About Our Memories
by lee minnkyu
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya. GS/Kyumin/Sibum/Haehyuk or Haewook/Yewook
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rating :**

**T**+

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flashback, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan dan itu menyebabkannya harus terbaring koma. Cho kyuhyun yang membaca isi diary milik sungmin dan mulai mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama sungmin yang hampir terlupakan.

"Aku akan membacanya berulang kali, sampai aku mengingat semua kata demi kata yang kau tulis"

**Song by :**

**Stop Walking - Super Junior K.R.Y**

Happy Reading

~About our memories~

_Georeumeul tto meomchwoseojyo_

_Honjaseo du nuneul garijyo_

_Nae dwie geudaega gamssajudeon_

_Geuttaecheoreom.._

**Sungmin POV**

Cukup..

Cukup..

Cukup..

Berhenti, aku ingin berhenti sekarang. Mungkin seharusnya ini yang kulakukan sejak dulu. Berhenti. Sejauh apapun aku berjalan dan berlari dibelakangmu, aku takan bisa lagi sejajar denganmu lagi seperti dulu. Atau mungkin aku memang tak pernah searah denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa seperti ini sekarang. Seandainya kau bisa berikan aku satu alasan saja kenapa aku harus berhenti sekarang, mungkin hatiku tak terlalu sesakit ini. Apakah aku begitu berdosa terhadapmu sampai kau menghukumku seperti ini. Katakan padaku kumohon apa itu.

Seandainya ada jalan lain selain jalan ini, aku mungkin akan memilihnya. Tapi kurasa takan pernah ada pilihan untukku selain berhenti. Berhenti menyakiti diriku sendiri dan mungkin berhenti menyakitimu. Karena kurasa hidup dengan ku rasanya seperti kau jatuh disebuah jurang yang dalam. Kau hanya perlu bangkit dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari jurang itu, kemudian tinggalkan semuanya dan mulailah mencari jalanmu sendiri.

"Hufttt…" Astaga sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini aku menghela nafas. Mungkin sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Aku benar-benar tak siap dengan keadaanku saat ini, tak pernah terfikirkan olehku sama sekali untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Yaitu berpisah dengannya dan itu berarti aku harus siap hidup tanpanya. Dulu aku sempat berfikir aku mungkin bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi semuanya berubah saat ia pergi dan itu membuatku terasa sesak disana. Hati. Disaat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa aku memang sudah terbiasa akan kehadirannya dan semuanya berubah begitu saja ketika ia memutuskan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya keluar negeri.

Dengan bodohnya aku hanya bisa menyaksikan ia diantar beberapa orang yang sudah kukenal pada saat itu dibalik tembok ruang tunggu dibandara tersebut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit itu, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang begitu mencintamu itu sangat terasa menyesakan. Entah berapa banyak air mata yang kutumpahkan pada saat itu, yang kutahu aku hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu dengan kedua sahabatku yang terus mendesakku agar ikut berpamitan dengannya.

Aku ingin sekali menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali saja pada saat itu, tapi aku rasa permohonanku pada saat itu mungkin terlalu sulit terkabul mengingat didepan namja berambut coklat tersebut seorang yoeja paruh baya berdiri anggun dan tangan terus mengelus surai coklat namjah tersebut dengan sayang. Yoeja paruh baya tersebut adalah eomma dari namja yang amat kusayangi, ah ani amat kucintai itu seperti tidak menyukaiku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Akh..pabbo tentu saja dia akan membenci ku, mengingat anak satu-satunya mencintai seorang yoeja biasa atau mungkin teramat biasa seperti ku dibandingkan dengan anaknya itu yang jauh sangat sempurna.

Semuanya terlihat begitu mengharukan ketika yeoja paruh baya dan beberapa namja itu memeluk dia secara bergantian untuk yang terakhir sebelum mereka akhirnya meninggalnya sendiri. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan tangis yang sedari ku keluarkan bukannya meredah kini semuanya benar-benar membuncah. Kubekap mulutku sendiri dengan kedua tangan ini berharap rasa tangis ku meredah. Tanpa ku sadari kaki ini seperti berjalan dengan sendirinya mengampirinya. Ia yang hendak berbalik arah, mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihatku berjalan kearahnya.

Ia terlihat kaget melihatku pada saat itu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tulus kearahku. Senyuman itu, bahkan aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Senyuman yang tak biasanya ia perlihatkan padaku. Rasanya aku ingin meledak saat itu ketika melihatnya. Ia kemudian berjalan mengahmpiriku, dan dengan posesif ia memelukku sangat erat seolah-olah ia tak ingin melepaskanku. Kubalas pelukannya dan kutumpahkan semua air mataku diatas dadanya. Mungkin pada saat itu aku berfikir bahwa itu adalah pelukan hangatnya yang terakhir untuk ku.

Seandainya saat itu aku bisa menahannya disini. Tapi kurasa aku takan bisa, aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya saat itu. Yah pada saat itu kami memang terlibat dalam hubungan yang tak pasti, bukan salahnya sungguh. Semuanya karena ulahku sendiri. Karena aku tak pernah mau menjawab pernyataan cintanya selama ini. Untuk yang yang terakhir kali juga aku merasakan bibir tebalnya mendarat kilat keatas bibirku dan dahi ku dengan manis kemudian ia mengucapkan _'saranghae'_ sebelum ia pergi.

Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia masih bisa mengingat semua itu, karena bagiku setiap detik dan menit bersamanya itu adalah sebuah kenangan yang takan aku ingin lupakan sedetikpun. Kulirik sejenak kulirik map dan sebuah box tergeletak disebelah kursi kemudi mobilku. Sudah kuputuskan untuk mengakhirinya dan seharusnya aku tahu ini pasti akan ada konsekuensinya. Tentu saja sebuah perpisahan.

Beberapa jam berada dalam mobil membuatku banyak mengingat begitu banyak masa-masa dimana kami melewatinya bersama. Semuanya benar-benar membuatku hampir gila, ingin sekali aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dihapannya agar tak meninggalkanku. Tapi kurasa sekalipun pita suara ini terputus takan merubah semuanya. Dia hanya akan berdiri angkuh sambil memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya.

Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu berat, bahkan kaki ini tak sanggup hanya sekedar untuk menginjak gas mobilku. Untuk sekian kali aku mengambil nafas panjang lagi dan kemudian kulajukan mobilku ini kearah jalan raya.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku mulai gelisah, beberapa kali fikiranku mulai melayang dan tak fokus mengemudikan mobil. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah kuserahkan map ini kepadanya. Dapat ku rasakan sekarang tanganku terasa dingin. Jantungku tak berhenti berdetak kencang. Rasanya semua dalam kepalaku melayang-layang.

Semuanya terasa cepat, bagai dalam hitungan detik. Sebuah motor melaju kecang menyalip mobilku kemudian motor itu tiba-tiba saja ada didepan mobilku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menghindar seolah otak ini tak bisa berfungsi lagi walau hanya sekedar untuk berfikir. Kubantir setir kearah berlawanan jalan dan betapa bodohnya aku dengan keputusan tersebut. Sebuah truk besar mengarah mobil ku yang terlihat kecil dibandingkan dengan truk tersebut. _**'ottokhae?'**_ otakku terasa buntu sekarang, bahkan semuanya terasa seperti slow motion dihadapanku. Bagaimana truk itu menabrak mobilku dan menimbulkan bunyi 'Ckitttttttttt….brakkkkkkkk' masih dapat ku rasakan berapa jauh mobil ku terpental dari jalanan tersebut. Yang kurasakan saat ini adalah semua rasa sakit itu menghilang begitu saja. Entah pergi kemana. Semua kenangan-kenangan masa kecilku seolah terulang lagi dan berputar seperti filem dalam penglihatanku saat ini. Mungkin ini sebuah dejavu.

"_**Eomma sayang Minnie"**_

"_**Wahhh…lihat appa! Minnie kita sekarang bisa berjalan"**_

"_**Aigo..anak eomma dan appa memang pintar"**_

"_**Kita akan pindah jagi"**_

"_**yakh..kau jangan menatap ku seperti itu, kau ingin membuat ku mati oeh?"**_

_**Brukkkk….**_

"_**Eomma…Appa…hiks…"**_

"_**Kami sayang Minnie" **_

Mungkin aku takan pernah tahu kehidupan ku setelah ini, entah aku akan bahagia bersama mereka diatas sana atau aku akan bangun dan kembali melihatmu. Semoga apapun keputusan Tuhan nanti itu yang terbaik untuk kita. Jaga dirimu baik-baik kyu dan berbahagialah.

Kembalilah..

**Sungmin POV End**

_I revisit the memories_

_For I can't bear the endless hours_

_Why do you leave me behind ?_

_ I'm a part of you_

~About our memories~

**Flashback ON**

2008 Jeju Island

"Kyunie tunggu disini ne? eomma hanya pergi sebentar. Ingat jangan membuat keributan! Atau kau akan mendapatkan konsekuensinya, arraso?" Titah seorang yoeja yang masih terlihat cukup muda yang tak lain ibu dari namja kecil bernama kyu itu.

"Arra eomma" Balas namja kecil itu dengan malas-malasan.

"Ok. Ingat kyu sekarang kau berada digereja! Jadi kau tak boleh mem…" Belum sempat yoeja tersebut menyelesaikan ucapannya, namja kecil bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Arraso eomma…, eomma tak perlu mengulang-ulangnya lagi." Cibirnya yang akhirnya mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari eomma tercintanya. "Aish…eomma appo…" Keluhnya sambil terus mengelus kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau otak ku yang jenius ini rusak ? ini aset untuk masa depan ku eomma"

"Aigo..sebenarnya kau ini benar-benar anak berumur 8 tahun bukan sih ? eomma benar-benar meragukannya" cibir eommanya sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya dan itu semakin membuatnya semakin bertambah imut.

"Hhh…sudahlah eomma berapa kali aku ini harus menjawab. Aku ini terlampau jenius !" Narsisnya. Cho kyuhyun memang namja berumur 8 tahun, namun kapasitas otaknya yang sangat tinggi membuatnya begitu berbangga diri karena dia selalu menyebut dirinya itu jenius. Maka dari itu ia selalu dapat menjawab, menentang, dan bahkan memberi pendapat atas pertanyaan dan pernyataan-pernyataan eommanya itu.

Wanita itu terkekeh geli setiap anaknya yang memang dia akui jenius itu bernasis 'RIA' dan selalu membanggaa-banggakan otaknya itu. "Kkkk…ne..ne..kyunie memang anak eomma yang paling jenius ! Maka dari itu eomma mohon jaga dirimu sendiri disini untuk sebentar ne!"

Mau tak mau yoeja itu memang selalu saja kalah berdebat dengan anaknya sendiri dan selalu mengalah. Mengingat ia juga harus menemui seseorang ia urungkan untuk melanjutkan beraduh mulut dengan anak satu-satunya itu. "Cha..eomma harus pergi. Hati-hati ne ! Saranghae"

Sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempatnya yoeja itu mengelus surai coklat anaknya dan mencium puncak kepala namja kecil tersebut, kemudian melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sang namja kecil itu pun hanya menatap malas kepergian yoeja yang telah melahirkannya itu, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mantelnya.

"Huftt…Apa dosa ku sehingga memiliki eomma sepertinya ?" Rancaunya sambil terus memainkan benda persegi hitamnya. PSP. _**'Astaga...aku baru sadar, kenapa disini sepi sekali ? Ish…bagaimana kalau ada…Akh..Aishhh…Pabbo kyu disini gereja. Mana mungkin ada mahluk-mahluk aneh itu'**_lirihnya. Walaupu ia tergolong anak yang cukup jenius dalam menganalisis suatu keadaan akan tetapi cho kyuhyun hanyalah seorang namja kecil yang berumur 8 tahun yang kadang masih merasa takut jika berada ditempat sunyi sendiri.

Tap..tap..tap.., terdengar suara derap kaki berlari kearah gereja. Gadis mungil itu tiada henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyumannya yang manis itu sepanjang jalan.

Krietttttttt…

Pintu gereja itu terbuka dan sontak membuat kyuhyun menengok kebelakang melihat mahluk apa yang sedang memasuki gereja. Mata onyx-nya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, bahkan kekasih sejatinya pun ia acuhkan sampai akhirnya sang kekasih menampilkan kata-kata "GAME OVER" pada layarnya.

Kyuhyun begitu terpana melihat mahluk yang berlari memasuki gereja tersebut. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah. Gadis itu bermata kelinci, bibir dengan shape M nya yang mengembangkan senyum menambah tingkat kecantikannya meningkat dan sepasang pipi chubby yang bersemu merah._**'Aigo…aku bisa melihat malaikat. Apa aku sudah berada disurga? Neomu kyeopta !'**_

**Sungmin POV**

Hari ini minie sangat senag sekali. Eomma bilang kami akan pindah ke Seoul dan itu berarti minie bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang minie rindukan. Huwaa…..minie bahagia sekali. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati minie sangat bahagia. Akh..minie tidak boleh melupakan sesuatu hari ini. Yaitu berdoa digereja. Tapi untunglah eomma selalu mengajak minie kegereja tempat panti asuhan eomma dulu setiap minggunya.

Eomma memang seorang anak yatim piatu dulu sebelum menikah dengan appa. Makanya eomma selalu mengajarkan pada minie untuk selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang minie punya sekarang ini. Selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan dan hidup dengan kesederhana adalah kata-kata eomma yang selalu ia ucapkan pada minie.

Seperti minggu ini, eomma juga mengajak minie ketempat panti asuhan eomma yang dulu. Eomma bilang ia ingin menemui sahabat panti lamanya. Akh…pasti akan sangat membosankan bila minie terus bersama eomma dan sahabatnya, mendengarkan obrolan yang minie sendiri tak mengerti sama sekali. Akhirnya minie memutuskan untuk pergi berdoa kegereja panti asuhan ini dan tentu saja sebelumnya minie meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada eomma minie tercinta. Hahhh….senang sekali rasanya hari ini tanpa sadar minie terus berlari menuju kegereja.

Kriettttt…..

Minie mulai dorong pintu gereja itu dan langsung saja minie duduk disalah satu bangku disini. Kedua tangan minie rekatkan menjadi satu dan minie letakan didepan dada kemudian minie juga mulai menutup kedua mata minie. _**'Tuhan gomawo atas semuanya. Tolong jagalah selalu kebahagiaan kami. Amin.' **_

Perlahan minie mulai membuka mata minie

Deg…

Mata itu..

Teduh..seperti musim semi.

Heuh..minie sepertinya mengingat sesuatu yang eomma pernah katakan pada minie beberapa minggu lalu sebelum minie tertidur._**'Kelak jika minie sudah dewasa nanti, kemudian minie bertemu dengan seseorang dan minie melihat kedalam kedua matanya lalu minie merasa dimusim semi itu artinya minie akan menyangi orang itu'**_

'_**Ehh ? Apa eomma juga begitu terhadap appa ?'**_

'_**Tentu. Ah…dan eomma juga melihatnya kedalam kedua bola mata minie, karena eomma menyangi kalian berdua' **_

Deg…

Deg…

Deg..

Aigoo…kenapa dengan jantung minie ? kenapa cepat sekali berdetak ? huwa…apa minie sakit jantung ya ? Aish…..eomma eottokhae ?

**Sungmin POV End**

Kyuhyun begitu terpana melihat gadis dibelakangnya yang sedang berdoa sambil menggumamkan doa-doanya sehingga membentuk gerakan-gerakan dibibir tipisnya yang semakin menambah nilai ples keimutannya. Kyuhyun semakin terpana ketika melihat mata kelinci itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan foxy eyes itu secara jelas.

Deg…

Jantung keduanya berdebar kencang ketika kedua mata itu saling bertatapan. Gadis itu mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat dengan santainya kyuhyun berjalan mendekati gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut.

Seketika tubuh gadis itu menegang manakala kyuhyun semakin mendekatnya. Kyuhyun terus berjalan dengan terus menatap kedua foxy eyes yang telah mencuri perhatiannya tersebut. Tepat saat kyuhyun berada didepan gadis tersebut, gadis bermata kelinci tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya kessegalah arah. Gadis tersebut ingin memastikan apa ada seseorang lain yang mungkin ingin kyuhyun tuju selain dirinya.

Gadis bertubuh mungil yang bermarga lee tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memajukan bibirnya ketika mendapatkan tatapan dingin dan datar dari namja kecil dihadapannya tersebut. _**'Ada apa dengannya ?'**_tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau..!" Ucapan kyuhyun terkesan dingin dan nadanya begitu arogan. Sebuah tangan mulai terarah pada gadis didepannya. "Yakh..kau. Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, kau ingin membuat ku mati eoh ?"

Sungmin, gadis bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu hanya memasang muka innocent ketika mendengar kata-kata dari namja kecil yang tak dikenalnya. "Naeun ?" Sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Bukanya menjawab kyuhyun mulai menurunkan tangannya dan beranjak pergi dari gereja tersebut meninggalkan sungmin yang masih terlihat sock dan seribu pertanyaan yang ada dalam otak kecil sungmin yang tak terjawab.

'_**Apa mata minie jelek ya, sampai bisa bikin orang mati ?'**_ Berbagai pertanyaan dalam hati sungmin mulai bermunculan dan membuat berbagai argumen menurutnya sendiri.

_To hold back the tears_

_You must believe in our love_

**Flashback OFF**

~About our memories~

Tap..tap..tap..

Suara derap langkah kaki yang terkesan terburu-buru memenuhi mansion keluarga Cho. Namja itu seolah tak sabar ingin melihat sosok didalam kamarnya yang terkesan elegan. Krietttttttttttt… Namja berambut coklat tersebut mendorong pintu kamar yang ditempatinya selama 26 tahun hidupnya dengan perlahan seolah tak ingin membangunkan sosok yang tengah berbaring diatas kasur king size dihadapnnya.

Dengan perlahan namja bermarga Cho itu menarik sebuah kursi kemudian meletakannya disamping tempat tidurnya dan langsung mendudukinya. "Cho Sungmin…kau masih tidur oeh ? kau sepertinya 'LELAH' ne ? kau tidur pulas sekali. Cho Sungmin sebenarnya apa yang kau mimpikan, sampai kau mengacuhkanku ?"

Namja berwajah stoic tersebut kemudian menggenggam tangan yoeja yang bernama Cho Sungmin yang terlihat masih terlelap kemudian mencium punggung tangan sungmin dengan begitu perlahan seolah-olah meresapinya.

Chupp…

Namjah bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sungmin yang masih terlelap dialam mimpi.

Chupp..Chupp..

Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata sungmin secara bergantian. Menciumi kedua kelopak mata sungmin merupakan kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukanya setelah menikahi yoeja bermarga Lee tersebut. "Mata ini, aku merindukannya. Jadi cepatlah membuka mata mu ming. Bogoshippeo"

Kriettt…..

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dan menampakan sosok yoeja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cukup cantik untuk ukuran seumurannya dan terlihat membawa sebuah baskom berisi handuk kecil dan air hangat. "Oh..kau sudah pulang kyu ? Eomma fikir kau akan berada di Jepang selama 1 minggu ?"

"Ahh…iya, itu aku sangat merindukan istriku. Jadi aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang eomma. Heheh" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Yoeja paruh baya tersebut hanya bisa terkekh geli melihat kelakuan anaknya. "Kau pasti lelah ? Mandilah, kemudian makan dan istirahat. Biar eomma saja yang menjaga sungmin, lagi pula eomma akan membersihkan tubuhnya." Titahnya.

"Shireo ! Aku ingin tidur disamping sungmin hari ini, aku sangat merindukannya eomma." Rajuk kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuatnya semelas mungkin.

"Kau ini, sudah berumur berapa masih merajuk eoh ? Baiklah tuan Cho, tapi kau harus mandi dan makan terlebih dahulu" cibir sang eomma.

"Siap captain ! Perintah dilaksanakan" Kyuhyun meletakan tangannya diatas dahinya seolah-olah sedang menghormati titah dari seorang presiden dan ia langsung berhambur kedalam kamar mandi. Cho Heechul hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aishh…kau lihat minie, suami mu itu sangat kekanak-kanakkan bukan ? Eomma bahkan pernah berfikir apa benar kyuhyun itu anak ku ? heheh…bahkan 2 hari meninggalkan mu saja dia tak rela. Aishhh….kau harus cepat bangun dan cepat marahi dia karena sikap kekanakkannya itu" Heechul mulai bercerita panjang lebar sepanjang ia mengelap seluruh tubuh sungmin dengan telaten. Tawa kecilnya tak henti-henti keluar dari bibir merahnya yang terkekeh geli mengingat ketika kyuhyun kecil dulu. Walau heechul tersenyum namun dalam hatinya tersirat akan rasa kesedihannya melihat menantu satu-satunya itu hanya terbaring dengan kedua matanya yang masih menutup.

_Honjaseo mianhaemayo_

_Apado nan haengbokhanikka_

_Hangsang gaseumane_

_Geudaeisseo sanikka_

TBC…

~About our memories~

Annyeong ^^

Lee Minnkyu imnida..

Hehe ini FF ku yang petama, mianhae kalau masih banyak kekurangannya. *Bowwww*

Aku sangat berterimakasih bila readers sekalian mau men review yang banyakkkk. *Bowww* Heheh *ngarep*

Saran dan kritik selalu diterima ^^ jadi jangan sungkan ! ^^d

Mohon REVIEW


	2. About our memories

Chapter : 2

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Cho (Lee) Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And Member Suju**

**Rating :**

**T**+

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flashback, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan dan itu menyebabkannya harus terbaring koma. Cho kyuhyun yang membaca isi diary milik sungmin dan mulai mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama sungmin yang hampir terlupakan.

"Aku akan membacanya berulang kali, sampai aku mengingat semua kata demi kata yang kau tulis"

**Song by :**

**Davichi – Don't say goodbye**

Happy Reading^^

~About our memories~

**Flashback ON **

Beberapa perawat terlihat tergesah-gesah mendorong kasur dorong pasien kearah ruang ICU. Diatas kasur tersebut terlihat seorang yoeja yang tengah sekarat dan tubuhnya terbujur kaku. Darah segar tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kepala dan bagian tubuh lain yoeja tersebut. Beberapa pengunjung dan pasien rumah sakit lain yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing pun menoleh dan melihat sekilas pasien yang tengah sekarat tersebut dengan tatapan iba.

**Room ICU**

"Hana, dul, set"

Seorang dokter yang tengah sibuk memicu jantung yoeja tersebut mulai menampakan keputusasaan pada wajah cantiknya. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah berusaha beberapa kali memicu jantung yang terhenti itu beberapa kali dan hasilnya hanya garis lurus yang masih terpampang dimonitor pendeteksi detak jantung pasien.

"Kumohon sungmin, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Kumohon sedikit lagi, bertahanlah !" Lirih sang dokter memanggil sang yoeja yang tengah sekarat itu dengan nama sungmin. Dokter yang telah berganti marga Kim menjadi Choi tersebut nampak cemas, namun dengan tenanngnya ia tutupi menggunakan wajah yang dibuatnya sedatar dan setenang mungkin. Choi kibum merupakan seorang dokter, sepatutnya ia tak menampakan wajah paniknya dihadapan para asisten dan perawatnya agar tak menimbulkan kepanikan kepada yang lain. Peluh mulai memenuhi wajah cantiknya dan dengan telaten salah satu asistennya mengelapnya. Dengan perlahan kibum menarik nafas panjangnya dan membuangnya secara beraturan. Tenang, mungkin itu saja yang perlu dilakukannya dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Kumohon berjuanglah minie~ahh, satu kali lagi." Kibum mulai menggsokkan kedua sisi alat pecimu jantung tersebut kemudian ia letakan kembali diatas jantung sungmin. "Hana, dul, set" Teriaknya sambil menarik kembali alat pemicu jantung tersebut dari atas jantung sungmin. Kibum terdiam beberapa saat menunggu reaksi jantung sungmin. Rasa lemas mulai mendera kibum, seakan tulang-tulangnya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Lututnya hampir tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Tak ada reaksi berarti yang ditunjukan pada layar monitor pendeteksi detak jantung pasien dan seolah semua yang kibum lakukan hanyalah sia-sia. "Sungmin" lirihnya pelan.

"Euisa ?" Salah satu perawat mencoba menyadarkan kibum yang kini terlihat melamun. Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya dan langsung terduduk lemas dibawah ranjang pasien dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam alat pemicu jantung tersebut.

"Andwe !" Bibirnya bergetar dibalik masker yang ia kenakan, matanya yang bening pun mulai berkaca-kaca menahan sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar. "Jangan seperti ini, jangan menjadi pembohong sungmin~ahh"

Beberapa potongan kenangannya bersama sungmin mulai tergambar jelas dalam otaknya. Bagaimana sosok sungmin yang terlihat polos, tegar dan semua tingkah konyol gadis bergigi kelinci tersebut ketika bersamanya seolah telihat jelas dimatanya sekarang.

'_**Wookie~ah lihatlah bumie~ah itu terlihat cantik dan pintar. Beruntung sekali dia. Tuhan pasti sangat menyanginya. Wahhhhhhhhh…pasti banyak sekali namja yang mengejarnya ya ?'**_

'_**Aku tahu, aku memang tak sepintar kau bumie. Tapi, bukankah kita bersahabat ? Jangan seperti ini kumohon, jangan memendam sakit mu sendiri'**_

'_**Hahahah…tentu saja. Bukankah kita ini sahabat, dan selamanya kita harus bersama-sama.'**_

"Kau pembohong sungmin~ahh, kau pembohong. Kau bilang bukankah kita akan bersama selamanya ? Kau pembohong. Hiks..hiks…" Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya lolos juga. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dimana ia menangis, yang ia ingin lakukan hanyalah mengis sejadi-jadinya melepas kepergian sahabatnya yang juga menjadi pasiennya yang gagal ia selamatkan.

Para perawat dan asisten dokter yang menyaksikannya hanya menatap iba kepada sang dokter. Dokter yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan wibawanya yang terpancar amat jelas pada raut wajahnya kini mereka tak melihatnya lagi untuk sekarang. Kini hanya lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata sang dokter yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya itu. Beberapa perawat mulai membereskan alat-alat sang dokter dan yang lainnya mencoba mencabut peralatan medis yang tertancab di tubuh yoeja bernama lengkap Cho sungmin. Salah satu asisten dokter mendekat kibum dan mencoba menenangkan gadis berkulit salju itu. Namun salah satu perawat yang sedang berusaha melepas jarum infuse mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar suara dokter yang menginstrupeksi kegiatannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu melepas jarum infuse sungmin ?" Kibum, dokter yang terkenal selain karena kecerdasannya tetapi juga karena sifat dinginnya itu terlihat menahan amarah ketika melihat beberapa perawat yang membantunya itu terlihat berusaha melepas jarum infuse sungmin. Perawat berwajah cantik tersebut hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya ketika mendapat perkataan sarkatik dari sang dokter.

"Chwesonghamnida euisa. Keuronde…"

"Lancang sekali kau. Kau fikir sungmin sudah meninggal eoh ? Dia masih hidup, dia akan hidup lagi. Aku yakin. Semuanya siapkan lagi peralatannya. Kita harus mencobanya lagi. Cha.." Kibum mulai berancang-ancang menggenggam kembali alat pemicu jantung yang sempat tergeletak dibawah ranjang tadi.

Beberapa perawat dan asisten dokter didalam ruang ICU tersebut hanya termenung dan menatap iba kepada sang dokter. Tak ada yang bergeming dari tempat semula mereka berdiri. Yang mereka lakukan hanya saling bertatap muka satu dengan yang lain seolah ingin saling melempar pertanyaan yang sama _**'Bagaimana ini ?'**_. Kibum yang merasa diabaikan dan tak mendapat respon yang baik dari beberapa orang didalam ruangan tersebut mulai memincingkan matanya kearah mereka satu persatu.

"Apa yang kalian fikirkan eoh ? Cepat kita harus.."

Belum sempat kibum menyelesaikan kata-katanya seseorang asisten dokter memotong omongannya. "Chwesonghamnida euisa. Tapi nyonya Cho memang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi."

"Kau..kau pasti berbohong. Hiks…hiks…hiks…sungmin, dia masih hidup. Hiks…kau berbohong. Kenapa..hiks…kalian seperti ini eoh ? Sungmin..hiks" Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya pun benar-benar bergetar hebat dan air matanya pun keluar tanpa ia kontrol sendiri. Untuk sekali lagi ia terjatuh terduduk dibawah ranjang sungmin dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Mau tak mau asisten dokter pun ikut menenangkan kibum kembali. Beberapa perawat yang sempat ingin melepaskan jarum infuse sungmin pun segan sebelum mendapat perintah dari sang dokter. Perawat tersebut takut kalau kibum kembali menghujamnya dengan kata-kata sarkatiknya.

Ruang ICU tersebut kini menjadi sunyi setelah kibum mulai meredam tangisnya. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani mengeluarkan suara setelah insiden kibum membentak tadi. Yang dapat perawat-perawat tersebut lakukan hanyalah diam dan menunggu intruksi dari sang dokter.

Tit..

Tit..

Tit..

Terdengar bunyi dari monitor pendeteksi jantung pasien. Beberapa perawat terkaget melihat keajaiban yang terjadi didepan mereka, bagaimana bisa jantung sungmin yang sudah berhenti berdetak beberapa menit yang lalu kini mulai berdetak normal dan menandakan sang empuh masih bernyawa.

"Euisa, jantung pasien kembali berdetak normal"

Kibum yang semula sedang mencoba meredam tangisnya pun bangkit dari tempatnya mendengar pernyataan salah satu perawat. "Bagaimana bisa ?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Molla…mungkin semua ini adalah keajaiban dari Tuhan dok." Salah satu perawat itu menjawab pertanyaan kibum.

"Gomawo sungmin"

_Aji geun annyeong urin andweaeyo_

_Neon geu ibeul doe yeoljima_

_Annyeongirago naega malhajima_

_Annyeongirangirago naega malhajima_

~About our memories~

**Skip Time**

Wajah stoic itu terus gelisa tak tenang menunggu pintu yang berbahan kaca bertuliskan ICU tersebut terbuka. Beberapa kali namja berwajah stoic itu berjalan kesana-kemari hanya untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya. Tangannya diremas sangat kuat sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah pada kulitnya yang memang berjenis putih pucat tersebut. Deru nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan seirama dengan detak jantungnya sekarang. Matanya tak henti menatap pintu bercat putih tersebut.

Sekilas wajahnya mentap senduh yoeja paru baya yang tengah meredah tangisnya semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki dirumah sakit. Namja berwajah stoic itu kemudian mendekat ketempat duduk yoeja tersebut kemudian dengan sayangnya ia merangkul yoeja yang terlihat rapuh tersebut. "Ujilma eomma" Sang namja mendekap tubuh yoeja tersebut dan menenggelamkan kepala sang yoeja didalam dadanya. Kemeja yang dikenakannya pun kini mulai terlihat basah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan kyu ?" Yoeja paruh baya tersebut mulai terlihat tenang dalam dekapan sang anak. Kyuhyun, sang namja berwajah stoic tersebut hanya mampu menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepalanya tanpa suara. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa tercekat hanya sekedar ingin mengucapkan bahwa semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia berharap sama dengan keinginan sang eomma, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun mengingat kecelakan yang dialami sang istri sangatlah parah membuatnya tak yakin sang istri yang sekarang sedang berjuang dalam ruang ICU tersebut akan selamat tanpa cacat atau bahkan kemungkinan yang paling parah yang akan didapatinya adalah sang istri telah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan heechul mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan untuk tabah dalam menghadapi semuanya. "Mianhae eomma, aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Lirihnya pelan sambil menatap sosok eommanya yang sangat menyangi istrinya itu dengan senduh.

'_**Aku tahu, aku berdosa Tuhan. Tapi kumohon jangan ambil dia dari ku. Aku belum siap Tuhan. Aku sangat mencintainya, berikan ku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Ku mohon, bertahanlah sedikit lagi Ming'**_

Bagaikan bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja ketika pintu bercat putih tersebut terbuka dan menampakan sosok yang amat dikenalnya. Dengan cepat kyuhyun menggserkan tubuh heechul yang sempat terlelap dalam dekapannya dengan hati-hati. Heechul yang merasa terusik mulai meleguh terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sosok berbaju operasi tersebut dengan tergesah-gesah. Beberapa namja dibelakang kyuhyun pun mengekor mengikuti namja berambut coklat tersebut dan heechul dengan sigap langsung ikut mengikutinya juga.

Dokter berkulit seputih salju tersebut langsung menegang kala kyuhyun dan beberapa orang yang ia kenal langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah penuh tanya, sebisa mungkin dokter bermarga Choi tersebut bersikap tenang. "Bagaimana keadaannya ? Dia baik-baik saja kan Kibumie~ahh ? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan ?" Kyuhyun langsung membrodongi kibum dengan pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa ada sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dengan keras kala melihat wajah kibum yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan dingin kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Hidung dan mata bulatnya menampakkan warnah merah dan nampak jelas sebelumnya ia menangis.

Choi Kibum masih diam seribu bahasa, sebenarnya ia tidak sanggup mengatakan hal yang ia sendiri tak ingin dengar dari mulutnya sendiri. Sesuatu hal yang menurutnya lebih mengerikan dari sebuah kematian.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam Kibumie~ahh ? Jawab pertanyaan ku ! Dia baik-baik saja kan ?" Kyuhyun yang jengah dengan aksi seribu bahasa kibum mulai melempari pertanyaan baru pada kibum. Kedua tangannya pun kini mulai mencekram pundak kibum dengan sedikit keras dan menghentak-hentakannya kedepan belakang. Choi siwon, salah satu namja yang berada disamping kyuhyun pun mulai terlihat kesal melihat kyuhyun mencekram pundak sang istri dengan kasar. Siwon pun langsung menepis tangan kyuhyun dengan kasar dari pundak sang istri.

"Micheosseo ? Tenanglah kyu, biarkan bummie berfikir terlebih dahulu !" Siwon sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan pada kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dengan kasar namun melihat sikap sang maknae tersebut yang sedikit berbuat kasar pada istrinya membuatnya terpaksa berbuat kasar pula untuk menyadarkan kyuhyun. Kibum yang mengerti akan aura kemarahan sang suami hanya menatap penuh arti pada siwon agar tak memperkeruh keadaan. Siwon yang melihat tatapan penuh arti kibum mulai mencoba mengotrol emosinya kembali.

"Mworago ? Tenang ? Kau tidak dalam posisi ku hyung. Apa kau akan tenang juga jika didalam sana itu kibumie ?" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ruang ICU tersebut dengan senduh. Siwon yang tak ingin memperkeruh masalah hanya diam dan membuang muka mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya agar tak tersulut emosi kembali.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan eoh ? Sekarang bukan saatnya kalian bertengkar !" Heechul yang jengah mendengar perdebatan kyuhyun dan siwon melerai keduanya. Matanya kini beralih menatap kibum dengan senduh. "Katakan pada kami, bagaimana keadaan sungmin sekarang ?"

Kibum menarik nafas panjangnya, matanya menatap wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat mengenaskan. Mau tak mau ia memang harus mengatakannya, walaupun terasa berat. Kyuhyun memang berhak mengetahui keadaan sungmin yang notabennya adalah suami dari sahabatnya itu. "Nyonya Cho. Dia.." kibum sedikit menundukan kepalanya takut air matanya kembali keluar begitu saja namun dengan usaha yang keras ia mencoba menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan kemudian menegakkan kepalanya lagi. "dia mengalami benturan yang sangat keras pada bagian kepalanya, dan kemungkinan ia akan mengalami gegar otak atau bahkan amnesia. Saya tidak dapat memastikannya sebelum nyonya Cho sadar. Beruntungnya nyonya Cho melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Keuronde…" ia menggantungkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Tapia pa dok ?" Beberapa orang mulai menegang mendengarkan penjelasan kibum.

"Mianhamnida..nyonya Cho mengalami koma. Saya tidak dapat memastikan kapan nyonya Cho akan sadar karena itu diluar kendali saya. Entah itu seminggu lagi, sebulan, setahun atau bahkan bertahun-bertahun itu semua tergantung pada semangat hidup nyonya Cho untuk dirinya sendiri."

Cho kyuhyun diam mematung, rasanya seperti dijatuhkan dari lantai atas kantornya sendiri ketika mendengar penjelasan kibum. Heechul mulai menitihkan air matanya kembali. Tangisnya pun pecah begitu saja. Dengan sigap yesung, salah satu namja yang berada disitu menangkap tubuh heechul yang mulai limbung. Kemudian yesung menarik tubuh heechul agar terduduk disalah satu bangku pengunjung. "Hiks…hiks…hiks…minnie~ah" bahu heechul bergetar hebat. Ia pun membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang dan itu hanya sia-sia saja.

"Wae ?" Kyuhyun menatap dan tersenyum sinis kearah kibum. "Waeyo..? Kenapa hanya kata 'maaf' yang bisa kalian ucapkan eoh ?" Teriakan kyuhyun yang memekik sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga kibum. Wajah stoic itu berubah merah padam menahan amarahnya. Matanya pun ikut memerah, menahan air mata yang siap kapan saja ia jatuhkan. "Waeyo..?" lirihnya yang terdengar sangat pilu.

Kibum hanya bisa terdiam tak berani menjawabnya, memang bukan hal pertamanya mendapatkan bentakan atau cacian dari keluarga pasien ketika ia tak berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Namun ia hanya manusia biasa, seberapa usahanya menyelamatkan satu nyawa namun ketika Tuhan sudah berkhendak ia pun tak bisa apa-apa.

"Kenapa hanya kata maaf saja yang selalu kudengar dari kalian. Apa kalian fikir satu nyawa itu tidak berarti ?" kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan akan mengeluarkan air matanya lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan keluar rumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan siapa-siapa lagi yang ia tinggalkan saat ini bahkan eommanya sekalipun. Ia hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Kibum menatap pugung kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan senduh. Persaan bersalah mulai menyeruak dalam hatinya. "Nyonya Cho akan segera dipindahkan diruang inap dan kalian bisa menjenguknya. Sekarang saya harus pergi, annyeong" kibum berjalan gontai melewati koridor-koridor rumah sakit sebelum menuju keruangan pribadinya.

"Hyung, kau susullah kibum. Sepertinya dia lebih membutuhkan mu sekarang. Kyunah biar aku yang menyusulnya, lagi pula heechul eommonim dijaga oleh yesung hyung." Donghae langsung bergegas pergi ketika siwon menggangguk menyetujui usulannya.

~About our memories~

**Sibum Side**

Tubuh kibum bergetar hebat sambil menangis tersendu-sendu dibawah kolong meja ruangan pribadinya. Tangannya terlipat diatas kedua lututnya dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan diantara kedua lututnya. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya semenjak kecil ketika orang tuanya bertengkar maka kibum lebih memilih menangis dibawah kolong meja.

Siwon yang sudah tahu akan tabiat istrinya ketika menangis pun menghampirinya dan mulai berjonggkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kibum. Ia usap secara perlahan surai hitam kibum dengan sayang. Kibum yang sudah hapal dengan sentuhan siwon hanya diam dan membiarkan namja bertubuh atletis tersebut menyentuhnya.

"Ujjilma. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin sungmin itu yoeja yang kuat, dia pasti akan sadar bummie~ah."

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja yang telah memberikannya sebuah kebahagian yang teramat besar yaitu dengan kibum melahirkan buah hati mereka yang sekarang masih berumur 1 tahun. "Wonnie, semua salah ku. Sungmin seperti ini gara-gara aku. Hiks..hiks.." air matanya kembali keluar ketika menyebutkan nama sungmin. "Andai saja, dokter yang menangani sungmin bukan aku. Hiks..sungmin..hiks..takkan seperti ini. Hiks.."

"Sssttt..kenapa menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti ini eoh ? kau fikir jika bukan kau dokternya maka sungmin akan baik-baik saja ? semua itu adalah rahasia Tuhan bummie~ah." Dengan sayang siwon terus membelai surai hitam kibum mencoba menenangkan istrinya tersebut yang terlihat kalap.

"Ne. Keuronde…hmmmttt" belum sempat kibum menyelasaikan kata-katanya, siwon terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah lumatan kecil. Siwon memanggut bibir kibum secara perlahan, ia hanya ingin menenangkan kibum dengan ciumannya. Tanpa nafsu siwon terus melumat kecil bibir mungil kibum tersebut dengan perlahan. Kibum mulai sedikit tenang karenanya dan mulai meredam tangisnya. Siwon yang merasa kibum telah tenang pun akhirnya menyudahi kegiatannya dan kemudian menatap sayang kibum dengan kedua manik elangnya.

Kedua tangan siwon ditangkupkan ke kedua pipi chubby kibum dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi kibum. " Dengarkan aku ! sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa dan menunggu keajaiban Tuhan. Dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Arraso ?". Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Pulanglah dan beristirahat, kau terlihat lelah."

"Keuronde.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Choi kibum. Kau masih ingat bukan, kita masih punya Choi Sibum dirumah ? Dia masih membutuhkan mu. Pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaga heechul eommonim dan sungmin untuk malam ini." Kibum hanya bisa pasra mengangguk kembali ketika suaminya memerintah dengan penekanan marga barunya 'Choi' maka itu sudah mutlak harus ia patuhi. Siwon tersenyum tulus ketika melihat guratan bersalah kibum mulai sedikit memudar. Dikecupnya kening kibum sebelum pergi keluar dari ruang pribadi istrinya tersebut.

**Flashback OFF**

~About our memories~

Kyuhyun yang baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya terlihat sibuk mengeringkan surai coklatnya dengan handuk kecil yang berada diatas kepalanya itu. Sekilas pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok yoeja yang terbaring diatas kasur king sizenya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang diatas bibir tebalnya tersebut kala melihat wajah damai sungmin. Ingin rasanya ia cepat berbaring disamping sungmin untuk sekarang juga, namun ia urungkan kembali ketika matanya melihat tumpukan beberapa berkas yang tergeletak diatas meja didalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat berkas-berkas tersebut kemudian duduk diatas sofa yang yang lumayan berukuran besar. Tangannya mulai memilah dan membuka berkas-berkas tersebut. Sebuah kaca mata dengan frame hitam mulai membungkus mata onyx-nya, wajah stoic tersebut kini berubah terlihat serius ketika meneliti berkas-berkas tersebut. Setelah beberapa jam bergulat dengan berkas-berkas tersebut akhirnya kyuhyun dapat menyelesaikannya juga.

Tubuhnya yang terlihat lelah akhirnya ia sandarkan kebelakang sofa tersebut. Kaca matanya yang setia mendampinginya beberapa saat lalu, kini ia lepaskan dan kemudian ia sedikit memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Kyuhyun mulai menghembuskan nafas beratnya secara perlahan mencoba merilekekskan pikiran dan hatinya, kemudian tanpa sengaja mata onyx-nya menatap sebuah box berwarna pink berukuran sedang tergeletak disamping berkas-berkasnya tersebut. Matanya yang sudah terlihat berat kini menatap senduh box tersebut. Kenangannya satu tahun yang lalau mulai teringat kembali ketika ia menerima sebuah map dan box tersebut dari seorang polisi yang menemukannya dari dalam mobil yang digunakan sungmin ketika kecelakaan.

Dengan perlahan ia mengambil box tersebut dan mencoba membukanya. Beberapa digit nomor ia masukan sebagai kata sandi. Matanya begitu lekat memandangi benda-benda yang terdapat didalam box tersebut, dan satu benda pun akhirnya ia ambil dari dalam box tersebut. Benda yang selalu ia ambil kala merindukan istrinya tersebut, karena dengan benda tersebut kyuhyun merasa sungmin sedang bercerita panjang lebar didepannya.

Ditutupnya lagi box tersebut dan kemudian kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidurnya dan sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia menaiki kasur tersebut dan kemudian ia duduk menyadar dibagian kepala kasur. Lembar demi lembar ia baca isi diary sungmin yang terlihat setebal kamus bahasa inggris tersebut. Diary dengan cover warna pink tersebut memang terlihat sedikit usang karena sungmin memang sudah memiliki diary tersebut semenjak ia berumur 10 tahun dan merupakan hadiah terakhir yang ia dapatkan dari eommanya sebelum sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya secara bersamaan.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang dengan jelas dari sudut bibir tebal kyuhyun ketika membaca isi diary sungmin tersebut. Namun selang beberapa lembar ia membaca, senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman getir. Entah sudah berapa kali kyuhyun sudah membaca diary tersebut, bahkan samapai tak terhitung olehnya sendiri. Namun rasa bosan tak pernah menghinggapi dalam pikirannya, bahkan ia ingin sekali mendengar cerita-cerita tersebut keluar dari bibir sang pemilik diary secara langsung. Mendengar celotehan sungmin yang tak penting dan bahkan bercerita panjang lebar namun kyuhyun tak mengerti sama sekali pun, rasanya namja pecinta game tersebut sangat merindukannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya kesamping menghadap sungmin dengan salah satu tangannya yang menjadi tumpuhan kepalanya. "Kau tahu ming, kau itu terlihat cantik ketika kau tertidur ? Tapi kau jauh lebih cantik ketika membuka mata mu itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda sungmin yang terlihat tak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Hhhh…nyonya Cho seharusnya sekarang kau itu tersipu malu karena ku goda. Aishh…apa kau sudah bosan ya dengan rayuan ku itu ?" kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kembali pipi chubby sungmin yang selalu bersemu merah ketika ia selalu menggodanya.

Kepala dan mata kyuhyun mulai terlihat berat untuk sekedar terjaga, dengan berat hati ia pun menghentikan acara tatap menatap istri tercinta. Dengan sayang ia kecup kedua kelopak mata sungmin yang masih tertutup tersebut, dan terakhir sebuah ciuman penghantar tidur pun ia kecupkan diatas kening yoeja kelinci tersbut. Kemudian tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sungmin seolah tak ingin ia lepaskan sama sekali.

Kedua mata kyuhyun mulai tertutup, namun ia masih saja menggumamkan sesuatu pada lawan bicaranya yang tak pernah menghiraukannya sama sekali untuk saat ini tersebut. "Kau harus dengar min. Aku akan membacanya berulang kali, sampai aku mengingat semua kata demi kata yang kau tulis" sebulir air mata akhirnya lolos juga dari kelopak mata kyuhyun yang masih tertutup. Selalu sebulir air matalah yang menghantarkan namja berwajah stoic tersebut sebelum menikmati bunga tidurnya yang tetap terasa menyesakkan hatinya.

'_**Apakah perasaan seperti ini yang kau rasakan dulu ? Aku memang pantas kau hukum Ming, tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Ming. Aku takut. Sungguh aku takut'**_

_If this moment passed_

_If this moment is over_

_We will be separated forever I Love You_

_I love you to death_

_Don't leave me_

~About our memories~

TBC..

Yeyyyyyy….akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan Chap 2 juga. :D

Heheh mian kalo agak lama aku publishnya..heheh maklum kemaren2 aku barusan aja bertarung melawan Soal2 UAS huweee…. #digaplok chingu

Hemmm…mklum saja diriku ini sudah kelas 3 SMK jadi pasti bakalan banyak2 ujian bulan-bulan kedepan :P #readers : capa yang taya ?! #q : wahhhhh gubrakkkkk *pundung di pojokan*

*Wow fantatic baby* buat comentnannya *Boww* thank banget buat chingu yang udah bersedia membaca ff kegalauan ku ini, sekali lagi *Boww* aku seneng pake banget deh. Mpe senyum2 gaje gitu :P

Ohh iya, buat beberapa chingu yang tanya maaf kalo aku gk bsa jawab satu-satu. Mungkin hanya beberapa saja yah ! ^^

-Untuk yang bertanya apakah sungmin atau kyuhyun yang mengalami amnesia, yang jelas kyupil gk pernah ilang ingatan pokoknya. Kalo buat umin, gimana ya ? tunggu mpe umin sadar ja ya, baru tanyain tuh ! heheh :P next chap mungkin bakal kejawab kali yah.. ^^ keep reading !

- Wahhh apa kurang jelas ya chingu :O ? aku disini pake sudut pandang orang pertama & ketiga chingu ^^ yang chap kemaren itu emang sie umin lagi ngelamun ja, terus inget dulu deh. Bukan flashback ^^

-ff ini emang penuh dengan flashback seperti peringatan di atas ^^ aku emang lebih dominanin flashback di ff ini soalnya aku bakal ngebahas tulisan didiary umin. Next chap mungkin aku bakal kasih seting waktunya biar flashbacknya agak nyambung satu sama lain ^^

-kyumin emang udah nikah ceritanya. Next..next…next chap bakal aku bahas koq ^^

Next chap bakal banyak cast2 yang bermunculan ^^

Buat pertanyaan yang lain mungkin next chap bisa ngejawab pertanyaan kalian ^^ keep reading and review ! Wookie ^^d

Saran dan kritik selalu diterima ^^ jadi jangan sungkan ! ^^d

Mohon REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jungmo, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP)**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Song by :**

**Heartache – FT Island**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23 Mei 2017**

_Mata itu.._

_Apa mata yang sama seperti dulu..?_

_Musim semi.._

_Aku menemukannya.. _

**Flasback ON**

Pagi yang cerah mengawali derap langkah 3 yoeja yang berjalan beriringan. Salah satu yoeja terlihat sibuk membaca buku dengan satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain dimasukan kedalam saku roknya. Ditambah sebuah ear phone berwana putih menepel dengan sempurna dikedua telinganya sehingga yoeja tersebut terlihat cool dan ditambah wajahnya yang memang sungguh datar tak menampakan ekspresi sama sekali. Sungguh terlihat dingin.

Yoeja yang lainpun menyibukkan dirinya dengan membenahi penampilannya. Mulai dari ujung kaki sampai kepala ia perhatikan, ia takut mungkin saja ada yang salah dari penampilannya hari ini dan itu akan membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan seseorang nanti. Tak henti-hentinya ia memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri disebuah kaca berbentuk persegi yang sedari tadi ia pegang semenjak ia keluar dari Flatnya.

Sedangkan yoeja bermata kelinci yang berada diantara kedua yoeja tersebut terlihat sibuk memperhatikan dan bahkan mengagumi sosok yang berjalan disampingnya tanpa henti. "wookie~ah lihatlah bummie~ah itu terlihat cantik dan pintar. Beruntung sekali dia. Tuhan pasti sangat …..pasti banyak sekali namja yang mengejarnya ya?" tanyanya pada ryewook atau wookie-gadis yang menyibukan dirinya dengan kaca kesayangannya

Ryewook yang merasa dirinya ditanyapun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping gadis bermata kelinci tersebut "Demi tuhan lee sungmin, kau pasti akan merasa malu jika mengetahui sebuah rahasia dari yoeja disebelahmu itu ." perkataannya diiringi sebuah senyum penuh arti. Sedangkan kibummie gadis yang tengah diperbincangkan oleh kedua gadis bertubuh mungil itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan semburat merah nampak dikedua pipinya yang sedari tadi berwarna putih bak salju kini berubah semerah tomat.

"eh..waeyo wookie~ah ?" lee sungmin, gadis bermata kelinci tersebut memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak paham dengan apa yang sedang ryewook bicarakan. Ryewook menyeringai kemudian menarik sungmin untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya. Sungmin menurut dan sedikit menunduk mengingat tinggi badannya dengan ryewook memang sedikit berbeda kemudian ryewook mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga sungmin dan membisikan sesuatu pada sungmin.

"huwaaaaaaaaaa….jinjja?"teriakkan sungmin sukses membuat ryewook menjauh darinya dalam sekejap.

"aishhhhh…yakhh eonni kau ingin membuatku tuli eohh ?"

"hehe mianhae wookie~ah, aishh…kenapa kau tak member tahukannya dari awal ?aish…ottokahae?aku malu sekali wookie~ah "lirihnya pelan setengah berbisik. Sungmin takut kalau bummie gadis yang tengah ia dan ryewook perbincangkan mendengarnya.

"Salah eonni sendiri tak bertanya bukan ?hahh…lagi pula eonni dari kemarin eonni selalu saja memuji kimbummie. Yoedonsaeng mu ini tak sama sekali kau perhatikan, malang sekali diriku ini memiliki eonni seperti mu ?" cibir ryewook dengan memasang muka masam yang dibuat-buatnya. Kim kibum hanya terlihat tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya.

"aishhh….kau itu begitu saja marah ?mianhae nae saeng " sedikit banyaknya sungmin tahu bagaimana sifat sepupunya yang jika sudah merajuk dan itu pasti akan sulit untuk memebuatnya kembali seperti biasanya, makanya sungmin lebih memilih mengalah. Ryewook yang menerima sinyal-sinyal penyesalan dari sungmin pun mengentikan tingkah merajuknya pada sungmin, kemudian kedua matanya beralih memandang yoeja disebelah sungmin yang terlihat bersantai ria dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"yakh….kau! kimbummie~ah berhentilah berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan sesuatu !"titahnya pada yoeja bergaya cool. Kim kibum nama lengkap yoeja yang berpenampilan cool tersebut menoleh sambil melepaskan ear phonenya dari kedua telinganya. Sebuah kiler smile ia tunjukan pada kedua sahabatnya dan itu membuat sungmin yang baru melihatnya agak sedikit merasakan hawa dingin dan merinding.

"Tidak bisakah kau memanangku dengan biasa saja wookie~ah. Kau fikir aku ini penjahat eohh?"

"Salah mu sendiri membuatku dan sungmin eonni seperti ini. Aish…..berhentilah bersikap seperti itu kimbummie~ah jika didepan kami"

"Kau begitu merepotkan wookie~ah, kau ingin semua orang mengetahui kebiasaan ku ini eoh?diamlah dan jangan banyak menuntut maka akupun takkan mempermasalahkan urusan mu." Sifat kibum yang terkenal dingin memang tak terkecuali pada sahabatnya juga ia selalu seperti itu. Mungkin hanya ryewook sajalah yang tahan bersahabat dengan yoeja berkulit seputih salju itu sejak pertama mereka bersama-sama masuk SM High school. Kibum bukanlah tipe yoeja yang dapat mengakrabkan dirinya dengan orang lain dengan mudah. Butuh waktu yang tidak singkat untuk dirinya mengakrabkan diri dengan ryewook, apalagi sifat mereka yang memang jauh berbeda.

"yakhhh…..kau ini sahabat ku bukan sih ?aishhh…!"

"siapa bilang kalo kita bersahabat?bukan kah kau sendiri yang menganggapnya begitu?" goda kibum. Ear phone yang sedari dari tadi dilepaskan ia pakai kembali dan melangkah agak lebih cepat meninggalkan ryewook dan sungmin dibelakang.

"jinnja!hey kita bersahabat bukan?" Ryewook yang tak mau kalahpun langsung mengambil langkah seribu mengejar kibum didepannya dan langsung merangkul bahu kibum dari belakang, mengabaikan sungmin yang terbengong menyaksikan pertengkaran manis kedua sahabatnya.

"ani"

"nde kita berteman kimbummie~ah"

"ani"

"ne"

"ani"

" .ne. pokoknya kita bersahabat! titik !"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabat kecil dan barunnya mendebatkan sesuatu. Sayup-sayup sungmin masih mendengar kedua sahabatnya itu masih mengatakan "ani" dan "ne" yang jauh didepannya. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa diabaikan dan ditinggal dibelakangpun langsung mengejar kedua yoeja didepannya. "hah?apa-apaan mereka, kenapa meninggalkan ku?hey….tunggu !"

About our memories…~

Setelah mengantar sungmin didepan pintu kantor guru, ryewook dan kibum melenggang masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing dan menyisahkan sungmin sendiri yang terlihat gugup didepan pintu tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali mengambil nafas panjangnya ia pun memantapkan diri untuk masuk kedalam kantor guru tersebut "Lee sungmin hwating ^^" dan sebuah semangat ia lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan mantapnya ia balikan badan mungilnya, "Brugggggg" tak sengaja sesuatu menabrak badanya sehingga ia terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk "ugkhhhhh….appo" rintihnya.

Buku-buku tebal yang tadi dipegang namjah bertubuh tinggi tersebut pun kini jatuh berserakan kesegalah arah setelah sebuah tubuh mungil menabraknya. Rintihan sungmin membuatnya cepat mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membantu sungmin untuk berdiri "Gwencanayo?" tanyanya yang sedikit khawatir. Salahkan saja buku-buku paket tebal itu yang menghalangi pandangannya sehingga ia menabrak seseorang sekarang. Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya setelah melihat sebuah tangan terulur didepannya.

Beberapa saat mata namjah tersebut bertemu dengan mata kelinci sungmin yang teduh, namjah tersebut terpanah melihatnya.

Deg…

Jantung namjah tersebut berdesir aneh setelah melihat wajah sungmin yang terlihat manis. Cantik . hanya kata itu yang terlintas dibenaknya setelah melihat wajah manis sungmin. Seperti ada bunga-bunga yang bertaburan didekatnya dan sebuah lagu cinta mengalun lembut ditelinganya.

'astaga ada apa dengan ku ?' tanyanya dalam hati. Namjah tersebut kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang semua fikiran-fikiran anehnya. Sungmin mulai sedikit merasa risih ditatap secara intens oleh sang namjah, dengan ragu-ragu ia menyambut uluran tangan sang namjah. Dengan sigap sang namjah tersebut langsung menarik tubuh sungmin agak dapat berdiri tegak lagi.

"Gwencanayo?" tanyanya sekali lagi

"eh…nde?nan Gwencana" sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"ahhh….mianhae agashi." namjah tersebut membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda bersalahnya pada yeoja didepannya.

"nado mianhae. Aku juga tadi tidak melihatmu"sungmin ikut membungkukkan badannya. "akh…buku-buku mu!" sungmin langsung berjongok dan mengambili buku-buku tebal yang tadi berserakan satu persatu, namjah bertubuh jangkung tersebut pun megikuti apa yang dilakukan sungmin.

"Sudahlah biar kulakukan sendiri saja."

"Andwe!"sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya tanda tak setuju. "Buku-buku ini juga terjatuh karna aku menabrak mu"

Namjah tersebut sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi yoeja didepannya. "ahh gwencana. Salah ku yang tak melihat didepanku ada seseorang, aishhh…..semuanya gara-gara buku ini" runtuknya pada buku-buku didepannya.

"hhhhh…sudalah tak ada gunanya kau menghakimi mereka" sungmin melirik buku-buku tebal tersebut "Sekarang dimana kita harus meletakan mereka ?"

"eh ?kau tidak perlu repot-repot, biar aku meletakannya sendiri."

"mwo?kau ingin membuat semua orang yang kau temui nanti terjatuh semua eohh?"

"heheh bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja apa tidak merepotkan mu ?" namjah tersebut menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Gwencana. Lagi pula tujuan kita sama bukan?kantor?"

Namjah jangkung tersebut mengangguk setuju dengan sungmin. "ehm..sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu?apakah kau murid baru yang sering dibicarakan itu ?"

"nde aku memang anak baru. Lee sungmin imnida. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau aku menjadi topic pembicaraan. Hehehe" sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian tersenyum manis, dan itu membuat jantung sang namjah berdetak tak karuan lagi.

"na..nan kim jungmo imnida" rasa gugup menyelimuti jungmo, kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya dan diikuiti senyum manis melekat dikedua bibirnya. "oh iya. Cha….kita masuk !kau ingin mencari siapa didalam kantor ?" ia mengajak sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"aku mencari park seongsangnim"

"jinjja ? berarti tujuan kita sama. Aku juga ingin meletakan buku-buku ini dimeja park saem"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti jungmo didepannya. Setelah meletakan dan menjelaskan sesuatu pada park seongsangnim, jungmo membungkuk hormat pada gurunya. Jungmo melirik sungmin "Gomawo sungmin~ssi" ucapnya tulus dengan senyum seribu wattnya.

"cheonmaneyo jungmo~ssi" sungmin pun membalas senyuman jungmo.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang ia melewati koridor sekolah barunya yang sangat luas, sedangkan park seongsangnim berjalan didepannya dengan aura wibawah yang sangat terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Beberapa murid yang melihat park seongsangnim tersenyum kepadanya. Sungmin semakin menundukan kepalanya ketika ia sempat melihat beberapa yoeja menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik dan tersenyum sinis sambil berbisik. Tak jarang beberapa namjah yang melihatnya pun terpesona akan kecantikannya dan tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. Kedatangannya sudah menjadi topic terhangat disekolahnya, mengingat ia adalah siswi yang masuk lewat jalur pretasi. SM High School memang jarang menerima siswa jalur prestasi, itu disebabkan karena sekolah ini mayoritas berisikan siswa dan siswinya berasal dari kalangan atas.

Dari arah lain terlihat seorang namjah yang tengah asik meleak-leokkan badannya mengikuti arah pergerakan skateboard. Kaki kanannya digunakan untuk mendorong pergerakan skateboardnya. Tanpa namjah tersebut sadari sebuah tatapan sadis tengah mengawasi pergerakannya yang semakin mendekat dengan sang pemilik tatapan sadis tersebut. Srettttt…park seongsangnim berhasil menarik kuping sang namjah dengan sadisnya. "ughhhhh….appo" keluhnya "appo…soengsangnim…ampun..ampun!" namjah tersebut memohon tanpa hentinya, sedangkan wajah sang guru kini sudah berubah menjadi merah padam menahan emosinya yang siap meledak.

"Tuan choi minho yang terhormat sudah berapa kali saya katakana. Sekolahan bukan tempat untuk kau bermain-main !"

"nde…mianata seongsangnim..ukghh appo.."

"Baiklah tuan choi, sebagai hukumannya skateboard mu saya rampas selalama satu minggu"

Minho membelalakan matanya mendengar hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya "andwe seongsangnim, jika kau mengambil kekasih ku itu aku akan sangat kesempian, kumohon ias aku dengan hukuman yang lain saja" rajuknya. Muka memelasnya bahkan tak dapat meluluhkan hati sang guru yang tetap keukeh dengan kata-katanya. Bagi minho skateboard adalah kekasinya yang paling setia menemani hidupnya selama ini selain seorang kim taemin.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah jengah melihat perdebatan antara murid dan guru tersebut dibelakang mereka. Park saem mulai menceramahi minho dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih menjepit telinga minho dengan kencang. Minho masih merintih kesakitan hanya ias mengangguk-anggukakan kepalanya terpaksa. "Cantik" seketika tangan minho langsung menepis tangan park saem ketika matanya melihat sosok yoeja berdiri manis di belakang park saem. Ia langsung menghampiri sosok tersebut. Park saem hanya bisa tercengang melihat kelakukan muridnya yang satu itu.

"Annyeong!" sapa minho pada sosok yoeja didepanya tersebut.

Sungmin hanya mengagukkan wajahnya dengan canggung "ah..ne annyeong"

"choi minho imnida.."minho langsung mengulurkan tangannya, berharap sungmin mau membalas uluran tangannya. Dengan ragu-ragu sungmin membalas uluran tangan namjah yang baru saja ia kenal "tapi..kau bisa memanggil ku minho chagi saja juga tidak apa-apa" sebuah seringaian dan kerlingan genit minho hujamkan pada sungmin. Sungmin pun merasa agak sedikit ketakutan mendapatkan perlakuaan pervert minho.

"lee sungmin imnida" dengan cepat sungmin menarik tangannya dan tersenyum canggung.

"yakh….tuan choi ! mau kau kemanakan nona kim taemin yang manis itu?" sebuah seringaian terlihat jelas di wajah park saem ketika mengucapkannya. Minho langsung membalikan badannya menghadap park saem yang tengah menyeringai.

"Tentu saja ada dia dihati ku selamanya. Tapi…dia sekarang kan tidak ada . jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa bukan?" minho mengambil skateboardnya yang tergeletak dengan gaya santainya. "cha..kita masuk chagiya, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Kau murid baru dikelas kami bukan ? oh iya..ayo cepat park saem! Kau tidak ingin terlambat juga kan masuk kelas?" dengan seenaknya minho merangkul bahu sungmin dan meyeretnya untuk mengikutinya. Sungmin hanya ber sweatdrop mendapatkan kelakuan teman barunya. Park saem yang tak kalah sweatdrop dari sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aishh….apa-apan anak itu!"keluhnya "aigo….kepalaku" dengan langkah tertatih park saem memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening akibat ulah minho.

.

.

About our memories…~

.

.

Bel pun berbunyi ketika sungmin memasuki kelasnya. Rasa gugup mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Suasana kelas yang sedari tadi riuh bak seperti pasar, mulai sepi ketika sosok manis itu memasukinya. Bukan sosok park saem yang membuat seisi kelas tersebut diam, tetapi sosok asing dibelakangnya lah. Beberapa yoeja mulai berbisik dan para namjah pun mulai mentapnyaa secara intens .

Sesih perkenalan pun dimulai dengan rasa canggung, tapi beruntunglah sungmin karena minho mengeluarkan beberapa celetukannya dan itu membuat seisi kelasnya tertawa. Tapi tidak untuk yeoja yang duduk disampingnya yang terlihat sedikit cemburu dengan kelakuakn namjahchingunya.

Dan keberuntungan berikutnya adalah kim kibum satu kelas dengannya. Tak banyak kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir kibum setelah mengetahhui sungmin satu kelas dengannya, hanya sungmin sajalah yang banyak bercerita betapa senang dirinya satu kelas dengan yoeja pembenci apel tersebut sepanjang park sosaeng menerangkan.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

**Sungmin POV ON**

Hufttt….cukup senang dan tidak menyenangkan sekolah di SM High School ini. Aku senang karena aku bisa satu sekolah dengan sahabat kecil ku yang sudah kuanggap sepupu ku sendiri, selain itu aku tidak perlu membuang banyak uang untuk bersekolah disini. Yahhh….aku adalah LEE SUNGMIN murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa karena jalur prestasi. itu bukan karena aku ini jenius, aku bahkan sampai pernah mengulang satu tahun ku pada saat kelas 1 High school. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut karena aku ahli dalam matrial art. Dan yang membuatku tidak menyenangkan bersekolah disini adalah sekolahan ini mungkin kusus disediakan hanya untuk anak-anak yang berstatus sosial tinggi, sedangkan aku?aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di seoul seminggu lalu dan tinggal disebuah flat kecil bersama 2 shabat baru ..kibummie dan ryewook. Dari awal aku masuk sekolah ini pun aku selalu dihujami tatapan sinis dan jijik oleh semua penghuni. Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya. Hidup dengan cacian bagi ku sudah biasa. Berpura-pura tidak melihat mungkin itu akan lebih baik.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku sedikit melirik kearah kibummie yang tengah sibuk membaca sesuatu. "huftt…kau tidak ingin istirahat kimbummie~ah?" rasanya aku lelah sekali melihatnya membaca sepanjang hari walaupun bukan aku yang sedang membaca. Sejenak ia meletakan bukunya dan melirik kearahku.

"Tidak. Kantin pasti ramai, dan aku benci itu" kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan lagi pula aku memang tak mempunyai banyak uang untuk membeli sesuatu di kantin yang pasti tak kalah elitnya dengan sekolah ini. Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku. Aku hanya ingin tertidur sebentar, tapi ku urungkan setelah mendengar kibummie berteriak.

"yakhh…namjah setan sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu ku!"

"haha… liat lah hyung ekpresinya! saat marah pun dia masih terlihat cantik" ucap namjah yang berambut panjang kepada namjah yang telihat sangar dengan seringaian. Mereka terlihat seperti berandalan. Bukan karena lengan baju yang dilipatnya keatas makanya aku sebut mereka preman, tetapi banyaknya tato yang melekat ditubuh namjah berambut biru tersebut yang membuatku beragumen kalau mereka adalah preman sekolah ini. Bagaimana kibummie tidak takut, aku saja agak merinding melihat mereka. Kedua namjah tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang tadinya didepan kami, kini menghampiri ku lebih dekat. Ya Tuhan…aku takut sekali, apa yang mereka akan lakukan padaku. Aku memundurkan badanku dan itu membuat derit bangku terdengar jelas.

"aigoo…ternyata benar gosip itu, lihatlah hyung!dia manis sekali bukan? Kau takut pada kami yah anak manis?" namjah berambut panjang tersebut membungkukankan badannya dan mendekat padaku. Sangat dekat sekali, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang beraturan.

"Miciseo! Jangan menakut-nakutinya jiyoung~ah" namjah yang berambut biru tiba-tiba menarik namjah berambut pajang menjauh dari ku. Samar-samar aku melihat sebuah seringaian dari sudut bibirnya. Dan benar saja, secara tiba-tiba tanganku terasa ditarik seseorang. Cup….ommo tanganku diciumnya.

"Annyeong!naneun Choi Seung Hyun imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggil ku TOP, dan setan disebelah ku ini dia Kwon Ji Young tapi kau juga bisa memanggilnya GD"

"Aish…kenapa kau mengataiku setan hyung?" namjah . dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Hah..?aku hanya heran saja, bagaimana bisa penampilannya yang sangat preman habis tetapi kelakuannya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kalian benar-benar menyusahkan saja. Cha..sebaiknya kita pergi minnie~ah!" aku sedikit tersentak, belum sempat aku membalas sapaan TOP tiba-tiba saja kibum menarik tanganku dan dia sedikit berlari. Mau tak mau aku mengikuti kibum yang berlari sambil menarik tanganku.

Kibum berhenti berlari setelah dirasanya TOP dan GD tidak mengikuti kami lagi. Peluh bercucuran diatas dahi kami. Kibum melirik ku sekilas sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. "Mian. Pembuat onar itu pasti akan selalu mengganggu kita, jika kita terus disana" jelasnya. Sepertinya yang dimaksud kibum adalah TOP dan GD. Aku benar-benar lelah apalagi hampir seharian ini aku belum mengisi perutku sama sekali, hanya anggukan saja yang bisa kuberikan sebagai tanda jawaban untuk kibum. "hah. Kau pasti haus? Tunggu saja disini, aku akan segera kembali!"

Kibum mulai beranjak dari ku, mungkin aku begitu terlihat mengenaskan sampai-sampai kibum saja tak tega membawa ku untuk berjalan lagi. Aigo…sebenarnya apa yang dibeli kibum sampai begitu lama sekali, lebih dari 15 menit aku menunggunya disini. Apakah kantinnya sangat jauh dari tempat ini? Atau kibum kembali kekelas ?Akh..pusing sekali memikirkannya. Bagaimana ini, rasanya kaki ku lemas sekali dan mungkin tak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin menunggu kibum lagi, rasanya lebih baik aku kembali kekelas sebelum tak seorangpun melihatku tergeletak pingsan disini. dak

Aku benar-benar merasa heran, memangnya berapa luasnya sekolah ini sampai-sampai aku merasa sekolah ini tak ada ujungnya. Lebih dari 30 menit sudah aku terus berputar-putar ditempat ini. Rasanya sangat frustrasi sekali, kenapa otak bodohku ini tidak dapat mengingat tempat yang kulewati bersama kibum sama sekali. Beberapa kali aku menendang kerikil tak berdosa dibawah kakiku. Entah dimana aku beradapun aku tidak tahu sama sekali, yang kusadar sekarang aku berjalan diatas rerumputan dan sebuah danau terpampang jelas didepan mataku. Mungkin tempat ini adalah halaman belakang sekolah ini. Sebuah pohon besar berdiri kokoh didekat sungai tersebut dan itu membuatnya semakin indah untuk dipandang.

Rasanya kepalaku sudah benar-benar pusing dan matakupun mulai terasa berat untuk dibuka. "Hoammmm…." Aku benar-benar merasa mengantuk sekarang, dan kurasa tidur dibawah pohon itu pasti akan terasa menyenangkan mengingat angin menerpa wajahku sangat terasa sejuk apalagi ini adalah musim semi. Musim yang selalu kusukai, karena musim ini selalu mengingatkan ku pada 'mereka'.

**Sungmin POV End**

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"aishh….dasar monster-monster jelek ! matilah kau mati mati.a..a..a…aish bagaimana bisa ?" umpatan demi umpatan terus terlontar dari bibir tebal sang namjah ketika memainkan benda keramatnya. Benda yang selama ini diklaimnya sebagai kekasihnya itu menjadi bulan-bulanannya karena tak dapat mengalahkan musuhnya dalam game yang dimainkannya. "Dasar benda tak berguna, apa karena kau selalu kusentuh makanya kau seperti ini?" namjah tersebut bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri dan dengan sadisnya melempar PSPnya kebawah dan membuat bunyi 'pletakk' terdengar jelas. "Anggap saja itu sebagai hukumanmu yang tak bisa mengalahkan mereka !" sedikit rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hati sang namjah mengingat PSP tersebut memang selalu menemaninya selama ini. Ia melirik kebawah melihat sang PSP yang tadi ia lempar dengan pandangan sedikit iba. "Aish…benar-benar menyusahkan" namjah berambut coklat tersebut mulai berancang-ancang untuk turun dari tempatnya. Dari atas pohon. Namun sosok yang tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya itulah membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hoammmm…." Sungmin sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya dan mulai berancang-ancang untuk tidur. Badannya yang mungil disandarkan dibadan pohon yang terlihat nyaman. Baru saja ia kan merasakan bunga tidurnya jika saja sesuatu tak mendarat kepalanya dengan kasar. Matanya yang baru saja tertutup pun kini mulai terjaga kembali. "Ukghhh…appo" kelunya dan tangannya mengusap sayang kepalanya. Matanya melihat sebuah permen berbentuk bulat tergeletak disampinya, dan sungmin langsung beragumen mungkin benda ini yang telah mendarat denngan tidak elit diatas kepalanya. Sungmin langsung beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengedarkan matanya kesegalah arah mencari sosok yang telah melemparinya dengan sebuah permen berbentuk bulat yang sekarang telah dipegangnya. Nihil tak seorangpun yang ia lihat.

Kyuhyun mulai terkikik sendiri melihat ekpresi yoeja dibawahnya yang terlihat kebingungan dan sedikit kesal secara bersamaan. Sungmin, sang yoeja tersebut mulai merasa ada yang aneh dan berfikir tidak-tidak. Apa lagi sekarang kupingnya menangkap suara terkikik seseorang yang entah dimana keberadaanya. 'Yang benar saja, bahkan sekarang bulan belum menampakan diri. Masa ada hantu disiang bolong ?' lirihnya dalam hati. Sungmin mengelus tengkuknya yang sedikit merinding mendengarnya. Untuk sekali sungmin mencoba untuk memberanikan diri mencari sumber suara tersebut. Setelah sekian menit matanya menjelajah kesegalah arah akhirnya ia menemukan titik temu, sebuah kaki beralaskan sepatu kets terjuntai disebuah dahan pohon didepannya. Rasa penasaran akan sosok tersebut menyeruak dalam benak sungmin, dengan perlahan-lahan ia dongakan kepalanya keatas dan mundur secara teratur mengingat cahaya matahari menyilaukan dari atas jadi ia membutuhkan jarak untuk melihatnya.

Sungmin memincingkan matanya mencoba melihat sosok yang terlihat mulai berhenti terkikik. Waktu seolah berhenti begitu saja ketika matanya melihat mata onyx milik kyuhyun. Semilir angin berdesir lembut sama seperti jantungnya yang berdesir aneh, semuanya yang ada dalam mata kyuhyun seolah menghipnotisnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk bergerak dan hanya jantungnya saja yang tak mau berhenti berdetak kencang.

Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum tetapi lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat reaksi sungmin yang tengah terpaku melihatnya. "Bowwww" kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya ingin berpura-pura mengagetkan sungmin kini menatap tak percaya, ia berhasil mengagetkan seseorang yang tengah terpaku tersebut. Sungmin tersentak, tubuhnya yang mulai limbung dan tak seimbang akhirnya terjungkal kebelakang jatuh kedalam danau yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. 'Brrmmmmmmmm' . Sungmin yang notabennya tak pandai dalam pelajaran berenang akhirnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tergagap meminta pertolongan seseorang menyelamatkan hidupnya. "tom…em…ong..em" tangannya melambai-lambai meminta seseorang menariknya keatas dan memberinya sebuah udara yang sekarang ingin ia hirup.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ssssttttttt… Dengan satu hentakan ia berhasil turun kebawah. Ia berlari mendekat ketepi danau tersebut "yahhkk…agashi jangan bercanda !" wajah stoic itu berubah menjadi panik kala sang yoeja tak menjawab sahutannya. Kyuhyun merutuki perbuatannya sendiri yang telah membuat sang yoeja tersentak.

"Aish…jinjja!" kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk terjun kedalam danau tersebut. 'Byurrrrrrr' . Dengan susah payah kyuhyun mencari tubuh sang yoeja. Badanya ditenggelamkan lebih dalam lagi kedasar danau. Tangan dan kakinya tak henti-henti bergerak kesana kemari dalam air mencari sosok yoeja tersebut. Matanya terus terbuka dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasakan sakit apalagi kebutuhan oksigennya yang semakin menipis. Keputus asaan mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Persaan bersalahnya semakin besar dan itu membuatnya merasakan hatinya sakit yang teramat besar, dan ia pun tak mengerti mengapa begitu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua pemikirannya yang sempat berfikir untuk menyerah. Matanya yang semakin memerah, mencoba untuk menjelajah kesegalah arah lagi. Dewi fortuna akhirnya mendengarkan do'anya.

Tubuh lee sungmin terlentang didalam air, matanya yang selalu berbinar-binar kini tertutup rapat dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, surai hitam panjangnya pun tertarik keatas dan itu tak mengurangi kecantikannya didalam air sekalipun. Kyuhyun sempat menganggumi sosok yang tengah memjamkan matanya itu dan hanya terperangah melihatnya. 'blubukkk' ia tak sengajah membuang nafasnya didalam air. Kyuhyun merutuki tindakannya tersebut karena membuang nafas disaat-saat seperti ini dan itu artinya ia membuang sisa-sisa oksigen ia punya sekarang. 'Sial…kenapa mesti sekarang?ugh…sesak' lirihnya dalam hati.

Paru-parunya terasa panas semakin meronta-ronta diberikan oksigen dan tergorokannya seakan tercekik kuat membuatnya merasakan kepalanya semakin berat. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya sekarang kyuhyun mendekati tubuh sungmin dan 'sreeettttt' tangan kanannya berhasil menarik pinggang sungmin mendekap tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang terdesak akan kebutuhan oksigen pun tak bisa berfikir jernih dengan cepat ia menempelkan bibirnya kebibir ranum sungmin dan membuka mulutnya mengalirkan dan membagi sisa oksigenya kedalam paru-paru sungmin. Mata sayu sungmin sedikit terbuka saat udara itu sedikit mengisi paru-parunya yang hampir kering. Tak lama kemudian mata itu tertutup lagi.

**Sumin POV ON**

'Chupp~' eughh…ommo apa ini? Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang terasa berat secara perlahan untuk melihat sesuatu apa yang menempel hangat dibibirku ini. Hhh…aku ingin sekali menendang sosok namja yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu didepanku. Tapi aku sungguh tak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar memberontak saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir suci ku ini yang sebelumnya tak pernah terjamah oleh seseorang selama 19 tahun ini. Itu ciuman pertama ku. Otak ku benar-benar terasa beku, saat ada sedikit udara mengalir dari bibirnya yang kemudian masuk kedalam paru-paru ku. Aku mungkin sudah gila, tapi aku begitu menikmatinya saat bibir itu erat mengunci bibirku. Bahkan sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang ku alami, detak jantungku tak beraturan lagi dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam hatiku.

**Sungmin POV End**

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"Aishhhh….kenapa dia tidak mau bangun juga" khyuhyun menjambak surai coklat basahnya beberapa kali, usaha yang dilakukanya member nafas buatan beberapa kali gagal. Ditekannya lagi bagian atas dada sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpuh menjadi satu. Kemudian ia membuka mulut sungmin lebar dan mengalirkan udara lagi.

Mata sungmin membulat sempurna ketika melihat bibirnya yang terlihat seperti dilumat oleh seorang namjah yang tengah berada diatas tubuhnya. 'jadi yang tadi bukan mimpi?' batinnya. Lee sungmin yang terkenal akan keahlian matrial art-nya langsug mendorong kyuhyun dengan bruntalnya sehingga membuat kyuhyun terjungkal jatuh kebelakang. Sungmin langsung terbangun kemudian mengusap bibirnya berkali-kali dengan punggung tangannya secara bruntal.

"Ughhh…appo" kyuhyun mengelus pantatnya yang terasa amat sakit dengan pelan. "micheosseo ?" ia sedikit kesal atas perlakuan sungmin terhadapnya, apalagi mengingat ia lah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa yoeja didepannya tersebut. Sungmin yang sempat sibuk dengan kegiatan usap-mengusapnya tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tengah mengeluh.

Sungmin kembali menatap mata onyx tersebut dan jatungnya kembali berdesir aneh sama seperti pertama ia melihat mata tersebut. _**'aku menemukannya. Musim semi ku.'**_ Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya terlihat kesal kini air mukanya ikut berubah kala matanya bertemu dengan mata foxy sungmin yang teduh. Kemarahannya meluap begitu saja entah kemana. Terpaku, mungkin hanya satu kata saja itulah yang dapat menggambarkan kedaan keduanya yang tengah bertatap pandang satu dengan yang lain tersebut. Keduanya begitu larut menyelami manik mata lawannya masing-masing beberapa saat. Cukup lama memang, sebelum sungmin akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. Sungmin yang merasa degup jantungnya hampir meledak akhirnya memutuskan memalingkan wajahnya kesegalah arah, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok yang terlihat sempurna didepan matanya yang kini sedang memandang intens kearahnya.

"Kau..jangan memandang ku seperti itu ! kau ingin membuat ku mati eoh ?" Kyuhyun kembali menjadi kesal ketika sungmin dengan tiba-tiba saja memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Kata-kata dingingnya akhirnya mencairkan suasana yang terlihat canggung diantara mereka.

"Mworago ?" Sungmin yang sudah mulai meredam detak jantungnya pun mulai tersulut emosi oleh kata-kata frontal kyuhyun. "Mati..kau bilang? Yakh..namja mesum seperti mu memang pantas untuk mati eoh !" Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang semakin menipis, sungmin mencoba membela dirinya sendiri dihapan namja yang tak ia kenalnya sama sekali. "Ditambah lagi kau telah mencuri ciuman pertama ku, mati saja kau !" lirihnya sangat pelan, namun namja berambut ikal kecoklatan dihadapannya tersebut masih bisa mendengar suaranya tersebut dengan jelas.

Sebuah seringaian terlihat jelas disudut bibir tebal kyuhyun ketika mendengar lirihan terakhir sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa bahagia sekaligus bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri, karena menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuh bibir plump yoeja kelinci dihadapannya tersebut. _**'Jadi aku yah..yang pertama, bagus kalo begitu .'**_ Sungmin yang melihat dengan jelas seringaian kyuhyun pun mulai bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Kau itu tidak tau terimakasih ya ! Sudah bagus aku mau menolong mu. Aish…sudahlah aku sudah sering menemui yoeja seperti mu. Berpura-pura lugu namun sebenarnya sangat busuk didalamnya." Kyuhyun yang semula jatuh terduduk akibat dorongan sungmin pun mulai beranjak bangkit dan berancang-ancang meninggalkan sungmin yang masih terpaku akibat ucapan sarkatisnya. Sungmin yang merasa amat terhina, namun ia tidak ingin memperkeruh lagi semuanya. Toh sekalipun ia berteriak-teriak memaki namja yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya sekalipun takkan merubah apapun untuknya sekarang. Ciuman pertamanya tetap saja hilang dan lagi pula, ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan hinaan seseorang. Sungmin hanya bisa meratapi kebodohannya yang terjatuh kedalam danau tersebut dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

Baru beberapa langkah kyuhyun pergi, ia kembali lagi menghampiri sungmin yang masih terduduk ditempat semula. Dengan angkuhnya ia menatap sungmin yang masih tertunduk. Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika melihat kaki kyuhyun yang jenjang berada dihadapannya tersebut. "Hhhh…kau fikir itu bukan ciuman pertama ku juga eoh ?"

"Mwo ?"

"Aishhh..jinjja ! Aku kesal sekali, biar kutunjukan sesuatu" sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan watak namja didepannya tersebut, sebelumnya namja tersebut menghina-hinanya kemudian ia pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan lalu ia kembali lagi dengan raut muka yang nampaknya sangat begitu kesal. Kyuhyun yang tak menghiraukan raut wajah sungmin yang terlihat bingung karena kelakuaannya tersebut mulai berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan sungmin yang tengah terduduk. Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sungmin dan tanpa aba-aba ia mulai menempelkan bibir tebalnya keatas bibir plump sungmin.

Chupp~

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi ciuman yang diciptakannya sendiri dan jelas tanpa seijin pemilik bibir plump tersebut. Hanya bibirnya saja yang menempel, tanpa lumatan. Ia benar-benar merasakan debaran halus menghinggapi relung hatinya ketika bibirnya menyatuh dengan bibir plump tersebut. Sungmin hanya bisa membelalakan matanya menerima ciuman yang tiba-tiba saja ia terima. Semuanya begitu terasa cepat, namun sedikit rasa nyaman dalam ciuman tersebut dan akhirnya sungmin pun mulai terbawa suasana dan ikut memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka matanya terlebih dahulu mulai merasa senang dan menyeringai karena sungmin juga mulai menikmatinya. Dengan berat hati dan rasa tak rela kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia hanya tidak mau lepas kendali saat bersama yoeja didepannya tersebut. Karena jujur saja, walaupun ini merupakan hal yang pertama bagi kyuhyun namun bibir sungmin sangatlah manis dan membuatnya kecanduan untuk dinikmati. "Ini baru yang namanya ciuman."

Kyuhyun kembali beranjak meninggalkan sungmin yang diam seribu bahasa. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap punggung kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya. Sungmin mulai menghela nafas panjangnya dan meraba bibirnya sendiri secara perlahan. "Dia benar-benar telah mencuri ciuman pertama ku. Dasar namja mesum"

Sungmin mulai beranjak untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah benda persegi hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya tersebut. Sungmin pun mulai menghampiri dan memungut benda tersebut. "Apa benda ini milik namja mesum tadi ?"

**Flasback OFF**

.

.

~About our memories~

TBC..

Okee…aku udah update nih heheh maaf lama iya ? gk mau banyak alesan deh..pokoknya maafin aku ya ^^d

Aku kasih bonus nih chap paling panjang..

Buat yg udh nge Fav end Follow aku ucapin maksih,,,tapi alangkah senangnya jika kalian juga ikut mereview :D

Oh ia aku sedih banget deh liat reviewannya kok nambah dikit aja…please jangan jadi sider dong cuman reviewan kalian yg bsa bkin aku semngat lagi buat ngelanjutin nih FF.

gaemepil : huwaaaaa *Kaboooorrr* diriku ini seorang yoeja, mana bisa ngehamilin chingu #digaplok chingu. Heheh bercanda. Nih udah lanjut ^^

Tania3424 : hahhh ?mati dong Chingu uminnya entar ?hoho mian..q blum jelasin. Pake koq Chingu.

kim wike : Buat elu..nih gua udah update..jadi jangan Menuhin komenan gua di FB buat maksa update :P *heheh just kid

DANHOBAKMING1 : Annyeong ^^ selamat datang di FF gaje ku ini :D

Buat para readers lainnya yang pertanyaannya belum aku jawab, next chap mungkin bakal ngejawab pertanyaan kalian. *wookie*

Please Review ne ! :D *aku sayang kalian*


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim (Cho) Heechul, Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan dan itu menyebabkannya harus terbaring koma. Cho kyuhyun yang membaca isi diary milik sungmin dan mulai mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama sungmin yang hampir terlupakan.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**If – Tae Yeon SNSD**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

_Neoreul jiwooryeo aesseodo bwasseo_

_Hajiman issue soo oebneun iringeohi_

_Jebal nae gyeohte isseojweo_

_._

_._

Suara lagu klasik mengalun begitu indah didalam restoran bernuansa Italia tersebut sehingga menambah kesan mewah dan elegan didalamnya. Ditambah beberapa pengunjung kelas atas yang tampak tenang menikmati hidangannya masing-masing tanpa terganggu dengan suara lainnya, itu dikarenakan hampir semua pengunjung didalam restoran italia tersebut memang berasal dari kalangan atas sehingga mereka selalu menjunjung tinggi tata bicara mereka dan itu membuat restoran italia tersebut nampak tenang.

Disalah satu set meja dalam restoran italia tersebut nampak beberapa namja dewasa yang tengah mengadakan rapat terlihat serius mendengarkan salah satu namja lainnya yang merupakan rekan kerja mereka yang tak kalah terlihat sangat serius dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Namun berbeda dengan namja berwajah stoic yang tengah memandang senduh salah satu set meja yang lumayan luas yang berada didekat jendela restoran tersebut. Sebuah senyuman miris tersungging disudut bibir tebalnya kala mengingat kejadian apa yang terjadi dahulu ditempat tersebut.

Beberapa kenangannya direstoran italia tersebut bersama yoeja yang sekarang berstatus istrinya kini mulai kembali ia ingat dengan jelas. Bagaimana dulu ia memperlakuakan yoeja tersebut dengan angkuhnya, dan yoeja tersebut kemudian memakinya. Semuanya nampak begitu jelas sekarang didepan matanya seolah ia kembali kemasa lalu. Namja berwajah stoic tersebut terus menyelami masa lalunya tanpa memperdulikan beberapa suara yang tengah mengintrupsinya. Cukup lama ia melamunkan masa lalunya tersebut sampai sebuah jari lentik yoeja berambut coklat yang berada disamping namja tersebut menguncang halus pundaknya secara perlahan.

"Sangjangnim..gwencana ?" Yoeja berambut coklat tersebut nampak khawatir dengan kedaan direkturnya tersebut karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu fikiran direkturnya. Semuanya terlihat ketika salah satu rekan kerjanya yang lain sedang berusaha meyakinkan klien namun direkturnya hanya menatap kosong sebuah set meja didekat jendela restoran italia tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung mengubah posisi pandangannya kearah yoeja disebelahnya dengan mengubah raut wajahnya setenang mungkin. "Ahh..nan gwencana vic. Chwesonghamnida, kalian bisa melanjutkannya lagi." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sekilas tanda ia sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

Beberapa namja dewasa mulai berbisik dan saling mentap satu sama lain. Semuanya tak berlangsung lama, karena mereka memutuskan tak mengambil pusing atas kejadian tadi kemudian mereka kembali mendengarkan penjelasan namja lainnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah tak mendengarkan salah satu pegawainya sendiri mulai mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali mendengarkan penjelasannya. Namja berlesung pipit yang duduk disebrang tempat duduk kyuhyun yang ikut memperhatikannya sejak dari awal kini mulai menatap miris kearah kyuhyun. Mungkin namja tersebut bisa menebak apa yang tengah mengganggu fikiran direkturnya tersebut. Alasan yang selalu sama ketika ia mulai melihat kyuhyun melamun atau pun terdiam, yaitu pasti sedang merindukan sosok yoeja yang tengah terbaring didalam kamar kyuhyun dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang tertancap ditubuh yoeja tersebut. Miris memang kala mengetahui keadaanya, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain menyemangati sosok namja yang memang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

Setelah beberapa jam sudah terlewatkan dengan beberapa kejadian, akhirnya beberapa klien akhirnya menyetujui menerima beberapa proyek yang kyuhyun ajukan dan semuanya tampak berjalan lancar seperti yang mereka inginkan walaupun memang ada beberapa insiden. Beberapa namja tersebut mulai berjabat tangan sebelum mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dan kemudian melenggang pergi dari restoran tersebut.

Yoeja berambut coklat yang berstatus sekertaris kyuhyun tersebut tengah sibuk memebereskan beberapa berkas yang tergeletak diatas meja sedangkan kyuhyun mulai melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terlihat begitu ingin mencekik lehernya dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibelakang kursi. "Vicky~ahh sebaiknya kau kembalilah kekantor terlebih dahulu, aku masih ada beberapa urusan. Undurkan beberapa jadual ku beberapa jam kedepan, arra?"

Victoria mendongakan kepalanya menghadap direkturnya tersebut dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Ahh..arraso sangjangnim." Setelah melanjutkan kegiatannya dan kemudian menyelesaikannya, Victoria mulai undur diri dari hadapan kyuhyun dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan namja berlesung pipit.

"Kyu, aku juga akan kembali kekantor sekarang. Kau tak ingin ikut ?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dihadapan namja berlesung pipit tersebut. "Tidak hyung, kau saja. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Ahh..arraso. Kalau begitu aku pergi, hati-hati ne." Choi siwon, namja berlesung pipit tersebut mulai berjalan meninggalkan restoran, namun langkahnya terhenti dibelakang kursi yang tengah diduduki kyuhyun dan mulai menepuk pundak kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sontak langsung menegokkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap siwon. "Hhhnn…jika kau punya waktu luang, datanglah kerumah ku. Sepertinya Sibum merindukan mu kyu."

Sekali lagi kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja dan menatap punggung siwon yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya duduk.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Tak begitu sulit bagi kyuhyun untuk membuat seluruh pengunjung restoran italia tersebut mulai pergi dari restoran satu persatu dengan desahan kecewa. Hanya dengan uang ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan saat ini juga, jangankan untuk membuking restoran tersebut bahkan kyuhyun bisa saja membeli beberapa restoran yang tak kalah elitnya dengan restoran italia tersebut. Tetapi kengannya bersama seorang yoeja lah yang membuatnya keukeh untuk membuking restoran yang tak pernah sepi dari pengunjung kelas atas tersebut bagaimanapun caranya, karena sekarang ia menginginkannya sekarang.

Satu set meja yang ukurannya lumayan tak kalah besar dengan set meja yang beberapa jam lalu ia tempati dengan rekan-rekannya ini menghidangan begitu banyak dan bermacam-macam makanan dan minuman. Bahkan makanan dan minuman tersebut bisa tidak kyuhyun habiskan sendiri, namun namja berwajah stoic tersebut tidak peduli dan tetap menghidangkannya entah kepada siapa karena hanya ada dirinya seorang didalam restoran tersebut.

Kyuhyun mulai menatap senduh kearah yoeja berambut sebahu dihadapannya tersebut. Yoeja tersebut menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan bagi kyuhyun, matanya begitu memancarkan kesedihan namun bibirnya terus melekung menampakan senyumannya yang sangat indah dihapan kyuhyun. Bagaikan dihantap beribu pisau dihati kyuhyun kala melihat sosok yang diyakininya adalah yoeja yang sekarang berstatus istrinya tersebut duduk dengan anggun dihadapanya.

Mungkin kyuhyun hampir gila, bagaimana bisa ia sering melihat sosok yoeja tersebut datang dihapannya kala ia merindukan sosok bermata foxy tersebut dan yoeja tersebut mulai tersenyum senduh dihapannya. Rambut lurus sebahu, dress yang sama dan raut muka yang sama percis sebelum sungmin mengalami kecelakan naasnya kini hadir dihapan kyuhyun dengan tenangnya duduk berhadapan dengan kyuhyun.

'_**Aku akan benar-benar gila jika seperti ini terus menerus'**_ sebuah senyuman miris mulai tersungging disudut bibirnya.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari kedua sosok yang tengah saling memandang satu sama lainnya. Seolah hanya dengan tatapan saja mereka dapat menyampaikan isi hati mereka. Sungmin masih setia memandang kyuhyun dengan kedua foxy-nya, namun kyuhyun mulai menunduk dan mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu yang hampir terjatuh dari kedua matanya.

Sosok bayangan sungmin yang diyakini kyuhyun itu nyata mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kerah kyuhyun yang tengah tertunduk. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya mencoba memandang sosok sungminnya yang dulu. Cukup lama mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dalam posisi kyuhyun tengah duduk sedangkan sungmin yang masih setia berdiri dihapannya. Seolah mengerti dengan kegundahan yang tengah dialami kyuhyun, sosok sungmin itu langsung meraih pundak kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepala kyuhyun diantara perutnya dan memeluk tubuh namja yang telihat rapuh tersebut dengan sayang. Sungmin mulai membelai surai coklat kyuhyun dengan perlahan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku lelah Ming. Bisahkan kita sedikit lama seperti ini ?" Masih dalam pelukan sungmin dan tanpa suara, kyuhyun mulai menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Mungkin kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar gila, bagaimana bisa ia mencium aroma vanilla dari sosok bayangan sungmin yang jelas-jelas tak nyata dihapannya. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya lupa kendali kala berdekatan dengan sungmin. Namun kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa sekarang ia bisa menciumnya dari sosok bayangan tersebut.

"Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Lirihnya dihadapan sungmin dan terdengar sangat pilu. Namun sosok sungmin tetap diam seribu bahasa dan masih setia membelai surai coklat kyuhyun dengan sayang. _**'Bagaimana bisa dia menjawab ku, dia hanya bayangan kyu'**_ kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya karena bertanya pada bayangan yang semu, tetapi tak ada ruginya juga jika ia mencoba membagi pemikirannya kepada orang lain walaupun itu hanya bayangan sungmin yang terpenting sosok itu menyerupai sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa nyaman dengan aroma vanilla dan pelukan sungmin, kini mulai memejamkan matanya yang memang sudah terasa berat. Kyuhyun benar-benar nampak lelah dalam pelukan sungmin dan tangangannya terus memeluk erat pinggang ramping sungmin. Deru nafasnya pun mulai beraturan dan itu menandakan sang empuh mulai telelap dibawah dunia sadarnya dan masih dalam pelukan sungmin.

_If you were to come_

_If you were to come closer to me_

_What should I do ?_

_I really don't know_

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

**30 Mei 2017**

_Kau tahu.._

_Kau adalah manusia paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui .._

_Bagaimana bisa semua yang kau ucapkan adalah sampah.._

_Akh..aku kesal sekali _:

**Flasback ON**

Sungmin masih terlihat sibuk membola-balikan benda persegi hitam yang ditemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu dan tak menyadari sosok yoeja disebelahnya menatap dengan jengah. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus membolak-balikan benda itu ?kau fikir dengan membolak-balikan benda itu, maka akan muncul jin atau semacamnya seperti didongeng-dongeng ?" Yoeja pengemar buku-buku tebal tersebut akhirnya angkat bicara ketika dirinya benar-benar merasa bosan melihat kelakuan kurang kerjaan teman sebangkunya tersebut beberapa hari ini.

"Ehh ?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap polos kearah kibum. Dan kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas mendapati respon sungmin.

"Hhh..Sudah lupakan !" Kibum mulai berancang-ancang melanjutkan kegiatan baca-membacanya sebelum sebuah lengkingan suara membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang membuat telinganya sakit bukan main setiap kali mendengarkan suara-suara tersebut untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Dari arah pintu kelas terlihat dua orang yoeja yang tengah berlomba geser-menggeser tubuh untuk memasuki kelas. Kedua yoeja tersebut saling menatap sengit, dan nampak jelas kilatan api dimata masing-masing yoeja tersebut seperti ingin keluar. Mereka terus saling mendorong satu sama lain dan tak ada yang berniat mengalah sama sekali.

"Yakhh…kau menyingkir dari ku, jangan dekat-dekat !" Titah yoeja berambut blonde sebahu kepada yoeja mungil disamping bahunya yang terlihat kesusahan memasuki kelas karena tubuhnya dihalangi yoeja berambut blonde tersebut.

"Mworago ? kau yang jangan menghalangi jalan ku ! Ahhh…atau jangan-jangan kau mengikuti ku eoh ?" Yoeja mungil pun mulai berkacak pinggang dihadapan yoeja berambut blonde.

"Micheosseo ? nan ? kau fikir aku kurang kerjaan mengikuti yoeja berdada rata seperti mu eoh ? aku kemari untuk menemui sahabat ku jaejoongie~ah dan junsuie~ah !" Yoeja blonde tersebut berujar sangat meremehkan pada sosok yoeja mungil dihadapannya.

"Aishh…dasar monyet blonde ! aku juga kesini untuk menemui kibumie dan Minnie eonni !" Lengkingan suara ryewook sudah tak terbendung lagi, ia benar-benar merasa kesal pada sosok blonde dihadapnnya tersebut. Entah kenapa ryewook selalu merasa yoeja yang berstatus satu kelas dengannya tersebut begitu membencinya dan selalu saja mencari masalah dengannya.

Eunhyuk mulai terpancing emosinya dan berancang-angcang menjambak rambut ikal panjang ryewook yang tergerai bebas, namun ia urungkan ketika telinganya mendengar suara tinggi dibelakangnya dan ryewook yang terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Aishhh…kalian lagi rupanya ! gendang telinga ku akan pecah jika terus-menerus mendengar suara cempreng kalian ! sudah kubilangkan jangan berteriak-teriak didalam kelas ku eoh ? ahh..aku ingin sekali menjahit mulut kalian, jika saja kalian bukan yoeja. Menyingkirlah aku ingin masuk !" Namja berambut mohak sebelah dengan warna merah panjang tersebut mulai jengah dengan duo cempreng yang hampir tiap hari suara mereka memenuhi kelasnya. Dengan gerakan cepat eunhyuk dan ryewook menepi dari depan pintu kelas dan membiarkan namja bermuka lebam tersebut memasuki kelas.

"Hahaha jiyoung~ah mana boleh kau melakukan saeperti itu pada yoeja-yoeja manis ini." Namja berambut biru yang berada dibelakang GD pun mulai mengikuti langkah GD menuju bangku mereka, namun sebelumnya TOP-namja berambut biru tersebut masih sempat-sempatnya mengerlingkan mata menggodanya pada eunhyuk dan ryewook.

Sungmin yang memang baru melihat kejadian tersebut hampir berteriak histeris agar kibum mau membantunya melerai duo cempreng tersebut dan dengan sadisnya ia mengungcang-guncangkan bahu kibum. Namun reaksi kibum hanya menatap malas kearah eunhyuk dan ryewook seolah-olah itu memang tontonan sehari-harinya jika berada disekolah.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

**Skip Time**

Namja berwajah stoic itu terus saja mendribel bola basket yang berada ditangannya dengan cekatan tanpa menghiraukan seragam kemeja putihnya yang sudah basah karena peluh. Satu kali lagi ia mulai berancang-ancang memasukan bola kedalam ring dan brugghhhhh…namja tersebut jatuh terduduk, belum sempat memasukan bola tersebut kedalam ring kala melihat sosok yoeja bermata foxy yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri disebelah tiang ring basket.

"Aishhhhh….kenapa kau terus mengikuti ku eoh ? kau membuat ku hampir gila sekarang, bagaimana bisa aku terus membayangkan mu dan kau selalu muncul didepan ku !" Kyuhyun mulai mengumpat pada sosok bayangan yoeja yang tengah berdiri didepannya tersebut. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya kyuhyun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai berbahan kayu tersebut dan sejenak memejamkan matanya.

Bayangan yoeja tersebut kemudian semakin mendekat kearah kyuhyun dan mulai ikut merebahkan badan mungilnya disebelah badan kyuhyun yang tengah terlentang. Kepala yoeja tersebut diletakan diatas tangan kiri kyuhyun yang memang terlentang bebas, kemudian sosok bayangan yoeja tersebut ikut memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin terlihat tergesah-gesah dalam langkah pendeknya, salahkan saja jam latihan karatenya yang sangat panjang sehingga membuatnya pulang pada senja hari. Dan disinalah sungmin seorang diri menelusuri koridor sekolahannya yang amat panjang bak gembong kereta api. Dengan masih menggunakan baju karatenya dengan sabuk hitam, sungmin terlihat was-was apalagi setelah mendengar beberapa suara namja dibelakang memanggil namanya.

Sungmin mulai mengambil langkah seribunya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauh dari namja-namja dibelakangnya. Seharusnya sungmin memang tidak takut dengan beberapa namja dibelakangnya mengingat ia pemilik sabuk hitam karate tetapi bukan karena ia takut akan dihajar ataupun berbau kriminal lainnya yang akan menimpahnya makanya ia memilih mengambil seribu langkah cepatnya, namun karena dua suara tersebut memang sudah sungmin hapal dan itu membuatnya malas meladeni dua sosok yang terkenal didunia mafia tersebut disekolah.

TOP dan GD terus mengejar sungmin yang berlari didepanya sampai didepan pintu aula indor olahraga akhirnya mereka tak menemukan lagi sosok sungmin yang hilang entah kemana. Sedangkan sungmin yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan akibat langkah seribunya dan ditambah ia kini sedang bersembunyi disudut pintu aula tersebut sehingga membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Tanpa sungmin sadari seorang namja menatapnya sengit karena mengganggu kegiatanya. Namja tersebut kemudian beranjak mendekati sungmin yang masih mentap kearah luar dan tak menyadari sosok namja tersebut yang kini sudah tepat berada dihadapannya. Tepat saat sungmin memutar kepalanya menghadap namja tersebut, sebuah tangan besar berhasil membekap mulutnya dan mencekram bahu kanannya sehingga membuat gerakanya terkunci diantara namja tersebut. "Diam !" Namja tersebut mulai memerintah sungmin dan menengok kearah luar aula.

Mata itu selalu saja membuat sungmin seolah terhipnotis dan membuatnya diam seketika. Mata itu juga yang selalu membuat desiran aneh didalam jantung sungmin kala mentap onyx tersebut. Beberapa saat sungmin mulai hanyut dalam buaian mata namja tersebut sampai pemilik mata onyx tersebut mentap baliknya dan pada saat itu juga sungmin langsung memutus kontak mata diantara mereka. Semburat merah menjalar dikedua pipi chubby sungmin yang terasa panas.

Kyuhyun menampakan seringaianya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan ketika melihat wajah yoeja didepannya tengah merona merah dan menunduk. Akhirnya kyuhyun pun mulai melepaskan cengkraman dan bekapanya pada sungmin kemudian mulai menghapus jarak antara wajah mereka.

Sungmin yang melihat jarak antara dirinya dengan namja didepanya semakin menipis pun mulai memejamkan matanya sangat erat. Bayangan dirinya dan kyuhyun yang pernah berciuman beberapa hari lalu mulai memenuhi otaknya kembali dan itu membuatnya semakin gugup. Entah kenapa tubuhnya sangat sulit sekali digerakan jika sudah didepan namja bermata onyx tersebut. Jantung siungmin yang sempat berdetak stabil beberapa saat lalu, kini pun mulai tak beraturan lagi seolah-olah ia sedang mengikuti lomba lari maraton. _**'hhhh..apa dia akan mencium ku lagi ?ottokhae ?'**_ lirihnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tersenyum puas kala melihat reaksi sungmin yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir keduanya bertemu, namun dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun memindahkan kepalanya mendekat ketelinga sungmin dan mulai membisikan sesuatu. "Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan anak kecil ?Hmffttttt bwahahahah." Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan memegangi perutnya dan tak menyadari tatapan sadis yang sebenarnya gagal dari sosok yoeja didepannya yang terlihat kesal akibat ulahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang yang kufikirkan ?Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun. Dasar namja mesum !" Entah kenapa sungmin merasa dirinya sedang dipermainkan oleh namja didepannya tersebut. Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena kyuhyun tak melakukan apapun terhadapnya, namun entah kenapa ia bisa merasa kecewa karena itu.

Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa dan itu membuat sungmin semakin kesal karenanya. Akhirnya sungmin mulai kehilangan kesabarannya karena tawa kyuhyun yang tak kunjung meredah dan malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dugggggggg

Sungmin berhasil menendang tulang kering kyuhyun dan itu sangat ampuh membuat kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menggatikanya dengan ringisan memilukan apa lagi mengingat sungmin adalah ahlinya dalam matrial art.

"Ughh…appo."

Sungmin mulai tersenyum puas melihat wajah kesakitan kyuhyun. "Tsk. Seharusnya itu yang ku lakukan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dadah Tuan mesum !" Sungmin tersenyum mengejek didepan kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya dengan santainya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan sebuah tangan mulai menyeret lengannya dan membuatnya harus mengikuti sang pemilik lengan tersebut.

Srettttt…

"Yakhh…lepaskan !" Sungmin yang terus meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman namja tersebut, namun namja tersebut tak memperdulikannya dan terus menyeret sungmin masuk kedalam sebuah mobil hitam yang terlihat mewah.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Disebuah restoran benuansa kental italia tersebut kini sungmin duduk berhadapan dengan namja yang tengah menatap angkuh kearahnya. Berbagai macam jenis makanan dan minuman yang terlihat mewah dihidangkan dihadapanya dan jangan lupakan ukuran meja tersebut yang sangat panjang sehingga membuat jarak antara mereka lumayan berjauhan. Sungmin yang baru pertama kali masuk kedalam restoran mewah mulai berdecak kagum memandang sekitar restoran tersebut.

"Berhentilah memandang takjub seperti itu, kau membuat ku jijik."

Sungmin langsung menghentikan kegiatanya ketika mendengarkan kata-kata frontal namja disebrangnya dan menatap tidak percaya kearahnya. "Mwo ?" cicitnya.

Bukanya menjawab, kyuhyun yang masih memandang angkuh kearah sungmin pun mulai mengangkat salah satu gelas berisikan wine mahal yang terletak dihapannya diantara minuman lainnya. "Kau tahu, wine ini sudah berumur sepuluh tahun."

Kyuhyun mulai memutar-mutar gelas winenya dengan angkuh dan menyesap wangi wine yang menyeruak masuk kedalam dihidungnya. Sungmin masih memilih diam dan tak menjawab pernyataan kyuhyun karena sejujurnya memang ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun memandang rendah kearah sungmin kala tak mendapatkan respon dari yoeja kelinci didepannya tersebut. "Hemm..wangi. Tapi sayang kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menikmatinya." Kemudian kyuhyun meletakan wine tersebut tanpa mencicipinya sedikit pun keatas meja. "Kau. Sekalipun kau bekerja seumur hidup mu, kau takan pernah bisa membelinya. Kau tahu kenapa ? karena kau MISKIN."

Sungmin membelalakan matanya kala ucapan sarkatis kyuhyun mulai menusuk hatinya kembali, memang bukan yang pertama baginya menerima cacian dari seseorang, namun entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika namja didepannya lah yang menghinanya. Sangat sakit sekali.

"Tsk. Sudah kuduga yoeja semacam kau hanya ingin bermain-main saja eoh dengan namja kaya seperti ku. Tapi setidaknya jika kau ingin bermain-main dengan ku, kau harus mempunyai standar tentunya. Setidaknya aku tidak akan terlalu malu memperkenalkan mainan ku kelak. Apa saja yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku ? Kau berasal dari keluarga kaya raya ? Kau cantik ? Kau popular ? Kau pintar ?"

Kyuhyun semakin menatap rendah sungmin "KAU TIDAK PUNYA SEMUA ITU LEE SUNGMIN. Jadi buang semua angan-angan mu untuk bermain-main dengan ku dan jangan mondar-mandir dihapan ku lagi !" kyuhyun begitu lantang dan semakin menekankan nada bicaranya dihadapan sungmin. Dan bukan hal sulit bagi kyuhyun untuk menyelidiki latar belakang yoeja kelinci dihapannya tersebut, cukup memerintahkan salah satu pelayannya saja sudah pasti akan beres.

Sungmin meremas kuat kedua tangannya mencoba menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja didalamnya. Dengan langkah tertatihnya sungmin mulai memberanikan dirinya berjalan mendekat kyuhyun yang tengah duduk angkuh dihapannya. Sungmin berhenti tepat didepan kyuhyun. "Nde. Aku memang tidak punya semua itu dan sepertinya kau salah paham dengan ku Tuan. Aku tidak tertarik bermain dengan mu."

Srettttt…

Sungmin merogoh sesutu dari tasnya dan menyerahkan benda hitam persegi tersebut diatas dada kyuhyun. "Sepertinya kau melupakanya." Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada benda persegi hitamnya yang sempat hilang hampir satu minggu ini dan kini benda tersebut kembali kepelukannya. Dengan cekatan sungmin mengambil gelas wine yang sempat digenggam kyuhyun dan memutar-mutarnya seperti gerakan yang ditunjukan kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu. "Tsk. Aku heran, bukankah kau orang kaya eoh ? Sebenarnya apa saja yang selama ini kau makan ? Kenapa semua yang keluar dari mulut mu itu semuanya sampah ?"

Byurrr…

Kyuhyun semakin tercengang kala merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dadanya. Dan kini sungmin yang semakin tersenyum puas bisa membalas kata-kata sarkatis kyuhyun dan ditambah lagi ia berhasil mengguyur namja pembenci sayuran tersebut dengan wine yang sangat mahal. "Kau bilang ini mahal kan ? dan kurasa itu cocok untuk mu yang kaya." Sungmin mulai beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terlihak syok dengan semuanya, namun ia balikan kembali badannya menghadap kyuhyun. "Ahhh…dan ingat aku bukan anak kecil Tuan Besar, aku bahkan cukup umur untuk meminum semua jenis minuman alkohol."

**Flasback OFF**

**.**

**.**

~About our memories~

**.**

**.**

Kedua obsidian itu mulai terbuka dan mulai menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang menerpa penglihatanya. Rasa pusing mulai menjalar didalam kepalanya kala ia berusaha terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Uhggg….appo" keluhnya.

Namja berambut ikal coklat tersebut kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih tersebut dengan terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening.

"Kau sudah bangung kyu ?" suara seorang yoeja paruh baya berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang tengah memegangi kepalanya dan mulai menoleh kearah yoeja tersebut.

"Eumm..tapi kenapa aku bisa ada dirumah eomma ?"

"Kau terlalu banyak meminum wine kemarin direstoran dan beruntungnya siwon belum pulang saat kau mabuk. Jadi dia yang mengantarkan mu kerumah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan heechul dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan heechul menuju tangga yang mengarah kamarnya dan sungmin. Namun baru setengah jalan, ia berhenti karena mendengar kata-kata heechul.

"Menyerahlah jika kau sudah lelah. Kau juga tak bisa seperti ini terus-menerus. Fikirkan kembali kata-kata mereka. Melihat mu seperti ini terus membuat eomma juga berfikir sama seperti mereka. Kau tahu, eomma juga lelah melihat mu seperti ini terus-menerus." Heechul tersenyum getir kala melihat anak satu-satunya tak mengindahkan kata-katanya dan terus melangkah meninggalkannya. Heechul hanya bisa menatap sedih kala punggung kyuhyun yang semakin mejauh dari penglihatannya.

TBC..

Hadirrrrrrrrrrrrr lagi ^^

Jongmal mianhae chingudeul aku sempet hiatus, heheh mungkin karena aku terlalu fokus dengan liburan ku kale ya ? :P

Adakah dari readers pernah naik ke curug 7 ciamis ? jika belum, patut di perhitungkan buat para readers yg suka berpetualang :D wow keren banget deh :D

Semoga kalian gk keburu jamuran dulu ya nunggu FF ku dan aku ucapin makasih pake banget untuk yang review, fav, follow aku semoga kalian gk bosen-bosennya ngedukung aku ya ^^

hyuknie : huwaa chingu kenapa ? :O *pasang muka babo* belum chingu. iia beda iia?heheh nanti ada penjelasannya kok kenapa bisa umin mikirnya kya gitu ^^ ditunggu aja ya kelanjutannya

DANHOBAKMING1 : hahah iia chingu gomawo aku bingung nih, tadinya mau aku bikin jadi 2 part, tapi aku fikir nanti jadi sedikit isi chapternya.

: *Bowww* gomawo chingu *hayuuu doa bareng biar happy end* heheh digaplok chingu ^^ tunggu ya chingu, aku belum puas nih menggalaukan sie kyupil *dilirik kyupil* keep read iia

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : iia soalnya kyuppa pervert :D ahahah *digaplok kyuppa*

SSungMine : annyeong ^^ iia kyupil emang modus ama umin..hahahah :D chap 3 kemaren itu salah satu isi diary umin chingu, dan seterusnya bakal aku cicil deh isi diary umin jadi sabar2 ja nunggunya

novacllend : wahhhh iia ya ? heheh :P mian aku gk bisa muasin chingu ff ini memang kebanyakan ngambil alur mundur. Tapi nanti yang Now-nya bakal ada kok, tapi nanti iia chingu, ini kan ceritanya emang ngebahas isi diary umin. Ada yg minta happy end lagi iia ? *hayooo deh kita berdoa bersama biar happy end *

CC : gomawo atas koreksinya chingu ^^ iia jujur aja, chap yg kemaren aku gk terlalu teliti karena diburu-buru *alesan* :P

Kim wike : iia ok ini udah lanjut kan siapin ost-nya buat eonni :D

Guest : ok ini udah lanjut juga

Aey raa kms : sudah lanjut iia chingu dan jangan sampai lupa ripyu :D

Tania3424 : wahhh gomayo chingu *blusss* oh iia kalo chingu lebih teliti bacanya lagi, sebenernya itu bukan pertemuan pertama kyumin loh

hyukjae lee : heheh masih banyak chingu, ini alurnya kebanyakan alur mundur :P kyuppa enggk kya gitu kok chingu kan dia juga harus kerja chingu gk mungkin kan kyuppa terus nungguin umin *gegara belain kyuppa dilirik umin* *kabooor*

: salam balik chingu ^^ iia aku juga penasaran isi map coklat itu *Lohhhh ?gimana sih ?* *nyengir* heheh nanti pasti aku kasih tahu deh chingu tapi mungkin pada saat chap-chap terakhir iia ^^ kalo penjelasan buat yg dibisikin wookie ma umin dichap selanjutnya sih kayanya gk bakal aku jelasin deh, sebenernya yg dibisikin ama wookie tuh bilang kalo sebenernya kibum tuh gk bener-bener dengerin musik, alias dia tuh lg pura-pura aja gitu, makanya pas umin muji-muji, kibum kan malu-malu gaje gitu *digaplok kibum* apa sekarang sudah mengerti ? cheonman ^^ keep read iia

Mungkin para reader penasaran kenapa uri Eunhyuk dan Wookie bisa jadi musuh di FF ini, tenang aja aku bakal jelasin di flashback selanjutnya ^^

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalo ada yg merasa tersinggung dalam FF ku ini, disini aku hanya pinjam nama iia chingu ^^ jadi tolong jangan salah mengartikan !

Keep reading and REVIEW puliss…

Semua komen kalian akan membuat ku makin sesemangat dan mendewasakan tulisan ku

Masih ada yg berniat membacanya kah ? Ato kita stop aja FF-nya ?

*Bowww*


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**Can you hear me – Tae Yeon SNSD**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**7 Mei 2017**

_Kau bilang, kau takut jika melihat ku maka kau akan mati.._

_Keurende.._

_Kau bilang juga akan mati bila tak melihat ku.._

_Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?_

**Flasback ON (Part A)**

Sinar matahari yang lumayan terik tak urung membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi SM high school yang tengah begitu asyik bermain bola tangan tersebut mengeluh kepanasan. Bahkan mereka mulai berteriak histeris kala bola tersebut tak henti-hentinya melambung, saling lempar-melempar kesesama pemain team dan permainan pun semakin memanas ketika kedua team tersebut mulai mencoba memasukan bola pada gawang lawan masing-masing. Beberapa siswa-siswi tersebut berlari kesana kemari guna mengejar bola yang terus melambung tak tentu arah dan selalu berpindah tangan mengikuti arus permainan.

Gelak tawa terus terdengar dari beberapa yoeja yang tengah melakukan misi pengejaran merebut bola tersebut dari lawan kala mengingat diri mereka yang terlihat konyol karena demi mengejar satu bola saja mereka sampai harus terengah-engah. "Hahaha….junsuie~ah hayo lempar pada ku !" Yoeja kelinci tersebut terlihat sangat bersemangat memainkan permainan tersebut, walaupun dia tak begitu ahli dalam berlari.

Kim junsu terlihat bingung kemana harus mengoper bola selanjutnya sedangkan lawannya terus berusaha merebut bola tersebut dari tangannya. Junsu terus mencoba mempertahankan posisi bola yang diangkat keatas kepalanya dengan terus mengerak-gerakkan badannya guna menghalangi tangan lawan yang terus mencoba meraih bola diatas kepalanya, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara sungmin yang terdengar lantang memintanya untuk melempar bola tersebut kearahnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi junsu melempar bola tersebut kearah sungmin.

Greppp…

Dan sungmin dapat menangkap bola tersebut dan kemudian dengah langkah terseok-seok kaki kecilnya membawanya menjauh dari beberapa lawannya yang ikut mengejar dibelakang. Langkah sungmin kalah telak dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang terlihat gesit berlari mensejajarkan lari mereka. Beberapa siswa-siswi tersebut menghadang langkah sungmin dan berusaha meraih bola dari tangan sungmin. Sungmin mulai mencari-cari teman teamnya yang bersedia menerima bola darinya agar pihak lawan tak dapat merebut bola dari tangannya.

Disebrang sungmin, kini telah beriri seorang yoeja dengan doe eyesnya yang menatap sungmin lekat seolah-olah mengatakan _**'Hey..lempar pada ku !'**_. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, sungmin pun langsung melemparkan bola yang berada ditangannya kearah yoeja tersebut, namun naasnya bola tersebut tak mendarat sesuai keinginan mereka.

Duggggg…

Bola tangan tersebut mendarat keras kepunggung seorang yoeja yang tengah memunggungi sungmin dan yang lainnya. Yoeja tersebut memang berada dipinggir lapangan basket yang tepat disebelah lapangan yang digunakan kelas sungmin. Suasana lapangan yang sedari tadi riuh ricuh kini berubah sepi seketika

"Ughhhh…jongmal appoyo." Keluhnya sambil mencoba mengelus punggungnya dengan tangan. Suasana lapangan yang sedari tadi riuh ricuh kini berubah sepi seketika kala mendapat deathglare dari sosok yoeja berambut ikal panjang tersebut. Yoeja tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang telah dengan baiknya mendaratkan benda berdiameter tersebut kearah punggunnya dengan sungkan.

Sungmin masih mematung tak percaya dengan tindakannya beberapa saat lalu yang akan membuatnya terseret masalah lagi dengan orang berstatus kalangan atas setelah Cho kyuhyun. _**'Tamat riwayat mu Lee sungmin' **_lirihnya dalam hati.

"Yakh….siapa yang melemparnya eoh ?" Lengkingan suara yoeja tersebut membahana keseluruh lapangan yang tanpak sepih karena mereka tak berani ikut campur, apalagi bermasalah dengan yoeja yang satu ini. Bermasalah dengan Seo Joo Hyun sama saja kau menemukan batu nisan mu sendiri.

Dengan langkah hati-hatinya sungmin mendekat seohyun yang tengah berkacak pinggang dipinggir lapangan basket. Sungmin semakin menundukan kepalanya kala didepan seohyun dan tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. "Chwesonghamnida. Jongmal chwesonghamnida." Sungmin terus saja mengatakan maaf dengan terus membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali didepan seohyun. Dengan keberaniannya yang tersisa, sungmin mencoba menatap yoeja yang telah menjadi korban ketidak sengajaanya melempar bola. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kala merasa begitu gugup.

Seohyun menatap intens dari bawah sampai atas kearah sungmin, "Tsk. Jadi kau rupanya eoh ?"

Dengan susah payah sungmin menelan salivanya dan sekali lagi sungmin membungkukkan badannya dihadapan yoeja tersebut. "Jongmal chwesonghamnida, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas pengobatan mu, apa ini sak…" sungmin mencoba menyentuh punggung seohyun, namun dengan cepat seohyun langsung menepis tangnnya dengan kasar. Sungmin dan yoeja berambut coklat yang tengah memandang kembarannya dari belakang pun ikut tersentak dan menatap tak percaya kearah yoeja rambut ikal tersebut.

"Jangan menyentuh ku ! Kau fikir, kau pantas menyentuh ku eoh ? Kau itu tidak sederajat dengan ku, jadi kau tak pantas menyentuh ku. Dan..mwo ? memangnya berapa banyak uang yang kau punya eoh, berani sekali kau menyombongkan diri seperti itu. Sekalipun kau menjual semua organ tubuh mu itu, kau takan bisa membayarnya."

Sungmin semakin membelalakan matanya kala gendang telingannya mendengar kata-kata sarkatis seohyun yang tak kalah pedasnya dengan kata-kata namja yang beberapa minggu lalu ditemuinya dan ditambah perkataan seohyun telah membuatnya berfikir bahwa semua orang yang berasal dari kalangan atas memang bermulut pedas.

"Hyun~ahh, kau tak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Bukankah dia bilang tidak sengaja, sudalah. Hayo kita kembali bermain basket dengan yang lainnya lagi." Yoeja berambut coklat tersebut mencoba menyeret lengan seohyun kembali ketengah-tengah teman kelasnya yang lain yang tengah memandangnya didalam lapangan basket. Namun seohyun yang merasa tak puas dengan hanya memaki yoeja kelinci dihapannya saja, bahkan ia berfikir sungmin juga harus merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya dan dengan kasar ia juga menepis tangan Victoria yang notabennya adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Andweyo eonni, kau jangan membela si miskin itu." Seohyun melirik sekilas kearah sungmin sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dia bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah, bagaimana bisa eonni membelanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang saudara kembar eonni eoh ?"

"Bukan begitu hyunn~ahh, dan kau jangan memakinya seperti itu. Bukankah dia sudah meminta maaf dan dia juga terlihat sangat menyesal. Jebal, kau jangan membuat masalah lagi." Victoria terus membujuk seohyun agar tak semakin memperkeruh masalahnya, namun tetap saja itu tak membuahkan hasil mengingat saudara kembar satu-satunya tersebut memang terkenal sangat keras kepala.

"Aigo..kenapa eonni memarahi ku, disini aku adalah korbannya. Jadi pantas-pantas saja kalau aku memakinya."

"Nde, keurende.."

"Aish…sudahlah eonni tidak usah ikut campur. Biar aku bereskan sendiri." Seohyun mengampiri kembali sungmin yang sedari tadi diam mematung ditepi lapangan tersebut. "Kau ingin aku memaafkan mu bukan ?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawabannya. Seohyun mulai menyeringai kala mendapatkan jawaban sungmin yang terlihat pasrah dan ia pun dapat melancarkan rencana balas dendamnya pada sungmin. "Bagus kalo begitu, ahhh…kau tahu tidak rasanya itu sangat sakit sekali ?" seohyun mengubah mimik mukanya semanja mungkin dihapan sungmin. Dan sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Ahh arra…jadi kau tak tahu ya ? Biar ku bantu kau merasakannya juga." Seohyun mulai menunduk dan memungut bola tangan yang sempat menganggur dibawah. Seolah sungmin mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan seohyun, ia pun hanya pasrah dan dengan erat mulai memjamkan matanya. Mungkin hanya dengan ini sajalah sungmin bisa meredah emosi yoeja didepannya tersebut.

Seohyun mulai berancang-ancang melempar bola tangan tersebut kearah wajah sungmin, namun sebuah tubuh yang lumayan tinggi dari sungmin menghalangi niatnya. "Micheosseo ? Kau jangan bertindak gegabah seperti itu hyunn~ahh. Sudah ku bilang jangan memperkeruh semuanya !"

"Aishhh…kau jangan menghalangi ku eonni !" Dengan sadisnya seohyun mendorong tubuh Victoria sampai jatuh terduduk. "Aishh…sudah kubilang jangan menghalangu ku, makanya jadi seperti itu. Sudahlah, kau tunggu sebentar eonni, aku akan cepat menyelesaikannya." Seohyun kembali menatap sinis kearah sungmin.

"Yakh..kenapa kalian diam saja ? Cepat bantu aku memisahkan mereka !" Victoria memandang tak percaya kearah teman sekelasnya dan sungmin yang tak ada satu pun berniat melerai seohyun dan sungmin. Jaejoong dan junsu yang sedari tadi seakan terhipnotis melihat pertengkaran sunghyunvic itu pun tersadar dan mulai berniat membantu Victoria berdiri.

Sungmin terus meratapi nasibnya didalam hati, bagaimana bisa sahabat-sahabatnya tak ada disaat seperti ini. Kim kibum, yoeja berhati dingin tersebut memang tak terlalu suka dengan pelajaran olahraga karenanya ia selalu berkilah dan membuat alasan agar dirinya dapat absen dalam pelajaran tersebut. Sedangkan kim ryewook, ia memang tak sekelas dengan sungmin jadi bagaimana bisa gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut dapat membela sungmin untuk sekarang.

Seohyun kembali berancang-ancang melempar bola tangan tersebut kearah sungmin, namun bukan tubuh Victoria lagi yang menghalanginya tetapi ada dua telapak tangan yang hendak menahan gerakan bola tersebut dari tangannya.

Grepppp…

"Ehhh ?"

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kedua namja tersebut tak henti-hentinya tertawa ringan kala saling melempar candaan dari mulut masing-masing sepanjang berjalan melewati koridor kelas. Beberapa siswi yang melihat pemandangan langkah pun tak henti-hentinya berteriak histeris dan mengeluh-eluhkan nama kedua namja tersebut berharap salah satu darinya mau menatap mereka. Namja berambut ikal coklat pun mulai bersikap biasa melihat beberapa yoeja yang berteriak histeris memanggil namanya dan mulai menjamah kembali kekasihnya yang sempat menganggur sedari tadi terselip didalam kantung celananya. Sedangkan namja penyuka ikan yang tepat berada disebelah namja berambut ikal coklat tersebut mulai menebar pesona pada yoeja-yoeja tersebut.

Namja penyuka ikan tersebut terus saja mengedarkan padangannya kesegalah arah mencoba terus menebar pesonanya kehadapan yoeja-yoeja, sampai matanya berhenti disatu titik yang membuatnya penasaran. Namja tersebut melihat beberapa yoeja saling beradu mulut ditengah lapangan dan itu membuatnya penasaran sampai harus mengentikan langkahnya demi memperhatikan yoeja-yoeja tersebut.

"Wae ?" Namja berambut coklat disampingnya mulai penasaran hal apakah sampai membuat sosok namja penyuka ikan tersebut menghentikan langkannya. Pandangnya ikut mengarah seperti donghae lihat. Namja tersebut sempat tersentak dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Hhhhnn…seohyun lagi rupanya, aishhh..yoeja itu benar-benar selalu membuat masalah saja." Donghae mulai mengeluh bosan kala melihat seohyun yang seenaknya saja bertindak. Donghae hendak beranjak kembali, namun matanya menatap tak percaya pada namja disampingnya yang kini sudah berada didepannya dan mulai meninggalkannya. "Yakh…kyu ! kau mau kemana eoh ? Tunggu aku !" donghae harus berlari mengejar kyuhyun yang semakin jauh didepannya. Donghae berhenti tepat didepan kyuhyun yang tengah masuk dalam perdebatan beberapa yoeja tersebut.

Entah kenapa kyuhyun begitu ingin sekali merutuki kebodohan yoeja didepannya yang tengah erat memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terlihat pasrah dihapan seohyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat seohyun menyeringai dan ia pun mulai berasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres dalam senyuman tersebut. Dan tepat saat seohyun hampir saja mendaratkan bola tangan tersebut, kyuhyun dengan sigap menghalau gerakan bola tangan tersebut.

Grepppp..

"Ehhh ?" Seohyun kaget melihat kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya dengan angkuh menatapnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan eoh ?" Sebuah senyuman kepura-puraan kyuhyun tunjukan dihapan seohyun. Baik buruknya seohyun, ia sangat hapal bagaimana menghadapi yoeja manja dihapannya tersebut. Dan sebuah senyumannya termasuk jurus ampuh meluluhkan sikap keras kepala yoeja tersebut.

"Oppa.."

Sungmin tak kalah kagetnya dengan seohyun pun, hanya menatap tak percaya dengan tindakan kyuhyun dihapannya. Kyuhyun meraih bola tangan tersebut dari jemari lentik seohyun dan membuangnya kesegalah arah, asal ia tak melihat lagi bola tersebut ditangan seohyun untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya kearah sungmin yang terdiam mematung. "Kau jangan mengotori tangan mu hanya demi orang miskin seperti dia." Kyuhyun melirik sinis kearah sungmin.

"Nde oppa, tapi dia sudah melukai ku. Lihatlah baju ku sampai kotor dan aigo…punggung ku sakit sekali. Jongmal appoyo." Seohyun bergelanyut manja pada lengan kyuhyun. Donghae yang melihatnya pun hanya menatap jijik kearah dua sejoli tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang memang tak merasa nyaman pun melepaskan kaitan tangan seohyun pada lengannya dengan perlahan. "Nde arraso. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya untuk mu." Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti kearah donghae. Seolah donghae mengerti akan sinyal-sinyal yang ditunjukan kyuhyun dan dengan sigap ia pun menarik tubuh seohyun, mengunci gerakan yoeja tersebut. Seohyun sempat berontak dalam kungkungan donghae, namun kemudian ia memlih menyerah dan diam.

"Tsk. Kau lagi rupanya eoh ? kau benar-benar ingin menarik perhatian ku yah ? aku fikir, sekarang aku mulai tertarik pada mu. Keuronde..sudah kubilang bukan, kau harus punya standar."

Kesabaran orang pastilah punya batasnya masing-masing bukan, dan begitu juga dengan sungmin saat ini. Dia benar-benar merasa kesabarannya tak ada gunanya sama sekali dan ia mencoba menyuarakan isi dalam pikirannya saat ini juga. "Mwo ? Kau benar-benar salah paham Tuan. Sudah ku bilang bukan, aku tidak tertarik padamu !"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau mengaku. Tapi setidaknya kau jangan membuat masalah dengan kami. Bukankah kau tahu, kau itu MISKIN. Seharusnya kau bersyukur kau masih bisa bersekolah disini. Kau tahu bukan setiap dollar yang kami keluarkan itu hanya untuk menyokong orang-orang semacam kau disini."

"Kau benar." Lirihnya pelan dan sungmin mencoba tetap tegar menatap namja sombong dihapannya tersebut.

"Dan kau juga seharusnya tahu bukan, orang-orang seperti mu itu akan selalu kalah dengan yang namanya uang dan kekuasaan. Jadi kuharap kelak kau tak membuat masalah lagi dengan kami, setidaknya jika kau itu tidak terlalu pintar, jangan membuat kami kesal padamu. Mungkin kami tidak…."

"Cukup kyu. Kau mana boleh kau berbicara seperti itu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa !" Victoria yang merasa jengah menatap kelakuan adiknya dan namja yang telah dianggap adiknya tersebut menghina habis-habisan yoeja kelinci dihapannya tersebut.

"Ani noona, kau yang tak tahu apa-apa." Kyuhyun sempat kesal dengan tindakan Victoria yang sempat memotong kata-katanya. "Dan kau.." kyuhyun mulai menatap sungmin lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnnya, "Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Kau akan membunuh ku jika seperti itu ! Dan aku tidak ingin melihat kau mondar-mandir dihapan ku lagi !"

Sungmin merasa saat ini semua tulang-tulangnya terlepas dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri, ia begitu sangat lemas saat ini dan ingin rasanya ia menangis sejadi-jadinya pada saat ini juga, namun ia kembali berfikir ia akan kalah dihapan kyuhyun dan seohyun. Dengan sisa-sisa keberaniannya ia tetap memandang penuh percaya kyuhyun. Tak ada setetes air mata pun yang keluar dari sudut matanya._** 'Kau tak boleh keluar sampai aku yang memerintahkan mu' **_

Tanpa menunggu sungmin menjawab entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkanya pada sungmin, kyuhyun pun menarik paksa lengan Victoria yang hendak bersuara lagi. Mungkin ia hendak membela sungmin lagi. Sedangkan donghae menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut maknae tersebut, donghae memang hapal betul bagaimana sikap kyuhyun dan gaya bahasa kyuhyun yang memang terkadang seenaknya sendiri. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah bagaimana bisa kyuhyun begitu habis-habisan memaki yoeja manis didepannya tersebut, bahkan terhadap seohyun yang notabennya yoeja paling menyebalkan yang pernah kyuhyun temui pun ia tak pernah berkata sekasar itu.

Donghae menatap iba kearah yoeja kelinci hidapannya tersebut, kemudian dengan langkah hati-hatinya ia mencoba mendekat kearah sungmin yang masih diam mematung. Donghae hendak meraih pundak sungmin, namun dengan cepat yoeja kelinci tersebut menepis kasar tangannya. "Jangan menyentuh ku ! kau dengar bukan dia berkata apa ? kau hanya akan mengotori tangan mu saja jika menyentuh ku !"

Dengan langkah tertatih sungmin melangkah meninggalkan lapangan dan menyisahkan beberapa orang yang tengah menatap senduh kearahnya, namun tak sedikit pula menatap sinis kearahnya.

**Flasback OFF (Part A)**

**TBC…**

Anyyeong ^^

Mian kalo chap ini Full Flasback :P di chap ini sebenernya belum selesai FB-nya, jadi ku fikir lebih baik dibagi jadi dua aja kali iia dan jrengg…jreng….heheh aku bagi Fb-nya jadi dua bagian A&B. Saking pen cepet2 update nih jadi next chap aku bakal kasih keterangan Fb-part B….tapi tenang next chap pasti bakal ada Now-nya kok.

Apa part ini memuaskan ? *harap-harap cemas* semoga chingudeul tidak kecewa iia

And BIG thanks yang udah ripyu, fav, foll. *Bowwwww*

Aku lagi suka ama suaranya Taeyeon eonni nih, jadi bakal taeyeon eonni terus :P

Tapi mungkin chingudeul bisa kasih saran lagu bagus ke aku ?heheh kehabisan stock lagu :P

novacllend : doa bareng chingu biar umin sadar

sparkyumin : oke ini udah jangan lupa ripyu ^^d

gaemepil : gwencahana chingu ^^ tapi tetep ripyu yah

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : hahah iia ya chingu gitu tuh kalo lagi galau *ditabok kyupil*

May AngelBunny : di alpa maret banyak chingu ^^ *heheh* makasih iia udah ripyu

DANHOBAKMING1 : tega gk tega sih chingu, habis kyupil jahat tuh ma umin momy

Fanya : dibaca lagi iia chap 1-nya ^^ iiang pas bagian mana ? kalo pas bagian flashback itu memang umin belum kecelakaan. Kan ceritanya umin masih SMA ? sudah jelas kah ?

Guest : iia tak apa ^^ tapi tetep ripyu iia ^^ huwaaa gamsahe ^^ *bowwww*

Guest : iia *sedih berjamaah*

kim wike : udah2 nyang penting udah lanjut nih~

Aey raa kms : aku juga jadi bingung mau jelasinnya gmna chingu tapi tetep read iia ^^

Guest : jreng~jreng~ udah lanjut kan ^^ jangan lupa ripyu

Monnom : *bener2 harus bikin syukyuran nih, minta umin sadar berjamaah *

Leesooyoungelf : annyeong ^^ *bowwwww gomawo chingu*

Jongmal mianhae aku mungkin ngecewain chingu dichap ini karena chap ini penuh fb

Mohon ripyunya jongmal


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**The one like a star – Tae Yeon SNSD**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**7 Mei 2017**

_Kau bilang, kau takut jika melihat ku maka kau akan mati.._

_Keurende.._

_Kau bilang juga akan mati bila tak melihat ku.._

_Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?_

**Flasback ON (Part B)**

Disalah satu kelas SM High School nampak riuh-ricuh karena guru mata pelajaran pada saat jam tersebut memang tidak hadir, beberapa siswa-siswinya pun nampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Terlihat beberapa yoeja yang tengah bergunjing satu sama lain, sedangkan sisanya hanya menghabiskannya dengan tidur, saling bergurau, dan beberapa namja yang berkumpul pun nampak sibuk dengan video yadongnya.

Pemandangan tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya pula nampak terlihat ketiga namja tampan tersebut. Salah satu namja tersebut terlihat sibuk dengan buku tebalnya, sedangkan namja yang duduk tepat disebelah juga tak kalah sibuknya mengotak atik Iphonenya. Namja yang tepat duduk diatas meja didepan kedua namja tersebut tak henti-hentinya mengumpat sambil terus memainkan benda persegi hitamnya.

"Aishh..berhentilah mengumpat ! kau sangat berisik sekali kyu." Namja berambut hitam yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan iphone-nya pun akhirnya mengitrupsi kegiatan namja berambut coklat didepannya tersebut dan berhasil membuat namja berambut coklat tersebut mengeluarkan deathglare-nya secara mengerikan didepan namja tersebut. "Aigoo…kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu eoh ?"

"Kau yang berisik ikan ! karena kau, aku tak berhasil naik level !"

"Tsk. Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku ?kau juga sudah tak sopan padaku ! panggil aku Hyung !" Donghae lebih menyerah berdebat dengan kyuhyun, karena percuma saja jika terus dilanjutkan pun belum tentu ia bisa memenangkannya, mengingat mulut kyuhyun yang pandai mengeluarkan kata-kata. Walau donghae yang terkenal dengan predikat playboynya dan tak menutup kemungkinan ia pun pandai dalam berka-kata, namun jika sudah melawan kyuhyun pun pasti ia akan kalah.

Donghae sedikit menghela nafasnya dan melirik sekilas kearah namja diseblahnya, kemudian ia mulai menerawang kedepan. "Hhhnn…bagaimana bisa yoeja semanis dia bisa mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak sopan dari mulut SESEORANG." Donghae kembali bersuara dengan pandangannya melirik sinis kearah kyuhyun dan nada bicaranya yang penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun yang sempat melanjutkan permainannya pun kini kembali mematikan permainannya. Matanya kembali menatap tak suka kearah donghae yang nampak santai memandanga balik kearahnya. Sedangkan namja yang duduk disebelah donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan buku tebalnya pun kini mulai tertarik dengn topik pembicaraan donghae dan langsung menutup bukunya.

"Aaahh…Lee sungmin maksud mu ?" Namja berlesung pipit tersebut mulai bersuara dan menanggapi kata-kata donghae. Tak begitu sulit bagi choi siwon menangkap arah pembiraan donghae, mengingat gosip yang beredar selama seminggu akhir ini membuatnya hapal betul kemana arah pembicaraan donghae yang hendak menyindir sang pelaku pembuat gosip.

"Ye ? Ahhh..ne, lee sungmin. Ck ck ck menurut mu, bukankah dia itu manis sekali ?" Donghae mulai menerawang membayangkan wajah sungmin yang manis sambil mengelus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Hhhhnn…kau benar, dia juga manis. Yah..walaupun tak semanis nae Kim kibum." Siwon dan donghae mulai membayangkan yoeja yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing tanpa sadar mereka berdua melupakan sosok namja didepannya yang tengah menatap tak suka kearah mereka.

"Tsk. Kibum noona itu bukan milik mu kuda ! Yakhh..kau ikan, jangan mengganggu lee sungmin. Dia MILIK KU dan berhentilah membayangkan lee sungmin ku dengan wajah mesum mu itu !" Entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa posisi dirinya begitu terancam mendengar dan melihat ekpresi donghae yang terus membahas tentang sungmin dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh berdesir didalam hatinya, rasa tak rela sungmin dibayangkan oleh orang lain meskipun itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri pun ia tak rela. Hanya ia seorang saja yang boleh membayangkannya. Yah..hanya kyuhyun seorang.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali memaki sungmin saat ini pula, mengingat jatuh sudah semua harga dirinya dihadapan kedua namja tersebut. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena seorang lee sungmin saja ia sampai mengklaim sebegitu posesifnya, sedangkan lee sungmin memang bukanlah tipenya.

"Hmfffttttt…bwahahahah.." Gelak tawa tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua mulut namja didepan kyuhyun. Donghae bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut matanya, sedangkan siwon terus memegangi perutnya yang terasa penuh akibat terus tertawa.

"Yakh…berhentilah tertawa hyung !"

"Aigoo…perut ku. Ck ck ck ternyata uri maknae kita ini menyukainya eoh ?" donghae berusaha mengehntikan tawanya dan mulai mengintrogasi kyuhyun dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aishh…aku tidak bilang, aku menyukainya hyung. Aku hanya bilang dia milik ku, jadi kau jangan menyentuhnya !"

"Aishh…bukankah itu sama saja kyu ? dan lee sungmin juga bukan milik mu " Siwon kembali bersuara setelah meredah tawanya.

"Tsk. Tentu saja beda. Ani dia milik ku sekarang !" Kyuhyun masih tetap bersikeukeh dengan pendapatnya.

Plipp…

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk kedalam inbok iphone donghae dan itu membuat perdebatan tersebut sejenak terhenti. Donghae mulai membuka dan membaca pesan singkat tersebut, beberapa detik kemudian nampak donghae yang mulai menyeringai mesum setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

"Hahhh sudahlah wonn~ah, kau takan pernah bisa menang jika sudah beradu mulut dengan bocah ini." Donghae melirik sekilas kearah kyuhyun sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sudahlah kita tunda dulu membahas ini, sekarang temani aku ke kelas changmin kyu ! Dia bilang dia punya stok baru." Donghae kembali menyeringai mesum, dan tentu saja kyuhyun bukanlah namja bodoh akan hal yang berbau yadong, apa lagi jika sudah membawa nama changmin.

"Aishh…kau benar-benar mesum hyung." Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat kearah donghae yang tengah memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi donghae langsung menarik lengan kyuhyun.

"Seperti kau tidak saja kyu. Kajja ! ku dengar kelas lee sungmin itu berhadapan dengan kelas changmin. Tidak ada ruginya juga kan kau ikut dengan ku, setidaknya kau bisa melihatnya dan mengobati rasa rindu mu itu. Hmfttt.." donghae kembali menghujam kyuhyun dengan kata-kata mengejeknya. Kyuhyun hanya berdecih dan memalingkan mukanya dengan terus mengikuti langkah donghae.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Sungmin terlihat tak begitu antusias memperhatikan apa yang tengah kim seongsaengnim terangkan didepan kelasnya. Sungmin begitu merasa bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah yang di ajarkan kim saem, atau bahkan dia memang bosan dengan semua mata pelajaran disekolah elit tersebut. Ditambah lagi otaknya yang pas-pasan sehingga membuatnya harus ekstra belajar memahami pelajaran yang yang ada dibandingkan dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Buku sejarahnya yang sejak awal memang kosong dan tak tersentuh tinta pulpen pun hanya dibiarkan sebagai pajangan saja tanpa berniat mencatat apa yang tengah kim saem ajarkan. Karena bosan, ia pun mengambil pulpen dan mulai menggerakannya diatas buku catatannya. Bukan materi yang dicatatnya, melainkan umpatan-umpatan untuk seseorang dan gambar kalikatur gagalnya yang terlihat begitu seperti iblis.

Sungmin tersenyum manis kala ia berhasil menyelesaikan gambarnya dan tanpa menyadari sosok namja yang tengah mperhatikannya dari jendela kelas sungmin pun terpaku melihat senyum sungmin yang terlihat manis. Namja itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik sungmin yang tanpa mau memalingkan atau mengedipkan matanya barang sejenak pun dari pandangan sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas bosannya karena tak ada kegiatan lagi yang harus dilakukannya setelah menyelesaikan gambarnya sedangkan pelajaran kim saem masih terlalu panjang untuk diselesaikan. Sungmin kembali didera rasa bosan dan akhirnya memutuskan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegalah arah guna mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk sekedar dilihat.

Deg…

Tanpa sengaja pandangan sungmin mengarah kesosok namja yang tengah mentap kearahnya juga. Keduanya pun saling menatap dan seolah mata namja tersebut memancarkan kerinduan didalamnya. Mungkin mulut namja tersebut boleh saja mengatakan ia tidak mungkin merindukan sosok sungmin, namun pancaran matanya takan bisa berbohong.

Sungmin merasa jantungnya akan lepas saja dari tempatnya kala mata onyx itu terus saja menatap intens kearahnya. Jantungnya benar-benar tak bekerja beraturan jika sudah menatap mata onyx tersebut. Bahkan kerja otaknya saja pun ia tak mampu kendalikan lagi, walau hanya sekedar memerintahkan untuk memalingkan muka. Semuanya begitu terasa sulit.

Kyuhyun terus menatap sungmin yang juga menatap kearahnya. Cukup lama mereka saling menatap sampai suara seseorang mengintrupsi keduanya. Kyuhyun yang sekilas melihat kim saem mendekat kearah sungmin pun mulai berniat beranjak dari tempatnya namun sebelumnya ia melirik sekilas kearah sungmin yang masih terpaku menatapnya dan tak menyadari kim saem yang terlihat memanggil nama sungmin, kyuhyun kemudian membuat gesture diantara bibirnya yang membentuk kata _**' ' **_sambil menatap sungmin.

Sungmin mengeram kerah kyuhyun, ia memang sempat menangkap apa maksud dari gerakan bibir kyuhyun. "Mwo ?" Tanpa sadar sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya kearah kyuhyun yang tak mungkin namja tersebut dengar.

Kim saem yang melihat kelakuan muridnya hanya menatap sungmin dengan tajam, ia benar-benar kesal atas kelakuan sungmin saat ini. "LEE SUNGMIN !" Panggilnya untuk yang keberapa kali kearah sungmin.

"Nnn…ne ?" Seolah ada petir yang menyambarnya disiang hari kala telinga sungmin mendengar lengkingan suara kim seongsangnim didepannya sambil menyebut namanya. Dengan terbatah-batah sungmin mencoba merespon seongsangnimnya tersebut. Keringat dingin pun mulai memenuhi dahinya ketika melihat kim saem yang semakin menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan materi yang saya terangkan sedari tadi?"

"Jongmal chwesonghamnida seongsangnim." Lirihnya pelan. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kepalanya mulai menunduk, tak berani mentap kim saem.

Kim seongsangmin mengambil buku catatan sungmin yang tergeletak diatas mejanya dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut. Kim seongsangnim semakin menghela nafas beratnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap miris kearah sungmin. "Bahkan kau tak mencatat apa yang saya terangkan, tapi kau masih punya waktu untuk membuat yang seperti ini ?" kim saem kemudian menunjukan gambar kalikatur sungmin yang gagal kehadapan sungmin sendiri. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menunduk tak berani mentap gurunya tersebut.

"Istirahat nanti kau temui saya dikantor, arra ?" Kim saem kembali bersuara dan sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya, setelah itu kim saem kembali beranjak meninggalkan sungmin. Beberapa teman sekelas sungmin pun hanya menatap iba, namun ada juga beberap terlihat tersenyum mengejek kearahnya..

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran mu eoh ?" Kibum yang sedari tadi menunggu kim saem menjauh dari bangkunya pun mulai bertanya kepada sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menunduk tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan kibum, ia takut kim seongsangnim akan mendengarkannya dan bisa saja kim seongsangnim akan membuat hukumannya bertambah berat nanti.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Terdengar teriakan melengking yang memenuhi koridor sekolah yang nampak ramai berlalu lalang beberapa siswa-siswi SM High School. Bukan karena ada kejadian teragis yang terjadi dikoridor tersebut atau ada penampakan mahluk halus, namun melainkan karena 2 yoeja yang terlihat saling tari menarik sebuah buku. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihatnya pun hanya bersikap acuh, mengingat mereka sangat bosan melihat pemandangan serupa setiap harinya.

"Aishhh…kemarikan Kim ryewook ! Itu, aku yang dulu menemukannya !"

"Andweyo ! Aku dulu eunhyuk~ssi. Bahkan buku ini dipinjam atas nama ku ! Aishh…lepaskan !"

Kedua yoeja tersebut memang terlihat sedang saling tarik menarik buku usang yang dipegang keduanya secara bersamaan. Buku tersebut berasal dari perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya memang eunhyuk terlebih dahulu yang melihat buku tersebut diperpustaan sebelumnya, namun karena ada sedikit keperluaan ia pun meninggalkannya sejenak buku tersebut tanpa mau meminjamnya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan kim ryewook yang juga melihat dan tertarik dengan buku tersebut pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminjam buku tersebut. Eunhyuk yang kembali ketempat buku tersebut pun menghela nafas kecewa dan mulai berjalan lunglai menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan tersebut, namun tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia inginkan sekarang sedang ditangan seseorang.

Eunhyuk yang melihat kim ryewook yang tengah berjalan sambil membaca buku incarannya pun mulai menatap sengit dan dengan langkah tergesah-gesahnya ia mencoba menghadang langkah yoeja mungil tersebut yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan terjadilah lagi cek-cok antara dirinya dan ryewook sampai harus berkejar-kejaran sepanjang lorong koridor sekolah mereka.

"Jongmal andweyo ! Pokoknya itu aku dulu yang melihatnya, jadi kemarikan !" Eunhyuk terus bersikeu-keuh dengan ucapannya dan terus berusaha menarik dengan sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan kim ryewook yang terlihat lebih kecil dari tubuh eunhyuk pun nampak berusaha sekuat tenaga pula mempertahankan buku yang yang digenggamnya. Namun semuanya nampak sia-sia saja mengingat ia tak sebegitu kuat dibandingkan dengan yoeja bermarga Lee tersebut yang terkenal hiper akif dan akhirnya ia pun jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

Bruggg…

"Ughh…Appo." Ryewook merasakan sakit luar biasa pada bagian pantatnya karena benturan keras tersebut.

Tanpa eunhuk dan ryewook sadari seorang namja yang sedari memperhatikan pertikain mereka pun menatap senduh kearah yoeja berambut blonde tersebut. Namun kilatan matanya berubah seketika kala melihat yoeja bertubuh kecil yang notabennya adalah sekertaris osis tersebut terjungkal kebelakang akibat ulah saling tarik-menarik mereka. Dengan cepat donghae, namja tersebut menghampiri kedua yoeja tersebut. Lebih tepatnya menghampiri ryewook yang tengah kesakitan, dan dengan hati-hati donghae membantu ryewook berdiri. Donghae menatap kim ryewook dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Gwencanayo ?" Donghae begitu terlihat mencemaskan keadaan ryewook, bagaimana pun yoeja bertubuh mungil tersebut bisa seperti ini adalah termasuk karena kesalahannya. Ryewook hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya, bukan karena lemah makanya ia hanya mengangguk saja, namun karena sosok yoeja didepannya lah yang membuatnya tak enak hati jikalau ia terlalu menanggapi perkataan donghae. Walau bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang wanita, ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan yoeja didepannya tersebut dan mungkin ia juga ingin menjaga perasaan eunhyuk.

Tubuh eunhyuk mulai bergetar melihat sikap donghae yang terlihat begitu memperhatikan ryewook tanpa memperdulikan perasaan eunhyuk yang tengah hancur. Eunhyuk meremas buku yang berhasil ia rebut dari ryewook dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit didalam hatinya tersebut dengan meremas buku tersebut berharap rasa sakitnya akan hilang. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka hanya karena sebuah buku bisa menghantarkannya pada kenyataan yang begitu pahit yang harus ia lihat. Yaitu melihat donghae yang lebih memperhatikan ryewook dibandingkan dirinya yang notabennya adalah matan kekasih donghae.

Setelah memapah ryewook berdiri, donghae mulai menatap sinis kearah eunhuk. "Sekarang, kau benar-benar mengerikan Lee Hyuk Jae. Hanya karena buku saja kau sampai seperti itu. Cepat minta maaf !"

"Oppa…sudalah, mungkin eunhyuk~ssi tidak sengaja. Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja." Ryewook mencoba tidak memperkeruh masalahnya dan memilih membela eunhyuk, walau eunhyuk memang menyebalkan namun ia yakin sebenarnya eunhyuk memang tak sengaja menarik keras buku tersebut dan membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang.

"Cih..kau jangan membela ku Kim ryewook~ssi." Eunhyuk sedikit berdecih, "Aku memang sengaja membuat mu terjungkal kebelakang dan aku tidak akan pernah mau meminta maaf LEE DONGHAE~SSI !" Eunhyuk memang tidak sengaja membuat ryewook terjatuh. Namun percuma saja jika ia membela dirinya dihadap namja penyuka ikan tersebut karena dirinya akan tetap dianggap salah. Miris sekali, eunhyuk terus merasa dirinya selalu berperan sebagai tokoh antagonis yang jahat sedangkan ryewook adalah pemeran protagonisnya jika sudah dihadapan Lee donghae. Apapun yang ia ucapkan selalu saja dianggap salah oleh donghae, maka dari itu ia memilih dirinya terlihat jahat saja dari pada harus terus berdebat dengan namja yang selama ini memenuhi hatinya tersebut.

Donghae membulatkan matanya kala mendengarkan eunhyuk menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel ~ssi. Karena sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya eunhyuk memanggil namanya dengan sebutan seperti itu dan dengan penuh penekanan pula ditiap katanya.

Enhyuk menghempaskan buku yang sedari tadi ditangannya dengan kasar kelantai koridor tersebut sebelum dirinya melenggang pergi meninggalkan 2 sejoli tersebut yang menatap tak percaya dengan kelakuan eunhyuk.

"Oppa…hayo kejar eunhyuk~ssi !"

"Tidak perlu ryewook~ahh" Dongahe hanya tersenyum getir mendengar kata-kata ryewook sebelum ia juga ikut melenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut. Bukan untuk mengejar eunhyuk, bahkan donghae berjalan berlainan arah dengan eunhyuk.

'_**Kau bukan seperti eunhyuk ku dulu, kau sekarang benar-benar berbeda'**_

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"Kau nampak seperti orang bodoh saja hyung. Setidaknya jika kau menyukainya, kau hampiri saja dia. Lalu kau ajak kecan ! seperti itu saja tidak bisa ! kau benar-benar payah !" Namja berambut coklat tersebut terus mengumpat kearah namja bertubuh atletis yang tengah menjalankan misi stalkernya mengawasi yoeja berwajah dingin yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat kedua namja tersebut. Melihat kelakuan namja yang telah dianggap hyungnya sendiri tersebut yang terlihat konyol, berpura-pura membaca buku tebal namun matanya terus menatap yoeja didepan mereka tersebut membuat namja berambut coklat tersebut terus mengumpat kebodohan namja bertubuh atletis tersebut.

Namja bertubuh atletis itu melirik tak suka kearah namja berambut coklat tersebut dan sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aishh…kau berisik sekali eoh ? kau berkata seperti itu karena kau belum pernah jatuh cinta kyu, dan aku yakin kau akan tampak lebih bodoh dari ku jika kau sudah jatuh cinta nanti !" siwon mencoba tak tersulut kata-kata kyuhyun yang memang terlihat seenaknya saja. Siwon lebih memilih kembali meraih buku tebalnya dan mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap yoeja didepannya tersebut dari pada harus meladeni sang maknae bermulut pedas tersebut.

Kyuhyun mulai berdecih kala mendengar kata-kata cinta dari mulut siwon. Ia benar-benar merutuki keputusannya mengikuti siwon kedalam perpustakaannya yang akhirnya ia hanya dianggap obat nyamuk saja. Siwon mulai merasa tak enak hati akhirnya mulai mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara mereka dengan mulai berbicara lagi, namun pandangannya masih tertuju kearah yoeja didepannya tersebut. "Aku bahkan sering menyapanya kyu, tapi tak sekali pun dia membalasnya. Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?" siwon tersenyum miris mengingat usahanya yang selalu sia-sia mencoba menyapa pujaan hatinya yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu itu. Tak ada jawaban atau pun cacian dari mulut sang maknae setelah mendengar perkataannya dan itu membuat siwon penasaran kenapa mulut sang maknae tersebut belum mengumbar umpatannya. Siwon langsung melirik kearah kyuhyun tadi, namun ternyata sang maknae tak berada ditempatnya lagi. Siwon berdecih pelan, "Tsk. Kemana dia ?Aishh…semoga saja dia tak membuat masalah." Kemudian siwon kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kyuhyun terus menatap yoeja kelinci didepannya yang nampak berusaha meraih buku tebal disalah satu rak buku perpustakaan tersebut dengan susah payah mengingat tubuh yoeja tersebut yang tak terlalu tinggi. Yoeja kelinci tersebut terus menjinjitkan kakinya berusaha meraih buku incarannya tersebut, namun semuanya sia-sia saja karena ia tak bisa. Kyuhyun terus berjalan semakin mendekat kearah yoeja tersebut tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari yoeja tersebut.

Yoeja kelinci tersebut mulai menghela nafas, dan sekali lagi ia akan berusaha meraih buku tersebut. Yoeja tersebut mulai menjinjitkan lagi kakinya dan tangannya terulur keatas guna meraih buku incarannya tersebut, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah tangan kekar meraih buku tebal tersebut. Seketika mata foxy yoeja tersebut membulat sempurna melihat sosok namja didepannya tersebut.

"Ehh ?"

.

.

Kyuhyun meremas buku yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sebagai tameng menutupi sebagian wajanya, sesuatu hal yang telah dianggapnya konyol didepan siwon. Namun lihatlah, sekarang ia juga melakukan hal yang sama persisi dengan siwon, bahkan sangat konyol. Jika siwon menutupi dirinya dengan berpura-pura membaca dengan posisi buku yang memang benar, lain halnya dengan sang maknae tersebut. Kyuhyun begitu terburu-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan buku sampai tak memperhatikan letak buku yang benar untuk dibaca, sang maknae tersebut terlihat membaca dengan posisi buku yang terbalik. Seorang namja nerd yang melihatnya pun ikut memiringkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar penasaran, apakah ini rahasia belajar seorang kyuhyun yang terkenal jenius yaitu dengan membaca buku secara terbalik.

Kyuhyun yang sempat tak peduli dengan pandangan namja nerd tersebut pun mulai risih dan ia kembali melirik sinis dan memberikan deathglarenya pada namja tersebut. Nyali namja nerd tersebut mulai menciut kala mendapat deathglare kyuhyun yang penuh isyarat akan _**'Pergi atau aku akan membunuh mu' **_dan dengan langkah tergesah-gesah ia meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berdiri disalah satu rak buku tersebut.

.

.

"Ehhh ?" sungmin mengerjapkan mata lucunya didepan namja tersebut. Mengeluarkan aegyonya secara tak sengaja dan itu membuat jantung namja didepannya tersebut berdetak tak karuan lagi setiap bertatapan dengan sungmin.

"Buku sejarah ? kau suka ?" Namja tersebut mulai membuka sesi pembicaraan diantara mereka mencoba mencairkan suasana. Senyuman seribu wattnya tak henti-hentinya ia umbar didepan sungmin dan mengingat ia sangat menyukai pelajaran sejarah semakin membuat senyumnya merekah sempurna.

"Eungh ? Itu..ani jungmo~ssi, itu untuk tugas." Sebenarnya sungmin enggan memasuki perpustakaan apa lagi harus berkutik dengan buku-buku tebal tersebut. Namun ia harus terpaksa memasuki perpustakaan tersebut karena tugas mulia sang kim songsangnim yang menugaskannya harus mencatat 4 BAB sejarah sekaligus, membuatnya mau tak mau harus berkutik dengan buku tebal tersebut.

"Ahhh…" Jungmo mengangguk mengerti dan menyerahkan buku sejarah yang sempat dipegangnya tersebut kepada sungmin.

"Gomawo jungmo~ssi."

"Cheoman, kau tidak usah seformal itu pada ku sungmin~ahh. Aku ini sunbe mu, jadi panggil aku oppa saja !" Jungmo memang sudah memiliki rasa pada sungmin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dan ia ingin mengakrabkan dirinya dengan sungmin mencoba menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sunbe dan hoobae saja. Jungmo dan kyuhyun sama-sama berada ditingkat 3 sedangkan sungmin berada ditingkat 2. Mereka berdua memang kakak kelas sungmin, namun tanpa kedua namja tersebut sadari sebenarnya sungmin jauh lebih tua dari mereka, walaupun hanya terpaut 1 atau 2 tahun dari mereka.

Sungmin terkekeh geli mendengar jungmo yang menyuruhnya memanggil namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut dengan panggilan 'oppa' sedangkan umur sungmin yang diatas 1 darinya. Jungmo yang melihat sungmin terkekeh pun hanya menatap penasaran.

"Kenapa tertawa ?"

"Ani..hihi..dan seharusnya kau yang seharusnya menggilku noona."

"Ehhh mwo..?kenapa harus begitu ?"

"Tentu saja harus begitu, karena aku lebih tua dari mu satu tahu. Kau berumur 18 bukan, dan aku 19 jungmo~ahh."

Jungmo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Heheh nde. Tapi aku tidak mau memanggil mu noona, kau berusaha menipu ku eoh ?"

"Ani, mana berani aku menipu mu."

Keduanya begitu larut dalam perbincangan mereka dan tak sadar seseorang tengah memandang tak suka kearah mereka. Sungmin terus menyangkal tuduhan-tuduhan jungmo, sedangkan jungmo terus saja menggoda sungmin sampai membuat yoeja kelinci tersebut terus mengeluarka semburat merah diantara kedua pipinya dan senyuman yoeja tersebut yang semakin mengembang.

Kyuhyun semakin geram melihat kedekatan antara sungmin dan jungmo. Perasaan tak suka dan tak rela ada dalam pikirannya. Dan hatinya begitu terasa sesak melihat tawa sungmin yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini ditunjukan didepan jungmo. Entahlah, kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah anak jenius pun tak dapat mendefinisikannya perasaan seperti apa ini. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia tak rela sungmin tersenyum dan berdekatan dengan namja lain selain dia. Egois kyu.

Sretttt..

Sungmin langsung menghentikan tawanya kala merasakan seseorang dengan seenaknya saja menarik lengannya menuju keluar pintu perpustakaan. Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok ia mencoba mengikuti langkah besar sang namja dan berusaha menepis tangan kekar tersebut dari lengannya, namun sia-sia saja mengingat tenaga namja tersebut lebih kuat darinya saat ini.

Jungmo menatap tak percaya yang baru saja ia lihat, dan bahkan ia tak sempat mencegat namja tersebut karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kibum sedari tadi menunggu sungmin memilih buku sambil membaca, menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Melihat sungmin yang ditarik paksa kyuhyun membuatnya ikut geram dengan namja tersebut. Walaupun memang dingin, namun ia bisa merasakan juga bagaimana sahabat barunya itu tersakiti kala namja bersifat evil itu menghujat habis-habisan sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu. Kibum mulai berancang meninggalkan bangkunya dan mencoba mengejar kyumin, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sosok siwon yang sempurna itu menghampiri dan menyapanya.

"Annyeong"

"Ehh ?"

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuh sungmin dengan kasarnya sampai terdengar bunyi 'Bruggg' dibadan pohon tinggi yang beberapa minggu lalu menjadi saksi kyuhyun telah mencuri ciuman pertama sungmin. Sungmin meringis kesakitan, lengannya yang seputih susu pun kini berubah dan tanda kemerahan akibat sidik jari kyuhyun yang erat menggenggamnya pun tercetak jelas sekarang. Punggung sungmin pun ikut merasakan hal yang sama sakitnya dengan lengannya, rasanya badanya begitu remuk saat ini.

Sungmin langsung menepis tangan kyuhyun dari lengannya dengan sekali hentakan. "Lepaskan ! Micheosseo ? Ughh…appo." Keluhnya sambil terus mengelus lengannya.

".."Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap sengit kearah sungmin. Tercetak jelas kilatan emosi didalam mata tersebut didepan mata sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya dan memalingkan mukanya, ia hanya tak ingin menatap kembali onxy kyuhyun yang selalu saja membuatnya terhipnotis didalamnya setiap kali meliat onyx tersebut. "Kau mau apa lagi Cho ?" Sungmin mulai berani memanggil marga namja tersebut yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia ketahui dari kim ryewook. Cho Kyuhyun, ia ingin sekali membuang jauh-jauh namja tersebut ketempat terpencil dibumi ini, tapi sekalipun didalam mimpi ia juga takan bisa melakukannya. Kyuhyun masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan masih diam membisu tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan sungmin.

"Jangan ganggu aku cho ! Hidup ku ini sudah cukup sulit hanya sekedar untuk bernafas. Aku tidak berniat bermain-main dengan mu, jadi ku mohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin terlibat apapun lagi dengan orang semacam kau." Sungmin mendorong perlahan bahu kyuhyun mencoba lepas dari cengkraman kyuhyun saat ini. Kilatan mata kyuhyun berubah setelah melihat mata senduh sungmin ketika mengucapkan kata demi katanya didepan kyuhyun. Bahkan kyuhyun tak lagi menghalangi sungmin yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun terus menatap kosong didepan badan pohon tersebut, tempat sungmin bersandar beberapa waktu lalu.

Sungmin pun tak berniat hanya sekedar menengok sejenak kebelakang, melihat keadaan namja bertubuh kurus tersebut. Sudah cukup banyak luka yang sungmin terima dari mulut pedas namja tersebut dan ia tak mau lagi sampai menunggu mulut namja tersebut bersuara ditempat tersebut.

Sretttttt…..brugggghhh….

Baru beberapa langkah yang sungmin lalui, namun sebuah tangan kembali menarik paksa lengannya untuk berbalik dan sampai harus membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Deg..deg..deg..jantung sungmin berdetak tak beraturan kembali, rasanya benar-benar ingin meledak saja saat ini. Kyuhyun terus merapatkan pelukannya dibadan sungmin, sedangkan sungmin yang tenggelam didada bidang kyuhyun pun hanya diam, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh sungmin sangat erat seolah-olah ia tak mau melepaskan yoeja tersebut barang sejenak pun dan ia pun mulai menyesapi harum tubuh sungmin yang khas. Kyuhyun merasakan sungmin yang nampak tak memberontak dalam dekapannya teresbut mulai menurunkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi diatas kepala sungmin pun kearah perpotongan leher dan bahu sungmin.

"Jangan dekati namja lain, arra !" Lirihnya tepat didepan telinga sungmin. Ada sensasi aneh dan geli sekaligus yang dirasakan sungmin ketika hambusan nafas kyuhyun yang menerpa kulit dan telinganya yang semakin membuatnya melayang tanpa bisa menyahut kata-kata kyuhyun. "Yoeja babo, semuannya salah mu ! sudah kubilangkan jangan menatap ku serperti itu dan kau masih saja menatap ku seperti itu. Semuanya jadi seperti ini karena salah mu." Kyuhyun kembali berujar lirih. Sungmin ingin sekali membalas perkataan kyuhyun, namun namja berambut coklat tersebut kembali berujar sebelum sungmin mengeluarkan kata-katanya. "Bahkan kau bukan TIPE yoeja ku Lee sungmin, keuronde…"

Kyuhyun tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memilih melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan sungmin, menuntun tangan mungil tersebut kearah dimana organ tubuh terpenting yang dimiliki manusia. Jatung.

Deg…deg…deg…deg…deg…

"Ehhh…?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dirasakan tangannya sekarang. Tepat diatas tepalak tangangnya ia merasakan detak jantung seorang namja angkuh seperti kyuhyun berdetak tak beraturan, hal yang sama dengan dirasakannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu, dia selalu selalu seperti itu jika melihat mata mu. Aku takut, dia akan meledak jika mata ku terus melihat mu. Keurone…" kyuhyun kembali menjedah perkataannya. Sungmin mulai mendongakan kepalanya mengingat tingginya dan kyuhyun yang lumayang jauh, menatap onyx yang selalu membuatnya terpanah tanpa bisa menggambarkan keindahan onyx tersebut. "Ini juga akan terasa sakit sekali jika tak melihat mu." Kyuhyun meremas lembut tangan sungmin yang masih diatas dadanya tersebut.

"Lalu..aku harus bagaimana ?" Sungmin berusaha menatap onyx tersebut, walau tatapannya tersebut penuh tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan sungmin dan ia kembali membawanya sungmin kedalam pelukan hangat. _**'Kau benar hyung, aku bahkan tampak bodoh sekarang'**_ lirihnya dalam hati membenarkan perkataan siwon beberapa waktu lalu. "Kau hanya boleh melihat ku dan kau milik ku lee sungmin." Lirihnya sangat pelan, namun masih bisa didengar sungmin.

"Aku bukan milik mu cho."

Kyuhyun melepaskan kembali pelukannya setelah mendengar kata-kata lee sungmin dan menatap tak percaya kearah sungmin. "Tidak bisa, kau sekarang milik ku lee sungmin." Kyuhyun tetap bersikeuh-keuh dengan pemikiran egoisnya. Sedangkan sungmin yang semula sempat terhenyuh dengan kata-kat kyuhyun kini berubah menatap malas setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir kyuhyun yang terdengar posesif dan terdengar mutlak.

"Aishh…atas dasar aphmmmmtfftt…" Bibir plump sungmin kembali tersentuh bibir tebal kyuhyun. Hanya menempel saja, tanpa lumatan atau pun bermain lidah. Sama serperti ciuman pertama mereka ditempat tersebut. Kyuhyun memang belum berani melumat bibir yoeja kelinci terebut karena ia pun sebenarnya tak kalah gugupnya dengan sungmin saat ini.

Setelah sekian menit ia melepaskan ciumannya setelah melihat sungmin yang terlihat kembali tenang karena ciumannya. Rona kemerahan kembali menjalar diantara pipi chubby sungmin dan wajahnya pun ikut memanas karena merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya ingin meledak. "Saranghae.." lirihnya. Hanya kata-kata itu saja yang mampu kyuhyun ungkapkan saat ini, bahkan ia ingin sekali terjun kesungai han saat ini pula ketika ia harus merendahkan sifat egonya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Hati dan otaknya seolah tak sejalan, otaknya tak ingin mengatakan seperti itu namun hatinya berkata lain.

Kedua tangan kyuhyun mulai terulur meraih keuda pipi chubby yang merona tersebut dan ia mulai menyatuhkan dahinya dan dahi sungmin. "Apa itu sudah cukup ? Kau sekarang milik ku lee sungmin."

Lee sungmin benar-benar merasa sekarang wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Bahkan bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang terasa panas sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dan ini yang pertama kalinya, ketika kyuhyun kembali mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir plumpnya tanpa menunggu jawabannya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menggerakan kepalanya kenan dan kekiri. Menghisap manisnya bibir atas dan bawah sungmin secara bergantian terus menerus. Ia pun teringat adegan video yadong yang dilihatnnya beberapa waktu lalu bersama donghae, entah harus bersyukur atau tidak ia sedikit terbantu oleh video tersebut. Dari video tersebut kyuhyun mempraktikan gaya berciumana yang benar. Kyuhyun mulai menjilat bibir bawah sungmin mencoba meminta ijin memasuki goa hangat sungmin, namun sungmin yang baru pertama kali merasakannya pun hanya diam tak merespon. Kyuhyun semakin gemas tak diberi ijin pun akhirnya dengan terpaksa menggigit bibir bawah sungmin.

"Eunghh…" Entah melengguh atau memekik kesakitan sungmin berusaha bersuara karena bibir bawahnya digigit kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak ingin membuang kesempatan yang ada pun mulai melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sungmin. Sungmin sedikit tersentak, ia benar-benar tak begitu tahu rasanya akan seperti ini dan ia hanya diam tanpa mau membalas ciuman kyuhyun. Bukannya ia tak mau membalas ia hanya bingung harus bagaimana, ia juga tak begitu tahu harus merespon bagaimana dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih diam.

_Even if you don't say "Love"  
I can feel with my heart  
If you are here  
If you are here  
I don't need anything_

**Flasback OFF (Part B)**

**TBC…**

Annyeong ^^

Aku gk yakin kalo di part ini gk ada typo-nya jadi harap chingu mau mengoreksinya kalo ada typo ^^ *bowww*

Mianhae jongmal mianhae..aku gk tepati janji kalo d chap ini bakal ada now-nya…heheh :P

Sungguh ini FB-nya emang panjang…jadi aku gk bis masukin adegan NOW-nya semoga chingu gk kecewa dg chap ini

Aku mungkin bakal updet lama deh, soalnya aku bakal ada bimbel..*OMG UN didepan mata*

Mohon chingu mau menunggu

Cho Kyuri Mappadianyukki : waduhhh nugu 'ubi' ?sapa tuh chingu ?

blue minra : iia banget chingu :P *dasar kyupil* heheh gomawo chingu ^^ aku jadi malu :P *ngumpet dibelakang bang enhyuk* ohh sibum iia ? apa adegan diatas termasuk Sibum moment ? *heheh* nanti ada waktunya koq chingu and tetep ripyu iia *Bowwww*

gaemepil : *hanya bisa senyum*

May AngelBunny : next FB saatnya kyupil yg dibuat kesel *ahhahah tawa nista bareng umin :P * heheh…mungkin kyupil modus kali iia chingu ^^

Guest : oke…ini udah panjang kan ? *aku tepar ditempat*

Leesooyoungelf : kalo aku baca2 lagi sih iia ya ? *lohhh ?* heheh aku terinspirasi dari lagunya baek joyoung jadi mungkin aku juga ikut terinspirasi dari flm itu *SG~ohhh aku rindu sekali flm itu*, tapi FF ini tetep murni pikiran ku koq chingu maaf aku bener-bener harus nyicil nih negtiknya :P jadi gk mungkin apdet kilat. Tapi aku akan tetep bakal ngelanjutin nie FF

hyukjae lee : haduhhhh mianhae chingu aku bener-bener sibuk, dan aku juga berusaha buat nyicil ngetiknya nih

Tias : huwaaaa..nie udah lanjut chingu ^^ jangan lupa ripyu ^^d

Monnom : okeeee…ini udah panjang banget iia chingu sbagai ganti apdet lama ^^ sudah puas kah ? atau belum ?

Aey Raa kms : oke masukannya aku terima ya chingu ^^ mianhae aku bisa apdetnya malming :P

kim wike : .cup uljilma kita buat pembalan entar *lirik kyupil*

Tika : okeh udah lanjut iia chingu n jangan lupa ripyu

Amalia : iia amin *ikut nangis bareng chingu deh *

cho hyekyung : oke ini udah lanjut ~

masih adakah yg berminat membaca FF ku ini ?

mohon ripyu'y n plissss jangan jadi sider… "cukup bilang lanjut aja aku udah seneng koq "


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**Romance – Yoo Eun Hye & Yoo Sang Hyun**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

Namja berwajah stoic tersebut terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan beberapa huruf hangul yang tertampang jelas dilayar monitor flat komputernya dan jemari-jemarinya yang panjang juga tak henti-hentinya bergerak lincah diatas keyboard. Mata onyx-nya yang terbungkus rapih oleh kaca mata berframe hitam pun selalu bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tulisan hangul yang berubah-ubah dilayar monitornya tersebut.

Namja tersebut begitu larut dalam pekerjaannya sampai ia tak menyadari suara pintu ruangan kerjanya yang tengah diketuk beberapa kali oleh seorang yoeja yang berstatus sekertarisnya itu. Karena tak mendapatkan respon dari direkturnya, akhirnya yoeja tersebut memutuskan memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa menunggu persetujuan direktunya lagi. Andaipun direkturnya menegur atau mengumpat karena tindakan seenaknya saja itu, biarlah menjadi urusan akhir karena ia akan menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang penting dalam hidupnya terlebih dahulu kepada direktur yang sudah dianggap doesaengnya sendiri itu.

Namun namja tersebut masih saja larut memperhatikan layar monitornya dan tak menyadari yoeja tersebut kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadannya. "Ehmmm…." Yoeja tersebut mulai berdehem mencoba mengalihkan perhatian namja berstatus direkturnya itu dari layar monitor kesayangan namja tersebut.

Namja berwajah stoic tersebut sedikit kaget dan menoleh kerah yoeja berambut coklat tersebut kemudian tersenyum tipis, dan kembali memfokuskan padangannya kearah monitor lagi. "Ahhh…Kau rupanya, wae geure ?" Namja tersebut berujar sambil terus memfokuskan matanya pada layar monitor komputernya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kerah yoeja tersebut, dan itu cukup membuat yoeja berbeda satu tahun dengannya tersebut merengut kesal.

"Aisshh….sudah ku katakan bukan kyunie~ahh ! Saat seseorang bicara, kau harus memperhatikan orang tersebut, bukannya memperhatikan benda mati seperti itu !" mata yoeja berambut coklat tersebut sekilas melirik layar monitor flat kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar keluhan yoeja yang sudah dianggap sebagai noona-nya tersebut sudah beberapa kali mengeluhkan hal yang sama kepadanya. Yoeja tersebut masih saja merengut dan memanyunkan bibir plumnya karena walaupun kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh namun mata onyx kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari layar monitor tersebut.

Beberapa saat keduanya saling bungkam dan larut dalam pikiranya masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan layar monitor kesayangannya dan yoeja dihapannya masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya karena terlalu kesal dengan atasannya tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal karena yoeja didepannya tersebut tidak lagi berbicara, dan didalam hatinya ia menebak pasti yoeja didepannya tersebut tengah merajuk karena sudah kesekian kalinya ia acuhkan karena pekerjaan.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya menghadap kearah Victoria dan kembali tersenyum tipis melihat yoeja tersebut tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aaahh..ara..ara..nae noona, mianata." Kyuhun bersikap seolah ia adalah seoarang murid yang teladan dihapan gurunya terlihat dari sikapanya yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja kerjanya dan tersenyum lebar sampai seperempat matanya tertutup karena senyum buatannya tersebut.

Victoria bukanya luluh namun semakin merasa kesal karena sikap kyuhyun yang berpura-pura manis. "Ishhh…kau itu ! selalu saja bilang seperti itu !"

"Hahahah….kau itu lucu noona ! Tak ada pantas-pantasnya merajuk. Aishhh hentikanlah sikap merajuk mu itu !" Victoria sedikit merasa terpanah melihat wajah bahagia kyuhyun yang jarang ia lihat semenjak 4 tahun belakangan ini setelah kematian Cho Hangeng, ayah kandungnya beberapa tahun silam karena kecelakaan pesawat dan ditambah 1 tahun belakang ini kondisi sungmin yang terbaring koma terlihat tak menunjukan kemajuan apapun setelah kecelakaan naas itu. Semua kejadian beruntun tersebut semakin membuat kyuhyun bertambah tertekan dan itu cukup membuatnya jarang menunjukan wajah bahagianya.

Kyuhyun mulai menghentikan tawanya kala matanya tak sengaja melihat mata Victoria yang tengah memandangnya dengan senduh. "Heyy…aku tahu kalau aku ini tampan, tapi noona tak usah terpana seperti itu !" candanya, kyuhyun memang tengah mengalihkan perhatian yoeja tersebut dari tatapan memelasnya.

Victoria sedikit tersentak dan suara kyuhyun menyeretnya kembali dari angan-anganya beberapa saat lalu. Yoeja berambut coklat tersebut berdecih pelan, "Issshh….narsis sekali kau cho !"

"Hehehe…sudahlah noona akui saja, kalau aku ini memang lebih tampan dari nickhun"

"Isshhh…kau ini !"

"Hemm…wae geure ?" kyuhyun mengubah wajahnya menjadi sedikit serius kala ia merasa sudah cukup puas menggoda victoria. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hendak yoeja bertubuh tinggi tersebut sampaikan kepadanya karenanya ia mulai mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap.

Victoria sedikit menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah lebih maju lagi mendekat kearah meja kyuhyun dan meletakan sesuatu secara bersamaan. "Apa ini ?" kyuhyun sedikit heran dan sekaligus penasaran apa maksud dari Victoria memberinya sebuah amplop putih dan sebuah undangan dengan warna soft pink.

"Lihatlah !" bukannya Victoria tidak ingin menjawab, namun ia merasa kyuhyun memang harus melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Dan kyuhyun pun hanya menuruti saja perkataan Victoria dan mulai membuka sebuah undangan terlebih dahulu. Jari-jari panjangnya lihai membuka simpul pita diatas undangan tersebut, matanya pun mulai melihat satu persatu tulisan hangul didalam undangan tersebut. Sebuah senyuman tulus tersungging disudut bibirnya setelah selesai meneliti tulisan tersebut.

Victoria bernafas lega setelah melihat kyuhyun tersenyum kearahnya, "Chukkae noona !"

"Gomawo kyu, dan aku berharap jika kau tidak sibuk sempatkanlah datang." Victoria berbalik ternyum tulus kearah kyuhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang ke acara pernikahan noona ku sendiri eohh ?" Victoria hanya mengangguk tak jelas, mungkin ia terlalu bahagia karena dosaeng kesayangannya akan hadir dihari paling bersejarahnya nanti. Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan jemarinya merai amplop berwarna putih yang belum ia baca. Matanya pun kembali menelusuri tulisan-tulisan hangul tersebut.

Wajah kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Victoria. Victoria yang sedikit paham dengan wajah penuh tanya kyuhyun pun lebih memilih menjelaskan sesuatu lebih dahulu sebelum namja berwajah stoic tersebut menanyakannya. "Aku sudah memutuskan akan mengikuti nickhun pindah ke china nanti setelah kami menikah. Jadi aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari perusahan ini, mianhae" sesalnya.

Victoria sedikit menundukan wajahnya, ia memang sudah lama berkerja dengan kyuhyun selama beberapa tahun diperusahan kyuhyun dan selama itu pula ia sudah merasa nyaman hidup dilingkungan perusahan tersebut. Namun ia memang harus memilih antara karirnya atau cintanya. Berat memang jika harus memilih, namun ia juga tak mungkin hidup terpisah dengan calan suaminya kelak, mengingat ia sudah menjalin cerita cintanya beberapa tahun silam dengan susah payah.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersalah melihat wajah senduh Victoria yang tengah tertunduk. Ia mungkin sedikit tak rela jika harus melepas Victoria pergi dari perusahaannya, namun ia juga tak ingin egonya menghancurkan wajah bahagia Victoria yang terlihat beberapa saat lalu. "Gwencana noona, aku tidak apa-apa jika memang seperti itu keputusan noona. Noona harus bahagia kelak, masalah noona ingin mengundurkan diri aku akan segera mengurusnya dan aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mencarikan sekertaris baru untuk ku, jadi noona tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu."

Victoria sedikit lega karena kyuhyun menerima keputusannya untuk resign dari perusahaan. "Gomawo kyu.." Victoria terlihat bahagia kembali dan menampakan senyumnya. "Ahhhh….ini sudah saatnya jam makan siang, ingat kyu kau harus makan sekarang ! Tinggalkan pekerjaan mu sebentar, arra ?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena sikap bawel Victoria kembali muncul, "Arraso…arraso..arraso…kau cerewet sekali vic~ !"

"Aishhh kau ini, sekali-kali kau harus menurut pada ku ! dan Mwo ? panggil aku noona cho !"

"Hehehe…nde, kau banar-benar cerewet sekali noona !" kyuhyun kembali terkekeh dan mulai beranjak meraih mantelnya yang ia letakan disofa didalam ruangannya tersebut kemudian memakainya. Kyuhyun memang berencan mengunjungi suatu tempat siang ini, makanya ia tadi mencoba menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu.

Victoria kembali merengut karena sikap kyuhyun yang memang jahil, dan ia memutuskan diam dari pada harus terus berdebat dengan kyuhyun yang takan ada habisnya itu. "Kau ingin ikut makan siang dengan ku tidak noona ?" kyuhyun mulai bertanya setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan kerja kyuhyun. Victoria hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ani, nickhun akan menjemput nanti." Jelasnya, dan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham sebelum ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan Victoria sendiri. Victoria sedikit memandang senduh kearah punggung kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar ia memanggil namja bermata onyx tersebut dari tempatnya.

"Kyunie~ahh kau juga harus bahagia . Arraso !"

Kyuhyun hanya tersebum simpul mendengar teriakan Victoria tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

_**Kau juga harus bahagia kyu, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Semuanya pasti akan bahagiakan kyu ?kau harus yakin itu kyu, aku selalu berharap bisa melihat kyuhyun dosaeng ku yang dulu lagi. Bertahanlah !**_

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Klinggg….

Terdengar seperti lonceng ketika kyuhyun mendorong pintu kafe yang terlihat lenggang dijam-jamnya saat ini. Kafe yang didominasi oleh kaca tersebut terlihat sangat nyaman dengan penataan bangku dan benda-bendanya yang teratur rapih, seolah kafe tersebut mencerminkan sosok pemilik kafe tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman khas pelayan berpipi chubby penyambut kafe tersebut diterima oleh kyuhyun ketika ia baru berjalan seperempat dari pintu kafe tersebut. "Annyeong, selamat datang dikafe DB kafe kami tuan. Silahkan pilih temp…." belum sempat pelayan berpipi chubby tersebut melanjutkan penyambutannya terhadap kyuhyun, sebuah suara bariton mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Henry~ahh bawah kyun~ahh kemari !" Namja berbaju ala chef yang tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun dan henry berdiri pun tengah memerintah henry layaknya atasan pada bawahannya. Henry yang mendengarnya pun hanya menggangguk tanpa suara.

"Mari tuan" Ajakanya, dan kyuhyun hanya mengekor dibelakang gadis mungil tersebut menuju mini bar yang terletak tak jauh lagi dari jangkauan mereka dan seorang namja bermata sipit yang tengah menikmati kopinya dengan santai. Setelah mengantar kyuhyun kehadapan chef dan sekaligus bossnya tersebut, henry lebih memilih undur diri.

Namja berpakaian ala chef tersebut kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju mesin pembuat coffe yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduknya kemudian meletakan secangkir coffe dihadapan kyuhyun. Namja bermata sipit tersebut kemudian tersenyum menatap kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kabar mu kyu ?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hambar sambil terus memandangi coffe dihadapnnya dan jari telunjuknya pun ikut berputar-putar pada bibir cangkir tersebut. "Seperti yang kau lihat hyung." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum getir kala selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama ketika ia berkunjung di caffe tersebut dan jawaban yang sama pula ia suguhkan. Ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, atau ia merasa pertanyaan tersebut begitu terlihat ambigu didepannya. Entah baik atau tidak baik, ia tak begitu tahu akan keadaannya sendiri.

Yesung ikut tersenyum getir kala ia juga harus mendapatkan jawaban yang sama semenjak ia terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kehadapan namja pencinta game tersebut. Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja sebelum ia menyeruput coffenya dan kembali meletakan coffe tersebut diatas meja. "Sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah merasa lebih baik, sebelum dia sadar." Lirihnya pelan.

"Sepertinya hyung benar." Kyuhyun tak kalah berujar lirih dari yesung. Sejenak keduanya terlihat larut dalam dunianya masing-masing sampai sebuah suara cempreng khas yoeja menyeret keduanya kedalam kehidupan nyata kembali.

"Yeobo…sepertinya anak kita…" yoeja berambut ikal tersebut yang tengah memutari perut buncitnya dengan tangannya nampak keluar dari pintu yang terlihat seperti dapur caffe tersebut dengan wajah yang sempat berseri-seri namun seketika wajahnya berubah 180 derajat kala melihat seseorang yang duduk dihadapan suaminya tersebut. Yeoeja yang terkenal dengan pipi tirusnya dulu kini yang berubah sedikit chubby dan tubuhnya yang ikut berisi pula dikarenakan kehamilannya yang menginjak 7 bulan tersebut nampak diam seketika kala matanya benar-benar bertemu dengan onyx kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat terhadap yoeja dihadapannya tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Yoeja tersebut hanya berdecih dan memalingkan sedikit pun ia mau membalas senyuman kyuhyun dan kemudian beranjak lebih mendekat kearah suaminya berada.

"Aishh…sudah kubilang kan yeobo, kau jangan lagi pergi kedapur ! Arra !" Yesung memang yang terkenal dengan over protective menjadi semakin over kala mendengar istri yang dinikahi semenjak 2 tahun silam tersebut tengah mengandung buah hatinya. Namun, ryewook tak pernah mengindahkan semua perintahnya dan ia semakin rajin saja memasak didapur restoran suaminya tersebut.

"Ishhh…andweyo ! nae aegya menginginkannya yeobo, kau tidak sayang ya pada aegya ?"Ryewook terlihat bersedih atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura sedih demi mendapatkan izin sang suami memasuki dapurnya tersebut, yahh walau tanpa izin suaminya pun ia akan tetap masuk kedalam dapur tersebut dan memasak sesuatu.

"Aisshhh…bukan seperti itu chagi~ahh. Aku hanya takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada mu dan aegya kita." Yesung kembali meyakinkan istri mungilnya tersebut, yahh walaupun pada akhirnya ryewook akan tetap memasuki dapurnya tersebut tanpa izinya sekalipun namun tetap saja ia merasa khawatir jikalau sesuatu terjadi pada istri dan anak didalam kandungan istrinya tersebut ketika berada didapur, mengingat didapur begitu banyak benda-benda tajam yang bisa saja melukainya sengaja ataupun tanpa sengaja sekalipun. Dan yesung tak ingin mengambil resiko tersebut.

"Tidak akan chagi, aku akan berhati-hati. Heheh..boleh ya ?" mau tak mau ryewook memang harus sedikit merajuk dihadapan suaminya tersebut. Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas dan sedikit terkekeh melihat aksi merajuk istrinya tersebut yang tengah menarik-narik ujung bajunya layaknya anak kecil yang tengah meminta permen terhadap kedua orang tuanya.

Tanpa pasangan suami istri tersebut sadari, namja berwajah stoic tersebut tengah memandang senduh pasangan tersebut. Ia juga pernah merasakan bagaimana perasaan seperti yesung kala itu, dan bagaimana harcur hatinya kala sesuatu yang seharusnya sekarang tumbuh menjadi sosok anak kecil berusia beberapa tahun harus menghadap sang Pencipta-Nya kembali tanpa bisa melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini. Miris sekali kala mengingat semuanya, sesuatu lubang kembali terbuka direlung hatinya.

Yesung dan ryewook terus saling melemparkan senyuman dan pandangan saling mencintainya tanpa sengaja mereka melupakan sosok yang tengah memandang senduh kearah keluarga kecil bahagia tersebut dengan penuh arti. Yesung terus membelai perut buncit ryewook mulai menyadari sesuatu atau bahkan seseorang nampak ia acuhkan dan seketika matanya mengarah kehadapan kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum senduh kearah yesung dan ryewook. Yesung langsung menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan itu sedikit membuat mood ryewook yang tengah berbunga-bunga tiba-tiba saja berubah mendung. Ryewook langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda protes akibat ulah yesung yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan pergerakan tangannya diatas perutnya.

"Yeobo, bisahkah kau membuatkan ku dan kyuhyun sebuah ramyun ?" yesung mencoba bersikap manis terhadap ryewook ketika ia melihat gelagat ryewook yang tengah bad mood, dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatikan ryewook dengan embel-embel yang berujung dapur. Dalam hatinya yesung berdoa semoga saja mood ryewook berubah setelah ia memberi lampu hijau untuk ryewook memasuki dapur.

Dan perkiraan yesung tepat sekali, ryewook yang semula kesal dengannya pun langsung menampakan deretan gigi putihnya dan sebuah mata yang berbinar-binar setelah yesung menyuruhnya untuk memasakan sesuatu untuk suami tercintanya itu. "Nde.." ryewook langsung mengangguk imut dan langsung berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur.

Yesung sedikit khawatir sebenarnya namun ia juga tak ingin menjadi amukan ryewook dengan terpaksa ia harus mengalah kembali. "Aisshhh…jangan berlari yeobo !" yesung sedikit berteriak melihat kelakuan istrinya yang begitu menjadi labil saat masa-masa mengadungnya namun ia kembali tersenyum-senyum kala mengingatnya. Istrinya begitu bertambah imut dimatanya.

"Kau..sepertinya bahagia sekali hyung ?" yesung langsung menghentikan senyumannya setelah kyuhyun berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Ku rasa seperti itu. Kau juga pasti pernah merasakannya bukan kyu ?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan yang tengah dilontarkan yesung. "Aku rasa aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya, menurut ku itu terlalu singkat. Bahkan aku dan sungmin belum sempat melihatnya."

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan ketara sekali masing-masing tengah memikirkan sesuatu didalam otak mereka. Suasana yang terasa diantara mereka begitu hening dan sedikit sekelabat awan hitam begitu nampak pada salah satu diantara namja tersebut akibat obrolan mereka yang sengaja membuka masa lalunya yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Menyerahlah !" yesung sedikit menghela nafas beratnya sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata yang terdengar ambigu ditelinganya. Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap yesung dan matanya memancarkan akan penuh tanya terhadap namja bermata sipit didepannya tersebut.

"Apa maksud mu hyung ?"

"Tsk. Kau tahu jelas apa arti dari perkataan ku kan kyu, tapi kau masih saja berpura-pura."

Sebernya kyuhyun memang sedikit menangkap apa arti dari perkataan yesung namun ia hanya ingin lebih memastikan perkataan tersebut dari mulut yesung sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku kyu, mungkin sungmin hanya menunggu kau merelakannya untu pergi. Dan mungkin saja ia hanya tertahan karena kau belum bisa merelakannya, jangan bersikap egois kyu ! Kau semakin membuatnya bertambah tersiksa karena sikap egoismmu itu !"

'_**Apa aku seburuk itu hyung ?' **_lirihnya dalam hati.

".." kyuhyun tak merespon ucapan yesung. Ia lebih memilih diam dan terus berperang pendapat dalam hatinya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku merasa sakit ketika mendengar dan melihat setiap malamnya ryewook mengis pilu dipelukan ku ketika ia mengingat sungmin ? aku bahkan merasa seperti pecundang karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuknya."

'_**Kau juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya menjadi aku hyung. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kau cintai tak bisa lagi menangis dihadapan mu, menagis karena mu dan kau tak bisa lagi memeluknya, menenangkannya. Aku bersumpah itu jauh lebih menyakitkan hyung.'**_ Kyuhyun kembali menjawab dalam hatinya.

"Aku dan ryewook…kami memutuskan merelakan sungmin kyu." Sedikit keraguan kala bibir tipis yesung mengucapkan kalimat tersebut namun ia kembali teringat kata-kata kibum beberapa bulan yang lalu yang selalu mengingatkannya _**'Mungkin lee sungmin hanya menunggu kau merelakannya kyu, ku mohon kau jangan mempersulit jalannya kyu'**_ yesung dan ryewook benar-benar merasakan dilema, namun mereka juga tak ingin lagi melihat sungmin semakin tersiksa.

Entah harus marah atau sedih yang bisa kyuhyun lakukan sekarang mengingat satu persatu sahabat dan beberapa orang terdekatnya meminta dirinya agar menyerah terhadap lee sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya terasa berat, ia benar-benar merasakan sesak begitu dalam dihatinya soelah-olah ia tak bisa lagi menghirup oksigen disekitarnya. Rasanya benar-benar melelahkan jika setiap detiknya kau harus berperang dengan hati mu sendiri, begitu pula dengan kyuhyun. Ia memang tak ingin membuat lee sungmin jauh lebih meraskan penderitaannya didunia ini dengan cara menahannya, namun ia juga tak bis memungkiri bahwa sebagian hati terus berteriak-teriak agar terus bertahan. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya ? tak pernah ada jawaban pasti dalam hatinya. Ia hanya membutuhkan dukungan, ya hanya itu saja. Apakah itu terlalu sulit menjadi doanya ?.

Kyuhyun meraih mantelnya yang ia letakan disandaran kursi yang ia duduki sedari tadi dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya beranjak dari tempat tersebut tanpa berniat menjawab setiap perkataan yesung terhadapnya. Namun beberapa langkah ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian membalikan badannya menghadap yesung yang masih setia duduk didepan mini barnya tersebut.

"Ahhh…ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu hyung."

"Mwo ?"

"Kau…bagaimana jika kau diberi pilihan. Kau akan mempertahankan istri mu atau anak mu hyung ?"

Yesung sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun dan mengeram menahan emosinya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Cho kyuhyun !" bentaknya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya ? seperti itu juga perasaan ku saat kau kau menyuruh ku untuk menyerah. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat keputusan yang terlihat begitu mudah namun akan terasa sulit jika terjadi dalam hidup mu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku melepas seseorang yang sangat kucintai ? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ? Itu sangat menyakitkan hyung. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa siap menghadapinya." Kyuhyun berujar begitu lirih dan bahkan sebuah liquid tertumpuk dipelupuk matanya kala mengatakan kata-katanya tersebut dihadapan yesung. Matanya benar-benar memanas dan tanpa mendengar jawaban yesung lagi kyuhyun mulai benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

**Yewook Side**

Ryewook merasa sedikit terlonjak kaget mendapati tingkah suaminya yang secara tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia hendak memotong beberapa sayuran yang akan ia buat menjadi isi ramyunnya nanti.

"Yeobo…kau mengagetkan ku !"

Yesung tak begitu berniat merespon kata-kata ryewook bahkan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan bahu dan leher ryewook. Yesung bertingkah seolah-olah ia tak ingin melepaskan gadis berambut ikal tersebut dari hidupnya, entah kenapa ia begitu takut jika suatu hari nanti ia tak bisa lagi melihat senyum dari yoeja yang selama ini memenuhi hatinya tersebut. Ryewook yang tak begitu mengerti akan sikap yesung secara tiba-tiba berubah, hanya diam dan menikmati saja hembusan nafas suaminya tersebut diantara bahunya.

"Yeobo…kau kenapa eohh ?" Ryewook yang merasa penasaran pun akhirnya menayakannya juga tentang perubahan sikap suaminya tersebut.

Yesung tak bergeming dari tempatnya bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang terlihat posesif terhadap ryewook. "Kyuhyun benar, aku tidak akan pernah siap dan aku tidak akan pernah sanggup kehilangan mu dan aegya kita yeobo. Aku takut." Lirihnya, lebih percis seperti ia bergumam. Ryewook hanya bisa tertegun mendengar kata demi kata yang digumamkan suaminya tersebut. Ryewook juga merasa ia takan pernah bisa sanggup kehilangan yesung dan calon anaknya kelak.

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh diantara kelamnya mata ryewook, ia pun memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap yesung dan memeluk erat calon seorang ayah tersebut. "Hiks…aku juga takut yeobo. Aku takut sekali."

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"Ajusshi bisa pergi untuk sementara waktu. Nanti jika aku sudah merasa bosan, aku akan menghubungi ajusshi !" Seorang namja berwajah stoic tersebut sedikit memerintah pada namja yang memang lebih tua dari namja tersebut yang memang berstatus sebagai supir pribadi namja berwajah stoic tersebut.

Namja paru baya tersebut hanya mengangguk hormat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan namja berstatus majikannya tersebut sendiri didalam mobil mewah majikannya tersebut. "Baik tuan"

Namja berwajah stoic tersebut sedikit menghela nafasnya memandang keluar kaca mobilnya yang menyuguhkan pemandangan sungai han yang begitu indah ketika sore menjelang. Mata onyxnya kemudian menatap senduh kearah yoeja berambut sebahu yang tengah duduk dengan anggun disebelah kursi penumpang yang sama dengannya.

Mata yoeja tersebut terus mengarah keluar jendela mobil tersebut tanpa menyadari namja yang tepat berada disampingnya terus memandang kearahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit kepala yoeja tersebut berputar menghadap kearah namja yang tengah memandang penuh arti kearahnya dan mempertemukan foxynya dengan onyx kelam sang namja. Entah kenapa atsmosfir diantara keduanya begitu senduh kala foxy dan onyx tersebut saling menyelami arti tatapan masing-masing. Yeoja bermata foxy tersebut kembali menyunggingkan senyuman yang terlihat senduh didepan namja berwajah stoic tersebut dan itu sedikit membuat desiran aneh didalam hati namja tersebut semakin bergejolak.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat ming." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih dan yoeja disampingnya pun hanya tersenyum lembut tanpa berkata. Kyuhyun memandang keluar kaca jendelanya lagi sambil tersenyum miris. Kini sungmin atau lebih tepatnya hanya bayangan sungmin yang berganti memandang senduh kearah namja berambut ikal kecoklatan tersebut yang tengah memandang keluar kaca jendela mobil tersebut.

Srettt…

Dengan tiba-tiba kyuhyun yang semula tengah memandang kearah luar kini menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan sungmin. Namja berkaki jenjang sedikit bersusah payah menyamankan posisi tidurnya diatas pangkuan sang istri mengingat ia harus sedikit menekuk kakinya diatasa jok mobil. Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dan berharap sosok sungmin tersebut memang benar-benar nyata ketika sosok tersebut membelai surai coklatnya dan bibir plump sungmin yang benar-benar menyentuh bibirnya. Yah, sosok sungmin tersebut memang sedikit menundukan kepalanya lebih mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan kemudian ia sedikit memberikan kecupan singkatnya diatas bibir tebal kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum walaupun matanya enggan membuka. Dan kembali keduanya saling memandang ketika mata onyx kyuhyun kembali terbuka. Keduanya saling tersenyum memandang satu sama lainnya. Dengan gerakan yang lumayan lambat, kyuhyun berusaha merai tengkuk sungmin dan membuat sungmin sedikit menunduk sedikit demi sedikit mendekat kearah wajahnya.

Chu~

Onyx dan foxy tersebut kembali terpejam kala keduanya kembali mempertemukan bibirnya masing-masing. Walaupun semuanya terlihat semu, namun bagi kyuhyun itu sudalah menjadi cukup. Melihat matanya, senyumannya, dan semua sentuhannya meski didalam mimpi saja sudah cukup menjadi tenaga baginya untuk menghadapi hari esok yang akan lebih terasa sulit lagi tanpa kehadiran yoeja bergigi kelinci tersebut disampingnya.

TBC….

Fiuhhhh…..akhirnya bisa nyelesain chap ini juga

Masih adakah yg berminat ? entahlah dan tak janji tak ada typos

Semoga chap ini gk terlalu mengecewakan

Sparkyumin : terimakasih atas koreksinya

18thOfMay : wahhh nama'y juga epil chingu ? heheh *d lirik kyupil*

Tika : aku juga rasa seperti itu..heheh :P ini udh lanjut

kim wike : gomawo

lalayas : hehehe :P ini rate T chingu oke sippp

amalia : dalam hati ikut bertanya ? kapan iia ? *ehhh ?*

tias : gwencana and gomawoyo

Aey Raa kms : gomawo mau menunggu

Leesooyoungelf : gomawooooo mau menunggu ff gaje kuh ini iiang d atas ada yewook kan ? aishh mina chingu kalo yewook moment gk begitu terlihat menarik coz aku gk terlalu mendalami ff yewook. Mianhae *bowwww*

DIANA : sama saeng ^^ aku juga kasian tuh ama epil tapi lihat aja lah

Kyukyu : sudah iia tetep ripyu yah

hyukjae lee : gwencana aku juga sering lelet apdet :P

reva kyuminelf : wahhh annyeong ^^ gomawo sudah mau membaca ff ku

terimakasih untuk kalian semua para readers

aku berharap respon yg positif dari kalian, yahhh itung2 buat aku semangat lagi buat nulis di sela2 kesibukan ku sebagai pelajar yg akan menghadapi UN

PLEASE REVIEW OR DEL ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**You and I - MBLAQ**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

_Haengbokhan kkum-eul kkuneun geosman gateun Jeohaneul byeol-i nun-i busin ibam-e __  
__Neoege salanghandan mal-eul jeonhae In my heart... __  
__Naege dagawa jun neol Hanbaljjak dagawa jun neol ~woeo Haengbokhage haejulge usgehaejulge Naega nipyeon-i doeeojulge Nan haengbokhalkkeoya You are my sun shine everynight Salang-eun ileongeongabwa niga salang-ingabwa You And I _

** . **

**Sungmin POV**

'Hehh….' Keluh ku dalam hati. Hari-hari ku begitu tak setenang seperti kehidupan ku dulu saat berada di busan. Sekarang jauh berbeda, ditambah lagi satu mahluk yang tak henti-hentinya mengikuti sekarang. Kehidupan ku benar-benar tak setenang dulu, yah..walau ku akui kehidupan ku di seol ini jauh lebih baik dari pada di busan dulu. Setidaknya aku tidak lagi mendapatkan perkataan dan tatapan tajam halmoni dan haraboji ku sendiri, menyedihkan bukan. miris memang tapi aku tetap saja menyangi mereka walaupun mereka terlihat tak begitu menyukai ku. Entahlah aku pun tak pernah tahu kenapa mereka begitu terlihat membenci ku, tapi kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas semua rasa penasaran ku tersebut suatu saat nanti.

Cho kyuhyun, nama itu terus saja memenuhi otak ku saat ini. Bahkan ia terus saja menempel pada ku pada saat jam pulang. Semenjak ia menyatakan perasaannya beberapa bulan yang lalu ia terus saja mengikuti semua kegiatan ku kemana saja dan tentu saja itu membuat ku sedikit risih, ditambah ia sering sekali mencuri cium dari ku atau memegang tangan bahkan ia berani sekali memeluk ku secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Aissshhh dia pervert sekali, tapi..aku mungkin sedikit gila karena aku sedikit menyukai sentuhan lembutnya terhadap ku.

Dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang memang pedas itu tak pernah hilang walaupun setiap harinya ia akan berkata 'Lee sungmin, saranghae ?' padaku. Satu sifat lagi yang kutahui setelah ia terus menempel pada ku, yaitu selain egois ia juga sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Ihihihi..aku sedikit merasa dia juga kadang terlihat manis.

Tanpa sadar aku melamunkannya sambil terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri sampai suara bass seseorang menyeret ku kembali kedalam dunia nyata.

"Kau sudah gila lee sungmin ?" pertanyaannya terdengar begitu sinis.

Aku langsung menoleh tepat kearah seorang namja yang sedang kulamun kan tadi. Aku tidak begitu suka berdebat dengannya jadi biar kan saja dia berkata sesuka hatinya dan lihatlah mukanya mungkin sedikit kesal karena aku tak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih mengarah kearah jalan raya.

"Aishh kau menyebalkan lee sungmin. Hayo kita pualang !"

Tepat sekali kan perkiraan ku, dia mulai terlihat kesal ketara sekali dari nada bicaranya itu. "Yasudah sana pulang." Usir ku secara halus.

"Aishh..kau benar-benar menjengkelkan yah !" lihatlah dia begitu terlihat gusar ketika membujuk ku untuk menaiki mobil mewahnya yang ia paorkirkan dipinggir jalanan.

"Dan sudah ku bilang bukan, kau jangan mengikuti ku terus cho kyuhyun !" aku membalas perkataannya tak kalah sengit.

Ckitttttt….

Oh..terimakasih pada mu Bus, setidaknya aku tidak harus lebih lama lagi berdebat dengan namja menyebalkan didepan ku ini. Tanpa menunggu sahutan kyuhyun lagi lebih baik aku mulai beranjak saja dari tempat duduk ku dan menhampiri pintu bus tersebut.

Ssrrrttt…

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan lengan ku digenggam seseorang dan itu kyuhyun. Aku sedikit berusaha menepis tangannya namun tetap saja kekuatannku tak sebanding dengannnya saat ini. "Lepas kyu, aku ingin pulang." Pinta ku padanya, dia sedikit melirik aneh kearah bus disamping kami dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kita akan pulang dengan ini ?"

"Kita ? aku yang akan pulang dengan bus tuan cho, sedangkan kau…" aku sedikit menggantungkan jawabannku dan melirik mobil hitam mewahnya itu dan ia juga ikut memandang mobilnya tersebut. "dengan itu"

"Sudah kubilang kan ming, aku igin pulang dengn mu, aishh…hayolah naik mobil ku saja ne ?"

"Bahkan hampir setiap hari kita pulang bersama mu kyu, kali ini aku tidak mau !" yah hampir setiap harinya ia terus menyeret paksa aku masuk kedalam mobilnya tersebut, tapi kali ini aku tidak mau lagi. Sudah cukup omongan-omongan tak mengenakan yang sering kudengar dari beberapa yoeja disekolah ku tentang kedekatan ku bersama kyuhyun beberapa bulan ini. Walaupun aku merasa kami memang tak pernah ada sesuatu diantara kami.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang bersama mu lagi ming." Dia mulai lagi dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannnya tersebut. akhhh…ingin sekali kucekik namja didepannku ini jika saja hukum membunuh sudah tak berlaku lagi dinegara ini. 'Huftt…' tenanglah lee sungmin, aku sedikit memikirkan agar namja didepannku ini mulai menyerah dan hanya satu cara saja yang pasti akan membuatnya menyerah dan aku mulai berhitung dalam hati. 'Hana, dul, set' yahhh aku mulai berlari masuk kedalam bus tersebut dan aku sedikit merasa legah karena kyuhyun tak berhasil menahan ku lagi. "Yakkhhh.." aku sedikit mendengar dia berteriak tapi apa peduli ku, biar saja toh ia pun takkan berani mengikuti ku masuk kedalam bus ini. Melihat bus saja ia begitu terlihat enggan apa lagi jika memasukinya dan itu mustahil ia lakukan.

"Ughhh…" aku sedikit tersentak karena dorongan beberapa orang dibelakangku ini. Saat ini memang busnya memang sedikit penuh karena jam pulang kantor begitu bertepatan dengan jam pulang sekolah kami, jadi seperti ini aku terpaksa berdiri dan hanya bergantung dengan tiang diatas kepala bus ini karena memang tak bangku kosong lagi.

Sretttt…..

"Ehhh…?" baru saja aku ingin menghajar habis-habisan pemilik tangan yang seenaknya saja melingkar sembarang diantara pinggan dan perut ku, namun aku sedikit tersentak ketika melihat sosok namja yang berdiri dengan tegapnya dibelangku. Ughh…lagi-lagi aku hanyut dalam onyx-nya itu kala jarak antara kami memang begitu dekat. Lihatlah mungkin wajah ku berubah menjadi warna hati lagi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari ku lee sungmin." Bisiknya seduktif mungkin ditelinga ku, dan aku sedikit merasa merinding mendengarnya.

Setelah sekian menit bus ini berjalan akhirnya satu persatu penumpang pun pergi dan bangku didalam bus tersebut banyak yang tak terisi. Kyuhyun sedikit menyeret ku untuk mengikutinya menuju salah satu bangku bus tersebut.

"Huftt…pegal sekali kaki ku, suda ku bilang bus itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali untuk kita. Jadi seperti ini kan akhirnya." Sifat mengkritisinya kemabali muncul dan seperti biasa aku hanya akan jadi pendengar saja. Mungkin dia memang tak begitu terbiasa akan suanasa bus terlihat sekali dari raut kelelahannya yang berdiri hampir 15 menit saja ia terus saja mengeluh akan pengalaman pertamanya menaiki bus.

Dukkk…

"Ehh ?" aku sedikit kaget saat merasakan bahuku tertindih sesuatu, dan benar saja memang sebuah kepala yang tengah bersandar dibahuku dengan seenaknya saja. Siapa lagi jika bukan kepala kyuhyun. Mungkin aku akan segera meniur kepalanya jika saja aku tidak melihat raut wajahnya yang tengah terpejam dengan damainya dibahuku. Wajahnya benar-benar polos ketika tertidur namun berbanding terbalik ketika onyx-nya terbuka kembali, ia akan kembali menjadi sosok menyebalkan kembali. _**'Kau terlihat tampan kyu saat tidur'**_ tanpa sadar aku mulai memuji dalam hati ku sendiri dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ku dari wajahnya. Setiap jengkal dari wajahnya bak ukiran Tuhan yang paling indah. Alis, mata, hidung, pipi lalu..bibirnya, semuanya nampak sempurna. Ughh..kenapa aku mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak, aishh mungkin terlalu banyak berdekatan dengan namja pervert disamping ku ini sedikit membuat otak polos ku jadi ikut terkontaminasi. Andwee, mungkin wajah ku sedikit memanas sekarang membayangkan beberapa kejadian lalu saat kyuhyun tengah mencium ku dan langsung ku palingkan wajah ku dari hadapannya.

**Sungmin POV End**

"Eungghhh…" Kyuhyun sedikit mengeliat dari posisi tidurnya karena merasa pegal diantara bahunya karena posisi tidurnya yang sedikit tak benar. Setelah sekian menit ia mencoba mengumpulka nyawanya agar kembali sepenuhnya pun akhirnya menegapkan badanya dan melirik yoeja disebelahnya yang nampak sedikit terlihat kesal. "Omoo…apa masih lama menuju rumah mu eoh ? kenapa bus ini lelet sekali. Aigoo…badan ku, rasanya sakit semua."

"Aku mungkin sudah berada dirumah semenjak 1 jam yang lalu, jika saja seseorang tak seenaknya saja tidur tanpa sadar dan membuat bus ini berputar arah kembali."

"Uhhh ? Mworago ?"

"Sudahlah~" sungmin hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati melihat kelakuan kyuhyun yang kadang semaunya saja dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kedepan. Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat sungmin yang hanya bisa terus mengalah terhadapnya. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sungmin dan menipiskan jarak diantara keduannya. Sungin yang sadar sesuatu tengah mendekatkan kearahnya pun ikut memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kyuhyun yang sudah dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sungmin sedikit tercekat kala wajahnya benar-benar hampir menyatu dengan wajah kyuhyun, ingin memalingkan wajah pun tak sempat lagi. hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi saja maka bibir itu benar-benar mendarat tepat diatas bibir plump sungmin yang terlihat ranum sebelum sebuah derit rem bus yang berhenti tepat dihalte sungmin tuju. Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajah merahnya, dengan gugup ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kajja, kita sudah sampai." Perkataannya pun tak kalah gugup saat mengatakannya dihadapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sungmin yang terlihat manis dan mengikuti langkah yoeja kelinci didepannya tersebut.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali sungmin mencoba menghempaskan genggaman tangan kyuhyun pada genggaman tangannya. Namun semakin banyak sungmin menghempaskannya maka kyuhyun akan semakin kuat menggenggam tangannya sehingga membuatnya semakin sulit melepas genggaman kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai kala mendapat sikap pasrah sungmin saat ini. Sepanjang perjalan dari halte tersebut sampai menuju beberapa gang rumah sungmin kyuhyun memang sedikit memaksa tangan sungmin agar terkait dengan tangannya. Semenjak sungmin menyerah dan tak menghempaskan tang kyuhyun lagi sejak itu pula tak terdengar kata yang keluar dari mulut keduannya. Keduanya mungkin tengah mengatur detak jantung mereka masing-masing yang terlihat gugup mengingat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah mengaitkan tangan satu sama lainnya dengan mesra sepanjang perjalanan.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tangan mu cho ?" setelah sekian lamanya mereka terdiam, akhirnya sungmin berhasil memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Mwo ? Shirreo ! Kenapa aku tidak boleh menggenggam tangan yoejachingu ku sendiri eoh ?"

"Aishh..aku bukan kekasih mu kyu."

"Yasudah mulai sekarang, besok, besoknya lagi, besok besoknya lagi dan seterusnya kau jadi yoejachingu ku !" entah pernyataan atau perintah bagi sungmin itu sama saja ditelinganya saat ini ketika kyuhyun berbicara.

"Ishhh…" sungmin hanya mendesah pasrah kala setiap kali ia mendengar kata-kata yang sama keluar dari mulut pedas namja pecinta game tersebut.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah menolak ku."

Perkataan kyuhyun begitu mengena dihati sungmin kala mendengarnya. Ya, sungmin memang tak pernah atau menolak pernyataan cinta kyuhyun selama ini. Ia hanya merasa masih begitu bingung bagaimana perasaannya terhadap kyuhyun, namun ia juga tak pernah menolak setiap sentuhan manis dan lembut yang kyuhyun berikan.

Mereka kembali menelusuri jalanan dengan hening sampai tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa namja yang tengah meneguk minuman keras dengan berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri dan tak sengaja salah satu namja tersebut menabrak bahu kyuhyun dan menumpahkan minumannya dibaju kyuhyun. Sontak kyuhyun mengeram kesal karena rasa sakit pada bahunya ditambah lagi kemeja sekolanya kini ternoda minuman namja tersebut.

"Eoh ? Mian" Namja sempoyongan tersebut hanya berujar sekenanya saja dan terus melanjutkan berjalan menyusul temannya didepan.

"Aisshh…dasar manusia tidak berguna !" kyuhyun mulai geram dan mengumpat secara lantang dibelakang namja tersebut. Namun naasnya namja tersebut masih menangkap apa maksud ucapan dari kyuhyun dan ia mulai berbalik arah dan menghampiri kyuhyun kembali dan menepuk bahu kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Mwo ? Apa yang kau katakana tadi ?" Namja sempoyongan tersebut berujar sedikit keras sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya berharap ia tak salah mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecih pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja didepannya tersebut.

"Ku bilang Kau adalah manusia yang tidak berguna. Wae ?"

"Neo…Aishhh…kau bosan hidup eoh ?"

Sungmin sedikit menyeret paksa lengan kyuhyun dan menatap kyuhyun penuh dengan isyarat agar kyuhyun tidak memperkeruh semuanya dan memilih mengalah. Namun kyuhyun langsung menepis tangan sungmin dan berkata, "Ini urusan harga diri seorang namja ming, kau diam saja !"

Teman namja sempoyongan tersebut merasakan salah satu temannya tak berada diantara mereka pun akhirnya sadar dan menghampiri namja tersebut yang terlihat tengan bersitegang dengan kyuhyun.

"Wae geure ?" salah satu namja bertato diantara beberapa namja tersebut tengah bertanya diantara kyuhyun dan temannya tersebut. Namun keduanya tetap saja beradu mulut tak memperdulikan yang lainnya.

"Bosan hidup ? Kau yang sudah bosan hidup jika berurusan dengan ku !"

"Hahh ? mwo ?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya siapa aku eoh ? Jika kau tahu, kupastikan kau akan menyesal dan bersujud meminta maaf dari ku nanti!" mulut kyuhyun tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi begitu saja sehingga ia terus saja merendahkan namja didepannya dan merutuki sikap namja didepannya tersebut karena berurusan dengannya. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah takan melepaskan namja didepannya tersebut tanpa tahu jika nantinya ia yang takan dilepaskan namja sempoyongan tersebut. Poor kyu.

"Cih~memangnya siapa kau eoh ? seperti orang penting saja !"

"Mwo ? kau tidak tahu ? Naeun..Cho Kyuhyun" Dengan bangganya kyuhyun menyebut maraganya berharap beberapa namja didepannya langsung mengingat nama Cho hangeng pemilik Cho grup yang terkenal diseantreo korea ini. Namun namja didepannya hanya menggernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengenal siapa itu kyuhyun.

"Nugu ? Aishh…aku tidak peduli siapa kau." Namja didepannya berujar prustasi karena tak dapat menebak siapa kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bersweatdrop karena dirinya tak begitu dikenal seperti appanya.

"Mwo ? Benar-benar tak berguna, apakah kau tidak tahu kecanggihan internet sekarang eoh?" Karena kesal, akhirnya kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan iphone tercanggihnya dari saku celananya dan mengutak atiknya sebentar sebelum memberikannya kepada salah satu teman namja tersebut.

Beberapa namja tersebut mulai berkumpul dan membaca tulisan hangul yang tertera di iphone canggih kyuhyun dengan teliti dan mulai tercengang setelah membaca biografi hidup kyuhyun. "Woahh…ternyata dia sangat kaya." Tanpa sadar salah satu dari beberapa namja tersebut memuji kekayaan kyuhyun dan disahut anggukan setuju dari beberapa temannya dan itu membuat senyum kyuhyun semakin merekah karena bangga.

Namun namja yang tengah bersiteru dengan kyuhyun nampak tak peduli seberapa kayanya kyuhyun dan lebih memilih melanjutkan beradu mulut dengan kyuhyun kembali karena dirinya sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu dan berfikir ia ingin sekali menghajar seseorang saat ini. "Aishhh apa peduli ku jika kau itu kaya eoh ? Aku ingin sekali menghajar mulut mu itu." Namja tersebut mulai memasang kuda-kuda bersiap menghajar kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit was-was dan meretangkan telapak tangan kedepan namja tersebut seolah isyarat 'Stop'.

"Tunggu, kau yakin akan menghajar ku eoh ? kau tahu bukan pengacara ku tidak akan tinggal diam saja, dia akan menuntut mu !"

"Aisshh…persetan dengan semua itu" namja didepan kyuhyun pun kembali memasang kuda-kudannya.

"Ya..Ya..Ya…tunggu eoh !"

"Aishh apa lagi eoh ? kau banyak omong sekali ?"

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik sungmin dan menatap penuh arti kedalam sungmin. Sungmin yang mendapatkan tatapan penuh artinya pun hanya menggernyitkan dahi tanda tak paham dengan pemikiran kyuhyun. "Kau lihat yoeja itu ? dia itu yoejachingu ku, dan kau tahu dia itu ahli sekali dalam matrial art. Kau tahu tendangannya itu sangat mematikan, aku bahkan pernah merasakannya sendiri bagaimana rasa sakitnya itu. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan berjalan sampai satu…ah ani bahka dua minggu nanti."

Tak sepenuhnya kyuhyun berbohong, ia memang pernah merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya ketika ia berusaha memeluk sungmin, namun berujung ia dibanting dengan mudahnya oleh lee sungmin.

"Cih~lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku eoh ?"

"Tentu saja ada. Sebelum kau menghajar ku, dia akan menghajar mu terlebih dahulu untuk ku." Ucap kyuhyun dengan keyakinan penuh. Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tercengang mendengar penuturanya tersebut.

Dengan santainya kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin dan mulai mendorong punggung sungmin agar mendekat dengan beberapa namja didepannya tersebut berharap sungmin dapat menghabisi satu persatu namja didepannya tersebut dengan keahlian matrial artnya. "Mwo kau gila eoh ? kau fikir aku tukang pukul eoh ?" sungmin menatap tak percaya kearah kyuhyun.

"Chagiyah kau tak perlu sungkan lagi, habisi saja manusia-manusia bodoh itu"

"Aishh…jinjja, kau.."

Belum sempat sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya, namja sempoyongan didepannya tersebut memotong acara pertengkarannya dengan kyuhyun seenaknnya saja. "Ya ! kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar eoh ?"

"Diam kau.." Reflek sungmin membentak namja didepannya tersebut. Entah kenapa nyali namja sempoyongan tersebut menjadi ciut setelah dibentak sungmin, ia merasa aura yoeja didepannya tersebut berubah menjadi seram seketika. "sebelum aku menghajar mu, biarkan aku menghajar namja brengsek itu terlebih dahulu." Sungmin melirik sekilas kearah kyuhyun dan namja didepannnya pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju saja seolah ia tak bisa berkutik lagi kala melihat aura gelam sungmin.

Sungmin langsung beranjak menghampiri kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan sungmin pun hanya menatap tak percaya dan sedikit merasa takut kala ia merasa tak ada nada bercanda sama sekali dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut yoeja kelinci tersebut. "Ya, Ya, Ya, kau tidak akan benar-benar menghajar ku kan chagiyah ?" lirihnya.

Sungmin menggeram perlahan dan mulai merai kerah baju kyuhyun dan menariknya secara paksa dan sontak membuat sang empuh baju sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Dengar, jika aku mulai menghitung hana, dul, set. Maka cepat berlari !" bisiknya secara perlahan dan cepat "Kau benar-benar brengsek cho, aku akan menghajar mu sampai mati eoh." Sungmin sengaja berteriak keras agak membuat namja dibelakangnya percaya akan kata-katanya. Sedangkan kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti akan sikap sungmin, sampai sungmin dengan tiba-tiba saja melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah bajunya dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda siap bertempur.

"Aku akan menghajar mu cho, bersiaplah. Hana, dul, set.."

Ketika hitungan ketiga mulai sungmin lantangkan dengan cepat pula gadis bergigi kelinci itu menarik tangan kyuhyun dan membawa kyuhyun berlari bersamanya. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja mendapat perlakuan mengejutkan seperti itu hanya mengikuti saja arah kemana sungmin berlari. Didalam hatinya ia tak memungkiri ia sangat bahagia walaupun dalam situasi seperti ini, mengingat tangannya untuk pertama kali sungmin terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangannya saat ini. Dan lihatlah betapa eratnya genggaman tangan sungmin saat ini yang tengah menarik kyuhyun. Tak henti-hentinya senyuman merekah dibelahan bibir kyuhyun walaupun nafasnya yang tersegal-segal karena berlari.

"Ya…kalian kenapa diam saja eoh ?hayo kejar mereka !" namja sempoyongan tersebut sempat terpaku melihat betapa gesitnya yoeja bergigi kelinci tersebut namun ketika ia sadar betul bahwa yoeja tersebut tengah mengelabuinya ia benar-benar kesal dan menyuruh beberapa temannya agar membantunya mengejar kedua penipu ulung menurut pemikirannya.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"Boww…kau tertanggap sekarang." Seringaian begitu tercetak jelas disudut bibir namja yang sempat bersiteru dengan kyuhyun tadi kala ia dan teman-temannya dapat menemukan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Sungmin mengela nafas prustasinya, bagaimana tidak ia sudah berlari sejauh mungkin dari segerombolan namja tersebut, namun naasnya ia kembali terjebak diperempatan jalan. Semua kawan namja tersebut keluar dari masing-masing jalan hingga terlihat mengepung sungmin dan kyuhyun ditengah jalan tersebut. Sungmin langsung memasang kuda-kuda waspada jika salah satu namja-namja tersebut meyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Dan tepat saja namja-namja tersebut mulai menyerang sungmin dan kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya menyerang sungmin, karena yang kini terlihat sedang baku hantam adalam sungmin. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya berseru menyemangati sungmin.

"Hayo chagi, hajar mereka semua!"

Satu persatu namja didepannya tumbang begitu sungmin mulai mengeluarkan keahlian matrial artnya. Nafas sungmin mulai tersendat-sendat karena ia hampir diujung batasnya, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis karena berlari ditambah ia harus menghajar satu persatu namja didepannya tersebut. Dan pada saat sungmin mulai lengah, seorang namja lainnya mulai menghamiri sungmin dari belakang. Entah balok kayu yang berasal dari mana yang tiba-tiba saja namja itu pegang sambil menghampiri sungmin dan ia pun mulai berancang-ancang menghantamkannya kebahu sungmin.

"Lee sungmin awas !" Teriakan kyuhyun begitu mengena gendang telinga sungmin dan secara reflek sungmin memutar pandangannya kearah kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit tercekat didepan matanya terlihat jelas sebuah balok kayu tengah menghampiri muka mulusnya.

Entah dorongan dari mana sehingga dengan sendirinya kyuhyun berlari menghampiri sungmin dengan gesitnya berusaha melindungi sungmin dari beturan yang mungkin saja akan menyakitkan yang namja dibelakang sungmin berikan terhadap yoeja kelinci tersebut. kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh sungmin dan lebih membiarkan jika tubuhnya yang akan menggantikan rasa sakit itu.

Brugggggggggggggg…..bruggg…brugggg….brugggg….

Terdengar jelas beberapa hantaman balok kayu tersebut yang membabi buta pada badan tersebut. Sang penghajar pun kini sudah benar-benar tersulut emosi hingga membabi buta menghujamkan benda tumpul tersebut tanpa hentinya meski pemilik tubuh tersebut merintih-rintih kesakitan. Darah yang keluar dari mulut namja tersebut pun tak menyulutkan sang pengahajar untuk berhenti menghujamkan benda tumpul tersebut, malah itu semakin membuat sang penghajar semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bangun brengsek ! hanya segitu saja kekuatan mu eoh ?" Seringaian nampak begitu jelas dari mulut namja berambut panjang tersebut sambil mengacungkan balok kayu itu dihadapan namja tersebut. "Dan..aishh…apakah kalian akan terus bermesraan seperti itu eoh ?" liriknya sinis kearah namja dan yoeja yang tengah berpelukan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Eh ?" keduanya, lee sungmin dan cho kyuhyun menatap tak percaya akan keajaiban yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini. Kwon ji young dan Choi seung hyun, mereka bagaikan keajaiban sore hari yang kyuhyun dan sungmin terima. GD dan TOP begitu tepat waktu dalam menyelamatkan nyawa mereka disaat-saat yang kritis seperti ini. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika saja jiyoung tidak cepat merai balok tersebut dari namja preman itu, mungkin saja wajah tampan kyuhyun tak lagi utuh.

"Nnne.." Secara reflek sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan mulai menghampiri jiyoung dan membantu menghajar namja-namja berandalan tersebut. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang tak begitu ahli dalam urusan berkelahi hanya ikut mengumpati namja yang tepar satu persatu tersebut seolah itu adalah hasil dari kerja kerasnya. "Dasar tidak berguna, sudah kubilang kan jangan macam-macam dengan ku ! besok aku akan mengirim pengacara ku untuk menuntut kalian. Sial, mati saja kau !" upatnya sambil menendang nendang pelan pada salah satu kaki namja yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Setelah mereka berempat, lebih tepatnya bertiga. Lee sungmin, kwon ji young dan choi seung hyun menghajar namja-namja tersebut, mereka berempat memutuskan meninggalkan TKP menuju flat sungmin dengan berjalan.

"Oppa, kenapa kau bisa ada disekitar sini eoh ?" sungmin yang memang penasaran akan keberadaan GD dan TOP yang secara tiba-tiba saja disekitarnya membuat tanda tanya besar dihati yoeja tersebut.

Jiyoung sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dihapadan sungmin. "Hehehe…sebenarnya aku penasaran dimana kau tinggal, jadi aku mengikuti mu saja"

"Ehh ? seperti itu ya ?" tanya sungmin polos.

"Dasar penguntit !" celetuk kyuhyun. Jiyoung langsung melirik tak suka kearah kyuhyun dan sedikit memberikan deat glare-nya dan itu sukses membuat kyuhyun yang terkenal evil itu sedikit ciut nyali.

"Kenapa oppa tidak bilang saja pada ku eoh ? aku akan senang jika mau berkunjung ke flat ku"

Kyuhyun langsung saja menatap tak percaya kearah sungmin, bagaimana bisa ia yang selalu merengek ingin tahu tempat tinggal sungmin saja tak pernah diberi ijin untuk berkunjung. Sedangkan berbeda sekali tanggapannya jika itu jiyoung, dengan senang hati sungmin mau menyambut namja preman sekolahnya tersebut.

"Ahhh benarkah ?"

"Ya..lee sungmin kenapa kau tak begitu adil eoh terhadap ku ?" kyuhyun mulai menuai protesnya kembali,

"Kajja kita flat ku!" namun yoeja kelinci tersebut tak begitu memperdulikannya dan lebih memilih mengapit lengan GD dan TOP pada masing-masing lengannya hingga tak bisa kyuhyun menemukan celah untuknya kemudian meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terlihat tercengang dibelakang.

Jiyoung dan seung hyun hanya dengan senang hati menikmati perlakuan manis sungmin dan bahagia diatas rasa cemburu sungmin. Jiyoung melirik sekilas kyuhyun dan tersenyum mengejek kearah kyuhyun. Dan dalam hati kyuhyun begitu merutuki nasibnya, selain Kim jungmo yang menajadi saingannya kini datang lagi Kwon jiyoung dan Choi seung hyun. Poor kyu.

"Ya…aishh…kenapa kau begitu ming ? Tunggu !"

.

.

**13 Juni 2017 **

_Aku takut jika kau terus berada disekitar ku, diduniaku…_

_Hari-hari ku semakin kacau.._

_Tapi aku juga suka saat kau berada didekat ku.._

_Memeluk ku, mengenggam tangan ku, tapi aku takut.._

_Aku takut jika ini semua hanya semu.._

_Menjauhlah sejauh mungkin.._

_Karena aku takut terjatuh dimana bukan tempat ku seharusnya berada.._

_Didalam hatimu.._

**Flasback OFF**

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bebannya kurang sedikit demi sedikit kala melihat namja dan yoeja kecil yang tengah berlari-lari saling mengejar. Entah terlihat begitu lucu saja dimatanya. Yoeja kecil tersebut benar-benar mengingatkannya akan lee sungmin. Mungkin karena dulu sebelum kecelakaan naas itu lee sungmin memang begitu dekat dengan yoeja berumur 8 tahun tersebut hingga kyuhyun merasa yoeja kelinci tersebut mengingatkannya akan lee sungmin.

Yoeja kecil tersebut terus berusaha mengejar namja didepannya yang tengah tersenyum jahil karena yoeja tersebut belum berhasil menangkapnya sampai akhirnya sang yoeja tak sengaja tersandung dan terjatuh telungkap tak elit diatas rumput hijau.

Sontak kyuhyun yang tengah bersantai ria duduk langsungg saja menghampiri yoeja kecil tersebut dan mengangangkat tubuh ringan yoeja kecil tersebut agar berdiri tegak. "Gwencana eoh ?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Eh..tuan mesum itu yah ?" Pertnyaan polos yoeja kecil itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa dosa.

"Xiumin…!" namja kecil yang berada jauh dari kyuhyun dan yoeja kecil tersebut terkejut melihat yoeja kecil tersebut jatuh telungkap sontak membuatnya berteriak memanggil nama panggilan yoeja kecil tersebut secara refleks. Dengan tergesah-gesah namja kecil tersebut menghampiri kyuhyun dan xiumin.

"Ehh ? Ajjuschi mesum, Annyeong" Sapa namja kecil yang bernama lengkap Park chanyeol itu tanpa dosanya memanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan ajjushi mesum setelah menyadari sosok kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping xiumin.

Kyuhyun hanya menegendus sebal karena panggilan anak-anak kecil itu terhadapnya sama saja. Yaitu dengan ujung-ujung mesum. "Aishh…kenapa kalian masih saja memanggil ku ajjushi dan tuan mesum eoh ?"

Implus kedua anak tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan gigi putih mereka dihadapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas, "Heheh…habisnya muka ajjushi itu benar-benar mesum" chanyeol berani berkata tanpa dosanya menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"Aishh…jinjja, panggil aku hyung atau oppa saja mulai sekarang. Arrayo ?"

Keduanya menjawab kompak, "Shireo !" dan dengan gelengan imut dari xiumin. "Sungmin noona bilang, kami harus memanggil seperti itu." Jawab lagi chanyeol.

"Aishh…kau memanggil sungmin saja noona, kenapa dengan ku harus ajjushi eoh ?" kyuhyun berujar frustasi didepan kedua anak kecil itu tersebut. "Pokoknya aku mau dipanggil oppa ! atau oppa akan mengelitiki mu sampai menangis" kyuhyun langsung saja menggelitik pinggang xiumin. Sontak xiumin merasa geli disekitar pinggang kecilnya pun mengeluarkan tawa imutnya tanpa henti. "Hayo panggil aku oppa !"

"Ihihhihihihi…ampun ajjushi, aduhh…geli ihihihiih ajjushi" kikikan terus saja lolos dari bibir plump imut xiumin. Kyuhyun yang melihat tawa xiumin pun tanpa sadar ikut tertawa geli, ia benar-benar merasa ia bisa melihat lee sungminnya saat ini. Tanpa kyuhyun dan xiumin sadari, sosok park chanyeol kini tengah menatap tak suka kearah kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa bahagia bersama xiuminnya. Xiuminnya ? ya, namja kecil tersebut memang sedari dulu sudah mengklain xiumin sebagai miliknya dan tak ada yang boleh mengganggu xiuminnya selain diirinya. Titik.

"Ya ! ajjushi mesum, kau jangan menganggu minie ku !" Dengan posesifnya namja kecil tersebut menarik lengan xiumin dan langsung menyembunyikan tubuh kecil xiumin dibalik tubuhnya.

Tak ada raut kaget sama sekali dari wajah kyuhyun kala mendapat perlakuan seperti itu karena ini memang bukan pertama kalinya chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu kala ia sudah benar-benar menggoda xiuminnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus kearah dua anak-anak tersebut sambil mengacak-acak gemas rambut namja kecil tersebut. "Arra..arra..arra..! kau tahu sekarang dimana yunho seongsangnim eoh ?"

"Itu !" Tunjuk xiumin kala melihat yunho yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan baju khas karate dan sabuk hitamnya tengah menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyu langsung mengikuti arah jari telunjuk xiumin dan tepat ia bisa melihat sosok yunho yang akan ditemuinya tengah berjalan kerahnya.

"Ya Kim min seok, Park chanyeol sudah saem bilang berapa kali jangan melebihi waktu istirahat. Kalian bisa tertinggal materi seongsangnim lainnya ! cepat masuk kebarisan !" Yunho terlihat begitu beribawa sebagai pendiri club bela diri karate ketika ia melihat dua anak kecil tersebut tak mengikuti pelajaran seperti nak kecil lainnya lakukan didalam aula.

Xiumin dan chanyeol langsung menunduk takut saemnya akan marah kembali, "Ne seongsangnim mianhae. Annyeong" keduanya begitu kompak dalam berkata-kata dan membungkuk hormat meminta maaf kemudian berlari kecil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu keras hyung, walau bagaimana pun mereka itu hanya anak-anak." Ucap kyuhyun mencoba membela kedua bocah tersebut.

"Aishh..mereka itu kadang-kadang menggemaskan tapi kadang-kadang menjengkelkan. Mereka itu hanya menurut dengan sungmin~ah saja, jadi agak repot sekarang tidak ada sungmin~ah."

Sungmin memang menjadi salah satu pelatih club karate yang didirikan yunho. Chanyeol dan xiumin merupakan murid sungmin dari umur 5 tahun jadi wajar saja jika kedua anak tersebut begitu menurut terhadap sungmin, ditambah sikap sungmin yang begitu lembut.

Hampir saja yunho melupakan sosok kyuhyun kala ia menerawang kembali kenakalan kedua bocah tersebut, "Ahhh..kau ada apa kesini ?" tanyanya pada kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mengambil barang-barang lee sungmin yang ada didalam lokernya. Bisakah hyung menunjukan lokernya"

"Tentu, kajja !"

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi satu-persatu benda yang terdapat didalam loker tersebut dengan intens. Sedangkan yunho yang berdiri disamping kyunhyun hanya memandang senduh kearah namja pecinta game tersebut kemudian menepuk pelan bahu kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri. "Aku tahu ini sulit untuk mu, tapi aku yakin apapun keputusan mu nanti, itu pasti sudah kau fikirkan secara matang. Aku selalu mendukung apapun keputusan mu kyu." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar beranjak. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

Satu persatu benda-benda yang berada didalam loker tersebut kyuhyun masukan kedalam box coklat yang ia sengaja bawa untuk membawa barang-barang tersebut. Mulai dari beberapa mendali, kaus kaki, beberapa foto, kertas tak jelas, buku dan benda lainnya. Semua benda-banda lee sungmin sudah masuk tertata rapih dialam boxnya dan siap ia bawah saat ini juga, namun matanya tak sengaja melihat kantung kecil berwarna soft pink yang tergeletak dibagian bawah loker sungmin hingga ia mengurungkan menutup loker tersebut.

Hampir saja tubuh tinggi kyuhyun merosot jatuh kelantai jika saja ia tak cepat bertumpuh pada loker lainnya. Matanya memanas melihat isi kantung kecil tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak pernah menyangka bahwa sungmin akan melakukan hal yang tak sama sekali terfikirkan olehnya.

Beberapa penutup botol air mineral dengan berbagai jenis merek menjadi isi dari kantung kecil tersebut. Mungkin terlihat seperti penutup botol air mineral biasanya, namun ada sesuatu yang menjadikan penutup botol tersebut nampak terlihat berbeda dari penutup botol lainnya. Yaitu tulisan spidol permanen diatas penutup botol tersebut yang berbeda-beda namun dengan gaya satu tulisan. Yaitu gaya tulisan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingat betul bahwa tulisan-tulisan diatas botol tersebut memang tulisan tangannya. _**'Lee sungmin dan Cho kyuhyun', 'I love U', ' Saranghae', 'Sungmin = Kyuhyun'**_, _**'Cho sungmin', 'love love love'**_ kira-kira serti itulah tulisan diatas penutup botol tersebut.

Dulu saat kyuhyun masih mengejar cinta sungmin, ia memang sering mengikuti sungmin sampai mengajar di club karate yunho dan tak peduli tiap harinya namja pecinta game tersebut menuliskan sesutu diatas penutup botol air mineral sungmin demi membunuh waktu menunggu yoeja kelincinya tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya akan mendapat omelan tak jelas dari sungmin karena mencoret-coret tak jelas dipenutup botol tersebut.

'_**Aishh…kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan cho, ini koyol !'**_

'_**heheh…kau simpan saja ! anggap itu surat cinta dari ku.'**_

'_**mwo ?mana ada yang seperti itu eoh ?'**_

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka jika sungmin benar-benar menyimpannya dan menganggap penutup botol tersebut sebagai ganti surat cintanya. Satu hal yang kini ia sadari jika sungmin memang sudah mencintainya semenjak dulu. Kyuhyun meremas bagian dadanya yang terasa sesak karena sakit yang dirasakannya kini mungkin tak terlihat oleh mata, namun ia bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat dibagian hatinya saat ini. Tubuhnya tak bisa lagi bertahan dan mulai merosot kebawah lantai. Membiarkan tubuhnya terhjatuh lemah, ia tak peduli lagi dimana ia menangis saat init, toh ruangan ini begitu terlihat sepi dijam-jamnya.

Kyuhyun menangis layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tengah tersesat diantara beribu orang saat berjalan. Tubuhnya begitu terlihat bergetar dan isakan kecil terus keluar dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tak peduli jika seseorang tengah melihatnya saat ini menangis dan berfikir ia begitu cengeng. Selama ini kyuhyun memang tak pernah memperlihatkan ia menangis didepan orang lain. Ia selalu bersikap tegar layaknya namja sejati jika didepan orang lain, tapi ia akan begitu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terlihat menyedihkan jika sudah melamunkan sungmin sendiri dan mulai menangis layaknya anak kecil.

TBC…

Atau End ?

Digebug chingu ^^ , boong lanjut kok yah..tapi harus ada respon baik tentunya dari chingudeul semua

Peringatan yg bagian atas itu FB iia ^^

Aku update lagi gegara aku lolos TRY OUT Yeyeyeyeyyyyy *sun umin* #digeplak kyu

Oh tetapi UJIKOM sudah menanti saya :X *jadi galau*

Do'a kan saya semuannya ^^ supaya lulus ujikom *amin*

Wokehh saatnya bales2 ripyu *ketahuan gk apal tulisan Reivew makanya tulisannya ripyu*

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : *beri semangat buat bang kyupil, ganbate ! ( ^_^)9

Cho Rea BunnyEvil : gomawo ^^

Tiasicho : Waduhhh kurang panjang chingu ? *aku tepar ditempat*

TiGarini : its just fanfic ^^

bchoco : ini memang belum sampai kekonflik iia chingu ^^ sabar ne, ff ku mungkin seperti drama saja ia ? *nyengir* kalo itu mah hanya yg diatas iiang tahu "ehh ?" heheh…rahasia donk chingu, nanti gk seru kalo kasih tahu sekarang

Tika : tenang chingu kalo bang kyu kesepian kan masih ada ehem..ehem..ehem…'saya gitu *nyengir ala siwon*

kim wike : kalo sesak minum kontreksin eon 'ehh ?' heheh

hyukjae lee : woahhh mian chingu ^^ iia aku usahain iia

Leesooyoungelf : nde, aku akan berusaha menyadarkan umin dengan kekuatan cinta ku 'plakkkkk' wkwkwk :D

Karena waktu yg diburu-buru jadi mian yg belum sempet terbals ripyunya

Tapi aku mau ingetin lagi ya kalo ff ini emang banyak alu FB'y kan ini lagi bahas tentang kenanganny kyumin

Promosi Twitter boleh

Follow me : Lee minnkyu


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**Davichi – Love My Love**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

Beberapa orang nampak ikut tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan sepasang insan yang telah berjanji dihadapan Tuhan untuk setia sehidup semati saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan keduannya beberapa menit lalu. Para undangan pun bertepuk tangan kala sang mempelai pria mulai mencium wanita dengan penuh hikmat seolah tak ada seseorang pun ditaman tersebut. Ya, acara pernikahan tersebut memang bertemakan garden party. Semuanya nampak begitu indah dan tertatah rapi sedemikian rupa. Nampak jelas jika pasangan tersebut bukanlah dari keluarga biasa saja, lebih tepatnya berasal dari kalangan atas.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian para undangan pun mulai memberi selamat kepada pasangan baru tersebut satu persatu dan melenggang menikmati acara party ditaman tersebut.

Senyum merekah terus nampak lekat dibibir mempelai wanita yang tengah beridiri menyambut tamu yang hendak memberi selamat kepadanya. Sang mempelai pria yang terlihat tampan dengan jas putih bersihnya juga tak henti-hentinya melakukan hal yang sama dengan mempelai wanita yaitu tersenyum.

Namja jangkung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua pasangan baru tersebut dari jauh hanya terus tersenyum melihat sang mempelai wanita yang nampak sangat bahagia. Setelah mengamati beberapa menit akhirnya sang namja jangkung tersebut memutuskan menghampiri pasangan suami istri tersebut ketika ia melihat beberapa tamu telah selesai membari selamat.

"Cukahae noona."

Yoeja berbaju pengantin tersebut langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap bahagia kearah namja jangkung didepannya tersebut.

Srettt…yoeja tersebut langsung menarik namja jangkung tersebut kedalam pelukannya tanpa memperdulikan sosok yang tengah menatap tak suka kearah mereka.

"Aigoo….aku fikir kau tak datang kyu ?" yoeja tersebut terus berujar tanpa mau melepaskan pelukannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dibalik pelukan terseicbut sambil menepuk punggung polos Victoria yang diakibatkan gaun pengantinya tersebut memang lumayan terekspos pada bagian punggungnya. "Mana mungkin aku tidak datang, kau terlalu banyak berfikir noona. Dan kurasa sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang menghajar ku jika pengantin wanitanya yang baru ini tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada namja tampan seperti ku."

"Eh ? Mwo" Victoria langsung menarik diri dari pelukannya dan menatap gugup kearah nickhun yang terlihat berpura-pura merajuk. "Aishhh mianhae yeobo, dan kurasa nae yeobo lah yang tampan dibandingkan anak epil ini." Cibirnya, menyangkal kata-kata kyuhyun tadi.

"Mwo ? Aishh…aku ini lebih tampan dibandingkan dia noona. Aishh selera mu itu sungguh standar." Guyonnya dan sontak membuat nickhun mendelik tak suka kearah kyuhyun dan mulai berancang-ancang memulai beraduh mulut dengan anak epil yang satu ini, namun Victoria lebih dahulu membelanya dan akhirnya kyutoria lah yang berdebat mulut. Nickhun hanyebua menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran kyutoria terjadi didepan matanya lagi. Lagi, lagi dan lagi, ya memang ini bukan pertama kalinya nickhun melihat mereka berdepat karena hal sepele.

Tak ada sama sekali terbesit dalam benak nickhun cemburu terhadap kyuhyun karena dirinya selalu beranggapan Victoria memang sering bersikap selayaknya noona terhadap dosaeng laki-lakinya sendiri. Bahkan nickhun sendiri sudah menganggap kyuhyun seperti dosaengnya sendiri walaupun ia sering kali jengkel karena sindiran namja pencinta game tersebut.

"Hemm…mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar seperti sepasang kekasih eoh ? apa aku masih menjadi pemeran utamanya hari ini ? atau aku hanya akan menjadi pemeran pembantu saja diadegan kyutoria live ?"

Kyuhyun dan Victoria langsung menghentikan adu mulut mereka kala nickhun mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka dengan sindirannya. Keduanya pun melirik kearah nickhun secara kompak.

"Aishh…tentu saja kita berdualah yang menjadi pemeran utamanya hari ini, dan bocah epil itulah yang menjadi pemeran pembantunya." Jawab Victoria dengan nada yang dibuatnya semanis mungkin dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang kini sudah bergelayut manja dilengan nickhun mencoba jurus aegyo yang dipelajarinya dari sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir adegan mesra pengantin baru tersebut yang dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi sesuatu. "Aigo…mana ada namja setampan diri ku ini menjadi pemeran pembantu saja ? dan sudah ku bilang jangan merajuk seperti itu noona, kau benar-benar tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali."

"Ughh…yeobo, lihatlah bocah epil ini terus saja mencibir ku." Victoria mengadu layaknya bocah 5 tahun yang mendapatkan perlakuan nakal dari temanya hingga mengadu kehadapan orang tuanya.

Nickhun hanya tersenyum mendapati tingkah kekanakan vic dan membelai pinggir surai coklat vic yang digelung keatas dengan sayang. "Sudalah yeobo tidak usah dengankan bocah epil ini, sudah tahu dia itu tidak pernah mau kalah. Ahhh…, dan kau kyu, sudah jangan menggoda istri ku lagi."

"Hahahah…habis noona itu orangnya cepat marah, jadi aku suka sekali menggodanya. Lagi pula dia itu lucu sekali jika sedang marah, hahahah, muka keriputnya akan terlihat jika sedang marah..hahaha"

"Aishh…jangan merusak hari besar ku cho !"

"Arra..arra…arra. Selera humor kalian payah !" cibir kyuhyun, "Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Kyuhyun memeluk satu persatu pengantin tersebut secara bergantian dan pada saat ia memeluk nickhun ia menggumamkan suatu kalimat yang membuat nickhun tertegun. "Jaga noona ku dengan baik hyung, jika tidak aku akan menghajar mu sampai mati."

Nickhun tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyanggupi permintaan kyuhyun sebelum kyuhyun benar-benar melenggang dari hadapannya.

'_**Bodoh ! Tanpa kau minta pun aku memang akan melakukannya. Noona mu itu, aku akan selalu menjaganya.'**_

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Masih dalam suasana pesta pernikahan vic dan nickhun, kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah sepasang suami istri yang tengah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku bocah lelaki 2 tahun yang berada dalam gendongan namja jangkung tersebut. Sepintas ide jahil muncul dalam otak kyuhyun untuk membuat namja jangkung didepannya itu kaget. Seringain pun mulai tercetak jelas dibibir tebalnya kala mulai memikirkan ide jahilnya tersebut.

Dan Sretttttt…..

"Omo…!"

Hampir saja jantung kedua orang tua kandung bocah lelaki 2 tahun tersebut lepas dari tempatnya kala mendapati seseorang dengan tiba-tiba saja merebut bocah lelaku tersebut dari gendongan namja bertubuh jangkung yang notabennya adalah ayah kandung dari bocah kecil tersebut.

Sedangkan bocah lelaki 2 tahun tersebut hanya terkekah layaknya anka kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil membuat jantung kedua orang tua bocah lelaki tersebut hampir lepas dari tempatnya. "Aigoo umi~ah, kau bertambah lucu eoh ?" tanyanya pada sibum dalam gendongannya dan hanya dijawab denngan kekehan khas anak kecil dari sibum.

Dan jangan lupakan siwon dan kibum yang menggeram kesal karena tingkah sang maknae yang terlalu tiba-tiba saja. "Aishh…kau ini membuat jantungan saja ! Dan jangan bertingkah tiba-tiba saja begitu, bagaimana kalo sibum jatuh eoh ?" Kibum yang terkenal dengan sikap tenangnya pun mulai menggerutu jika itu sudah menyangkut keselamatan putra pertamanya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kuda saat mendengar kibum mulai mengomel dan lebih memilih mengabaikan omelan kibum dengan mengajak sibum untuk berbicara tak jelas. Siwon yang melihatnya pun sebenarnya ingin sekali mengumpat dihadapan namja berambut coklat tersebut namun ia lebih memilih diam dan mengutuki sikap kyuhyun didalam hati.

"Hayo panggila apa ?" Titah kyuhyun dihadap sibum. Sibum menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum dihadapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Appa kyu ?" Kyuhyun begitu tersenyum bangga kala mendengar sebutan dirinya yang menandakan namja kecil tersebut sudah hafal sebutan untuk dirinya. Sibum pun mulai meraba-raba dan menepuk pelan pipi tirus kyuhyun dengan kedua tepalak tangannya.

"Aigoo..anak appa memang pintar eoh ? Lihat lah hyung, sibum jadi pintar seperti ini karena selalu berdekatan dengan ku." Ucap kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

Siwon berdecih pelan, "Tsk. Mana ada yang seperti itu, sibum itu dilihat dari segi mana pun dia itu mirip sekali dengan ku. Jadi jika dia pintar itu pasti menurun dari ku." Cibirnya.

"Mwo ? wonie~ah kenapa semuanya mirip dengan mu eoh ?" Cela kibum yang tak terima denngan pernyataan siwon yang mendomisi.

"Heheheh…sibum kan namja, mana mungkin dia secantik dan semanis kau bumie~ah. Sibum itu tampan seperti ku." Ucap siwon dengan tingkat dirinya yang melebihi batas. Kyuhyun yang mendengarkannya pun ingin sekali terjun dari sungai han saat ini jika saja tak ada sibum dalam gendongannya. Sedangkan kibum mulai merasa wajahnya merah. Bukan karena tersipu malu digoda suaminya namun merah karena menahan kesal.

"Ahhh…jinjja. Jadi jika anak kita namja maka mereka akan mirip dengan mu semua eoh ? Aishh…" Gerutu kibum dengan menatap tak suka kearah namja disampingnya tersebut.

"Hahah…mungkin iya. Dan…." Siwon menggantungkan kata-katanya dan nampak menyingai sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Mereka' ? jadi bumie ku ini ingin membuat sibum kecil lagi eoh ?" Ucapan siwon begitu telak dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Mereka'. Seketika rona pipi kibum kembali merah, bahkan lebih merah lagi dari sebelumnya. Dan bukan karena marah tetapi lebih tepatnya merah karena malu.

"Aishhh…kau bicara apa eoh ?" Kesalnya pada siwon.

Sontak siwon dan kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat sang snow white tersebut tak bisa lagi berkutik. Sibum yang melihatnya pun hanya ikut tersenyum tak mengerti dengan 3 orang dewasa dihadapannya tersebut.

"Mma..ma.." Seakan mengerti jika eommanya begitu malu dan ingin menolong sang eomma dari kedua namja pervert tersebut, sibum yang dalam gendongan kyuhyun pun menggeliatkan badannya dan tangannya terulur mencoba meraih kibum.

"Aigoo…kemarikan sibum kyu." Sibum langsung menggendong sibum ketika kyuhyun berhenti menertawakannya dan memberikan sibum kedalam pelukannya. Dalam hati kibum begitu berterima kasih terhadap anak semata wayangnnya tersebut karena telah menyelamatkan harga dirinya dihadapan kedua namja pervert tersebut. Dengan telaten kibum mulai menimang nimang sibum yang dalam gendongannya dan tak memperdulikan lagi kedua namja dihadapannya tersebut yang masih tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Kau kemari sendirian eoh ?" Tanya siwon mulai mencoba topic pembicaraan yang baru kembali.

Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik memperhatikan sibum yang terlihat bahagia digendongan kibum pun mulai menoleh kearah siwon dan merespon pertanyaan siwon. "Hnn..tidak, aku tadi bersama hae hyung. Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu dia dimana."

Seolah kelak akan panjang umur saja, namja yang tengah menjadi pergunjingan siwon dan kyuhyun tersebut tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang ramping kyuhyun dengan mesranya dari belakang. Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu dari sang pemilik punggung namja berambut hitam tersebut dengan seenaknya saja menyandarkan kepalnya dan mengesek-gesekan hitungnya dengan manja. "Hmmm…kau merindukan ku chagiyah ? Baru kutinggal sebentar saja, kau sudah mencari ku eoh ?"

Kyuhyun langsung merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri semua karena sentuhan tangan namja berambut hitam tersebut pada pinggangnya. Ditambah lagi suara namja tersebut terdengan seperti desahan. Dengan gerakan cepat, kyuhyun berhasil menepis tangan tersebut dan membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap namja berambut hitam tersebut. mata onyxnya mendelik tak suka kearah namja tersebut. "YA ! Miciseo ? Aku masih normal !" Bentaknya.

Namja yang tingginya tak melebihi kyuhyun tersebut hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dihadapan kyuhyun dengan senyuman khasnya yang bisa melumpuhkan beberapa yoeja sekaligus.

"Aishhh…simpan senyuman bodoh mu itu ikan ! Senyuman mu itu menjijikan. Ahhh…? Mungkinkah ? Hyung…kau…?Ahh…mungkin saja, mengingat kau belum mempunyai pasangan eoh ? Aishh…" Tanya kyuhyun sedetail mungkin dihadapan donghae. Donghae sedikit menghela nafasnya dan kemudian langsung menggeplak kepala kyuhyun dengan sadis.

"Hahhh ? Mulut anak ini ! Aku hanya sedikit bermain saja tadi, tapi jika kau mau…Aku bisa kok menjadi SEME mu." Donghae menyeringai disaat pengucapan kalimat terakhirnya dan kedipan matanya yang begitu terlihat menggoda. Kyuhyun yang mendengarkannya pun bergidig merinding dan beringsut dari hadapan namja Casanova tersebut dengan secara refleks menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada bidangnya.

"Ahhh…mengerikan !" Keluh kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya.

"Tsk. Kau ingin ku hajar ya Cho ?"

Keluarga kecil yang melihat perdebatan 2 namja dewasa tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya dan anak lelaki mereka pun hanya terkikik melihatnya tersebut.

"kkkk…noona!" Pekik sibum saat melihat wajah donghae. Sontak kyuhyun dan donghae yang sebelumnya tengah berdebat pun langsung menghentikannya dan mulai melirik sibum.

"Eh ? Nuguyah ?" Tanya kibum yang penasaran yoeja manakah yang tengah dilihatnya. Sibum langsung menunjuk donghae. Implus donghae langsung melirik sekelilingnya, ia berharap ada seorang yoeja yang cantik dan seksi, namun nihil.

Lalu dengan ketidak pastiannya donghae mencoba menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Ne..nega ?" tanyanya dengan sedikit gugup.

Sibum pun langsung mengangguk imut. "Eumm…ikikikik"

"Mwo ? umie~ah, panggil aku 'HYUNG' bukan 'NOONA' !" Titah donghae dihadapan sibum.

"Eung…? Noona." Ujar sibum lagi dengan cengiran khasnya dihadapan donghae.

"Aishh…dari siapa dia belajar memanggil ku noona eoh ?" Tanya donghae mendelik kedua orang tua kandung sibum secara bergantian dengan intensnya. Choi siwon dan choi kibum pun saling memandang satu sama lain dengan mengerutkan dahi, seolah betanya _**'Pasti kau ?'. **_

Sedangkan seseorang lagi tengah terkikik geli memikirkan sibum yang telah hafal betul semua ajarannya ketika mengingat panggilan untuk seseorang didekatnya, dan itu termasuk panggilan untuk donghae. Siwon yang merasakan ada keganjalan dipikirannya pun mulai menemui titik temu saat mendengar suara kikikan kyuhyun yang tengah menahan tawanya.

"Ahh…pasti setan ini yang telah mengkotaminasi pikiran polos anak ku eoh ?" Siwon mendelik sengit kearah kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang semula hanya menahan tawanya pun mulai terbahak-bahak mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Hahahah lihat lah hyung, bahkan sibum saja tahu mana yang pantas menjadi UKE ?" Kyuhyun sengaja menekankan kata 'UKE' dengan nada mengejek kearah donghae.

Donghae yang mulai geram pun berusaha menarik kepala kyuhyun dan menjepitkan kepala kyuhyun diantara ketiaknya dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang mulai gemas menjitak kepala namja berambut coklat tersebut.

"Aishh…anak ini benar-benar ingin dihajar eoh ?"

"Ughh…YA ! Appo…."

Terjadilah baku hantam yang terlihat manis anatara dosaeng dan hyung untuk yang kedua kali ditempat yang sama. Dan keluarga kecil harmonis tersebut pun hanya menatap malas dan namja kecil dalam gendongan sang eomannya pun hanya terkikik geli kembali.

Kegiatan jitak menjitak pun tak berangsur lama karena suara yoeja yang tengah menghampiri perkumpulan keluarga kecil tersebut begitu mengena ditelinga donghae, seolah suara tersebut begitu lama ia rindukan.

"Anyyeonghaseo…" Gummy smile tersebut nampak jelas tercetak dibibir yoeja kurus tersebut. Dengan mesranya yoeja kurus tersebut mengapit lengan namja jangkung yang berdiri sampingnya dan menghampiri kyuhaesibum.

Donghae nampak begitu terkejut dan secara refleks melonggarkan apitannya diatas leher kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat peluang besar untuknya untuk melapaskan diri pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut dan dengan sekali menarik diri, ia pun akhirnya terlepas.

Kyuhyun sediki meringis merasakan leher dan kepalnya yang terasa sakit. "Aish…kau benar-benar ingin membunuh ku eoh, hyung ?" Upatnya sambil mengelus lehernya yang terasa sakit.

Donghae tak begitu tertarik untuk meladeni perkataan sang maknae dan lebih memilih menatap yoeja cantik dan anggun tersebut yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak bertemu yah lee donghae~ssi ?" Yoeja berambut hitam tersebut mulai menyapa dongahe lagi untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun silam mereka tak saling menyapa lagi karena insiden buku dilorong sekolah.

Donghae memang sempat terkejut dengan kedatangan yoeja dihadapannya tersbut beberapa saat lalu. Mengingat yoeja bertubuh kerus tersebut dulu yang terkenal dengan ketomboyannya dan rambut blonde cepaknya yang khas tersebut kini telah berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

Yoeja yang kini berdiri dihadapan donghae tersebut nampak berbeda dengan eunhyuknya yang dulu. Yoeja didepannya tersebut nampak anggun dan elegan dengan penampilannya. Bahkan warna rambutnya yang semula blonde pun kini berubah menjadi hitam legam. Wajah eunhyuk yang memang sudah cantik dan manis pun bertambah cantik saja dengan polesan mekup yang terlihat natural mengiasi wajah cantiknya.

Donghae tak begitu terkejut mendengar sebutan namanya dari mulut eunhuk dengan embel-embel ~ssi lagi karena semenjak pertengkarannya dilorong sekolahannya dulu sikap eunhyuk begitu berubah derastis dan tak lagi meliriknya barang sejenak pun.

"Nde, kau benar eunhyuk~ssi. Dan aku juga tidak berharap kita bertemu lagi disini." Donghae begitu kesal melihat kaitan tangan eunhyuk pada lengan namja jangkung disebelahnya tersebut hingga ia tak ingin lagi berharap lebih untuk membuka hatinya untuk eunhyuk untuk yang kedua kalinya. Donghae tak ingin lagi meberi harapan palsu terhadap dirinya sendiri, menyakinkan dirinya bahwa eunhyuk masih mencintainya. Melihat kenyataan eunhyuk sudah nampak terlihat bahagia disamping lelaki jangkung tersebut membuatnya berfikir mungkin memang eunhyuk lebih bahagia tanpa dirinya.

'_**Huftttt…jangan lagi !'**_ Lirih kibum didalam hatinya melihat perang dingin yang nampak begitu jelas diantara mantan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Ahh..aku lupa jika hari ini aku ada kencan dengan sica, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu mengantar ku pulang kyu."

"YA ! siapa juga yang ingin mengantar mu pulang eoh ?" cibir kyuhyun. Donghae hanya berpura-pura terkekeh merespon kyuhyun.

"Cha ! Aku pergi." Dengan gaya yang dibuat seangkuh mungkin, donghae melenggang meninggalkan semuanya tanpa mau membalikan badannya sama sekali, walau sekedar menoleh melihat eunhyuk.

Ekspresi angkuh eunhyuk berubah seketika menjadi senduh kala menatap punggung donghae yang semakin menjauh. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa didalam hatinya lagi setelah sekian lama ia tak bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya tersebut. Eunhyuk meremas gaun merah marunnya, berharap dapat melampiaskan rasa sakitnya untuk beberapa saat.

'_**Bahkan setelah sekian lama kita tidak pernah bertemu pun, kau masih saja membuat ku sakit.'**_ Lirihnya eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Gwencana ?" Tanya sosok namja jangkung yang setia berdiri disamping eunhyuk. Sosok namja tersebut sedikit merasa aneh dengan perubahan ekspresi yoeja cantik disebelahnya tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

Eunhyuk langsung tersadar dan menampakan ekspresi sedikit terkejutnya, kemudian ia sedikit memaksakan tersenyum manis didepan namja jangkung tersebut. "Ahh..Gwencana oppa." Eunhyuk yang baru sadar jika ia tengah berada diantara kyuwonbum, hingga ia tersenyum canggung mencoba memperkenalkan namja jangkung disebelahnya tersebut dihadapan para sunbenya dulu.

"Ahh…ya, perkenalkan ini zhoumi. Oppa mereka sunbe ku dulu sewaktu masih bersekolah." Eunhyuk melirik satu persatu sunbenya tersebut dengan menjelaskan secara fisik kemudian nama. "Yang berwajah evil itu, namanya Cho Kyuhyun,…."

"YA ! Kau ingin mati eoh ?" Umpat kyuhyun, tak terima dengan sebutan yang diberikan eunhyuk untuknya. Namun eunhyuk tak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan acara perkenalan tersebut. Memperkenalkan choi siwon dan kim kibum dihadapan zhoumi.

Choi siwon, choi kibum, dan zhoumi pun saling menundukan kepalanya tanda saling menghormati satu sama lain. sedangkan kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu tak jelas sambil mengetikan beberapa kata iphonenya yang kemudian ia kirimkan kepada seseorang.

"Chogiyo…, Zhoumi~ssi itu…" Kibum mulai menerka-nerka dugaannya tentang sosok namja jangkung tersebut itu pastilah seseorang yang spesial untuk euhyuk. Mengingat seberapa mesranya eunhyuk mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan namja tersebut.

"Ahh…aku hanya se…" Belum sempat zhoumi menjawab pertanyaan kibum, eunhyuk lebih dulu memotong kata-katanya.

"Dia..dia TUNANGAN ku." Zhoumi dan lainnya nampak terkejut mendapati ucapan eunhyuk barusan. Zhoumin pun hanya menatap tak percaya pada gadis disebelahnya tersebut dan tatapannya seolah berkata pada eunhyuk _**'YA ! Kau gila, apa maksud dengan kata TUNANGAN ?'**_.

Eunhyuk tak menghiraukan beberapa tatapan terkejut beberapa orang disekitarnya dan lebih memilih lebih mengapit lebih kuat lagi lengan zhoumi berharap kebohongannya tak diketahui beberapa orang disekitarnya tersebut.

"Ahh..seperti itu ya."

.

.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dibalik pohon tersebut meremas kuat kulit pohon yang tak berdosa tersebut yang menjadi tamengnya sekarang kala matanya tak hentinya mengawasi tingkah yoeja bergaun merah marun tersebut dari kejauhan. Hati dan matanya begitu memanas kala ia melihat pesan sikat yang diterimanya beberapa saat dari seseorang.

**From : Evil Cho**

_Kau kalah telak hyung, mereka bahkan sudah BERTUNANGAN. _

'_**Sial, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Sakit sekali' **_Lirihnya dalam hati dan kemudian donghae berjalan meninggalkan tempat pengintainya tersebut dengan lesuh.

.

.

Setelah sesi perkenlan zhoumi usai, eunhyuk lebih memilih undur diri karena ia berfikir sudah tak ada yang menarik lagi setelah donghaenya pergi. Hingga akhirnya menyisakan kyuwonbum lagi. Sibum kembali dalam gendongan kyuhyun sedangkan siwon lebih memilih menuntaskan menggoda istri tercintanya kembali.

Tak sengaja mata kyuhyun melihat sosok yang tak asing dimatanya tengah berbincang diantara tamu lainnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mata onyxnya tersebut saling bertemu dengan mata elang tersebut. Mata elang tersebut tersirat akan amarah yang terpendam kala menatap onyx kyuhyun dan itu nampak jelas dari tatapan dingin mata tersebut.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kyuhyun langsung memberikan sibum kepada kibum kembali.

"Ahh..ne"

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Namja yang tak kalah tingginya dengan kyuhyun tersebut nampak memandang senduh danau buatan dihadapannya tersebut. Wajah tampannya penuh dengan guratan akan kesedihan dan amarah yang menjadi satu.

Kyuhyun semakin berjalan mendekat kearah namja yang tengah membelakanginya tersebut dengan langkah pasti. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya kyuhyun mesejajarkan tubuhnya disamping namja jangkung tersebut dan ikut larut memandang kosong kearah danau buatan tersebut.

Lama larut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga diantara kedua namja tersebut tak ada satu pun yang ingin memulai berbicara. Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah pun akhirnya memutuskan berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Baru beberpa langkah ia berjalan sebelum sebuah suara berhasil mencegatnya.

"Chakkaman.." Lirih namja jangkung tersebut yang masih mempertahankan posisinya menghadap kolam.

Kyuhyun mencoba membalikan badannya dan menunggu respon namja didepannya tersebut. Dan tanpa diduga sebuah hantaman keras ia terima pada tulang rahangnya dan bahkan salah satu sudut bibirnya terlihat robek mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan keras namja jangkung dihadapannya tersebut.

"Berengsek ! Seharusnya itu yang kulakukan sejak dulu." Umpat namja berkulit maskulin tersebut dihadapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis merasakan sakit pada rahang dan sudut bibirnya. Nampak jelas kini kyuhyun tengah menyeringai ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut namja jangkung tersebut.

"Kau gila, bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum disaat-saat seperti ini eoh ?"

"Hah…lalu kau ingin aku seperti apa ? Membalas memukul mu ? Jika seperti itu, aku tidak akan ada bedanya dengan kau. Namja selalu menggunakan kekerasan dalam tindakan. Itu sama sekali bukan seperti ku Jungmo~ssi." Kyuhyun memang bukanlah tipe namja yang menggunaka kekerasan dalam sebuah tindakannya. Ia memang selalu mencoba berfikir rasional dalam semua tindakannya hingga ia tak harus menggunakan kekerasan dalam kamus hidupnya selama ini.

Sekali lagi jungmo ingin menghajar wajah kyuhyun, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih meredam emosinya. "Hah ? aku tidak percaya sungmin bisa mencintai orang seperti mu."

Kyuhyun tak menggubris kata-kata jungmo dan lebih memilih diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum jungmo berkata kembali dan hendak beranjak meninggalkannya. "DB caffe, jam 5 sore. Datanglah !"

"Untuk apa ? Mendengarkan jika sungmin mulai membuka hatinya untuk mu sebelum kami berpisah ? Konyol !" Celetukan kyuhyun itu membuat jungmo semakin naik pitam saja. Dan dengan sekali gerakan kembali jungmo berhasil mencekram kerah kemeja kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun sama sekali tak merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam jungmo. Dan bahkan ia kembali menghujam tatapan tersebut dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuh mu !" Jungmo hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya untuk yang kedua kalinya namun ia urungkan kembali.

"Lakukanlah, setidaknya aku tidak harus merasakan sakit ini lebih lama lagi. Dengan begitu, ketika sungmin sadar nanti ia tak harus melihat wajah namja pengecut ini yang selalu membuatnya menangis. Ini setimpal bukan ?"

Secara perlahan jungmo melepaskan cengkramannya dan menghela nafas beratnya. "Kau memang benar-benar berengsek cho. Kau fikir, jika kau mati maka semuanya akan selesai. Tidak cho, Tuhan sedang menghukum mu sekarang. Ini belum seberapa dengan sakit yang sungmin terima dulu."

"Nde, kau benar. Aku memang harus dihukum." Lirih kyuhyun.

Jungmo tak ingin lagi berdebat lebih lama lagi dengan namja egois seperti kyuhyun dan lebih memilih meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan sejuta argumen didalam hatinya tersebut.

'_**Kau…kau sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan jungmo ming ?'**_

.

.

Tanpa jungmo dan kyuhyun sadari seorang yoeja bertubuh tinggi yang melihat dan mendengarkan pertengkaran tersebut tengah menahan isak tangisnya. Bagaikan ada bom yang meledak tepak di hulu hatinya dan membuat hatinya begitu sakit mendengar dan melihat tingkah 2 namja tersebut yang terlihat begitu memperhatikan sungmin. Lebih tepatnya yoeja tersebut merasakan kecewa terhadap jungmo sang kekasihnya yang masih saja mengungkit sungmin didalam kehidupannya.

'_**Kenapa kau masih saja peduli terhadap sungmin setelah selama beberapa tahun ini kita bersama jungmo~ahh ? Apa selama ini tidak pernah ada aku didalam hati mu jungmo~ahh ?'**_

Yoeja tinggi tersebut membekap mulutnya agar suara isakanya tak keluar dan membuatnya diketahui keuda namja tersebut. Dengan langkah yang sedikit dipaksakan ia mencoba meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

TeBeCe or DeLeTe ?

Ikikikikik :P hayoo pilih iiang mana ?

Sebelumnya aku ucapin terimakasih untuk semuanya, buat orang tua gua, saudara gua, tetangga gua, sahabat2 gua,… ehhh ? *Lebe mode ON* heheheh :P

Ok thanks iiang udh sempetin buat komen end lihat ff gaje gua..akakakak :D *enggk bangga woyy *

Sebelum PRAUN an UN aku sempet2in nih buat kelanjutan nih ff, itung2 buang setress..sebelum bener-bener fokus buat belajar

Untuk semua chingudeul yg mau UN selamat berjuang ne ^^)9 *hwatinggg* hayoo kita berjuang bersama-sama.

Untuk readers baru selamat datang ne ^^ jangan sungkan, walaupun bekas sider juga tak masalah aku menghargai itu koq. Jd jangan takut buat komen ne ? aku gk gigit koq…heheh :P

Untuk yg readers lama, aku ucapin banyak2 thanks coz aku negrasa lebih semangat lagi buat ngelanjutin nih ff.

Nih konfliknya udh mulai kelihatan belum ? belum ? sabar ne, biarlah semuanya mengalir apa adanya *Sok-sokkan..heheh*

Buat yg minta ming sadar ? hemmmmm msh rahasia y ? *digebug masa* *Kaboooor*

Mohon ripyu ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**Taeyeon & Sunny – Its Love**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

Hampir sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka, zhoumi terus saja merancau tak jelas memprotes tentang pernyataan eunhyuk mengenai status pertunangan mereka. Dan tentu saja eunhyuk tak begitu memperdulikan protesan namja berambut merah tersebut dan lebih memilih merebahkan diri diatas sofa nyamannya sambil sejenak memejamkan matanya.

Zhoumi sejenak menghela nafas beratnya melihat kelakuan yoeja didepannya tersebut. "YA ! kau dengar tidak eoh ?"

Eunhyuk yang sedikit risih mendengar rengekan zhoumi pun akhirnya membuka matanya dan dengar tidak peduli ia kemudian melengoskan pandangannya dan meringkukkan badannya kesamping. "Ahh~ aku lelah, aku ingin tidur."

"Aishh..jinjja ! Aku ingin sekali membunuh mu !"

"Bunuh saja ! Mungkin mati sekarang lebih baik." Tantang eunhyuk dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya sambil memjamkan matanya tanpa menatap zhoumi yang terlihat mulai jengkel luar biasa padanya.

"Arrggg…! Kau benar-benar membuat ku gila hyukie." Geram zhoumi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan eunhyuk sendiri disofa ruang tamu mereka dan melenggang memasuki kamarnya.

Blammmmmm…

Suara keras dentuman pintu kamar zhoumi cukup membuat mata eunhyuk terbuka secara perlahan. Dengan langkah tertatih dan pandangan kosongnya, eunhyuk mulai berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya. Gadis bertubuh kurus tersebut mulai memejamkan matanya kembali saat terpaan angin malam menyambut kulit dan rambutnya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas beratnya sebelum mata kosongnya menatap senduh kearah langit gelap tak berbintang malam ini. Pikirannya mulai menerawang kembali kemasa lalunya saat bersama cinta pertamanya tersebut.

**Flasback ON**

Gadis berambut hitam legam tersebut tak henti-hentinya menampakan seringaiannya kala menatap yoeja berambut blonde yang tengah menampakan gummy smilenya menatap iphone ditangannya.

'_**Jika aku hanya dianggap mainannya saja, maka kau juga harus sama seperti ku !'**_ Didalam hati yoeja berambut coklat tersebut mulai bersumpah serapah terhadap eunhyuk.

Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri bak model, jesicca mulai menghampiri eunhyuk yang tengah duduk dibangkunya sendiri dan menempatkan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan yoeja pecinta buah pisang tersebut.

Sebisa mungkin jesicca menampakan senyuman terbaiknya. "Annyeong." Sapanya dihadapan eunhyuk.

Sontak eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya mencari sumber suara yang tengah menyapanya. "Eh~? Jesicca~ssi ?"

"Ne, maaf membuat mu kaget."

"Ahh~tidak-tidak. Tidak apa" Sesal eunhyuk setelah melihat jesicca yang terlihat bersalah dan tentu saja ia tak tahu jika wajah tersebut penuh dengan kepalsuan. "Eumm..ada apa ya ?"

"Ahh~itu. Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengobrol dengan mu saja. Boleh ?"

"N-ne. Tentu saja boleh." Euhyuk sedikit merasa gugup, walau mereka satu kelas namun ia memang tak begitu akrab dengan yoeja berwajah cantik tersebut ditambah lagi status jesicca yang notabennya adalah mantan kekasih eunhyuk yang sekarang, dan itu membuat eunhyuk sedikit merasa tak nyaman berbicara dengan yoeja didepannya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup seperti itu eunhyuk~ssi ? Apa karena aku mantan kekasih mu yang sekarang eoh ?" Sekali lagi jesicca memanfaatkan paras cantiknya agar terlihat begitu menyedihkan dihadapan eunhyuk.

"Ahh~tentu saja tidak." Dusta eunhyuk. "Itu kan hanya masa lalu, dan itu tak masalah bukan ?" Sungguh seperti menjadi pendusta terhadap dirinya sendiri saat ini yang dirasakan eunhyuk. Tentu saja itu masalah baginya, mengingat jesicca adalah termasuk salah satu yoeja berarti dalam hidup donghae dulu dan ia takut donghae masih memiliki rasa terhadap jesicca.

Jesicca sedikit menampaka seringaiannya kala merasa eunhyuk mulai terbawa jalur ceritannya. "Eumm tentu saja. Eunhyuk~ssi, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Keuronde, jika aku tidak memberitahu mu, maka aku akan semakin bersalah mengingat kita sesama yoeja. Sebernarnya donghae itu…"

Belum sempat jesicca melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan wajah penuh keyakinan eunhyuk mencela perkataannya. "Aku percaya donghae sudah berubah sekarang."

Jesicca manatap tak percaya atas perkataan eunhyuk, namun ia juga tak hilang akal untuk tetap menghasut pikiran eunhyuk. "Nde, geuare. Dia memang sedikit berubah sekarang. Setidaknya dengan mu dia bisa bertahan sampai Tiga bulan. Keuronde, kau tidak mendengar isu-isu itu ?"

Eunhyuk sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan yoeja didepannya tersebut. "Apa maksud mu ?"

"Ahh~benar-benar tidak tahu ya ? Kudengar, akhir-akhir ini donghae dekat dengan sekertaris osis. Dia bahkan teman sekelas kita sendiri, KIM RYEWOOK."

"Di-dia..dia hanya sekertaris osis, wajar saja jika donghae dekat dengannya. Donghae kan wakil osis ?" Sebenarnya eunhyuk tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya memang sering cemburu karena kedekatan donghae dan kim ryewook, namun donghaenya selalu saja dapat menyakinkannya bahwa diantara mereka memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun selain urusan osis.

"Benarkah ? Benarkah kau percaya ? Jangan naïf eunhyuk~ssi, bahkan kau tahu bukan jika donghae itu seorang playboy. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh, kenapa donghae belum saja memutuskan mu ?" jesicca menatap sinis kearah eunhyuk yang nampak begitu naïf dihadapannya untuk saat ini.

"Mwo ? Apa maksud perkataan mu eoh ?"

"Dia mendekati ku sebelum mendapatkan mu. Dan itu tak menutup kemungkinan dia mendekati mu sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan ryewook. Kau tidak merasa jika kita seperti batu loncatan bagi donghae karena…Aku merasa cinta donghae juga seperti itu…" mata jesicca mulai berkaca-kaca sambil menatap kosong sembarang sebelum menatap eunhyuk dalam.

Bahkan eunhyuk tak dapat berkata-kata lagi setelah menatap mata senduh jesicca.

"Ahh~sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara yah ? kau tidak percaya juga tidak apa-apa. Keuronde, disini sakit sekali eunhyuk~ssi." Jesicca mencoba mejelaskan dibagian mana ia meraskan sakit begitu dalam sambil meremasnya. "Dan kurasa, cukup hanya aku saja yang merasakannya. Aku pergi.."

Baru pertama kalinya eunhyuk merasa perkataan jesicca begitu tulus walaupun tersirat akan kebenciannya terhadap donghae. Bahkan ia memang tak mempunyai kata-kata lagi untuk sekedar membela namjachingunya sendiri. Mungkin ada benarnya perkataan jesicca, ia memang terlalu naïf mengingat donghae merupakan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Hari demi hari setelah percakapan antara dirinya dan jesicca membuatnya semakin over protectif atas tindak tanduk donghae selama ini. Dan tentu saja, donghae sedikit risih mengingat ia memang tak begitu suka jika dirinya diatur dan sikap cemburuan eunhyuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Donghae memang sempat senang jika eunhyuknya cemburu terhadap dirinya, namun lama kelamaan dirinya begitu sedikit kesal mendapati tingkah cemburuan eunhyuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Seperti saat ini, saat dirinya dan beberapa teman namjanya yang lain tengah berlatih bermain basket dan yah tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa karismnya nampak terpancar dari luar hingga membuat beberapa yoeja yang melihatnya pun berteriak histeris.

Baru saja donghae ingin melemparkan senyuman mautnya dihapadan para yoeja tersebut namun senyumannya luntur begitu saja kala mata jernihnya menangkap sosok yoeja blonde yang tengah menyilangkang tangannya diatas dadanya dengan angkuh. Mata yoeja tersebut bagaikan ancaman bagi donghae yang penuh isyarat akan_** 'Kau senyum, Kau mati !'.**_

Setelah acara berlatih basket usai, akhirnya donghae terpaksa menjauhkan dirinya dari para yoeja yang bermaksud mengeluh-eluhkannya dan lebih memilih langsung membersihkan dirinya diruang ganti. Berbeda sekali dari dirinya sebelumnya. Yah, sebelumnya ia begitu antusias menebarkan pesonanya kala para yoeja tersebut mulai mendekatinya terlebih dahulu. Kini jauh sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya bukan, namun ia tak menyesalinya jika ia dapat melihat terus senyum dari eunhyuknya dan tak membuat eunhyuk cemburu lagi.

"Hyung, tumben sekali kau tidak tebar pesona eoh ?" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu donghae begitu selesai dari acara mandinya dan berusaha mengajak bicara dongahe yang terlihat melamun dibangku.

Donghae sedikit tersentak mendapati kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja barada dihadapannya. "YA ! kau ingin melihat ku dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh eunhyuk ?"

"Kurasa ide itu tak buruk."

"Tsk. Setelah menjadi arwah, giliran ku yang akan membunuh mu evilkyu !"

"Aishh…kau sensitive sekali hyung ?"

"Sudahlah~"

Kyuhyun tak lagi menghiraukan ucapan donghae dan lebih memilih memasukan barang-barangnya didalam ransel bermerk-nya. Namun ia baru teringat jika ada suatu hal yang ia hendak pertanyakan dihadapan hyung ikannya tersebut. "Hyung, kau mengganti nomer ponsel mu eoh ?"

"Ye ? Aniya, wae ?"

"Hnn..? Tapi kenapa kemarin malam saat aku menelponmu, nomer mu tak aktif ya ?"

"Jongmalyo ? Aneh, tapi kuarasa kemarin handphone ku menyala seharian."

Dongahe juga memang merasa sedekit aneh terhapad handphonenya sendiri. Mengingat hampir seharian penuh ia tak mendapti pesan ataupun panggilan dari yoeja penggemarnnya. Bahkan pesan dari ryewook tentang rapat penting yang diadakan tadi pagi pun ia tak mendapatkannya padahal yoeja tersebut memang tak pernah absen dalam menyampaikan pesan jika itu mengenai urusan osis terhadapnya.

Berbagai praduga mulai memenuhi otak kecilnya mengingat sesuatu namun iae langsung menepis praduga tersebut jauh-jauh dalam otaknya. "Mungkinkah ?" gumamnya tak jelas.

"Ye ?"

Donghae pun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan kyuhyun dan lebih memilih meraih ponselnya yang berada didalam loker yang kemudian mengutak atiknya. Donghae sedikit terkejut melihat isi phonselnya saat ini, bagaimana bisa semua kontak dalam phonselnya terhapus dan hanya menyisakan nomer eunhyuk dan rumahnya saja. Dengan sedikit ragu, donghae mencoba memastikan satu hal lagi dan mulai mengetikan beberapa nomer dalam phonselnya dan menekan tombol 'call'.

Beberapa saat handphone dalam saku celana kyuhyun pun berdering menandakan seseorang tengah memanggilnya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat nomer asing masuk dalam panggilan phonselnya dan menatap tak percaya donghae yang tengah meletakan phonselnya berada tepat pada telinganya sendiri.

"Aishhh kau pendusta hyung. Kau bil…."

Belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, donghae lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Bahkan wajah donghae terlihat begitu mengerikan saat ini bagi kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali bahwa namja penyuka ikan tersebut tengah menahan amarahnya sampai kyuhyun bergidig ngeri melihatnya.

Baru saja donghae ingin mencari yoeja tersebut, namun yoeja tersebut ternyata lebih dahulu menghampirinya dengan gummy smilenya yang khas mengiringi wajahnya. "Hae~ahh aku membelikan mu minuman. Taraaaaaaaa…ihihihi" yoeja tersebut kemudian menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kehadapan donghae.

Donghae tak menggubrisnya dan bahkan ia menepis air tersebut dari hadapannya. "Aku tidak haus." Ujarnya dingin.

"Apa yang kau katakan eoh ? Bagaimana bisa tak haus ? Setelah berolahraga, tentu saja kau harus minum. Cairan dalam tubuh mu kan mulai habis." Tak hilang akal, eunhyuk bahkan membukakan penutup botol air mineral tersebut dan kemudian ia kembali menyodorkan lagi kehadapan donghae secara paksa.

Secara refleks donghae menepis lagi botol air mineral tersebut hinggal botol tersebut jatuh kedasar lantai kayu dan membuat air dalam botol tersebut tumpah memenuhi lantai tersebut. Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak atas perlakuan donghae dan menatap tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak haus kan !" ujar donghae pelan, ia merasa sedikit menyesal berbuat agak sedikit kasar dihadapan yoejachingunya sendiri itu.

Beberapa orang yang tengah duduk bersantai dibangku penonton pun mulai menoleh melihat pertengkaran haehyuk secara live. Saat ini, dongahe dan eunhyuk memang masih berada didalam aula tempat berlatih donghae tadi. Jadi jangan salahkan orang lain jika banyak orang yang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Salahkan saja donghae dan eunhyuk yang tak tau tempat jika ingin bertengkar.

"K-kkau itu kenapa eoh ?" Dengan susah payah eunhyuk mencoba menormalkan nada bicaranya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu pada mu. Kau yang kenapa eoh ?" donghae kembali bersikap dingin.

"Mwo ?"

"Tsk. Kau mulai menyebalkan sekarang." Donghae tak ingin lagi berbelit-belit, dan mulai menyerahkan phonsel miliknya kehadapan eunhyuk.

"Ne ?"

"Ini, jangan bilang bukan kau yang mengganti nomer phonsel ku ?"

"Ahh ? I-iitu.." eunhyuk mengigit keras bibir bawahnya dan gugup setengah mati. Didalam hati, ia memang mengakui bahwa ialah pelaku yang mengganti nomer phonsel donghae secara diam-diam kemarin. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, merasa takut karena donghaenya sekarang benar-benar bukanlah seperti donghaenya yang seperti biasanya.

"JAWAB AKU !" dongahe yang kesal pun, tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya dihadapan eunhyuk dan membuat sang yoeja kaget bukan main mendongkan matanya melihat donghae yang terlihat kacau sekarang hanya gara-gara masalah nomer phonselnya.

"Hhh-hhae~ah…"

"Ya Tuhan….aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakan mu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan." Donghae mengeram frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Mata eunhyuk sedikit berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar keluhan donghae yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya eunhyuk melihat donghaenya yang begitu marah besar terhadap dirinya hanya karena masalah sepele menurutnya.

"Hhhae~ah kenapa kau berbicara begitu ?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran mu itu eoh ?" donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan eunhyuk dan lebih memilih memberikan pertanyaan baru kembali. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti hyukie."

"…"

Donghae sedikit mengela nafas kasarnya mendapati sikap eunhyuk yang tak menggubrisnya dan terus menundukan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar lelah jika seperti ini terus"

Eunhyuk mendelik tak suka kearah donghae, ia merasa kata-kata donghae syarat akan kebosanan dan seperti ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. "Nde…aku yang mengganti nomer phonsel mu, aku juga memang kekanak-kanakan dan tidak seperti ryewook itu. Kalau begitu kita berhenti saja jika kau lelah."

Donghae tak pernah menyangka jika eunhyuk akan meladeni semua kata-katanya. Ia benar-benar merutuki mulutnya yang sembarangan saja ketika tersulut emosi. Karena jujur saja, ia tak pernah ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ia terlalu mencintai gadis hiper aktif tersebut.

"M-mmwo ?"

"Ternyata benar, sekali jahat tetap saja jahat, sekali playboy tetap saja playboy. Kau tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Aku tidak seperti eunhyuk~ahh. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak percaya pada ku." Donghae yang merasa tak terima akhirnya memprotes ucapan eunhyuk. Jujur saja, dirinya memang sedikit berubah semenjak berhubungan dengan eunhyuk. Dan hanya eunhyuk saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Namun eunhyuk tak begitu mudah percaya terhadap dirinya hingga selalu berprasangka buruk terhadap dirinya dan selalu menuduhnya bermain hati dibelakangnya.

"Ani, kau memang seperti itu hae~ahh."

"Baik, terserah kau ! aku muak atas semua tuduhan mu itu. Cari saja namja yang lebih baik dari ku, dan hiduplah lebih baik lagi." akhrinya donghae pun terpancing emosi dan semakin menantang ucapan eunhyuk.

"Nde, pasti akan ku lakukan."

Hati keduanya seolah mencelos setelah mengatakan dan mendengarkan kata-kata yang yang sama sekali tak ingin mereka dengar. Namun seolah tertutup oleh keegoisan masing-masing hingga dari salah satu dari mereka tak ingin mengalah sama sekali.

"Cih~ternyata ini lebih mudah dari dugaan ku. Ternyata mudah sekali mempengaruhi mu ya eunhyuk~ssi." Jessica, salah satu penoton haehyuk live tersebut nampak menyeringai puas melihat adegan perpisahan sepasang kekasih tersebut didepan matanya sambil berdiri angkuh.

**Flasback OFF**

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi melihat beberapa tumpukan berkas didepan matanya yang seolah tak pernah habisnya walaupun sudah ia kerjakan semalam suntuk. Ia bahkan tak menyempatkan untuk pulang kerumah semenjak kepulangannya dari pesta pernikahan nickhun dan Victoria.

Ia lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan setumpuk berkas dihadapanya dari pada ia harus pulang dengan lebam diwajahnya dan itu akan semakin membuat eommanya bertambah khawatir.

Pikirannya tak pernah fokus walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia membaca berkas tersebut secara berulang-ulang. Entah kenapa pikirannya selalu teringat akan ucapan jungmo kemarin. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu harus menemui jungmo atau tidak. Namun ia benar-benar penasaran tetapi egonya juga mengatakan bahwa ia tak harus mendegarkan apapun lagi.

"Akgghhh…sial !" Umpatnya entah pada siapa sambil menjambak prustasi rambutnya.

Matanya melirik arah jam dinding ruangannya yang menunjukan angka 16.45. Runtuh semua rasa egonya dan lebih memilih menemui jungmo dari pada harus mati penasaran kelak. Ia menyambar jas hitamnya dan mulai melenggang meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ajjushi, antarkan aku ke café seperti biasanya." Titahnya pada supir pribadinya semenjak kecil. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah mau belajar untuk mengendarai mobil mewahnya sendiri walaupun sudah cukup berumur. Ia selalu berkilah dengan alasan _**'Aku punya uang, jadi untuk apa bersusah-suah'**_

Pria paruh baya tersebut hanya mengangguk hormat sebelum menjalankan ferrari hitam tersebut. "Baik tuan."

Sepanjang perjalanan yang dilakukan kyuhyun hanyalah memandang keluar kaca mobilnya. Tak banyak tontonan yang bisa ia lihat selain mobil dan beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sampai matanya menemukan sebuah layar LCD besar yang tertempel disebuah gedung besar. Matanya menyimpit saat melihat beberapa namja yang cukup ia kenal dulu sekarang terpampang jelas di LCD yang berukuran besar tersebut.

Kim ajjushi yang melihat perubahan ekspresi kyuhyun dari kaca spion depan mobil tersebut pun menyunggingkan senyumnya kala ia ikut melihat apa yang telah membuat majikannya tersebut nampak sibuk. "Bigbang ?hah~ bukankah nyonya sungmin sangat menyukai band tersebut tuan?" Kim ajjushi mencoba membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun yang dulu dan sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Biasanya kyuhyun begitu sangat cerewet dan selalu bergumam atau mengumpat saat berada didalam mobil, namun kini ia tak lagi seperti itu dan itu membuat kim ajjushi merasa sedih karena kehilangan sosok majikan kecilnya yang cerewet dulu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris "Nde, dia sangat suka."

"Hahah saya jadi ingat dulu ketika nyonya ingin sekali menonton konser bigbang dan tuan melarang beliau. Nyonya tampak sangat kesal sekali waktu itu"

"Ah ? lalu apa dia tetap pergi ajjushi ?" kyuhyun ingat sekali, dulu saat bigbang benar-benar berada dimasa kejayaannya dulu, sungmin ingin sekali menonton konser jiyoung dan yang lainnya. Namun ia tak mengijinkan sungmin sama sekali untuk menontonya.

"Ani, nyonya hanya kesal saja tetapi dia tak pergi tuan."

"Sudah kuduga.." gumam kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tahu jika sungmin takan melakukan apapun tanpa seijinnya.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat dulu saat ia dan sungmin pernah menonton konser perdana bigbang saat masa High school dulu. Disaat bigbang tak terlalu terkenal saat seperti sekarang. Bermodalkan tiket gratis yang berasal dari jiyoung, kyuhyun memaksa ikut menontong konser tersebut bersama sungmin. Kyuhyun memang takan membiarkan sungminnya berdekatan dengan namja lainnya lebih lagi itu jiyoung dan seung hyun yang terlihat lebih agresif mendekati sungmin.

Mungkin sungmin dulu tak begitu tahu jika jiyoung dan seung hyun ternyata memiliki suara yang begitu khas, hingga saat melihat dan mendengar suara mereka langsung. Pada saat itu pula ia bertekad akan menjadi fans paling spesial bigbang karena mungkin ia tak lagi menjadi nomer petama.

Tanpa terasa kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya kala mengingat saat-saat tersebut. Beberapa detik ia tersenyum namun kemudian senyuman tersebut bak uap saja tiba-tiba menghilang kala otaknya mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan sungmin dulu ketika selasai menonton konser bigbang.

Dulu ketika ia dan sungmin berjalan menyusuri jalanan seusai menonton konser, mereka atau lebih tepatnya sungmin begitu tertegun melihat antusias parade princess yang diadakan dijalanan tersebut. Beberapa tokoh princess pun muncul menghiasi parade tersebut, mulai dari tokoh Cinderella, Belle, Putri salju dan yang lainnya memenuhi jalanan.

'_**Kau berharap menjadi salah satu dari mereka ?'**_

'_**Putri tidur, kau tahu ?'**_

'_**Berpikirlah rasional lee sungmin, setidaknya dia memiliki standar kecantikan yang tinggi. Dan kau ? Tidak memiliki itu.'**_

'_**Tak cantik juga tak apa, tapi aku berharap seperti putri tidur saja saat ini. Setidaknya ketika aku terbangun aku bisa melihat lagi senyuman kedua orang tua ku. Dan aku berharap mereka akan berkata 'semuanya baik-baik saja chagi, kau hanya bermimpi' ketika aku terbangun dari tidur ku'**_

'_**Shireo ! Jika ini hanya mimpi, aku takan menjadi tokoh pangeran tersebut dan hanya akan menjadi salah satu bunga tidur mu saja dan aku benci jika tak menjadi tokoh utamanya.'**_

'_**Kalau begitu Pergilah, jangan menjadi bunga tidur ku lagi.'**_

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Menemukan jungmo diantara beberapa pelanggang kafe yesung bukanlah hal sulit lagi bagi kyuhyun mengingat kafe yesung yang terlihat begitu transparan dari luar. Dengan langkah pastinya, ia menghampiri namja jangkung yang terlihat sedang menyesap kopinya dengan tenang.

"Pastikan apa yang akan kau sampaikan itu penting. Aku tak ingin membuang waktu berharga ku demi mendengarkan sesuatu yang tak berguna dari mulut mu."

Jungmo tersenyum sinis mendapati sikap kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu ketara sangat tak menyukainya. "Tsk. Dan kau fikir aku suka berlama-lama dengan mu. Ini..ku pikir, sekarang memberitahukannya padamu juga takan ada gunanya lagi, keoronde…" jungmo menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat kedepan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak langsung mengampil amplop tersebut dan lebih memilih menatap menyelidik amplop tersebut. Jungmo memutar malas bola matanya dan seakan tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan kyuhyun. "Itu..berisi catatan medis tentang sungmin."

"Mwo ?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ia begitu terkejut mendapati catatan medis tentang sungminnya karena ia tahu jika selama ini sungmin tak pernah mengeluhkan apapun kepadanya saat mereka masih bersama. Ia kemudian meraih amplop tersebut dan mulai membuka tali sampul amplop tersebut dengan tidak sabar. Matanya begitu meneliti setiap huruf hangul dan beberapa tulisan English yang tertera dibeberapa lebar kertas tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa ?" gumamnya tak jelas.

Kyuhyun memang tahu jika jungmo memanglah dokter psikiater, namun ia tak pernah tahu jika sungmin menjadi salah satu pasien jungmo dulu. Tangannya begitu lemas saat menggenggam kertas tersebut. "Sejak kapan sungmin…"

"Setahun yang lalu..dia menjadi pasien ku."

"Bagaimana bisa ?" pertanyaan yang sama sebelumnya dan kali ini ia lebih mengeraskan suaranya namun masih tetap terdengar lemas.

"Tentu saja bisa, mengingat bagaimana dulu kau memperlakukannya."

"Apa sungmin…" kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya, tenggorokannnya seolah tengah menelan makanan tanpa ia kunyah terlebih dahulu.

Jungmon tersenyum sinis kala ia bisa menebak arah pertanyaan kyuhyun saat ini. "Kau fikir semua pasien yang datang pada ku, semuanya gila ?"

"Lalu ?"

"Mungkin dia memang hampir gila, tetapi dengan bodohnya ia selalu berkata_** 'Tidak apa-apa, kyuhyun ku pasti akan kembali, dia hanya sedang sedih saja sekarang'**_, ahh~entah sudah berapa puluh kali dia mengatakannya saat ia berkonsultasi dengan ku."

Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata, bahkan ia merasakan seolah udara disekelilingnya menghilang dan tak membiarkannya mengirup oksigen dengan normal. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, dapat dibayangkan bahwa seberapa sakitnya selama ini sungmin akibat perlakuannya dulu sampai sungmin harus berkonsultasi dengan seorang psikiater.

Tanpa berkata lagi, ia menyambar amplop tersebut dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan jungmo.

"Chakka…" Baru beberapa langkah kyuhyun sudah harus terhenti lagi karena mendapati panggilan jungmo dibelakangnya. Jungmo pun langsung menghampiri kyuhyun ketika ia melihat namja berambut coklat tersebut berdiam diri ditempat.

Jungmo merogoh jas hitamnya dan mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kemudian ia serahkan kembali kepada kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi ini ?" kyuhyun menerima sebuah kotak hitam kecil.

"Aku fikir itu milik sungmin. Dulu sebelum ia kecelakaan, ia menemui ku dibandara dan sepertinya ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan itu. Maaf memberikannya sekarang. Aku pergi"

Kyuhyun hampir saja jatuh kelantai kafe tersebut jika saja ia tak memikirkan dimana ia sekarang karena melihat isi kotak hitam tersebut. Dengan langkah beratnya ia mencoba menyeret kakinya keluar dari kafe tersebut.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

_**.**_

'_**Sudah berapa lama ?**_

_**Dan kenapa aku tak tahu ?**_

_**Sebegitu menderita kah kau hidup dengan ku ?**_

_**Kenapa kau tak pergi saja saat itu ?**_

_**Kenapa semakin membuat ku merasa sepeti pecundang ?'**_

Tak henti-hentinya kyuhyun terus bermonolog didalam hatinya dan mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri yang jelas takan terjawab.

Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang begitu menyiratkan kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan kesedihan sekaligus berjalan memasuki masion keluarga cho. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam amplop coklat yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Dengan langkah yang lumayan tergesah-gesah ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan hechul dan tetap melangkah pasti.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu ?" gumam hechul yang melihat raut wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti menahan amarah, ditambah lagi ia sekilas melihat luka lebam disudut bibir kyuhyun.

Prankkkkkkkkkkkk….

Hechul terlonjak kaget mendengar suara benda pecah dari lantai atas. Seperti berasal dari kamar kyumin. Ia merasakan firasat tak enak dan dengar setengah berlari menaiki tangga. Hechul semakin panik mendapati kamar kyumin yang terkunci dan itu tak biasanya terjadi.

"Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi ? buka pintunya !"

Bukanya mendapati pintu terbuka, namun suara benda-benda pecah pun semakin menjadi-jadi didalam kamar tersebut. Hechul pun semakin takut mendengarnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat kyuhyun semarah ini dan sampai membanting benda, dan ia sebenarnya tak tahu kenapa anaknya sampai terlihat semarah ini. "Eomma mohon buka pintunya chagiya, jangan berbuat gila ! Ingat uri sungmin chagi." Pintanya sedikit keras.

Beberapa pelayan yang mendengar suara gaduh tersebut pun langsung menghampiri hechul. "Pelayan shin, tolong cepat carikan kunci cadangan pintu ini, palliwa !" Titah hechul pada kepala pelayang keluarga cho tersebut dengan panik.

.

.

Setelah sampai tepat didalam kamarnya, kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sosok yoeja yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan tenang diatas kasurnya tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat amplop coklat tersebut dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini eoh ? Kau muak dengan ku bukan ?"

"Hah~kenapa tidak menjawab ku sungmin ?"

Kyuhyun berdecih karena tak mendapati jawaban dari sang yoeja. Wajahnya begitu terlihat meremehkan sosok yoeja didepannya tersebut. "JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN ! JANGAN DIAM SAJA !" Habislah sudah semua pertahan kyuhyun sampai ia harus membentak sosok didepannya tersebut yang jelas takan pernah meresponya.

Dengan penuh emosi, kyuhyun kemudian menebar beberapa lembar kertas isi amplop tersebut dibadan sungmin. "Inikah yang kau sembunyikan selama ini ? .ha. aku sudah tahu sekarang." Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja eoh ? BANGUN SUNGMIN ! dan jelaskan apa ini ? kenapa aku tak pernah tahu eoh ?" kyuhyun menjambak frustasi rambutnya dan memalingkan badan dari hadapan sungmin kemudain menghampiri kaca rias disamping tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris kala melihat bayangannya sendiri didepan cermin tersebut. "Seperti inikah wajah seorang pencundang ? Yeah~benar aku memang pecundang." Lirihnya. "Argggghhhh…aku muak dengan semuanya !" dengan membabi buta, kyuhyun langsung mengikis semua benda yang tertata rapih dimeja rias tersebut dengan lengannya. Tak cukup dengan itu, kyuhyun pun menghantamkan tangannya meninju kaca rias tak berdosa tersebut.

Darah segar pun mengalir deras dari selah-selah jari tangan kyuhyun. "Itu seharusnya yang kulakukan pada pecundang seperti mu !" kyuhyun menatap benci bayanganya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya pintu kamar kyumin terbuka juga. Hechul dan beberapa pelayan menatap tak percaya keadaan kamar kyumin bak kapal pecah tersebut. Hechul langsung membekap mulutnya menahan isakannya melihat sosok yang tengah meringkuk dibawah samping ranjang tersebut.

Hechul langsung menghampiri sosok rapuh tersebut dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun terlihat bergetar dalam pelukan sang eomma. Terlihat sekali ia tengah menagis terseduh-seduh dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Untuk pertama kalinya hechul melihat anak semata wayangnya tersebut menagis dihadapannya. Hechul semakin memeluk erat kyuhyun dan mengusap pundak anaknya tersebut mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Ujillma..semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja chagiya." Bisik hechul.

"Ani, ddia-dia.." kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menangis terseduh seduh dalam dekapan sang eomma. Seperti anak kecil memang, namun apa pedulinya. Ia bahkan menangis dihadapan sang eommanya sendiri.

Srettttt…

Kyuhyun langsung terbangun dan berdiri tegak dihadapan sungmin. Air matanya pun masih mengalir deras dipipi tirusnya. "Kau lihat eomma, bahkan dia tak pernah mau bangun sama sekali."

"Kyu.." hechul sedikit tercekat mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun.

"BANGUN SUNGMIN, LIHAT AKU ! JIKA KAU INGIN MENGHUKUM KU, JANGAN SEPERTI CARANYA !" teriak kyuhyun dengan menguncang guncangkan bahu sungmin yang masih terbaring lemah dihadapannya.

"Kyunahh, apa yang kau lakukan ? kau akan menyakiti sungmin." Hechul begitu shock mendapati tingkah brutal kyuhyun dihadapannya. Ia pun mencoba menjegah kyuhyun, namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan anaknya tersebut. "Pelayan shin, tolong !"

Dengan sigap kepala pelayan tersebut pun langsung menarik badan kyuhyun dari hadapan sungmin dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Hechul semakin terisak melihat anak namjanya yang terlihat begitu tersiksa dengan semua tekanan yang ada. Ia merasa menjadi sosok eomma yang gagal karena tak dapat membahagiakan anak satu-satunya tersebut.

Tesss…

Tanpa mereka sadari, yoeja tengah berbaring damai diranjang besar tersebut tengah meneteskan air matanya. Seolah olah ia merasakan kesedihan yang ada disekitarnya walaupun ia tak bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Namun dialam bawah sadarnya seolah dapat merasakan semuanya.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

_**.**_

Setelah insiden kekacauan tersebut, kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk disamping ranjang sungmin. Mengamati pergerakan nafas sungmin yang teratur sambil mengenggam erat tangan sungmin.

Sebenarnya hechul sedikit takut jikalau kyuhyun kembali lepas kontrol seperti beberapa saat lalu, namun pemuda berwajah stoic tersebut terus membujuk sang eomma agar mengijinkannya menemani sungmin malam ini.

"Kau marah pada ku ? atau aku membuat mu takut ?" tanyanya dengan lembut pada sosok yoeja didepannya tersebut. Dengan lembut kyuhyun membelai pipi sungmin secara perlahan.

"Mianhae…membentak mu. Aku janji tidak akan lagi seperti itu." Lirihnya sambil mengecup punggung tangan sungmin.

Hampir semalam suntuk kyuhyun terjaga memandangi wajah sungmin dan bahkan ia jarang mengedipkan matanya karena ia takut melewatkan sedetik tanpa melihat wajah damai sungmin.

Bias-bias cahaya yang masuk dalam jendela kamarnya pun menandakan bahwa pagi mulai menjelang.

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas beratnya. Bukan tanpa sebab ia terjaga semlaman. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan itu semakin membuat beban fikiran bertambah berat. Hampir semalam atau bahkan selama setahun ini ia memang berfikir keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil dan pada akhirnya. Hati dan otaknya terus saling bertentangan dan itu semakin membuatnya frustasi, namun setelah kejadian semalam ia sudah benar-benar matang menentukan pilihannya tersebut sekarang.

Kyuhyun semakin menggenggam erat jemari sungmin dan mulai menipiskan jarak atara dirinya dengan sungmin. Tepat saat berada diantara telinga sungmin, kyuhyun membisikan kata-katanya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku mungkin tidak bisa menjadi tokoh utama pangeran dalam hidup mu. Meski satu juta kali aku mencium mu pun takan membuat mu terbangun dari mimpi mu karena pada kenyataannya aku memang hanya akan menjadi salah satu bunga tidur cantik mu saja." Setengah mati kyuhyun mencoba menahan liquid yang mencoba melesak diantara kedua onyxnya. "Kelak, jika kau kau terbangun disurga nanti, ceritakanlah pada bumonim jika kau beruntung bertemu dengan bungan tidur cantik seperti ku. Kau harus berjanji pada ku. Arrasoyo ?" Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya air matanya menetes begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Dengan pergerakan lembut kyuhyun mencium dahi sungmin begitu cukup lama. Ia benar-benar meresapi ciuman tersebut karena mungkin kelak ia takan lagi mencium jidat sehalum yoeja kelinci tersebut.

'_**Mianhae, aku tak tahan lagi melihat mu seperti ini. Mungkin cukup aku membuat mu selama ini menderita disisi ku. Aku takan lagi menahan mu chagi. Aku sungguh rela jika ini memang jalan satu-satunya. Pergilah ketempat yang lebih baik.'**_

TBC~

Yosshhhh…akhrinya bisa update lagi setelah serangkain penyiksaan ujian :P

Yah..yah,,yah…saya tahu ini semakin gaje :P tapi yaYesungdah lahk~…

Berharap banget bisa mendapat respon yg lebih dr chap sebelumnya…soalnya udh mulai gk semangat nih…

Ini konfliknya udh mulai dibuka satu-satu yah…

Mash bingung ? entah lahk~

Hubungan haehyuk emang terjadi sebelum umin masuk jd siswi baru y chingu, kan udh d jelasin tuh mereka mantan. Yah sudh d pastikan kalo mereka emang pernah bareng

Ada yg tanya zhoumi sapa ?ahahah simpen rapat2 dulu iia..nanti pas puncak konflik haehyuk kita bongkar2…kalo mau nebak jga bloeh…boleh…boleh..

Special chap nanti bakaln full sudut pandang Kyuhyun :* jd nanti disitu bakalan dijabarin semua deh kenapa sampe tuh upil mpe ngerasa bersalah banget ma umin…

Thanks for all..readers and siders

No edit y…jd saya gk jamin kalo gk ada typo…*Kabooorrrrrr*

Tiasicho : mian y chingu, mungkin beberpa chap bkal fokus dulu ama konflik haehyuk. Tapi tetep aku bakal usahain kyumin moment ada . Gomawo atas semngatnya ^^

Cho MinHyun KyuMin : ahahah tenang aja chingu gk bakal koq *dalam hati, ntar gua aduin loh ma kyupil* *hahah justkid* gomawo atas koreksinya ne ^^

keroro. : *hanya bisa senyum* tenang aja chingu, gk bakal sepanjang 'cinta fitri' koq :P. aku berencana buat sampai sekitar 20 chap aja…apa kepanjangan y ?

keroro. : sudah terjawab kah pertanyaannya ?

Guest : mian mengecewakan y

kim wike : kecewa nih eonni, makin dikit aja yg ripyu

lia : ming bagun !bangun! udh siang ! eh ? *heheheh :P*

nyonya Cho : terimkash atas kritiknya memang ff sya susah y untuk dibayangkan ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T+**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**Cho kyuhyun – Druken Truth**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**04 Agustus 2017**

_Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya.._

_Jika seseorang yang kau cintai.._

_Terus menyatakan cintanya padamu.._

_Namun kau tak pernah bisa menjawbnya.._

_Itu sangat menyedihkan.._

_Sungguh.._

**Flasback ON**

Tak terasa terhitung dari 2 minggu lagi, SM High School dan beberapa saekolahan lainnya akan mengadakan Ujian Nasional secara serempak. Dimana ujian tersebut akan menjadi sebuah penentuan bagi para siswa siswi tingkat akhir high school untuk dapat meneruskan kejenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Mungkin untuk sebagian siswa siswi Ujian Nasional merupakan momok yang begitu mengerikan. Bahkan tak jarang diantara mereka yang menganggap ujian tersebut merupakan mimpi buruk mereka atau bahkan ada yang menganggap ujian tersebut bak medan perang.

Sebagian siswa siswi sekolah lain boleh beranggapan seperti itu, namun tidak untuk para murid tingkat akhir SM High School. Siswa siswi SM High School memang tak begitu terbebani akan adanya ujian tersebut, mengingat otak jenius mereka yang tak perlu lagi diragukan.

Semua terlihat dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan pada 2 minggu terakhir ini bukanlah belajar giat atau menambah jam belajar agar dapat lebih matang lagi dalam menghadapi ujian tersebut. para murid tersebut bahkan dengan sengaja mengadakan perkemahan bersama disaat-saat yang genting ini.

Mereka memang sengaja menyelenggarakan acara perkemahan bersama tersebut demi mengenang saat-saat masih menjadi sunbe untuk hoobae-hoobae mereka saat ini. Lebih tepatnya mereka ingin lebih mengakrabkan diri lagi terhadap junior mereka sebelum akan benar-benar keluar dari sekolah tercinta mereka. Yah, acara perkemahan tersebut memang diadakan bukan hanya untuk tingkat 3 saja, melainkan tingkat 1 dan 2 juga ikut serta.

.

.

Yoeja bermata foxy tersebut terus menatap kosong dibawah kakinya. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya hingga membuat dirinya begitu terlihat risau. Foxy eyes-nya pun terlihat begitu senduh. Guratan diwajahnya pun terlihat jelas jika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah senduh tersebut ikut mengerutkan dahinya. Memikirkan apa menjadi pemikiran yoeja kelinci tersebut. Entah kenapa, melihat wajah sedih sungmin tersebut membuat hatinya seakan teriris. Sakit sekali. Namun ia juga tak mengerti kenapa seperti itu.

Sekali lagi sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dan dengan perlahan ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya kesegalah arah. Dan rasa itu muncul kembali saat ia foxy eyesnya bertemu dengan pemilik onyx tersebut. Rasanya ingin meledak sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan. Ia kembali teringat akan kata-kata kasar _**'orang itu'.**_ Ia ingin sekali menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya saat ini juga.

Lama saling menatap satu sama lainnya hingga sungmin sendiri yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat mata itu, ia takut jika pada akhirnya ia hanya mengingat kata-kata kasar _**'orang itu' **_tersebut dan kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

Kyuhyun sangat kesal sekali saat sungmin kembali memutuskan pandangan mereka untuk kesekian kalinya saat mereka selalu berpandangan. Dengan langkah pastinya, ia menghampiri sungmin yang tengah menunduk.

Hampir semua orang yang melihatnya tengah berbisik, namun kyuhyun tak begitu peduli akan tatapan sinis tersebut. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka lebih memilih mengistiratkan diri setelah mereka melakukan haking dan tak peduli adegan kyumin moment.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya ketika ia melihat sebuah sepatu kets menghalau pandangannya dibawah sana. Dengan angkuhnya kyuhyun menatap sungmin. Hati kyuhyun terenyuh menatap langsung foxy tersebut yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat ini. Entah pergi kemana semua tatapan kesombongan kyuhyun saat menatap foxy bening kembali menunduk dan tak mengindahkan keberadaan kyuhyun dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ayo ikut dengan ku !" Titah kyuhyun tegas.

"Shireo !" Lirih sungmin dengan masih mempertahankan posisi menunduknya.

"Kau tidak berhak menolak sungmin." Dengan sedikit kasar, kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin agar berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ya ! Shireo, shrieo, shireo !" Bentak sungim.

Seolah menulikan pendengarannya, kyuhyun tak menggubris sama sekali penolakan sungmin. Sungmin yang sempat meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan pun akhirnya selalu menyerah dengan keegoisan seorang kyuhyun dan lebih memilih mengikuti namja februari tersebut.

Setelah sekian jauh dari tempat mereka berkemah tadi, akhirnya kyuhyun melapaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan sungmin dan lebih memilih berjalan didepan sungmin.

"Ikuti aku jika kau tak ingin tersesat !" Kyuhyun tahu benar jika sungmin memang tidak terlalu pandai mengingat jalan sehingga ia yakin sungmin pasti akan mengikutinya dibelakang nanti. Dan sesuai analisanya tersebut, yoeja kelinci tersebut hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya dan berjalan lesuh sambil kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku baru tahu, selain otak mu yang lamban dalam berfikir. Ternyata cara berjalan mu pun tak kalah lamban dari cara kerja otak mu itu eoh ?" Sindir kyuhyun sarkatis. Ia hanya kesal saja dengan cara berjalan sungmin yang begitu lambat sekali meskipun ia sudah lebih melambatkan cara berjalannya namun sungmin tak jua menyamai langkahnya.

"Mwo ? Dasar berengsek." sungmin mendelik tak suka kearah punggung dihadapannya tersebut. Dengan langkah yang menggebu-gebu ia melangkah mencoba mendahului langkah namja didepannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah sungmin yang ternyata seperti tersinggung dengan perkataannya barusan dan itu dapat dilihat dari cara berjalan sungmin didepannya tersebut. "Ya~ memangnya kau tahu kita akan kemana eoh ?"

Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia baru sadar jika ia memang tak tahu tempat manakah yang akan mereka tuju. Dengan lesuh ia membalikan badannya menghadap kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum mengejek. "Ani."

Dengan langkah santainya kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin yang berada didepannya dan tepat dihadapan yoeja kelinci tersebut ia berhenti sejenak.

"Dengar, kau hanya perlu menggenggam tangan ku seperti ini." Kyuhyun menunjukan kaitan tanganya denga sungmin dihadapan yoeja tersebut. "Ikuti saja langkah ku, maka bunga tidur cantik mu ini akan menunjukan sesuatu yang indah yang seumur hidup mu ini tak pernah kau lihat."

Sungmin kembali pasrah kala tangan kekar tersebut mengait tangannya kembali dan menuntunnya mengikuti langkah kyuhyun. Sepanjang perjalan mereka terus mengaitkan tangan mereka bak sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati pemandangan alam bebas dengan romantis. Sungmin terus memandang jalan didepannya, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mencoba menghirup udara segar yang jarang ia temui di seol sambil sesekali melirik wajah sungmin.

.

.

"Howaaaa…..neomu kyeopta." Jeritan melengking keluar begitu saja dari mulut sungmin kala matanya menatap takjup hamparan air terjun yang begitu terlihat jernih dihadapannya. Ekspresinya pun berbanding terbalik dari beberapa jam lalu. Kesedihan yang nampak diwajahnya pun berangsur hilang tergantikan wajah cerianya melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya menakjubkan tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia langsung menepis genggaman tangan kyuhyun dan berlari meghampiri air terjun tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil. Kyuhyun sedikit kesal namun semuanya menguap begitu saja kala onyxnya menatap senyuman diwajah yoeja kelinci tersebut yang sempat murung.

"Air memang terbaik disaat musim panas." Sungmin langsung melepas sepatu ketsnya dan mencelupkan kakinya didalam air terjun tersebut. Ia duduk diantara bebatuan besar tersebut. Dengan riangnya ia mengobok-obok air tenang tersebut dengan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya didalamnya. "Ughh…dingin." Cicitnya.

"Ottokhae ? menakjubkan bukan ?"

Ini memang bukanlah yang pertama bagi kyuhyun mengunjungi air terjun tersebur, namun ini yang kedua kalinya. Yah, ia menemukan air terjun tersebut saat tahun lalu ia mengikuti kegiatan kemah bersama serupa yang diselenggarakan sekolahnya. Tak banyak yang tahu jika diperkemahan ini memang ada sebuah air terjun hingga tempat ini memang nampak sepih.

"Eungg.." Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari air jernih tersebut.

"Tapi aku mengajak mu bukan untuk bermain air Lee sungmin. Kajja.." lagi-lagi kyuhyun menariknya dengan paksa. Sungmin terlihat begitu kesal namun ia tak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih menarik sungmin kebebatuan yang lebih besar dari yang tadi.

Sungmin merengut tak suka karena kegiatanya terhenti dan dengan rasa tak ikhlas ia mengikuti langkah namja jangkung tersebut.

"Dengar jika aku mulai semuanya maka kau tak boleh memprotesnya. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkannya dan mengikuti langkah ku saja. Arraso ?"

"Eeung ? Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh ?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan protes sungmin ! Tutup mulut bawel mu itu."

"Aish…kenapa begi…" Belum sempat ia mengajukan protesnya, kyuhyun lebih dulu menuntun tanganya agar mengalung kelehernya dan tangan kyuhyun pun memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi kyuhyun bergerak memaju mundurkan kakinya diatas batu besar tersebut. Mereka bergerak seolah mereka berdansa diatas air.

Mungkin tak ada lagu romantis yang mengalun mengiringi pergerakan mereka, namun suara merdu kyuhyun seolah pengganti lagu romantis tersebut. Diantara kerasnya suara air terjun tersebut, kyuhyun melantun lagu dengan tenangnya sambil memandang wajah cantik sungmin. Sungmin begitu terpana akan semua kesempurnaan kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka dibalik sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu, ternyata ia memiliki suara yang begitu indah bak alunan lagu yang turun dari surga.

_**Cheo-eum butheo neoreul saranghae wattago..~**_

_**Ireokhae neol saranghae..~**_

_**Eoseolpheun naui mari..~**_

_**Chonseureobgo motmideowodo..~**_

_**Geunyang haneun mari anya..~**_

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lainnya mencoba saling memahami tatapan masing-masing tanpa mau mengalihkan sejenak pandangan mereka. Mereka hanya merasa terlalu rugi untuk tidak saling memandang hingga tak ada satu pun dari mereka berkedip barang sejenak. Perasaan hangat begitu saja menjalar diantara keduanya sampai lagu yang kyuhyun nyanyikan berhenti.

"Saranghanda malhalge." Ucap kyuhyun dengan segenap kesungguhannya dengan mengakhrinya lirik lagu tersebut. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengatak kata cinta tersebut. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan dimana harga dirinya sebagai namja. Ia hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya mendapatkan hati yoeja kelinci didepannya tersebut. Walau hanya beberapa saat saja ia rela, asalkan hatinya tak lagi penasaran, lagi pula ia berfikir kalu cintanya itu mungkin hanya sesaat.

Lagi,lagi dan lagi. Sungmin hanya diam menunduk saat kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut tanpa berniat menerima atau menolaknya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu akan seperti ini, lebih memilih menaikan dagu sungmin dengan tangannya agar mau menatap matanya.

Tak bisa kyuhyun pungkiri bahwa wajah dan mata itu saja yang bisa membuat jantungnya hampir meledak. Apa lagi jika mata itu selalu terlihat berkaca-kaca jika menatapnya. Mereka kembali saling memandang. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya kyuhyun mulai menipiska jarak mukanya dengan sungmin.

Secara naluri baik sungmin dan kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya kala bibir mereka sudah saling menyentuh. Dengan lembut, kyuhyun memanggut bibir plump sungmin yang terasa manis. Semuanya mangalir begitu saja dan untuk yang pertama kalinya sungmin membalas ciuman kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak akan reaksi sungmin, namun direlung paling dalamnya ia merasakan kebahagian tak terkira akan balasan sungmin.

Cukup dengan dengan balasan ciuman tersebut kyuhyun anggap semua adalah jawaban atas semua pernyataan cintanya. Semua pemandangan disekitarnya seolah turut menjadi saksi ciuman panjang kyumin tersebut.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"Astaga…sepatu ku !" Pekik sungmin saat kesadarannya pulih. Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang karena mendapati respon sungmin setelah ciuman panjang mereka itu usai hanyalah pemikiran tentang sepatu usangnya saja.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari sesuatu. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun disekitar batu tersebut. Hilanglah sudah sebelah sepatunya. Salah satu sepatu sungmin memang jatuh saat kyuhyun berusaha menariknya tadi. Dengan sedihnya ia genggam pasangan sepati yang hilang tersebut. Ia tatap lagi sulaman yang berinisial LS disepatu tersebut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kemabali.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sungmin kala matanya melihat perubahan wajah sungmin yang terlihat murung kembali. Matanya ikut memandang apa yang sungmin lihat juga. Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengkelnya, ia hanya merasa bosan dan sedikit kesal melihat benda-benda usang dan tak berkelas yang selalu melekat pada yoeja tersebut. Bahkan jika sungmin inginkan apa saja darinya, pasti kyuhyun akan memberikannya dengan suka rela. Namun harga diri yoeja tersebut begitu tinggi, hingga menawarkan tumpangan saja pun kyuhyun harus masih menggunakan sistem pemaksaan.

"Sudahlah~, itu hanya sepatu butut. Aku akan membelikan mu yang lebih mahal lagi jika mau. Kajja..kita kembali."

Sungmin menggeram kesal menghadapi tingkah angkuh kyuhyun kemabali. Mungkin sepatu itu terlihat seperti sepatu biasa lainnya, namun sepatu itu terlihat special dimata sungmin karena selain terdapat sulaman dengan inisial namanya, sepatu tersebut merupakan pemberian terakhir halmoninya sebelum ia tinggal di seol.

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta yang lebih mahal lagi ?" Tantang sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya "Terserah. Setibanya di seol nanti, kau bisa pilih sendiri."

"Kalau begitu…aku minta…kau TUTUP mulut BUSUK mu itu." Ujar sungmin tak kalah sarkatis dengan ucapan kyuhyun selama ini.

"Kau gila."

Sungmin menggenggam erat sepatunya tersebut mencoba meredam semua kemarahannya. "Sekarang aku tahu dari mana asal semua sifat arogan dan kasar mu itu. Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar anak **'orang itu'.**"

Tanpa menunggu protes kyuhyun, sungmin lebih dulu meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri yang sekarang mungkin tengah menelaah semua setiap katanya. Ia tak peduli kakinya yang masih telanjang tak beralas dan kemana ia akan pergi sekarang. Tersesat pun tak masalah.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Hanya karena sebuah sepatu usang saja hancurlah sudah semua suasana romantis yang susah payah ia ciptakan hanya untuk seorang LEE SUNGMIN. "Hhh~ bagaimana bisa ini terjadi ? Baru saja kami terlihat mesra." Gumamnya tak jelas.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat kata-kata terakhir sungmin ucapkan. Otaknya begitu bekerja keras menelaah setiap kata-kata yoeja kelinci tersebut ucapkan. _**' 'Anak' 'Orang itu' ? Mungkinkah ?'**_. Mata kyuhyun melotot tak percaya akan pemikirannya. Semoga saja ia memang salah menganalisa dan berharap perubahan sungmin yang terlihat murung itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan 'orang itu'.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"Minumlah selagi hangat" Titah namja berkulit maskulin tersebut pada yoeja disampingnya. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir melihat yoeja disampingnya tersebut hanya melamun semenjaka mereka duduk berdua. Suanasa diantara mereka pun cukup hening dan bahkan penerangan disekitarnya pun begitu terlihat temaram hingga bisa menyembunyikan mata sembab yoeja tersebut dimalam hari seperrti ini.

Yoeja tersebut tersentak mendapati senyuman khas namja tersebut dan secangkir teh hangat dihadapannya. Yoeja itkemudian mengangguk dan meraih secangkir teh hangat terebut dari tangan namja itu. "Gomawo jungmo~ahh."

Jungmo mengangguk sekilas dan kembali memandang kedepan. Memang tak ada yang bisa ia lihat jika malam hari seperti ini, sampai matanya menatap kebawah dan menemukan sepasang kaki yang terlihat cantik yang tak beralas.

"Kau…tidak memakai sepatu mu ? kemana sepatu mu ?" Dengan ragu-ragu jungmo menanyakannya. Ia hanya takut menyinggung perasaan yoeja disampingnya tersebut.

"Ahh~ ini..ini..aku hanya kepanasan saja, jadi kulepaskan." Dustanya dihadapan jungmo.

"Koreonde…kaki mu bisa terluka jika seperti itu ?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Jungmo hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia sebenarnya tahu yoeja disampingnya tersebut hendak mengelabuinya. Namun ia memang tak berhak untuk ikut campur lebih dalam hidup yoeja tersebut karena ia bukanlah siapa-siapa

Suasana hening tercipta kembali diantara mereka. Keduanya begitu menikmati setiap keheningan tersebut dengan tenggelam pada pemikirannya masing-masing sampai yoeja disamping jungmo tersebut mulai kembali bersuara.

"Untuk yang pertama dalam hidup ku, aku tidak ingin menjadi putri tidur lagi." Cerita yoeja tersebut dan jungmo hanya diam mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Kuharap dia nyata, bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur cantik ku." Mata foxy yoeja tersebut terlihat senduh memandang kedepan.

Jungmo memang tak begitu faham arah pembicaraan sungmin, namun ia juga bukanlah namja bodoh yang tak mengerti arti ri setiap kata yang sungmin lontarkan. Hatinya begitu sakit bukan main, namun ia sembunyikan begitu saja.

Dengan sayang, jungmo mengelus surai panjang sungmin. "Kalau begitu bangunlah putri kecil dan lihatlah betapa indahnya dunia ini."

Akhirnya senyuman itu kembali lagi diraut wajah sungmin setelah sekian jam lalu ia nampak begitu sedih.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Meski dengan penerangan yang begitu minim, namun kyuhyun masih dapat melihat jelas bagaimana yoeja dan namja yang duduk berdampingan tersebut saling memandang. Apalagi sekarang namja tersebut terlihat membelai surai hitam legam panjang yoeja disampingannya dengan sayang dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang yoeja tersebut berikan pada namja disampingnya tersebut semakin menambah daftar kekesalan seseorang kyuhyun hari ini.

Tangannya begitu kuat mengepal sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Tak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan tersebut, kyuhyun lebih memilih menghampirinya dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Tidak berhasil mendapatkan ku, kau berubah haluan sekarang ?"

Suara bass kyuhyun cukup ampuh membelah keheningan antara jungmo dan sungmin saat ini. Bahkan jungmo mulai mendelik tak suka kearah namja angkuh dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kau ingin ku hajar eoh ?" Gertak jungmo.

Namun dengan santainya kyuhyun tak meladeninya. "Aku tak bicara dengan mu,-" lalu kyuhyun melirik sungmin "sungmin, ayo ikut dengan ku !"

"Shireo !" Sungmin langsung menepis tangan kyuhyun yang hendak menariknya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau itu tak mempunyai hak untuk menolak ku." Sekali lagi kyuhyun berhasil menarik tangan sungmin sampai membuat yoeja tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sungmin meringis kesakitan karena masih mencoba memberontak.

"Kau tidak dengar eoh ? Dia bilang tidak mau, lepaskan sungmin !" Jungmo yang tak mau kalah pun ikut menarik sebelah tangan sungmin. Sungmin semakin merasakan sakit disekujur tangannya karena genggaman kyuhyun dan jungmo yang sama-sama kuatnya.

"Jungmo~ahh" cicit sungmin secara perlahan. Seakan mengerti isyarat wajah sungmin yang penuh dengan permohonan agar dirinya melepaskan genggamannya, akhirnya dengan berat hati jungmo melepaskannya jua.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuh kecil tersebut pada badan pohon besar dihadapannya sampai bunyi 'brugggg'. Pemilik tubuh kecil tersebut meringis kesakitan namun ia tahan saja.

"Tak bisahkah kau tak berbuat kasar pada ku cho ?"

"Bisa, jika kau tak lagi berkeliaran dengan namja itu." Tantang kyuhyun.

"Bukan hak mu melarang ku !"

Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan perkataan sungmin dan lebih memilih membuka pertanyaan baru. "Apa yang 'Orang itu' katakana pada mu ?"

".." Sungmin hanya diam dan menunduk tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan kembali kata-kata yang seumur hidupnya tak ingin ingat lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu akan seperti ini hanya bisa mengela nafasnya. Ia memang sudah menduga jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Semua dugaanya bertambah kuat setelah ryewook menghampirinya sambil berkacak pinggang memakinya habis-habisan dan memberitahukan apa sebab sungmin menjadi terlihat lebih murung.

"Apapun yang dikatakan eomma ku saat itu, kelak aku akan berterima kasih padanya."

Sungmin mendongak menatap percaya dengan pendengarannya saat ini. Seharian penuh sebelum ia mengikuti kemah bersama tersebut dirinya menangis pilu mengingat kata-kata yoeja paruh baya yang diyakininya adalah eomma cho kyuhyun yang menghinanya dengan kata-kata yang tak kala pedasnya dengan anaknya.

"Dengan begitu, kelak aku takan menjadi orang naïf yang hanya cukup hidup dengan cinta karena menikahi gadis miskin seperti mu. Lalu aku menyesal menjadi miskin sampai tua. Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya ?"

Sungmin tertegun, seolah kata-kata kyuhyun kembali menariknya pada kenyataan yang ada. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang sempat berfikir bahwa kyuhyun pasti akan melakukan apapun deminya dan ia juga sempat berfikir akan membalas cinta namja februari tersebut.

"Baiklah~, anggap saja aku memang bunga tidur cantik mu karena kelak kau takan lagi melihat bunga tidur secantik ini. Mari kita kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing. Anggap ini adalah tidur paling panjang mu selama menjadi putri tidur kecil. Kelak kau akan terbangun bukan karena ciuman seorang pangeran tapi melainkan alaram yang berdering keras ditelinga mu sampai akhrinya kau terpaksa bangun dan melupakan bunga tidur cantik mu. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau tetaplah gadis yatim piatu yang hidup dengan semua kemiskinannya. Sampai suatu hari kau bertemu dengan pria baik hati dan kemudian kau tetap hidup seperti itu. Miskin."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bunga tidur cantik itu ?" Ujar sungmin lirih.

"Bunga cantik itu akan menjadi anak yang penurut. Mengikuti perjodohan dan kelak akan hidup bahagia dengan istrinya. Dan tentu saja dia takan kehilangan apapun atau menjadi MISKIN." Karang kyuhyun menerawang kehidupannya kelak yang memang tak jauh dari pemikirannya tersebut.

Mata foxy tersebut mulai penuh dengan liquid yang mendesak ingin keluar namun dipaksakan saja menatap onxy yang penuh dengan keangkuhan didalamnya.

"Arrayo, hiduplah dengan baik." Baru saja sungmin melangkah melewati kyuhyun, namun namja berwajah stoic tersebut menahannya kembali di badan bohon tersebut.

Entah kenapa wajah stoic tersebut berubah merah padam seolah menahan amarah yang siap kapan saja membludak. "KAU SELALU SEPERTI INI LEE SUNGMIN, KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAAT ORANG LAIN MENGHINA DAN MERENDAHKAN MU ?"

"Untuk apa aku marah, lagi pula memang seperti itu kenyataannya." Sungmin berujar begitu pilu.

"Ini semua salah mu lee sungmin. Kenapa harga diri mu begitu tinggi eoh ? Sampai-sampai namja setampan dan sekaya diri ku pun masih kau tolak. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin aku membela mu dihadapan eomma ku ?"

"Bagaimana jika jawaban ku 'iya' ?" Tantang sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Kau sudah tahu jelas apa jawaban ku bukan ? Tentu saja 'Tidak Bisa'. Apa yang harus ku bela jika pada kenyataanya kau bukanlah kekasih ku. Kau hanya memikirkan harga diri mu saja tanpa mau melihat bagaimana aku tersiksa akan semua perasaan ini pada mu." Tanpa sengaja kyuhyun melihat kearah bawaha dan betawa terkejutnya ia melihat kaki sungmin yang ternyata masih tak beralas.

"Semiskin itu kah kau lee sungmin ?" gumannya tak jelas.

Sungmin langsung mengikuti arah pandangan mata onyx kyuhyun dan menemukan kakinya yang tak beralas dipandangi rendah namja didepannya tersebut.

".." Sungmin tak mampu lagi berkata-kata dan akhirnya ia lebih memutuskan beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum kyuhyun kembali menghujaminya dengan kata-kata sarkatisnya.

Sretttttt…

"Lepaskan !" Sungmin kembali memberontak saat kyuhyun lagi-lagi menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"DIAM !" Bentak kyuhyun, sontak sungmin langsung diam seketika dan tak berani berujar kembali setelah melihat wajah kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kemarahan. Entah kenapa namja itu terlihat lebih menakutkan saat ini.

Hampir semua mata terbelalak melihat kyuhyun menarik paksa sungmin sepanjang melewati beberapa tenda didepannya. Siwon, donghae dan beberapa namja lainnya yang tengah menikmati api unggun pun ikut menatap tak percaya.

"Aigoo…apa yang terjadi dengan uri magnae kita ? Sepertinya kita harus bergadang won~ahh, tenda kita sepertinya akan digunakan semalaman." Celetuk dongahe dengan pemikiran pervertnya.

.

.

Dengan sedikit kasar kyuhyun menyuruh sungmin masuk kedalam tendah mewahnya. "Masuk !" dan dengan tak elitnya, sungmin kembali terhempas dihamparann kasur lipat didalam tenda. Kyuhyun langsung menindih tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu, mengunci semua pergerakan yoeja kelinci tersebut.

"Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan !"

"Diam atau aku akan berbuat lebih dari ini pada mu !"

Sungmin langsung diam seketika dan semburat merah menjalar dikudua pipinya akibat ancaman tersebut ditambah tubuh kyuhyun yang masih menindihnya. Keduanya kembali saling menatap seolah tak pernah ada bosannya saling menyelami indah mata mereka masing-masing tanpa puas. Otak dan mulut boleh saja bertindak berlainan, namun hati dan pancaran mata takan bisa berbohong saat ini.

Wajah sungmin begitu nampak pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia tak lagi memberontak, saat kyuhyun kembali mendaratkan bibir kisablenya diatas bibir plumpnya. Ciuman itu tak kalah panjang dari sebelumnya, bahkan secara refleks dirinya mengalungkan tangannya dileher namja tersebut dan menekan tengkuknya agar kyuhyun memberikan lebih.

Kyuhyun terus memanggut bibir sungmin secara perlahan dan intens mencoba meluapkan semua rasa kecewanya terhadap yoeja kelinci tersebut. Sampai tanpa sadar ia mulai menggerakan tangannya menuju kemeja atas sungmin dan berusaha membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja tersebut.

'_**Seberapa jauh hubungan kalian ?'**_

'_**Kalian sudah melakukannya ?'**_

'_**Sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengan anak ku ?'**_

Sungmin langsung tersentak dan teringat akan kata-kata menyakitkan itu ketika kyuhyun berhasil membuka kancing ketiga kemejanya. Dengan susah payah dan wajah yang masih terlihat sayu, sungmin mencoba mencari kesadaran dan kewarasannya ia menahan pergerakan tangan kyuhyun yang tengah mencoba melepas kancing kemejanya tersebut.

"Jika kau melakukannya, maka aku akan semakin terlihat rendah dimata eomma mu." Lirihnya begitu memilukan.

Kyuhyun baru sadar jika dirinya hampir saja lepas kendali dan lebih memilih menyingkir dari tubuh sungmin. "Mian.." cicitnya.

Sungmin menarik diri dan duduk sejajar dengan kyuhyun yang tengah menundukan wajah malunya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya sampai onyx jernihnya menemukan kembali kaki sungmin yang kali ini terlihat kotor dan beberapa goresan ditelapak kaki tersebut akibat ia menarik paksa dan tanpa memperdulikan kaki sungmin yang terseok-seok mengikuti langkahnya.

"Omoo…kaki mu !" Tunjuk kyuhyun, kemudian matanya beralih menatap sungmin kembali. Wajah tampan itu kembali memerah, bukan karena menahan marah namun karena pemandangan ia lihat didepannya begitu terlihat menggoda imannya. Bagaimna tidak ia tak tergoda jika melihat keadaan rambut sungmin yang sedikit acak-acakan dan bra hitam sungmin yang sedikit terekspos akibat ulahnya tadi semakin membuat didalam tubuhnya memanas. "Ya ! Tutup baju mu itu jika tak ingin ku makan. Aku kan mengambil air hangat dan obat merah dulu, ingat jangan kemana-mana !" kyuhyun berujar sambil melenggang keluar dari tenda tersebut mencoba mengalihkan rasa panas ditubuhnya dengan terus bergerak.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"Akh…appo" sungmin meringis kesakitan diatas pangkuan kyuhyun.

"Apa sakit sekali ?"

"Eumm.."

"Baik, aku akan pelan-pelan. Dan kau jangan terus bergerak-gerak, ini sulit sekali kau tahu ?" keluh kyuhyun. Semenjak kyuhyun memerintahkan sungmin agar duduk diatas pangkuannya, yoeja tersebut terus menggeliat karena menahan sakit pada bagian telapak kakinya yang hendak dibersihkan dan diobati kyuhyun.

Dengan telaten kyuhyun mengelap luka tersebut seolah kaki sungmin bak porselen yang mudah pecah. Sungmin sedikit terharu melihat seberapa perhatian namja bersurai coklat tersebut mengobatinya. Terselip rasa hangat direlung hatinya. Ia hanya heran saja, bagaimana bisa namja didepannya tersebut jahat sekaligus baik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Seolah memiliki kepribadian ganda saja.

"Aku akan baik jika kau jadi anak penurut sungmin~ahh." Seolah bisa menebak isi pemikiran sungmin, dengan lancarnya kyuhyun berujar.

"Ehh ?"

"Sudalah~. Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah seharian menangis." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi sungmin secara perlahan dan sayang. Baru saja ia hendak keluar dari tendanya, namun sebuah jemari-jemari halus mencoba menahannya.

"Ada apa lagi ?" Tanyanya pada sang pemilik jari tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Kau tahu bukan, kita tidak mungkin tidur bersama ?"

"Nde, kuroende.."

"Mwo ?"

"Bisakah kau memeluk ku sampai aku tertidur saja ?"

Kyuhyun tak percaya akan permintaan yoeja dihadapannya tersebut. Ini yang pertama kalinya sungmin memintanya agar memeluknya. Apa lagi sungmin terlihat malu-malu ketika memintanya dan itu semakin membuat jiwa jahil dalam dirinya ingin sekali menggoda yoeja dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kau yakin ?" kyuhyun semakin menyeringai.

Sungmin merutuki ucapannya tersebut kala melihat seringaian kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu mengerikan. "A-aani, aku tarik ucapan ku kembali."

Srettttttt…buggggggggg

Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuh sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka diatas kasur lipat tersebut. "Sudah terlambat untuk mengatakannya."

Entah kenapa, sungmin merasa begitu nyaman dalam pelukan kyuhyun. Terasa begitu hangat dan menentramkan. Apa lagi bau maskulin yang menyebar ditubuh kyuhyun cukup membuatnya sedikit melayang kembali merasakan kehangatan tersebut. Biarlah ia egois saat ini, tak lagi memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi esok. Ia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Menikmati betapa nyamannya dipeluk seseorang yang kau cintai.

'_**Jika ini mimpi, bolehkah aku memeluk mu sepuas hati sampai esok pagi saja. Kumohon jangan lepas pelukan mu. Jika esok nanti kau tak lagi bisa menjadi bunga tidur cantik ku pun aku rela.'**_

**Flasback OFF**

TCB *ehhh salah* TBC.., ^^

Wuhh…akhrinya bisa update cepet

Aku seneng dapet respon yg baik dari chingudeul sekalian, semoga kalian tak merasa bosan menunggu. Heheheh :P

Ini isi diary umin lagi ya chingu ^^

Heheh gk ada NC ya di chap ini :P wkwkwk :P

Pernah ada yg tanya kenapa di chap pertana knpa umin bsa nyangka hechul eomma kelihatannya gk suka ama umin. Nah disini, mulai dibongkar tuh kenapa. Dan di fb ini kyumin blum bersatu ya chingu…ya mereka masih gaje2 gitu dah *dilirik kyumin..* *Kaboor*

Sebenarnya sih mau aku bikin panjang nih fb, tpi mengingat perbedaan waktu'y, jdi buat next fb aja deh tuh adegan.

Thanks for all readers yg lama maupun baru ^^ and Sider juga tentunya yg lama atau pun baru.

Untuk haehyuk moment maybe next chap ^^

PS : Ngomong2 koq gk ada kyumin moment ya pas mubank ina kemarin pdahal aku udh plototin tuh tipi..eh gk ada mna kyupil misah tuh pas bagian terakhir. Wahhhh, gua kesel. *kok gitu ?*

Minhyunni1318 : kapan2 *Ehhh digaplok chingu :P* yah..yah..gk koq…tpi kalo kepepet sih gpp donk…*senyum evil ala kyupil* heheh :P

RianaClouds : iia makanya pegangan :P hahah :D entar next chap y chingu coz ini fb

Maximumelf : Amin

Tiasicho : Belum…kemarin hbs ke ina, gmna sih chingu ? *digaplok chingu* heheh pisss :P iia blm kok nanti pas special kyupil POV bakal d bongkar ya ^^

Lilin Sarang Kyumin : Cheonman ^^ selamat datang d ff gaje ku cman catatan medis umin aja koq, tpi kyupil tuh ngerasa kecewa gegara dia gk pernah tahu tuh kalo umin k psikiater. Lebih2 dokternya ternyata jungmo. Biasa…cemburu moe ON.

: huwaaa dadyyy… amira gitu tuh dady *dipeluk umin :O * # wahhh bener tuh~ kamu luar biasa ! ^^d *ala ariel Noah*

Lala : semuanya psti akan indah pda waktunya ^^ # ttng haehyuk aku gk tau bisa pa gk'y tpi entar aku usahain deh, tpi gk janji yah~

Nurganevi : ia kasian, tpi nyebelin juga sih. Entar aku siksa dulu dah..kasian masa umin momy aja yg kesiksa :P

Tika : Ani, kecuali kepepet. Heheheh :P *digebugi joyer*

Parkhyun : Ne. silahkan chingu, jangan sungkan y jangan ketipu ma muka'y kyupil y chingu, gmna2 juga dia kan keturunan epil *dilirik kyu ma hechul eomma* *Kaboorrrrrr*

Lia : Haduhhhh glagapan bikin anak orang nangis.. .cep

Dminniekyunnie : Baca lagi chap awal y chingu, kan d jelasin tuh knpa umin bsa mpe koma. Gk kok, tenang aja. Ntar dijelasin bisa kenapanya ^^

DIANA : haduhhh kalo liat nama saeng tuh psti langsung k inget ma chingu aku yg namanya sama deh tpi dia pipinya embem banget :D haduhh iia saeng…minum kontreksin eoh biar gk nyesek *Waduhhh* masih salah y saeng, hahah :D hayo tebak lagi

Kim wike : Kasian katanya masih ngantuk eon..

Leesooyoungelf : sadar..sadar..sadar..*ala ojan disketsa*

Indah chiee jewels : oke. Udah kan


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Zhoumi, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**Kim bum soo - Memory**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa tema yang akan kalian gunakan ?"

Pasangan kekasih tersebut saling berpandangan satu sama lain mencoba menyakan satu sama lain, namun tak ada yang sama sekali mau menjawab pertanyaan penanggung jawab wedding orginazer yang mereka sewa. Namja bertubuh semaipai tersebut menghela nafasnya sambil menutup sebuah buku. Lebih tepatnya seperti album foto.

"Bisakah kau memberi waktu untuk kami berdiskusi terlebih dahulu ? Setelah itu, kami akan memberi tahukan tema seperti apa yang kami inginkan." Ujar namja tersebut sambil menampakan senyumannya yang ramah pada penanggung jawab tersebut.

"Baiklah jungmo~ssi, hubungi saya jika anda dan tifanny~ssi sudah menentukannya. Kalau begitu saya pamit. Annyeong." Yoeja karier tersebut melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumah megah jungmo setelah ia rasa kliennya memang membutuhkan waktu dengan pasangannya untuk menetukan tema pernikahan seperti apa yang hendak mereka inginkan.

Jungmo kembali membuka album foto tersebut dan kembali memilah milah beberapa tema dalam foto tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau nuansanya putih ?" Gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada foto tersebut.

"Ani Chuae"

"Hemm..itu terlalu sering digunakan." Balas jungmo. "Ahh~bagaimana kalau gold ?"

"Ani Chuae"

"Aku juga tak terlalu suka, terlalu berlebihan. Ohh..merah saja, bukankah kau suka merah chagi ?"

"Ani Chuae. Dan aku tidak akan suka semuanya."

Jungmo langsung mendelik tak suka kearah yoeja bertubuh proposional tersebut karena sedari tadi yang ia pertanyakan hanya dijawab dengan ketidak sukaan yoeja tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya jungmo melihat mata bening yoeja tersebut berubah merah menahan cairan yang terlihat menggumpal disetiap sudut mata bulat tersebut.

"Chagi waeyo ? Gwencanna ?" Ujarnya panik sambil mencoba meraih wajah cantik tersebut. Namun tifanny langsung menepis tangan jungmo dengan cepat hingga membuat jungmo terheran akan perubahan yoeja berstatus calon istrinya tersebut.

"Tanpa ku jawab pun seharusnya kau tahu bukan ? Kapan aku baik-baik saja ? Aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja jika kau selalu bersikap seperti ini jungmo~ahh." Tumpahlah semua air mata tersebut membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Jungmo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan yoeja disampingnya tersebut. "Apa maksud mu chagi ?Aku tidak mengerti ?"

"Kau jangan lagi bersikap baik seperti ini pada ku. Aku akan susah nanti jika melepaskan mu." Ujar tifanny lirih.

"Kau ini kenapa ? Kau sakit ?" Jungmo meletakan punggung tangannya pada dahi fanny mencoba mengukur tinggi suhu badan fanny yang mungkin demam. Ia berfikir mungkin yoeja tersebut hanya nerveous mendekati hari H nanti jadi sedikit merancau tak jelas seperti ini. Namun suhu tubuh yoeja tersebut tak terasa panas sama sekali.

"Disitu tidak sakit. Tapi disini." Fanny kemudian meremas salah satu dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit bukan main saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan~ katakan pada ku jika aku berbuat salah padamu chagiyah ?" Jungmo semakin cemas bukan main melihat perubahan sikap tifanny yang derastis seperti ini.

"Tidak bukan kau yang salah, karena dari awal aku memang tak pernah ada dihati mu. Tapi..aku yang selalu memaksa mu masuk kedalamnya. Mianhae…aku tidak ingin lagi tinggal didalamnya. Itu sangat sakit dan sesak."

"Siapa bilang seperti itu ?"

"JANGAN MEMBOHONGI KU LAGI JUNGMO~AHH ! Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun kita bersama, tapi nama sungmin tak pernah hilang dari fikiran mu kan. Lalu kau anggap apa aku eoh ?" Ujarnya begitu pilu namun syarat akan penekanan disetiap kata. Ia tak sanggup lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan hatinya bahwa jungmo memang telah mencintainya, namun seolah harapan itu musnah begitu saja saat beberapa hari yang lalu ia menyaksikan sendiri betapa kemarahan seorang jungmo terhadap kyuhyun hanya karena sungmin. Yah, dirinya memang menyaksikan percekcokan antara jungmo dan kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu saat dipesta pernikahan nickhun dan Victoria.

Yoeja itu tak sanggup lagi dengan semuanya dan lebih memilih meninggalkan jungmo yang hanya termenung tanpa mau memberikan pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bahwa jungmo memang tak mengelak dari setiap perkataannya.

Srettttttt….

"Jangan lakukan ini pada ku, kau akan membuat ku mati sekali lagi jika kau meninggalkan ku juga. Jebal." Jungmo langsung memeluk tifanny dari belakang ketika yoeja tersebut mulai hendak meninggalkannya.

"Hiks..hiks..aku mohon jangan sejahat ini pada ku jungmo~ahh. Kau tahu aku mencintai mu, tapi..kau tidak. Aku akan sakit jika seperti ini. Biar aku pergi."

"Ani shireo !" jungmo membalik tubuh yoeja tersebut dan mulai mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan yoeja itu. "Dulu aku memang mencintai sungmin, tapi demi Tuhan..sekarang aku mencintai mu Kim tifanny." Jujurnya.

Tifanny tak lantas percaya kan semua ucapan jungmo, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, kau jangan membohongi ku."

"Tatap aku chagiya, apa kau tengah berbohong sekarang ?" Dengan segenap keseriusannya pada yoeja berambut hitam legam tersebut jungmo menatap penuh cinta. Sedangkan tifanny yang menatapnya pun mencoba mencari celah kebohongan dari kedua mata elang namja tersebut namun nihil.

Jungmo langsung merengkuh tubuh proposional tersebut dalam dekapannya dan mulai menciumi puncak kepala yoeja tersebut. "Jangan berkata ingin pergi lagi karena aku takan pernah membiarkannya. Jika aku peduli pada sungmin, bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Percaya padaku, aku hanya mencintai kim tifanny sekarang dan selamanya." Lirihnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Hampir 30 menit sudah yoeja dan namja tersebut hanya duduk menerawang kedepan tanpa berniat meninggalkan mobil mewah tersebut. Yang dilakukan yoeja hanya duduk diam dan tetap fokus pada pandangan didepannya, sedangkan namja yang berada disampingnya dan lebih tepatnya berada dikursi kemudi hanya menatap miris kearah yoeja tersebut.

"Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini eoh ? Kau sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan ?" Namja berambut merah tersebut akhirnya gerah juga melihat tingkah yoeja disampingnya yang hanya diam saja. Bahkan tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.

Yoeja itu melirik sekilas jam yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukan jam sudah menunjukan saatnya untuk makan siang. Sesuai dugaannya, mobil ferarri merah melewati mobilnya yang sedari terparkir terlebih dahulu direstoran tersebut. Ia menyeringai melihatnya. _**'Sudah saatnya'**_ gumannya dalam hati.

"Kajja kita keluar." Perintah yoeja bertubuh kurus itu seenak jidatnya pada namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Sang namja hanya merengut kesal tanpa berniat membantah perintah yoeja tersebut.

.

.

Dengan mesranya eunhyuk mengapit lengan zhoumi, lebih tepatnya sih memaksa itu terlihat dari raut wajah zhoumi yang terlihat sangat terpaksa memasuki restoran bergaya korea itu. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari sepasang kekasih yang ia incar tadi saat berada diparkiran, cukup sulit memang mengingat restoran itu memang terlihat ramai dikunjungi pelanggannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai mendapati targetnya dan mulai menghampirinya.

"Anyyeong. Wahh..kebetulan sekali kita bertemu kembali ya jesicca~ssi dan donghae~ssi ?" Sapa eunhyuk berpura-pura tersenyum manis.

Donghae langsung mendongakan kepalanya mendapati suara yang begitu familiar ditelingannya. "Kau yakin ini kebetulan ?" Dengan sinisnya donghae menjawabnya.

Eunhyuk tak begitu mengambil hati, ia sudah terlalu biasa jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh donghae. "Hemm…sepertinya tak ada lagi tempat yang kosong ? Haduhh bagaimana ini oppa ?" Rajuk eunhyuk begitu manja dihadapan zhoumi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ketara sekali ia hendak berbohong dihadapan namja penyuka ikan tersebut.

Zhoumi hanya mengedikan bahu. "Molla~"

"Aishh…tapi aku ingin makan disini. ottokhae ? Bagaimana kalau kita satu meja saja donghae~ssi, jesicca~ssi ?"

Jesicca menatap tak suka sedari tadi, namun ia juga tak mungkin secara terang-terangan mengatakan ketidak sukaanya pada eunhyuk sampai eunhyuk mencoba ikut bergabung dalam mejanya ia tak tahan lagi. "Oppa, kita pindah restoran saja. Sepertinya eunhyuk~ssi ingin sekali makan disini. kajja.." Rajuk jesicca dengan mengeluarkan aegyonya dan itu membuat eunhyuk ingin sekali memuntahkan isi perutnya melihat wajah munafik itu.

"Shireo..untuk apa kita pindah, lagi pula kita terlebih dahulu yang datang." Tolak donghae tegas. Yoeja berambut ikal tersebut hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati tolakan donghae sedangkan eunhyuk tertawa mengejek didalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah~kita hanya perlu berbagi tempat saja. Apa susahnya sih ?" Usul zhoumi secara sepihak dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan donghae dan jesicca lagi, ia menduduki bangku kosong dihadapannya dan kemudian menarik eunhyuk agar mengikutinya.

Didalam hati eunhyuk sangatlah berterima kasih pada zhoumi karena namja disampingnya tersebut tanpa sadar telah mengikuti semua alur permainannya tanpa sadar.

"Oh iya jesicca~ssi, perkenalkan ini tunangan ku. Zhoumi." Dengan bangga dan gaya-gaya yoeja centil yang tengah memamerkan kekasihnya yang tampan, eunhyuk berujar semangat. Jesicca membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan donghae hanya mendengus sebal, lagi-lagi dan lagi ia harus mendegarkan status itu ditelinganya.

"Ahh~benarkah ? Oh~annyeong" Jesicca mengangguk kikuk, entah harus senang atau bagaimana melihat eunhyuk sekarang. Tapi setidaknya ia bernafas lega karena eunhyuk tak lagi berharap pada donghae.

"Apa sekarang sudah bisa memesan ?" Tanya palayang restoran Korean tersebut nampak ramah mengintrupsi kegiatan perkenalan diantara mereka.

"Aku pesan chi…" Belum sempat donghae melanjutkan pesanannya, eunhyuk sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. Hingga membuat ketiga orang disatu meja tersebut menatap tak percaya. Bagaimana ia tahu jika donghae akan memesan makanan tersebut. Tentu saja ia tahu, donghae memang sering mengajaknya kemari dan memesan makanan yang sama pula dulu ketika mereka bersama. Donghae pernah bilang, restoran tersebut salah satu restoran favoritenya.

"Chiken dorintang, aku japchaen." Dengan santainya eunhyuk meletakan buku menu tersebut diata meja tanpa mau memperhatikan pandangan orang terdekatnya.

Setelah pelayan tersebut melenggang meninggalkan para tamunya tersebut, keheningan pun melingkupi perkumpulan tersebut. Jesicca merengut kesal dan lebih memilih melenggang kebelakang menata makeupnya kembali.

"Aku ketoilet dulu." Pamitnya pada semua.

"Aku juga.." Enhyuk mengikuti jejak yoeja berambut hitam didepannya tersebut.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Entah kenapa duduk lima menit saja dengan namja didepan ku ini mungkin sudah membuat tensis darah ku naik drastis. Rasanya tak suka saja berdekatan dengan namja yang sekarang berstatus tunangan eunhyuk itu. Ditambah lagi harus bertemu dengan mantan kekasih ku yang satu ini rasanya kesal sekali mengingat hubungan kami tak berakhir dengan baik dulu. Sebenarnya aku tak percaya jika kami bertemu secara tak sengaja, walau bagaimana pun eunhyuk dulu tahu jika aku sering datang kerestoran ini. Tapi jika memang ini tak sengaja lalu apa maksud dari yoeja kurus itu menghampiri kami.

Apa lagi dia selalu membawa-bawa koala merah ini, cih. Kenapa dia selalu memamerkannya didepan ku, apa dia fikir aku akan cemburu eoh ? Munafik jika kubilang tidak memang, tentu saja aku cemburu. Walau bagaimana pun eunhyuk mungkin satu-satunya yoeja yang hampir membuat ku gila setengah mati. Tapi dua hal yang membuat ku tak suka dalam dirinya. Hanya dua saja. Sifat posesiv dan over protectifnya itu. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan dulu. Mungkin aku hanya diam saja ketika dia menyuruh ku ini itu dan mengekang ku seenaknya saja.

Sampai dibatas kesabaran ku akhirnya terjadi juga. Dia secara diam-diam mengganti nomer phonsel ku tanpa sepengtahuan ku. Mungkin itu terlihat hanya masalah sepele, tapi bagi ku itu sudah keterlaluan. Dia mengganggu privasi ku dan aku tak suka itu. Walau kami sepasang kekasih pun, tentu saja aku berhak mempunyai privasi sendiri tapi seolah dibutakan akan kecemburuannya eunhyuk bertingkah seolah aku ini hendak bermain hati dibelakangnya. Tapi demi Tuhan aku sama sekali tak pernah berfikir untuk menghianatinya. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

Karena pada dasarnya aku tak pernah bermain hati dengan perempuan mana pun selama aku memiliki kakasih, meski itu bukan dengan eunhyuk. Aku memang sering bergonta ganti pasangan, tapi aku bukan namja brengsek yang menduakan hati seorang yoeja. Yah, walau sebenarnya mudah saja bagi ku melakukannya. Tapi aku tak melakukannya sama sekali, aku hanya berfikir tak suka lagi ya sudah putuskan. Suka yang baru ya jadikan milik ku. Tapi pemikiran ku itu seolah lenyap begitu saja ketika aku bertemu eunhyuk dan didalam hati aku berjanji jika yoeja hiperaktif itu menjadi milik ku, maka aku akan bertobat.

Tak ku ingkari janji itu, semenjak aku memutuskan hubungan kami pun aku tak lagi bergonta-ganti pasangan meski kebiasaan tebar pesona ku pada yoeja tak pernah hilang. Hey, aku laki-laki normal, walau bagaimana pun aku ini sangat tampan. Jadi sulit saja jika tak melakukannya. Mengenai jesicca, ia juga sebenarnya mantan kekasih ku. Aku berkencan dengannya pun hanya ingin bermain-main saja, aku tak serius. Aku hanya ingin membuat eunhyuk merasakan apa yang kurasakan saja saat ini. Cemburu.

Dulu aku sempat berfikir akan mengajaknya kembali menjadi kekasih ku jika saja sifatnya tak berubah seperti itu. Dia sering sekali membully kim ryewook, yoeja yang selalu ia kait-kait kan dalam hubungan kami. Dan aku tak suka itu, ia mulai kasar dan menjadi ketus. Aku takut ia belum menghilangkan sifat posesiv dan over protectifnya itu pada ku. Aku memang mencintainya tapi aku juga butuh ruang dalam hidup ku juga. Jadi lebih baik kita seperti ini dulu dan saling mengoreksi diri.

Tapi semuanya menjadi sia-sia saja, aku fikir dia masih mencintai ku dan berharap ia bisa menerima ku lagi. Tapi kenyataannya ia kembali dengan seorang namja yang digembar-gemborkannnya itu sebagai tunangannya. Aku tak yakin lagi jika eunhyuk masih mencintai ku. Tapi baguslah setidaknya ia tak lagi menjadi sedih karena ku. Mungkin lebih baik kita seperti ini. Kita memang harus hidup masing-masing dan tak membongkar masa lalu lagi.

Lama kemalamaan menatap muka koala merah ini membuat perut ku mulas bukan main, lebih baik aku mengikuti jejak para yoeja itu. Toilet. Baru saja aku melangkah ternyata koala itu segera memprotes ditinggal sendiri. Aishhh…apa-apaan dia.

"Ya~kau mau kemana ?" Tanyanya

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya juga pada mu ?" Balas ku ketus. Apa peduli ku padanya dan kemana pun aku ingin pergi bukanlah urusannya bukan. Urus saja tunangan posesiv mu itu. aish…aku kesal lagi jadinya.

Benar bukan, dia memang yang membuat perut ku jadi mulas. Setelah berada ditoilet ini aku tak lagi merasakannya. Benar-benar merepotkan, seharusnya aku tak lagi bertemu dengan mereka. Lebih baik kucuci muka ku agar terlihat lebih segar.

Sayup-sayup kudengar beberapa suara, sepertinya itu berasal dari sebelah. Astaga, kenapa tembok ini tipis sekali. Tapi yang membuat menjadi menarik untuk didengarkannya itu, suara-suara itu tak sing lagi ditelinga ku. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. Lebih baik aku mendengarkannya dari pada aku penasaran, kurapatkan telinga ku pada tembok toilet ini.

"Lama juga yah kita tak bertemu jesicca~ssi ?" sepertinya itu suara eunhyuk

"Ne, kau benar. Ahh~tunangan mu itu lumayan juga." Apa-apaan sicca ini, kenapa memuji koala merah itu. kuping ku panas lagi jadinya.

"Ahh~benarkah ? Tapi menurut ku, kekasih mu jauh lebih menarik dari tunangan ku itu." Eh ?kekasih ?Siapa memang, jangan bilang eunhyuk fikir aku ini kekasih sicca. Tapi ia juga bilang aku lebih jauh menarik dari tunangannya. Ahh~

Kudengar jesicca sepertinya berdecih pelan. "Apan maksud mu ? Jangan katakana kau masih menyukai donghae ?"

"Bukan aku, tapi donghae yang terlihat masih mencintai ku." Astaga percaya diri sekali yoeja satu ini. Tapi itu juga ada benarnya. Aku pastikan disebelah sana jesicca mungkin tengah mengeram kesal akibat ucapann eunhyk itu.

"Kau.." sepertinya benar jesicca tengah emosi, semuanya terdengar dari suaranya yang tengah mngeram kesal.

"Kenapa ? Apa ada yang salah dari ucapan ku ?" Tantang eunhyuk. Sungguh luar biasa sekali yoeja ini, dia bisa mengontrol emosinya bahkan sekarang ia dapat menantang jesica sih munafik itu. Ya, aku sebenarnya tahu jika yoeja berambut ikal tersebut kadang-kadang berujar tidak relevan dengan yang ada makanya aku memutuskannya dulu. Dan aku sedikit curiga jika dulu hancurnya hubungan ku dengan eunhyuk pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan yoeja ini. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Plakkkk…

Astaga..apa itu suara tamparan ? apa yang mereka lakuakan ? Aishh..kenapa yoeja-yoeja ini lebih ganas jika sedang berkelahi. Kami para namja pun tak sampai seganas itu jika kami bertengkar. Suara-suara teriakan pun mulai terdengar, langsung saja aku keluar dari toilet namja ini. Setelah memasuki toilet yoeja ini, aku sedikit tercengang melihat koala merah itu tengah melerai jesicca dan eunhyuk. Sejak kapan koala merah itu ada disini.

"Ya! Perempuan jalang !" Teriak jesicca pada eunhyuk. Apa mulut yoeja satu ini tak pernah bersekolah. Dan mana ajaran kelas atasnya itu. Bukankah yoeja berkelas sepertinya itu harusnya jauh lebih berfikir sebelum bertindak. Ku dekap saja tubuhnya sebelum kuku panjangnya itu mencakar tubuh mulus eunhyuk ku. Aishh. Kutarik belekang sebelum ia bertindak lebih.

"Cukup ! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?" Perintah ku tegas dan seketika ia diam dan menatap takut padaku. Bagus. Aku lirik sekilas wajah eunhyuk yang tak jauh lebih mengenaskan dari penampilan jesicca sekarang. "Ku fikir selama kita tak pernah bertemu kau akan berubah eunhyuk~ssi, tapi kurasa tidak. Dan memang sebaiknya kita tak pernah bertemu lagi."

Ada apa dengan mulut ku ini?kenapa tidak sesuai dengan pikiran ku. Aku kesal sekali dengan mulut ku ini. Apa karena aku terlalu berdekatan dengan evilkyu makanya aku tertular kata-kata pedasnya. Demi Tuhan aku melihat eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Apa sakit sekali yah ? Mian, tapi bukan itu maksud ku. Sungguh.

"Ya, akan kupastikan ini yang terakhir kalinya donghae~ssi." Lirihnya begitu memilukan hati. Rasanya hati ku mencelos saja mendengarkannya. Aku tak kuat lagi, lebih baik aku selesaikan dulu urusan ku dengan jesicca.

Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan yoeja berambut ikal ini, ku tarik saja ia agar keluar dari restoran ini dan memasukannya tak kalah kasarnya kedalam mobil ku. Ku lajukan mobil mewah ku ini diatas kecepatan rata-rata hingga membuat yeoja disamping ku ini sedikit merinding melihatnya.

Ckittttttttttt….

"Turun !" Titah ku jelas padanya setelah kuhentikan ferarri merah ku ini. Mungkin dia menatap tak percaya padaku, tapi aku hanya memandang jalanan didepanku tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Opp-ppa.." Cicitnya. Aku tak peduli jika yoeja disamping ku ini menangis pun. Yang sekarang ingin ku lakukan adalah menemui eunhyuk dan memintah maaf padanya. Sudah tak ku pedulikan lagi semua harga diri ku. Kalau pun tunangannya itu mengamuk pada ku, aku juga takan peduli. Lagi pula eunhyuk belum menjadi istrinya, jadi bebas saja jika eunhyuk memilih nanti. Aku atau koala merah itu.

"Oppa wae ?"

"Sicca~ahh, ku mohon. Aku butuh waktu sendiri saat ini." Jawab ku sekenanya.

"Tapi kit…"

Belum sempat ia berujar sudah kupotong terlebih dahulu "Kita hanya berkencan, aku yang memutuskannya. Jawaban ku masih sama, kita memang tak bisa lagi bersama. Mian, tapi carilah namja yang lebih baik dari ku. Eunhyuk benar, aku memang masih mencintainya."

Jesicca melotot tak percaya menatap ku, mungkin dia hanya kaget dari mana aku tahu semua percakapannya dengan eunhyuk. "Aku menengar semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir, aku mendengarnya." Jawab ku agar tak membuatnya semakin penasaran lagi.

"Oppa..kau benar-benar masih mencintainya ?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Kau jahat oppa, kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat ku sama sekali. Aku benci."

Brugggg..

Dengan sadisnya yoeja itu membanting pintu mobil ku dan pergi dari samping ku. Mungkin lebih baik memang seperti itu, aku juga tak berniat mengejarnya. Biar saja.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"Sial." Umpat ku pada lift yang tertutup. Kenapa disaat-saat yang seperti ini malah liftnya tidak mau terbuka ya. Kenapa jadi seperti difilem-filem saja, saat-saat yang genting lift tidak mau terbuka. Karena tak sabar menunggu, akhirnya kuputuskan menaiki tangga dadurat saja. Aku sudah terlanjur panik atau aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu eunhyuk nanti.

Tak sulit untuk ku mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggalnya, hanya dengan memerintah satu kali pada bawahan ku saja juga sudah beres. Aish..kufikir-fikir kenapa tindakan ku ini hampir mirip evilkyu dulu yah. Jinjja. Dan kenapa juga eunhyuk membeli apartemen dilantai lima. L.I.M.A. Untuk apa dia pergi ketempat tinggi seperti itu, membuat ku repot saja menaiki tangga-tangga ini.

Habis sudah nafas ku, aku lelah sekali menaiki tangga-tangga ini. Tapi untunglah aku sudah sampai tujuan ku. Lantai lima.

Apa ini rasanya cemburu. Kenapa sakit dan sesak sekali. Apa perasan ini yang dulu eunhyuk rasakan pada ku kala melihat ku menggoda yoeja-yoeja disekitar ku. Tapi aku bertaruh jika yang kulihat ini pasti jauh lebih menyakitkan dari rasa cemburu itu sendiri.

Seharusnya aku yang memeluk eunhyuk seperti itu. Bukan koala merah itu.

Seharusnya aku yang menenangkan eunhyuk seperti itu. Bukan koala merah itu.

Seharunya aku yang mencium dahi eunhyuk semesra itu. Bukan koala merah itu.

Dan seharusnya aku pula yang berujar "Gwencana chagiyah~ semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Bukan juga koala merah itu.

Aku benci melihatnya itu, eunhyuk begitu tenang ketika koala merah itu memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. Aku berdiri seperti orang bodoh saja seolah melihat telenofela saecara langsung. Miris sekali nasib mu donghae, eunhyuk mungkin sudah tak mencintai mu lagi dan lihatlah betapa bahagianya yoeja itu disamping koala merah itu.

**Donghae POV End **

_**Hanbeon nal dorabwa neomu meolji anheun geose yeojeonhi seo ineun deuthae**_

_**Ajik giyeok haneunji neomani jeonbu in nal mineunji**_

_**Eonjekkaji ni gyeote naldulsu ineun geonji**_

_**Neolbeun sesange danhan saram, neoman won haneun na, ireon nareul algo ineunji**_

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"Eomma~ayo suapi aku lagi." Rengek manja namja berambut ikal tersebut pada yoeja paruh baya diatasnya. Bahkan dengan cueknya namja yang berumur hampir menginjak 27 tahun ini tidur dipangkuan paha sang eomma layaknya anak kecil dan meminta yoeja paruh baya itu menyuapi buah kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm~ kenapa kau manja sekali eoh hari ini ?" Tanya sang eomma. Bukannya menjawab, sang namja hanya sibuk dengan PSP yang ia mainkan ditangannya. Dengan sayangnya yoeja paruh baya tersebut membelai surai coklat anaknya itu secara perlahan.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan eomma ku sendiri. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tak melakukannya." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Ani. Rasanya aneh saja, kyunie yang sok dewasa ini menjadi kekanak-kanakan lagi eoh ?" cibir yoeja paruh baya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak duduk tegak disofa panjang tersebut. "Eomma kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Katakan pada eomma, apa yang kau ingin kau katakan ?" Tentu saja hechul tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres dalam diri putranya jika sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana pun ia sebagai ibu dapat merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganjal dihati namja kecilnya itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam dan kemudian tegak kembali sambil tersenyum kearah hechul. "Aku ingin menetap di jepang nanti untuk beberapa tahun." Ujarnya sedikit ragu, ia takut jika sang eomma tidak menyetujuinya. "Tentu saja setelah mengursi acara pemakaman sungmin selesai. Aku juga sudah mempercayakan perusahaan pada siwon dan hae hyung. Aku yakin mereka dapat dipercaya." Jelasnya lagi.

"Wae ?" Hechul memang sudah tahu jika anaknya itu sudah setuju akan melepaskan sungmin, tapi untuk rencana akan menetap di jepang itu sungguh tak pernah ia duga.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima semuanya eomma." Kyuhyun sudah mantap dengan semua rencananya itu. Ia tak ingin lagi mundur dan semakin membuat semuanya bertambah sulit. Sudah cukup berat baginya memutuskan segalanya dan ia juga tak bisa mudur lagi. Apa lagi seminggu yang lalu ia telah menemui halmoni dan haraboji sungmin yang berada di busan dan memberitahukan dirinya akan melepas sungmin.

Tentu saja mereka takan rela, walaupun dulu mereka memang tegas terhadap sungmin namun dihati kecil mereka juga tak rela melepas cucu satu-satunya keluarga lee tersebut. Serentetan penolakan mentah-mentah pun diterima kyuhyun dan bahkan namja tua tersebut memberi saran agar kyuhyun menyerahkan sungmin kepada mereka agar mereka urus jika kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi mengurusnya.

Tentu saja kyuhyun menolaknya dan bersikeras pada pendiriannya. Ia tak ingin lagi menahan sungmin lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya halmoni sungmin juga berfikir seperti kyuhyun dan mencoba menyakinkan keputusan kyuhyun memang tepat pada haraboji sungmin. Dengan rasa yang mungkin masih tak rela, haraboji sungmin akhirnya setuju dengan istrinya itu dan memutuskan akan mengikuti acara pelepalan sungmin nanti di seol.

"Baik, pergilah nak. Setelah kembali, jadilah anak eomma lagi ne." Keduanya hanya saling tersenyum simpul dan hechul yang masih setia membelai surai coklat kyuhyun.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Satu persatu baju dan gaun-gaun sungmin kyuhyun letakan dikardus coklat yang berukuran lumayan besar. Ia bahkan melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan maid yang ada didalam rumahnya. Ia hanya ingin melakukannya sendiri. Dengan telaten dan perlahan ia masukan baju-baju tersebut bak emas yang berharga kedalam kardus tersebut.

Setelah mengemasi semua pakaian sungmin, ia buka box pink berukuran sedang yang sering ia buka. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari sesuatu didalamnya. Dan sebuah kunci pintu akhirnya ia temukan. Dengan tangannya sendiri, kyuhyun mengangangkat kardus berisi pakaian sungmin tersebut tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa pun. Langkahnya terhenti ketika hampir melewati kasur king sizenya. Ia lirik semenit yoeja yang masih terbaring damai dikasurnya tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku akan meletakannya ditempat yang tepat." Ujarnya seolah menenangkan yoeja yang tengah tertidur tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat kembali kamar yang dulunya adalah kamar calon aegya mereka. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat angan-angannya dulu ketika sungmin hamil. Kamar tersebut tak lagi digunakan setelah sungmin kehilangan anak mereka, bahkan sungmin dengan sengaja mengunci kamar tersebut agar tak seorang pun merusak rancangan kamar tersebut yang dibuat kyuhyun sendiri atau pun ia tak lagi ingin membuka luka lamanya itu. Kunci kamar tersebut pun sengaja sungmin sembunyikan dari siapapun sampai kyuhyun sendiri yang menemukannya didalam box pink tersebut.

Kyuhyun letakan kardus coklat berukuran besar tersebut disamping kardus berukuran kecil disampingnya itu. Kyuhyun yakin jika isi kardus kecil itu adalah baju-baju bayi calon anaknya dulu, karena kyuhyun sendiri yang menyaksikan sungminya merapihkan baju-baju tersebut tanpa berniat membuang ataupun menyumbangkannya pada orang lain.

Hal yang sama pun ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tak membuang atau pun menyumbangkan baju-baju sungmin pada orang lain dan lebih memilih menaruh baju tersebut dikamar penuh warna tersebut.

Tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan tersebut. Ia kunci kembali pintu kamar tersebut dan menatap miris pintu terkunci tersebut.

'_**Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian nanti' **_Lirihnya dalam hati.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali memilah-milah buku dihamaparan lautan buku yang terdapat dalam rak berukuran besar didalam perpustakaan rumahnya tersebut. Jarinya berhenti mencari kala melihat judul buku 'Puzzle'. Kyuhyun ingat dulu, sungmin suka sekali membaca buku tersebut sampai berulang kali, padahal setahunya yoeja bergigi kelinci tersebut tak terlalu suka membaca dan hanya tertarik dinding kolam ikan diperpustakaan ini. Yah, didepan rak besar buku tersebut memang terdapat dinding kaca yang terdapat berbagai macam ikan kecil laut didalamnya. Seperti lautan didalam ruamah saja.

Bagi keluarga cho, mewujudkan impian anak semata wayangnya itu tak terlalu sulit mengingat seberapa kayanya mereka.

Kyuhyun meraih buku tersebut dan kemudian berjalan mendekati aquarium besar tersebut. Berdiri tept dihadapan dinding kaca tersebut sambil membaca setiapa huruf hangul yang terdapat dibuku tersebut. Ia teliti lagi setiap kata-kata yang ada sampai ia merasakan sesuatu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh kesampingnya dan ia sudah tak terkejut lagi menemui sosok bayangan tersebut berdiri menatap takjub kearah aquarium besar tersebut.

Yoeja berambut sebahu tersebut tersenyum tanpa beban dihadapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu tertegun melihatnya. Ia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, air mata namja jangkung tersebut kembali menetes tanpa ia bisa kendalikan. Sosok bayangan sungmin pun mendekat padanya. Dan dengan perlahan menghapus air mata kyuhyun.

"Ujillma~ kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kyuhyun." Lirihnya begitu pelan.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya bayangan tersebut berbicara, mungkin kyuhyun akan semakin gila saja saat ini. Bagaimana bisa bayangan tersebut berbicara dihadapannya dan berujar seolah mereka akan berpisah.

Sosok sungmin tersebut mulai berjinjit mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kyuhyun. Matanya mulai terpejam dan meraih tengkuk kyuhyun.

Chu~

Keduanya saling menutup mata agar saling meresapi ciuman terakhri tersebut. Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa ciuman tersebut begitu hangat dan lambut mirip sekali ciuman mereka dulu. Cukup lama mereka dengan posisi seperti itu sampai kyuhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan, ia tak lagi menemukan sosok bayangan itu lagi. Ia kemudian tersenyum getir.

'_**Kau akan hilang seperti bayangan mu ming~ dan aku akan menangis karenanya.'**_

_**Neolbeun sesange danhan saram, **__**neoman**__** won haneun na, ireon nareul algo ineunji**_

TBC~

Huftttt…apdet kilat~

Semakin banyak ripyu, semakin cepat

Tapi aku jadi males nih kalo pada mogok ripyu, mendingan aku juga aku mogok apdet :D *digaplok chingu*

Ada yg tanya yoeja yang ngintip adegan kyu ma jungmo, nah sekarang udh ketahuan kan ?

Haehyuk moment ada lagi~Haduh bang donghae, gua buat lu nyesek2 dulu ya :P

Kyumin moment cumin nyelip dah.

Next chap mungkin special kyuhyun POV ^^ ditunggu aja yah

Chakyuuuu : Baca chap 1 lagi ya chingu, disitu kan dijelasin kenapanya. Karena kecelakaan chingu # Mungkin sekitar 20'an lah, mybe lebih~ tpi gk sepanjang cinta fitri koq ^^

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : # kyu : Napa pd nyalahin gua sih ? Tanya aja tuh yg bikin cerita ! *Kaborrrrr*

Kang Shin Ah : ok

RianaClouds : Sadis amat chingu ^^

Maximumelf : Woahhh kurang romantic ya iiang td ? *Ngayal mode on*

diazzelf : Annyeong ^^ # gk kok # nanti dijelasin # Hehehe mungkin y chingu ^^

: Haduhhh amira gk cermat nih bacanya :P itu ka nada penjelasnya loh~dari mana tuh sepatu ^^

DIANA : heheh :P gpp saeng ^^ # sadis amat saeng, mendingan lakbanin kyupil ma eonni aja biar jadi satu :* # Woahhhh..bener tuh saeng, ya ampun bang eunhyuk semangat banget tuh :D

Tiasicho : Whatt ? kurang panjang ? *tepar ditempat*

nurganevi : ia .cep :P

kim wike : sabar bu, rumah gua goyang2 nih gegara eonni marah2 :0

Tika : Gomawo atas sarannya chingu ^^ tpi kayanya nanggung dah, cmna tinggal 1 fb lagi kyanya

Wuhan : Selamat membaca ^^

Minhyunni1318 : Terus nabrak *gubrakkkk* # aku sesuju ma chingu, menurut ku roman sekaligus nyesek tuh :D # gk koq, nanti dijelasin kenapa hechul eomma tiba2 baik gitu # hahah nanti diceritain gmna kyumin jadian ya chingu ^^ mybe next fb

Thanks for all ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Zhoumi, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Silahkan sesuaikan ostnya dengan keinginan anda masing-masing, saya hanya menyarankan. **

**Song by :**

**Super Junior – Strom**

**Or**

**Super Junior – In My Dream**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tak menyesel sama sekali jika diusia ku yang baru genap 20 tahun ini sudah menyandang status suami seorang Cho sungmin. Yah, dia bukan lagi lee sungmin gadis yatim piatu yang miskin dengan mata yang selalu berkaca-kaca. Sekerang dia seorang nyonya cho muda diusuianya yang baru ke 22 tahun.

Kami memang memtuskan untuk menikah cepat, bukan karena sungmin lebih dulu hamil. Yah semacam married by accident. Walau aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi mengingat betapa galaknya seorang sungmin aku mengurungkan niat untuk berbuat lebih padanya. Terlalu sayang jika nyawa ku hanya berakhir ditangannya. Walau bagaimana pun aku masih ingin menikmati jabatan ku sebagai seoarang CEO disalah satu anak perusahaan appa. Aku mendapatkan jabatan itu pun bukan karena appa ku, aku berani bersumpah walaupun aku ini sedikit manja dan kekanak-kanakan jika didepan orang tua ku, aku takan pernah memanfaatkan status orang tua ku ini untuk mendapatkan jabatan ini. Ini murni hasil kerja keras otak ku yang jenius. Sudah kubilang kan, aku memang jenius.

Awalnya aku dan sungmin memang tak mendapat restu dari eomma, mengingat eomma yang bersikeuhkeuh menginginkan ku untuk menikah dengan anak dari sahabatnya yang telah meninggal. Semacam amanat sepertinya. Entah lah. Tapi aku menolak keras karena hati ku sudah kuberikan pada gadis miskin yang membuat hari kacau setiap detiknya dan membuat ku melupakan betapa harga diri ku yang tinggi ini. Hanya lee sungmin.

Apa lagi eomma tak tahu pasti yoeja yang tengah diharap-harapkannya itu masih hidup atau tidak. Eomma bahkan masih mencari yoeja itu selama belasan tahun yang tak pernah ia temukan. Eomma ku begitu terobsesi pada anak yoeja temanya itu. Semenjak kecil pun aku sudah digadang-gadangkan akan menikah dengan yoeja tak jelas itu. Aku yang masih kecil pun hanya mengagguk setuju selayaknya anak-anak penurut. Tentu saja aku masih ingin menikmati semua fasilitas kekayaan orang tua ku ini, dari pada melawan lalu aku ditendang dan tak mendapatkan harta warisan. Itu jauh lebih menakutkan bagi seorang manja seperti ku.

Tapi sekarang aku bukanlah anak kecil yang selalu menurut pada eomma ku. Salahkan saja dia, kenapa melanggar janjinya agar tidak mendekati dan menghina sungmin lagi ketika aku setuju melanjutkan pendidikan ku keluar negeri. Sudah kupastikan buku pernikahan kami akan kuperlihatkan didepannya. Aku tak main-main dan so..? sudah bisa dilihat bukan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat pernikahan ku semakin menarik. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan benang merah. Aku dan sungmin. Kami memang ditakdirkan bersama dan akan kupastikan eomma juga akan segera memperbaiki tingkah dan ucapannya pada istri ku ini. Pegang kata-kata ku ini. Dan bingo…seminggu setelah kami pulang dari pulau jeju, eomma meminta kami untuk kembli kekediaman cho. Tentu saja dia pasti sekarang tahu siapa itu sungmin hingga dia meminta kami tinggal bersamanya.

Ternyata sungmin merupakan anak leeteuk ajjuma yang merupakan sahabat eomma yang sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan dengan suaminya itu. Setidaknya aku merasa lega karena tak menjadi anak durhaka untuk eomma ku. Aku mengetahuinya saat kami berkunjung dimakam kedua orang tua sungmin untuk meminta restu pernikahan kami kelak. Sebelumnya aku, eomma dan appa memang pernah berkunjung dimakam itu, dan eomma juga pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka calon mertua jika mereka tak meninggal.

"Mulai sekarang, tolong jaga ucapan eomma terhadap istri ku. Sayangilah sungmin seperti janji eomma terhadap sahabat eomma itu. Bukankah eomma sekarang tahu siapa sungmin itu." Ucap ku pada eomma yang masih duduk angkuh didalam mobil mewah hitamnya selagi kami menunggu sungmin membereskan barang kami diflat kecil itu.

Pertamanya kufikir menjadi miskin itu pasti sangat sulit, tapi kurasa tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya ketika aku pulang bekerja ada seseorang yang menyambut ku dan memeluk hangat dan ada yang berucap "Selamat datang. Kau lelah ? Ingin kupanaskan air untuk mu mandi atau kau ingin kubuatkan makan malam ?". Ya, walau sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan sambutan maid ku diistana cho dulu. Hanya saja ini jauh lebih hangat dan membuat ku bersemangat untuk pulang kerumah. Semuanya hanya karena Cho sungmin.

Mungkin aku lelaki bodoh karena berani melepas semua harta warisan ku yang mungkin100 turunan pun takan habis. Bagi kami para namja berstatus kalangan atas, cinta itu tak jadi penting jika harta dan kedudukan bisa kami raih setinggi-tingginya. Hanya perlu mengikuti kencan buta yang disiapkan para eomma dan kemudian menikah tanpa rasa cinta pun kami bisa. Tentu saja semua karena pentingnya status dan jabatan yang akan kami peroleh dari pasangan kami kelak pasti akan berpengaruh dalam kalangan sosialita.

Tapi aku akan menjadi namja yang paling mengenaskan sejagat raya ini jika aku melepaskan seorang Lee sungmin. Aku berani bersumpah, dia (Bayangan sungmin) pasti akan selalu menghantui ku kemana pun aku berada. Dan kehidupan ku pasti akan jauh lebih membosankan jika kuterima perjodohan dari kalangan sosialita tersebut. Setiap harinya hanya duduk makan, bekerja, menghadiri acara pesta, mendengarkan hal yang berbau fasion dari istri kaya ku dan terakhir membayar semua tagihan kartu istri kaya ku yang membengkak setiap bulannya yang hampir menghabiskan 1 juta dolar bahkan lebih. Lebih baik aku terjun saja dari sungai han.

Hari-hari ku terasa sempurna sekarang. Ditambah lagi sikap eomma terhadap sungmin mulai berangsur membaik setelah kami pindah ke mension cho. Walau kadang-kadang eomma memarahi sungmin karena tindakan seledor yoeja kelinci satu ini yang membuat eomma jengkel. Tapi aku bahagia karena eomma tak lagi berkata kasar padanya dan terlihat sekali jika dibalik sikap galaknya itu ternyata eomma sangat menyangi sungmin. Ia juga pernah berkata pada ku bahwa ia sangat menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari awal.

Untunglah sungmin bukan yoeja kaku yang tak cepat menyesuaikan keadannya. Dia begitu aktif mencari perhatian eomma sediki demi sedikit tanpa eomma sadari. Aku kadang ingin sekali tertawa saat sungmin dan eomma berdebat mengenai sesuatu. Mereka semakin terlihat seperti eomma dan anak kandung saja. Omo…manisnya.

Setiap hari selama satu tahun ini pula aku merasa seperti berbulan madu dirumah ku sendiri. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana aku tak tergiur untuk menikmati kelinci manis ini jika semakin harinya ia terlihat cantik dan berisi. Bahkan eomma sering mencibir kami pasangan mesum karena eomma sering kali mendapati kami sedang bercumbu. Apa peduli ku, lagi pula sungmin itu kan istri ku dan seperti eomma dan appa tidak saja seperti ku dulu. Aku bahkan sering melihat mereka melakukannya dulu disofa ruang tamu dulu saat aku masih kecil. Dasar mesum, bilang mesum.

Entah kenapa sungmin begitu manja hari ini, bahkan dia merengek meminta ku pulang dari kantor dan membatalkan semua rapat penting seenak jidatnya saja hanya untuk memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini. Ia merengek agar aku memluknya seperti ini, ya aku tahu jika dia memang suka sekali kupeluk dari belakang. Dia bilang jika aku peluk seperti itu, dia merasa seperti tak sendiri lagi dan selalu merasa akan ada aku dibelakangnya. Bodoh, kalau hanya meminta pelukan seperti itu saja sih aku bisa memberikannya setiap detik dan setiap saat. Lebih dari itu pun aku bisa. Ahahah..

"Kyu.."

"Hemm.." Gumamku sambil mempertahankan posisi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyu.." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Aku hanya ternyum dan nampak jelas bayangan ku dicermin besar didalam kamar kami dan cukup jelas menampakan raut bahagia kami dicermin tersebut. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan mengucapkan kata cinta pada ku.

"Saranghae.." Ucapnya begitu merdu. Sungmin memang selalu melakukan itu setiap kali ia mengucapkan nama ku lebih dari satu kali. Sebenarnya itu adalah perjanjian kami, lebih tepatnya permintaan ku padanya.

Ingat dulu aku sering sekali mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut tanpa tau malu dihadapannya beribu-ribu kali tanpa balasan. Dan saat ini aku meminta ia mebalasnya dan berujar cinta setiap harinya pada ku minimal 20 kali dalam sehari. Aku tak peduli sekalipun kami tengah bertengkar dia tetap harus mengatakan cinta padaku.

"Aku lebih mencintamu nyonya cho." Bisik ku seduktif mungkin ditelinganya. Dan lihatlah ia sedikit merinding atau mungkin ia mulai terpancing. Aku menyeringai sambil menciumi leher putih mulusnya ini yang hampir dua hari ini tak tersentuh oleh ku karena pekerjaan sialan itu.

"Seberapa banyak ?" Tanyanya lagi dengan mencoba mempertahankan berat badannya yang mulai lemas mendapati cumbuan ku. Asihh..dia sensitif sekali.

"Hemm..tidak penting seberapa banyaknya itu. Semuanya pasti untuk mu nyonya Cho." Aku suka sekali menggodanya dengan panggilan itu.

"Lalu jika semuanya untuk ku, bagaimana dengan ini." Aku masih mencumbunya tapi entah kenapa tangan ku digiringnya agar semakin merapat pada perut berisinya itu. Yah, dia memang terlihat agak berisi sekali akhir-akhir ini. Nafsu makannya pun bertambah 3 kali lipat dari biasanya. Ehh…aku baru sadar dan melepas cumbuan ku saat sadar jika sungmin tengah berbicara tentang sesuatu.

"Apa maksud mu ?" Aku sedikit berusaha menelaah semua ucapannya tadi. Kenapa juga dia menunjuk perutnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh, maksud ku bagaimana dengan cho junior ini jika cinta appanya hanya untuk eommnya semua ?" Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku tersentak bahagia dan ada sesuatu yang entah apa itu yang membuat ku hampir meledak mendengarnya. Kenapa kata 'Appa' itu sangat indah sekali ya untuk didengar.

"Kau hamil minie~ahh ?" Dalam bayangan cermin didepan ku, aku bisa melihat wajah bahagia sungmin sambil mengangguk. Aku baru saja hendak membalik tubuh sungmin agar bisa kupeluk sepuasnya, namun ia menolak dan tetap mengeratkan tangan ku pada perutnya agar tak merubah posisi pelukan kami.

"Aegya bilang peluk seperti ini."

"Gomawo sungmin~ahh, aku bahagia mencintai mu."

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Jika sebuah pernikahan bak menyiapkan kapal yang akan mengarungi lautan ini. Maka badai adalah rintangannya, lalu apa yang harus dipersiapkan dalam menghadapi badai tersebut. Tentu membuat sekokoh mungkin dinding kapal dan mempersiap sedekemian rupa isi kapal tersebut agar nyaman untuk ditinggali. Dan itu harusnya penuh dengan persiapan dan perencanaan sedekian rupa.

Mungkin aku bisa membuat kokoh dinding tersebut dan menyiapkan apapun isi kapal tersebut mengingat betapa kayanya keluara cho ini. Hanya saja aku tak begitu banyak persiapan dan perencanaan matang dalam hidup ku.

Kufikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan lancar seperti didongeng-dongen dulu. Setelah pangeran dan putri bersama maka mereka bahagia selamanya. Dan kupastikan akhir cerita itu tak sepenuhnya seperti itu jika cerita Cinderella, putri salju dan apalah itu jika kehidupan pernikahan mereka terekspos lebih lagi. Karena pada dasarnya sebuah pernikahan haruslah melewati sebuah rintangan terlebih dahulu sebelum bahagia selamanya.

Pernikahan juga bukan hanya tentang kesiapan secara finansial saja, tapi juga psikis. Mungkin itu yang tak kupunya, kesiapan ku dalam menghadapi semua rintangan ini. Aku terlalu muda untuk menghadapi sendiri. Aku juga masih berharap bisa sedikit bermain-main diselah-selah waktu ku yang menjadi CEO yang sibuk meluangkan waktu untuk sungmin.

Dunia seolah memusuhi ku, Tuhan ambil appa ku setelah baru beberapa bulan lalu aku mendapatkan cho junior yang sekarang didalam perut sungmin. Appa meninggal dalam pesawat yang seharusnya mengantarkan ku kemaut itu. Bukan appa, seharusnya aku jika saja sungmin tak merengek meminta ku menemaninya yang tengah mengidam.

Aku ingin marah, tapi pada siapa ?

Aku ingin mengajukan protes, tapi pada siap ?

Kenapa harus appa ? kenapa Tuhan ?

Aku belum siap menerima kenyataan ini. Aku masih terlalu muda menerima semua tekanan ini. Bahkan aku masih sering merajuk dan merengek pada kedua orang tua ku ini jika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Terlebih lagi pada appa, ya beliau sangat begitu memanjakan ku dulu sampai aku menikah pun dia masih tetap begitu. Kadang eomma begitu jengkel melihat appa yang terlihat begitu lebih membela ku dari padanya. Aku sangat begitu dekat dengannya walau beliau itu mungkin namja tersibuk dikorea ini, mengingat berapa banyak perusahaan yang ia miliki. Tapi ia tetap mementingkan keluarganya.

Kini tak ada lagi senyumannya yang hangat, guyonannya yang garing, dan godaanya pada ku dan sungmin. Takan ada.

Kehidupan ku pun berubah drastis. Bukan jatuh miskin. Tapi semua beban keluarga cho ini sekarang berada dipundak ku. Sendiri. Tak seperti dulu, setidaknya masih ada appa yang akan mengajari ku. Kini aku harus belajar sendiri bagaimana menagatur kehidupan ku kelak dan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga ku.

Bayangan berapa puluh juta kepala keluarga yang harus bergantung diperusahaan ku membuat ku tak harus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan ini, tapi tetap saja ini terasa sulit. Sangat sulit dibayangkan jika diusia 21 tahun ku ini aku harus memegang berapa puluh cabang perushaan keluarga cho, tapi aku tetap menjalankannya.

Bahkan belum kering tanah makam appa ku saja, aku harus langsung menghendel semuanya jika tak ingin perusahaan ini diambil orang lain. Tentu saja begitu banyak orang munafik dalam perusahaan ini yang sebenarnya ingin mengambil alih perusahaan ini mengingat jabatan ini begitu menggiurkan.

Awalnya mereka menolak ku menggantikan jabatan apa ku dengan dalih aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengambil alih semuanya, tapi untunglah aku ini tak sebodoh seperti pemikiran orang-orang itu hingga membuat jabatan appa akhirnya diturunkan pada ku. Dengan bantuan siwon dan hae hyung aku sedikit merasa legah karena ada seseorang yang bisa kuandalkan.

Berhari-hari aku berada diperusahaan semenjak pemakaman appa usai tanpa pulang kerumah sama sekali. Aku seperti robot yang terus mengerjakan semuanya tanpa henti. Hanya sekedar menangisi kepergian appa ku pun aku tak bisa. Ya, aku tak menangis sama sekali. Waktu ku terlalu sia-sia jika hanya untuk menangis. Lihat saja tumpukan berkas ini yang tak pernah habis didepan meja ku. Apa aku bisa mengerjakannya sambil menangis. Aku lelah Tuhan.

.

.

Setelah berhari-hari aku bekerja tanpa henti, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah sejenak. Aku hanya terlalu lelah.

Setelah memasuki masion megah ini, aku melihat eomma yang masih melamun dengan air mata yang berurai dan sisinya sungmin tengah membujuknya untuk memakan sesuatu.

Sadar akan kedatangan ku, sungmin menoleh pada ku dan berujar, "Kau sudah pulang kyunie ?" aku tak mengubrisnya dan meninggalkan mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar ku. Lebih baik aku menyiram kepala ku agar lebih jernih lagi, terlalu penat rasanya.

Aku sedikit bersandar dikepala sofa panjang ini setelah mengguyur tubuhku sampai bersih. Dulu mungkin aku senang sekali menemukan laptop yang bisa kumainkan game sepuasnya, tapi untuk sekarang ini aku muak sekali melihat benda hitam ini yang selalu hadir dihadapan ku. Yang kulakukan hanya mengetik dan memeriksa satu persatu file-file yang ada tanpa henti. Aku muak melihatnya, rasanya aku ingin sekali mebanting benda ini.

"Kau jangan bekerja lagi, kau sudah terlihat lelah kyu." Baru saja aku memeriksa beberapa file, laptop ku ditutup paksa seorang yeoja.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya ming, tidurlah jika kau yang lelah." Aku kembali membuka laptop ku, dan yang dilakukan sungmin hanya duduk disebelah ku mungkin dia sedang memperhatikan ku sekarang.

"Kyu.."

"Hemm.."

"Kau tidak lelah ?"

Aku meliriknya sekilas namun kemudian kembali fokus pada laptop ku tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan restorisnya itu.

"Kyu, aku ingin sekali makan jajangmyeon" Astaga..aku baru ingat jika sungmin memang tengah menagndung jadi wajar saja jika ia sekarang mengidam memakan sesuatu. Bukankah itu normal, tapi kenapa harus sekarang sih ming.

"Ne, tapi tidak sekarang ya chagiyah." Bujuk ku, dan dia tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. Good. Kau memang penurut.

"Tapi aku ingin makan jajangmyeon yang kita beli di busan waktu itu kyu." Oh good, kenapa harus busan. Apa dia fikir aku sedang banyak waktu luang saat ini, bahkan untuk pulang seperti ini pun sudah jadi lebih cukup bagi ku.

"Aku sibuk ming." Ujar ku dingin.

"Hemm, tunggu sampai kau tidak sibuk yah ?" rengeknya.

"AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN TIDAK SIBUK. KAU LIHAT BUKAN AKU SANGAT SIBUK SEKALI SEPERTI INI, JADI KUMOHON JANGAN BERSIKAP MANJA SEPERTI INI MING."

Tanpa kusadari ternyata aku mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit, aku sangat merasakannya itu. Dan sungguh aku tak suka dengan perubahan sikap ku ini. Tapi aku juga tak mengerti bisa seperti ini. Bahkan tadi aku mengabaikan eomma dan sungmin, dan sekarang aku membentaknya.

Ada apa dengan ku, apa aku terlalu lelah. Wajar saja jika sungmin meminta ini itu disaat ia tengah hamil dan tak seharusnya juga aku bertindak berlebihan seperti ini. Membentaknya itu tak baik apalagi ia tengah hamil seperti itu pasti dia jauh lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya.

Dia terlihat berkaca-kaca, aku benar-benar kesal jika sudah melihatnya seperti itu. "Sudahlah, aku akan menyuruh asisten hong untuk membelinya nanti." Ujar ku begitu datar dengan tetap memperhatikan layar monitor laptop ku.

"Arrayo, tidak usah jika kau benar-benar sibuk. Mian aku merepotkan mu. Aku tidak akan lagi memintah yang aneh-aneh pada mu kyu."

Aku ingin sekali memeluknya saat ini, menenangkannya. Aku yakin sebenarnya ia masih terlalu shock mendapatkan bentakan ku tadi ketara sekali dari nada bicaranyayang terlihat bergetar seperti orang ketakutan. Tapi entah kenapa kaki ini seolah mati rasa untuk digerakan.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Tuhan belum puaskah kau mengambilnya..

Membuat hidup seperti robot..

Mengabaikan dua yoeja yang kusayangi..

Sekarang kau ambil lagi seseuatu yang bahkan belum kami bisa lihat..

Kenapa kau kejam sekali menghukum ku seperti ini..

Dunia ku terasa berhenti berputar ketika lagi, lagi dan lagi aku melihat mata foxy itu kembali menjatuhkan Kristal-kristal beningnya dan betapa sakitnya terasa diiris sembilu ketika mendengar isakan demi isakan yang begitu memilikukan keluar dari bibir plump itu. Beberapa kali aku melihat dan mendengar, ia memanggil nama ku dengan lirih sambil memeluk erat perut datarnya sekarang.

"Hiks…mianhae eomma tak menjaga mu dengan baik. Kyunie mianhae." Lirihnya begitu memilukan didalam ruangan serba putih tersebut. Eomma yang begitu pendiam dulu semenjak kepergian appa pun ikut menanis pilu. Eomma juga berusaha menenangkan sungmin yang masih terlihat shock kehilangan aegya kami.

Seharusnya aku yang berada didalam ruangan itu, memeluknya, menenangkannya saat ini. Bukannya berdiri didepan pintu ruang inap ini dan hanya menyaksikan sungmin menangis sendiri. Aku merasa seperti pecundang saja saat ini, aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Saat ia berjuang untuk mempertahankan aegya kami pun aku tak ada disisinya dan aku lebih mementingkan urusan kantor. Untuk yang pertama dalam hidup ku, aku begitu merasa bersalah dan menyesali semuanya. Tapi aku tak mungkin memutar waktu lalu berusaha mencegah semua. Aku takan bisa.

Entah kenapa kaki ini begitu kaku hanya sekedar untuk digerakan, terlalu berat. Aku lebih memilih menyaksikan sungmin menangis pilu dibalik kaca pintu ruangan ini tanpa berniat beranjak mendekatinya. Berdiri sendiri seperti orang bodoh saja. aku hanya menatap miris.

'_**Bisakah kau merasakannya ?**_

_**Aku selalu dibelakang mu, ming..'**_

Beberapa hari setelah sungmin kembali dari rumah sakit, ia mulai berangsur-angsur membaik. Ia tak lagi menangis seperti seminggu yang lalu. Ia terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Kami terlihat lebih kaku dari pada sewaktu kami pertama bertemu setelah berhari-hari kami tak pernah bertemu. Ya, jujur saja aku terlalu merasa bersalah padanya hingga saat ia berada dirumah sakit dulu tak satu kalipun aku mengunjunginya. Lebih tepatnya tak menampakan wajah ku langsung kehadapannya. Karena pada kenyataannya aku selalu mentau dan melihat keadaannya dari balik kaca pintu ruangan yang sungmin gunakan tanpa sepengetahuan yoeja kelinci tersebut.

Semuanya berjalan begitu datar dan seolah tak terjadi apa pun dalam hidup kami. Sungmin kembali seperti semula, tetap memperhatikan ku walaupun kadang aku tak menghiraukannya. Sampai suatu saat, rasanya hati ku begitu mencelos saat menyaksikan sungmin dengan isakannya merapikan semua pakaian calon aegya kami dulu kedalam kardus kecil. Tangan-tangan itu terlihat bergetar ketika merapikan pakaian mungil tersebut. ketara sekali ia tengah terguncang hebat. Sama seperti dulu, aku hanya menyaksikannya dibalik pintu tanpa berniat menghampirinya dan menenangkannya. Aku merasa sudah tak pantas lagi disebut sebagai seorang suami.

Air mata itu mungkin air mata terkahir yang kulihat keluar dari kedua foxy indah itu. Setelah kejadian tersebut aku tak lagi mendapati sungmin yang menangis memilukan secara diam-diam. Mungkin air matanya habis atau banyak kehilangan membuatnya semakin terbiasa dengan rasa sakit hingga kebal dengan rasa sakit tersebut.

Hanya saja yang membuat ku semakin bersalah padanya itu adalah sikap tenangnya. Dia bertindak seolah-olah tak terjadi apa pun diantara kami dan selalu tersenyum bodoh didepan ku. Tak tahukah kau sungmin, senyuman mu itu membuat ku semakin bertambah bersalah padamu. Kau bertindak tidak sesuai hati mu. Kau seharusnya marah pada ku, memaki ku, memukul ku bila perlu kau membunuh ku karena semua sikap dingin ku selama ini. Tapia pa yang kau lakukan, kau hanya memendamnya didalam hati saja, bertingkah seperti orang yang tak bisa berekspresi. Kau bukan boneka Cho sungmin, kau boleh melampiaskannya pada ku. Sadarkan aku, aku sudah terlalu jauh sekarang dan aku hanya tak tak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali pulang.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Tak terasa 3 tahun sudah aku memperlakukannya sangat dingin, bahkan ia tak pernah mengeluh sama sekali. Ada apa dengan otaknya itu, apa terlalu sulit untuk memprotes saja pada ku. Aku semakin bertambah bersalah saja padanya. Namun aku juga tak bisa bersikap seperti dulu. Sekarang aku jauh lebih diam dan tak secerewet dulu. Aku hanya memakan makanan yang ia siapkan, memakai apapun yang ia siapkan tanpa protes. Aku sudah tak terlalu peduli lagi. Sungmin pun tak jauh berbeda dari ku. Dia hanya diam tanpa protes saat aku berangkat pagi buta dan kembali malam hari atau bahkan kembali pagi hari lagi. Tapi kadang-kadang ia juga mengingatkan ku untuk makan dan istirahat yang cukup.

Kenapa kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali hidup dengan ku, apa jika kau tak menikah dengan ku pasti kau tak terlalu menderita seperti sekarang. Menikmati masa-masa muda mu tanpa ikatan apapun. Bebas melakukan apapun tanpa status yang membelenggu dan membatasi semua pergerakan mu. Tapi entah kenapa kau sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh. Bahkan semakin hari kau semakin terlihat seperti istri yang teraniyaya. Dan aku berperan sebagai suami yang tak punya hati.

Aku kadang bertanya pada diriku, apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya dalam hubungan kita ? aku tak mengerti. Aku begitu merasa bersalah akan semua yang terjadi dalam hidup mu. Tapi kau bertindak semua seperti salah mu. Bukan, itu semua salah ku. Sungguh. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki semuanya. Bahkan semakin hari hubungan kita semakin merenggang diusia pernikahan kita yang menginjak 4 tahun sudah.

Seharusnya kita tak seperti ini. aku terlalu takut untuk memulainya dari awal lagi. Aku hanya merasa seperti pecundang. Saat kau mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kita pun aku sama sekali tak meresponnya.

"Kyu, aku merindukan mu. Bisakah ?" Sungmin memeluk ku dari belakang saat aku baru saja keluar dari aktifitas mandi ku. Aku tahu jika sungmin juga seorang istri yang membutuhkan nafkah batin, dan aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuhnya selama 3 tahun ini. Ini terlalu sulit untuk ku, bukannya aku tak suka lagi melakukannya, aku bahkan selalu menahan hasrat ku melihatnya yang semakin hari bertambah cantik namun rasa bersalah ku yang terlalu mendominasi hingga merasa aku terlalu tak pantas untuknya lagi. Aku sudah terlalu menyakiti mu.

"Aku lelah ming, aku ingin tidur." Selalu alasan itu saja yang kugunakan untuk menolaknya. Aku bahkan muak mengucapkannya.

Aku tahu jika setiap kita tidur disatu ranjang ini, sungmin selalu menatap punggung ku sampai tertidur walau aku tak tahu tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Sungmin mungkin tak tahu jika aku selalu menatanya ketika terdidur, mencium kedua kelopak matanya yang indah. Mungkin hanya ketika ia tertidur saja keberanian ku mulai terkumpul lagi. Aku selalu memandangi wajahnya sampai aku puas dan terlelap.

.

.

Hubungan ku dengan sungmin semakin kacau, namun perusahaan semakin membaik bahkan semakin berkembang dari sebelumnya. Pola hidup ku semakin kacau pula, aku selalu pergi pagi buta dan kembali malam hari. Malamnya pun selalu kubahiskan untuk kembali bekerja dirumah. Bahkan tak jarang aku kembali pagi hari dan kembali lagi menuju kantor.

Seperti hari ini, aku fikir tidur sebentar akan membuat ku lebih baik setelah kembali dari kantor pukul 6 pagi hari. Tapi aku mungkin terlalu asyik menikmati bunga tidur ku sampai aku memboros waktu hingga jam 8. Aku keluar dengan tergesah-gesah menuruni tangga sambil merapihkan dasi ku. Setiap hari selalu senyuman hangat itu yang menyambut ku ketika sudah dibawah tangga. Aku sudah terlambat, tak banyak waktu untuk lebih memperhatikannya.

"Kyu, kau mau berangkat lagi ya ? Kau tidak lelah ?" Tanyanya begitu perhatian.

"Hemm.." aku hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau pasti belum makan tadi malam. Minum dulu susunya !." sungmin menyodorkan segelas susu coklat kesukaan ku, hanya saja waktunya tak tepat jika sekarang. Masih ada meeting yang harus ku hadiri pagi ini, jadi mana mungkin aku sempat meladeninya.

"Aku harus berangkat minie~ahh, aku sudah terlambat." Tolak ku sehalus mungkin.

"Tapi kau belum makan kyu, apa direktur seperti mu itu tak butuh makan ? hayolah, sedikit saja." Bujuknya sambil menyodorkan segelas susu tersebut didepan bibir ku. Aku langsung menepisnya hingga tak sengaja terjatuh kebawah.

Prankkkk…

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak mau, aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi." Aku langsung melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, aku kembali mencoba melihat kondisinya. Lihat betapa bodohnya ia saat ini, berdiri sambil memandangi gelas pecah tersebut. Lama ia memandanginya, kemudian ia mulai berjongkok memunguti pecahan beling tersebut. astaga…apa gunanya pelayan yang kubayar jika semuanya ia kerjakan.

Kufikir ia akan menangis, tapi ia hanya diam sambil memunguti pecahan beling tersebut tanpa berkata apapun. Sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja pecahan beling tersebut menggores jemari lentiknya. Aku akan memecat semua maid dirumah ku ini jika terjadi pada tangan sungmin nanti. Aku tak peduli lagi pada rapat sialan kantor nanti. Yang ingin kulakukan saat ini hanya mengampiri sungmin dan mengobati luka itu. aku paling tak suka jika dibagian tubuh mulus sungmin terluka. Baru saja aku hendak menghampirinya, phonsel k uterus berdering dan beberapa pesan mulai bermunculan. Sial…tak bisakah aku tak hadir saat ini. jawabanya tentu TIDAK.

Aku kesal sekali, akhirnya aku lebih memutuskan meninggalkan sungmin sendiri. Tak ada gunanya juga jika aku bersikap lembut padanya saat ini. Benci saja aku sungmin~ahh.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Aku benci melihat sungmin bersamanya, dulu dan sekarang. Sudah kukatakan aku tak ingin melihat mu menatapnya seperti itu. Hanya aku yang boleh menatap mu seperti itu. Hanya aku. Kau tahu jika kau menatapnya seperti itu, mungkin ia akan kembali jatuh cinta pada mu. Aku benci itu. Disaat hubungan kita seperti ini kenapa kau harus kembali berdekatan dengan kim jungmo sialan itu lagi. Tak tahu kah kau, aku melihatnya sekarang, ketika kau tengah bertatapan dengan jungmo direstoran ini. Aku tak tahu apa kalian bicarakan, tapi sepertinya aku melihat gelagat aneh mu itu untuk beberapa bulan ini. Menurut sepengetahuan maid mansion cho, sekarang kau lebih sering sekali keluar pergi entah kemana. Apa ini yang kau lakukan selama ini. kau mencoba lari padanya eoh ? kenapa kau tak katakana jika kau bosan hidup dengan ku. Kenapa juga kau harus berlari kepelukannya. Aku muak.

.

.

Sudah saatnya kuakhiri semuanya, sungmin memang tak harus lagi bersama ku. Ia berhak memilih hidup lebih baik dari hidupnya sekarang bersama ku. Jungmo memang mungkin lebih baik dari ku walau aku tak suka melihat sungmin dengan siapa pun.

Hari ini sungmin mengatakan pada ku jika ia sedang bekerja dikafe yesung hyung. Sebenarnya kafe tersebut pun adalah milik ku dengan sungmin mengingat aku membeli paksa sebagian saham kafe tersebut. Hadiah kecil yang kuberikan untuk sungmin. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membelikannya kafe yang lebih besar dari ini hanya saja sungmin tetap bersikeuh-keuh untuk tetap bekerja dikafe tersebut. Sungmin yang memang bekerja semenjak High school dulu dikafe tersebut, ia terlalu terobsesi menjadi chef di kafe tersebut.

Aku membawa map coklat yang kudapatkan dari pengacara ku menghampiri sungmin direstoran tersebut. Aku mencari-carinya disetiap jengkal kafe ini, tapi sepertinya ia berada didapur kafe ini jadi kufikir aku lebih baik emncari tepat duduk terlebih dahulu.

Baru saja aku duduk, ternyata seorang waiterss sudah menghampir ku dan meletakan kasar menu kafe ini didepan meja ku sampai bunyi 'Brakkk' yang nyaring. Omoo…sopan sekali dia, ingin kupecat eoh ?.

"Cepat pesan apa yang kau inginkan, aku tidak suka berlama-lama dengan mu." Ucapnya begitu sinis.

Aku tahu jika dia ini sekarang menjadi istri boss kafe ini, namun apa ini sikap seorang pelayan pda pelanggannya eoh ? "Bisakah kau lebih sopan pada ku eoh noona ?"

Dia berdecih pelan, "Shireo ! Wae ? Kau ingin mengaduh pada suami ku ?" Tantang ryewook. Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek. Dia memang terlihat sekali tak menyukai ku. Apa lagi jika bukan karena sungmin. walau sungmin tak bercerita apapun padanya, tapi sebagai sahabat dekatnya pasti ia bisa mersakan kesedihan sungmin karena ku juga.

"Aku pesan sungmin agar menemani ku disini. Bisahkah ?"

"Brengsek." Umpatnya sebelum pergi.

Ternyata yoeja kurus itu sepertinya menjalankan perintah ku, terlihat ari kehadiran sungmin yang menghampiri ku sambil memakai baju kebanggaannya sebagai chef.

"Kyu.."

"Hemm..duduk lah."

Dia begitu penurut. Dia selalu tersenyum seperti biasanya. Jangan membuat ku goyah lagi sungmin~ahh. Aku langsung memasang muka dingin ku.

"Kyu, ada yang ingin kuserahkan pada mu. Apa kau punya waktu luang minggu ini ?" Ia mencoba membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya itu tidak bisa." Ujar ku begitu dingin.

"Jinjja ? Hemm..yasudah, aku berikan nanti malam saja. Kau pulang kan mala mini ?"

"Ani."

Dia nampak begitu kecewa tapi ia tutupi lagi wajah kecewanya tersebut dengan senyumannya.

"Ini." kuserah kan map coklat tersebut dihadapnnya. "Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya. Setelah itu kau serahkan pada ku dan kita akan berpisah."

Dia melotoh tak percaya menatap ku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jangan lakukan lagi sungmin. ini sudah cukup berat bagi ku mengambil keputusan untuk berpisah dengan mu.

"Wae ?" Lirihnya.

"Kau sudah tak menarik lagi seperti dulu, dan aku juga tak mencintai mu lagi." ujar ku santai. Remuk sudah hati ku saat mengucapkan itu. aku jauh lebih menderita saat mengatkan tak cinta lagi pada mu. Sungguh aku berdusta saat ini, tapi kuharap semuanya akan berjalan seperti pemikiran ku saat ini.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu kyu jika kau memang tak ingin bersama ku lagi. kumohon jangan bilang seperti itu. tarik ucapan mu. Jangan katakana kau tak mencintai ku lagi." Lirihnya begitu memilukan.

Ya Tuhan, aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya seperti itu, lebih baik aku pergi dari hiadapannya, aku takut goyah.

.

.

Percaya atau tidak, aku selalu mengikuti mu saat ini. Aku selalu dibelakang mu. Mengawasi mu dari jauh tanpa berniat meunjukan diri. Semenjak kata perpisahan itu, aku mengikuti mu. Saat kau berjalan sendiri, menatap kosong kedepan dan tak menghiraukan seseorang tengah menabrak mu dan memaki mu 'Gila'. Aku ingin sekali mengutuk orang tersebut, berani sekali ia memanggil mu seperti itu, tapi kurasa aku tak bisa. Ini terlalu sakit dan sesak.

Apa yang kau lakuaka, kenapa kau berjongkok seperti itu ditengah ramainya orang berlalu lalang ditaman ini. Dan tanpa tahu malu, kau menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil saja. Cukup, aku tak kuat lagi melihat mu seperti itu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ya Tuhan, aku membuatnya kembali menangis.

.

.

Hampir seminggu penuh aku berada dikantor tanpa berniat untuk pulang sejenak kerumah. Rasanya aku tak sanggup melihat wajah menyedihkan sungmin lagi. lebih baik aku menjernihkan otak ku saat ini. Didalam kantor. Menunggu ia menyerahkan surat perceraikan tersebut dan ditambah tanda tangan ku maka semuanya akan berakhir.

Entah kenapa hari ini jantung ku jauh lebih berdetak cepat. Aku merasakan cemas yang berlebihan setelah tanpa sengaja phonsel ku terjantuh dan retaknya begitu jelas dibagian wajah sungmin yang kujadikan sebagai background phonsel ku. Foto yang kuambil saat sungmin memangkas habis rambutnya bergaya ala go mi nam (He is beautiful) tokoh kesukaannya dengan gaya piss-nya.

"Panggil asisten hong menghadapan ku" titah ku pada vic lewat sambungan telephon diruangan kerja ku.

Beberapa saat kemudian wajah namja berusia 35 tahunan tersebut nampak jelas didepan ku.

"Tolong carikan phonsel baru untuk ku." Aku menyerahkan phonsel lama ku padanya, supaya agar ia buang. Aku tak mungkin membuang waktu ku untuk membeli phonsel baru, lebih baik kusuruh saja orang lain.

Baru saja ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan ku, tapi dering phonsel ku nampak nyaring hingga membuatnya mengurungkan niat meninggalkan ruangan ku dan segera memberikan phonsel ku.

Aneh sekali, kenapa nomer asing. Aku sedikit ragu mengangkatnya, tapi mungkin ini penting.

"Yeoboseyo…?"

"…."

"Ne.. ?"

"….."

"Sungmin kecelakaan ? bagaimana bisa ?" Rasanya jantung ku mencelos begitu saja saat mendengarkan sang penelpon memberitahu ku bahwa sungmin tengah sekarat saat ini.

Apa lagi ini Tuhan…?

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kadang aku merasa iri terhadap hyung-hyung ku. Siwon dan yesung hyung, mereka menikah setelah beberapa tahun aku menikah tapi kenapa mereka begitu terlihat bahagia dari ku. Kehidupan mereka terlihat sempurna. Mereka memiliki istri yang mereka cintai dan ditambah sang buah hati, terasa begitu lengkap. Seharusnya aku dan sungmin dulu juga begitu, seandainya saja jika aku tak berubah dingin seperti itu dan tentu saja sungmin takan mengalami kecelakaan itu. Seharusnya ia disamping ku, menemani hari-hari ku. Bukannya terbaring tidur selama 24 jam penuh. Aku menyesal dan aku ingin sekali memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi kurasa semuanya begitu terlambat. Aku tak kuat lagi, menerima semua tekanan yang ada.

Kibum noona bilang, sungmin hidup hanya karena bantuan peralatan medis dan ia hanya menunggu ku untuk merelakannya saja. Aku masih bertahan dan tetap bersikeuh-keuh untuk memperthankannya sampai dititik puncak ku, jungmo memberitahukan bahwa sungmin pernah menjadi pasiennya. Sebenarnya aku tahu jika jungmo itu seorang psikiater, tapi apa hubungannya dengan sungmin. Ia memberitahukannya pada ku, aku tak sanggup lagi membayangkan betapa sedihnya sungmin saat itu, saat masih bersama ku. Bahkan sampai ia tak mau memberitahukannya pada siapa pun. Dia hanya berkonsultasi pada jungmo dan mungkin saat direstoran pun aku hanya salah paham terhadapnya.

Aku menyerah, aku lelah, aku tak sanggup lagi, maaf.

Semua persiapan melepas sungmin pun sudah aku rencanakan secara matang. Aku sudah memberitahu halmoni dan haraboji sungmin yang berada di busan, aku berencana memakamkan sungmin di pulau jeju. Tempat kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan. Setelahnya aku akan berencana menetap di jepang nanti. Sungguh tak sanggup jika aku harus berkutik ditempat dimana kenangan ku dan sungmin selalu terjadi. Sesak sekali. Aku pun sudah meminta bantuan kibum noona untuk melepas semua peralatan medis sungmin.

Pagi ini tanggal 13 juli, tepat dimana ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke 6. Aku akan melepasnya. Ku pilih tanggal dan bulan tersebut karena aku tak ingin melupakan dimana hari aku melepaskan wanita satu-satunya didunia ini yang bisa membuat ku hidup seperti mati. Hanya seorang Lee sungmin saja yang bisa.

Kupandangi duplikat ku didepan mata ku. Setidaknya aku tak terlalu kacau untuk hari ini, ku lihat lagi cermin didepan ku untuk beberapa saat. Aku tertegun melihat sosok yang tengah berbaring tenangnya dikasur ku itu sama sekali tak terusik. Kudekati yoeja itu, kusentuh pipi dan dahinya secara bergantian dan perlahan.

"Jika kulakukan ini, bukan berarti aku tak mencintai mu." Bisik ku lirih ketika tepat ditelinganya. "Carilah tempat yang lebih indah sayang. Lebih indah dari sisi ku. Tapi tetap lah ingat pada bunga tidur cantik mu ini." Aku tersenyum ketika mengataknya, terasa tak ada beban lagi dihati ku. "Aku mencinta mu, karena aku mencinta mu dan aku hanya mencinta mu." Ucap ku begitu tulus.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Hampir semua anggota keluarga dan kerabat dan sahabat-sabahat ku berkumpul diruang keluarga cho ini. Aku tersenyum menghampiri mereka. Kupandangi satu-persatu. Aku berhenti melangkah saat berada tepat didepan eomma ku.

Dia tersenyum pad ku seolah-olah mengatakan _**'Kau pasti bisa.'**_

.

.

"Kau sudah siap ?" Tanya ku pada yoeja berkulit saju didepan ku ini. Saat ini aku berada didepan rumah sakit dimana kibum noona bertugas. Aku sengaja akan menjemputnya.

"Eumm, tapi ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani kyu. Seperti surat pesetujuan pencabutan peralatan medis terhadap pasien."

"Itu kita bahas nanti saat dirumah ku."

"Arra, kajja."

Aku menyuruhnya dan beberapa asistennya untuk memasuki mobil mewah dibelakang ku. Ya, aku membawa dua mobil sekaligus, aku tak terlalu suka duduk berdua dengan orang lain. Termasuk kibum noona, ya terkecuali kim ajjushi karena dia supir ku tentunya.

Bolehkah aku berharap agar waktu bisa berhenti saja saat ini agar aku tak bisa melepas sungmin. Tapi kurasa takan bisa. Bodoh.

Kupandangi jalanan yang kulewati, tak ada yang menarik. Aku bahkan berharap rumah kujauh saja, agar aku tak terlalu cepat sampai dirumah.

Aku baru ingat, aku belum memberitahu jiyoung hyung, sunghyun hyung dan member bigbang lainnya jika hari ini aku akan melapas sungmin ketika mata ku kembali melihat namja-namja itu berada didalam layar LCD besar itu. Walau aku sering kesal pada mereka, tapi mereka itu sundah sangat dekat dengan sungmin ku. Bahkan mereka tak segan menganggap sungmin sebagai adik mereka.

Baru saja aku ingin menghubungi mereka, ternyata jiyoung lebih dulu menelfon ku.

"Yeoboseyo."

Kudengar teriakan disebrang sana sampai aku harus menjauhkan berparadius dari telinga ku. Hebat sekali penyanyi satu ini, apa ia hendak membuat gendang telinga kupecah eoh ?.

"YA ! tak bisakah kau turunkan beberapa oktaf suara mu itu eoh ?" Tanya ku pada jiyoeung disebrang. Nampaknya namja itutak menghiraukan keluhan ku dan lebih tertarik membahas sesuatu yang hendak kusampaikan tadi padanya.

"Hem..datanglah saja hari ini." Aku menekan tombol end saat ia sudah tak lagi ada perlu dengan ku. Lagi pula aku tak ingin berlama-lama berbicara dengan namja setan itu. **'Setan bilang setan' **aku selalu ingat sungmin selalu mengatakan itu ketika aku menghina jiyoung. Tanpa sadar aku kembali tersenyum mengingatnya.

Phonsel ku kembali bordering, akh…ada apa sih setan itu. Sedikit kesal, kuangkat telephone yang yang telah menganggu kyalan ku dengan kasar. "YA! Ada apa lagi setan ?" Tanya ku ketus.

Loh, kenapa suara perempuan yang menjawabnya ? dia tidak mungkin bertransgender dalam beberapa detik bukan walau mukanya yang memang terlihat cantik untuk ukuran namja. Ku lirik sekilas id yang memanggil ku ini. Omoo…ternyata eomma yang memanggil ku. Asihh.

"Mian, waeyo eommonim ?"

Apa ini nyata ?

Aku bukannya sedang bermimpi bukan ?

Jika iya, biarkan aku tertidur selamanya janganbiarkan aku terbangun dari mimpiindah ku..

Aku rela kalo hanya menjadi salah satu bunga tidur cantiknya saja..

Aku rela..

"Benarkah ia sadar sekarang ?" Tanya ku sekali lagi, memastikan jika ini bukan hanya sekedar kebohongan semata.

TBC~

Apdet super duper kilat dengan word mencapai 6 ribu lebih :X jika masih ada yg bilang tak panjang, panjangin ndri ja dah pake tali rapiyah :D ahahah

Jika ada yg berfikir ini ff angs ato apalah itu, Salah ya..

Aku gk suka yak lo umin mati mendingan buat gua aja :D ahahahah

Aku juga gk tahu gmna special pov nieh dapet feelnya apagk

Terserah chingu menilainya..

Aku juga gk janji gk da typosnya :P

Curhat dikit dah : haduhh gk terasa mau keluar smk, Sibuk nyari batik buat perpishan akhirnya dapat juga dah, untung gk pke kebaya *ketahuan gk suka pake rok* :D jadi nyicil nih ngetik, tapi akhirnya special kyupil jdi juga. *toss bareng upil*

Silahkan bayangkan kejadian apa lagi stelah ini~

Thanks for respon, but aku berharap chingu merespon bkn karena aceman mogok ku ya *didalam hati, sering2 aja gua kya gitu, tawa nista bareng kyupil. Haha*

Ya, ya, ya, terserah sih…

Aku juga disini sebenarnya cumin iseng sambil cari teman ngobrol apa lagi yg sma2 punya hobi sama,baca ff

So,jika pengen temenan. Silahkan follow twtr aku

kyuminn1 or Lee minnkyu

Anekyu : semuanya punya giliran masing2 y chingu ^^

Tika : :)

RianaClouds : Wuahhh sudah sadar : )gegera aku cium kemarin *digaplok kyu*

Maximumelf : Andwweeeee : (

Vhentea : Bgian kemaren eman di fokusin buat haehyuk :D # mian, aku keburu gk dapet feel gegara nb ngeheng : ( *curhat mode on*

miss key : Andweeeee : (

RithaGaemGyu : Thanks chingu : ) iia dady emang cinta die to ma momy :*

DIANA : gomawo y atas sarannya saeng, aku dengerin tuh music biar agak dapet feelnya saat negtik. : ) silahkanmenghayal kembali, ohohoho umin sadar *bikin pesta dimes bigbang*

Chlie hanariunns : : ) gk segalau kemarin lg

kyu88 : ohohoho tergantung mute nih…chingu ngeresponya gmna. Aku sedih liat ripyunya : (

lia : pegang umin bareng2 : )

Guest : oke sip : ) ripyu'y ya asal

Nurganevi : udh sdar : )

: thanks : ) # sebenernya sih bukan bertele2 yah hanya saja emang ini kan lebih ngebahas gmna dulunya kyumin : ) gpp aku anggp saran, woles aja :D

Tiasicho : tau tuh dua hiper udh dikasih tau saling suka, eh malah pd nggak ngaku *dilirik haehyuk* *kabooorrrr* # : )

Leesooyoungelf : berasa pembunuh bayaran nih : ( *ngadu nih k dady kyu*

1 : oh tidak,tidak,tidak…

KYUMINTS : ini udh chingu, sekali lagi emang jalur ceritanya seperti itu : )thanks for comment

: aku juga gk ngerti kenapa bisa gitu ya mir ? *mungkin, amira kebanyakan dosa nih :P* ahahah :P *just kidd* eh padahal aku udh aku ketik, copas dari email tetep aja gk muncul "DEMI KYUMIN" *ala mantan murid eyang subur* # iia deh…ngaku lelet, tapi iiang penting asyikk donk :D

Minhyunni1318 : Gk saeng : ) bantuin kalo gk tega mah atuh..

TiGarini : haduhhhh jd gmna ?

Diazzelf : andweeeeee : (

kim wike : gmna y ? galau nih :P # dipikir kopi susu apa jadi satu eoh ?

wuhan : lebih kasian saya negtiknya cape, tapi ripyu'y sedikit : (

Dminniekyunnie : anggap saja sudah, kan eunhyuk berani deketin donghae lagi : )

KimCha : Annyeong ^^ gwencana : ) selamat membaca

Ada yg gk kebales ?protes ja ^^

Thanks for all..

Semoga saya gk kecewa dg ripyunya..

Silahkan kritik tapi gunakan bahasa yg baik, thanks : )


	14. Chapter 14

PS : Aku sedikit minta maaf atas beberapa ralat yg akan aku sebutkan, yaitu waktu yg digunakan isi diary sungmin. Waktunya begitu kacau, jadi tolong sesuaikan saja dengan isi chap ini.

Chapter 14 : New Life and the second change

"Aku mencintai mu, karena aku mencintai mu dan hanya mencintai mu"

Kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali kata-kata itu tak ku dengar. Rasanya hangatnya menjalar sampai relung hati ku. Apa ini mimpi ? kenapa terasa nyata sekali saat ku dengar alunan suara yang begitu merdu tersebut menerpa pendengaran ku. Bolehkah aku terus memejamkan mata ini jika ini sebuah mimpi. Tapi kenapa kata-kata itu seolah magnet yang menarik ku agar terbangun dari mimpi ku ini.

Rasanya aku tak ingin bangun saja, namun entah kenapa hati ini terus berdoktrin didalam otak agar mau menggerakan saraf-saraf diantara mata ku. Sulit sekali untuk membuka mata ini. Semuanya terasa berat dan kaku, aku pun ingin sekali berteriak agar seseorang mau membantu ku untuk membuka kedua kelopak mata ku ini. Seperti yang dilakukan Tom(Tokoh kartun Tom and Jerry) ketika mengantuk ia menyanggah kedua kelopak matanya menggunakan batang korek api.

Suara-suara it uterus memenuhi otak ku dan semakin membuat detak jantung dan aliran darah ku semakin memompa keras. Kenapa semuanya terasa kaku, bahkan untuk menggerakan tangan ku ini rasanya seperti mengangkat 3 kilo tabung gas saja. Tapi seolah mendapatkan kekuatan, akhirnya aku bisa menggerakan tangan ku secar perlahan-lahan walau mata ini masih berusaha untuk terbuka.

Bias-bias cahaya mulai menembus retina mata ku, dan itu membuat ku sedikit risih. Mengingat aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur ku. Beberapa kali aku mengerjabrakan mata ku sampai aku bisa membiasakan penglihatan ku dengan cahaya terang disekitar ku. Kenapa tidur sehari saja sudah membuat ku seperti tidur bertahun-tahun ya. Rasanya seperti sudah lama saja aku tak melihat cahaya seperti ini.

Rasanya tempat ini tak asing lagi untuk ku, bukankah ini kamar kami. Maksud ku kamar kyuhyun sekarang. Karena kami akan berpisah. Kuedarkan kedua kedua mata ku secara perlahan karena entah kenapa leher ku rasanya sulit sekali untuk digerakan. Tak ada yang berubah, nuansa biru laut begitu mendominasi dikamar ini. Seperti warna kesukaan kyuhyun. Tak terasa air mata ku mengalir begitu saja dari kedua kelopak mata ku. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku menangis. Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Rasanya seperti sangat merindukan kamar ini.

Apa yang terjadi pada ku, kenapa aku memakai infuse disalah satu tangan ku dan benda apa pula yang mengganggu mulut ku hingga sulit untuk ku berbicara. Semacam selang mungkin, dan aku juga merasakan benda aneh yang menempel disekitar dada ku. Astaga..apa ini ?

Terkahir kali yang bisa kuingat adalah ketika kyuhyun memberikan surat perceraian kami direstoran yesung oppa, disaat aku ingin memberikan sebuah box pink ku yang berisikan tentang kenangan kami. Aku berharap kyuhyun ingat bagaimana perjuangannya ketika meraih ku, susahnya menyakinkan eomma terhadap hubungan kami hingga membuat namja itu kembali menjadi kyuhyun ku lagi. Tapi ku fikir semuanya sia-sia saja. Ia lebih memilih mengakhiri pernikahan kami.

Sakit sekali rasanya mengingat itu, aku kembali hidapkan pada kenyataan yang ada. Kami, tak bisa lagi bersama. Tuhan, kenapa pagi ini kau biarkan aku terbangun dan mengingat lagi kata-kata perpisahannya yang menyakitkan itu. Kenapa kau tak biarkan aku tertidur sedikit lama lagi saja agar aku tak ingat akan kata perpisahan itu. Hati dan kepala ku berdenyut sakit saat memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Krietttttttttt…

Kulihat sosok yoeja paruh baya yang kuyakini ia adalah eomma kyuhyun yang tengah menatap tak percaya pada ku dan jangan lupakan air matanya yang tumpah ruah dihadapan ku.

"Eunggg…" Sulit sekali mengucapkan sebuah kata saja dan keluar hanya seperti erangan saja dari mulut ku. Mungkin karena selang sialan ini.

"Omo…sungmin~ahh, kau sadar nak." Tangisnya pecah dan antara terkejut dan senang sekaligus menatap ku. Sadar ? memangnya aku kenapa ? apa aku pinsan ya ? ahh, mungkin saja mengingat jarum infuse menancam ditangan ku ini. Tapi kenapa juga eomma berlebihan seperti itu, seolah-olah sudah lama tak melihat ku. Astaga aku lupa, jika eomma ku yang satu ini memang kadang berlebihan dalam menyikapi sesuatu. Kau terlalu berlebihan eomma, mungkin aku hanya pinsan beberapa jam saja. yah, walaupun aku tak tahu pasti kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.

**Sungmin POV End**

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Zhoumi, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**T-ara & Davichi – We Were In Love**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

Beberapa orang terlihat begitu antusias dan sedikit merasa cemas menunggu pintu coklat tersebut terbuka. Namja berwajah stoic tersebut pun tak kalah gugupnya menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka.

Sampai terdengar derit pintu terbuka, beberapa orang tersebut mulai berkumpul dan mencoba bertanya pada yoeja cantik dengan muka datarnya tersebut. Mereka membrondongi yoeja tersebut dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi tapi hanya dibalas dengan senyumannya begitu menenangkan. "Kuharap kalian bisa mengerti jika pasien juga butuh ketenangan saat ini." Ucapnya begitu bijak. Mata bening milik kibum pun melirik pebuh arti pada namja berwajah stoic didepannya tersebut. "Sungmin baru saja beristirahat, jadi sekarang ia tidak mungkin diganggu untuk sementara waktu. Kalian bisa menjenguknya mulai besok dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi sungmin baik-baik saja untuk sekarang." Jelasnya agar tak membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya semakin bertambah penasaran.

"Aku ingin tahu keadaannya." Ucap namja berwajah stoic tersebut.

"Sebentar kyu, kita harus bicara terlebih dahulu." Cegat kibum saat kyuhyun mencoba menerobos pintu coklat kamarnya tersebut.

"Itu bisa kita bicarakan lain kali noona, sekarang aku ing…"

"Kyuhyun." Dingin dan penuh penekanan kibum berujar dihadapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa karena tertunda bertemu dengan istrinya tersebut dan memutuskan mengikuti kemuan kibum.

.

.

"Langsung saja noona, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada sungmin ?"

Kibum mendesah sesaat, ia tak yakin menyampaikannya pada kyuhyun. Mungkin namja tersebut akan kecewa, tapi ini juga demi keinginan pasiennya. Ia tak mau mengambil risiko jika pasiennya tidak nyaman dan merasa terganggu nanti. Tapi mengingat kerinduan seorang cho kyuhyun terhadap pasiennya juga membuatnya menjadi dilema akan menyampaikan pesan pasiennya tersebut.

"Ayolah, kau sekarang membuang waktu ku untuk bertemu sungmin."

Kibum menghela nafas beratnya sebelum berujar. "Sungmin. Dia. Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan mu saat ini." ucapnya begitu lirih.

"Mwo ?" pekik kyuhyun sedikit keras. Ia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah diucapkan kibum saat ini.

"Itu kenyataannya dan kuharap kau bisa menerimanya untuk sementara waktu. Tunggu sampai dia siap bertemu dengan mu."

"Kau gila. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima semua ini ?"

Setengah mati kibum mencoba tak emosi didepan kyuhyun, ia berfikir seharunya namja pecinta game tersebut sedikit saja memberi pengertian akan keadaan sungmin saat ini. Bukankah selama setahu lebih ini ia bisa menahan semua kerinduannya terhadap sungmin, lalu kenapa menunggu beberapa hari saja ia tak mau. Benar-benar egois.

"Kau seharusnya lebih tahu kenapa sungmin bisa seperti itu. Apa kau fikir hubungan kalian baik-baik saja sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi eoh ?"

Kata-kata kibum begitu menusuk relung hati kyuhyun. Seolah kibum begitu tepat menemui titik kesakitan itu. Ia baru sadar, apa yang diucapkan kibum benar. Seharusnya ia lebih peka lagi, wajar saja jika sungmin tak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang tak berjalan lancar dan hampir saja berpisah saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Arra," Ujarnya begitu lemas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanya sekarang ? Apa ada luka yang serius ?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja ingatannya kembali setahun yang lalu." Jelas kibum

"Apa itu berbahaya ?" Kyuhyun begitu cemas, ia takut jika sungmin mengalami hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

"Ani, dia hanya perlu menyesuaikan keadaannya sekarang. Dan sepertinya ia juga lupa kronologi bagaimana ia mengalami kecelakaan itu. Dia bilang, kejadian terakhir yang bisa ia ingat ketika kau menyerahkan surat percerain kalian dicafe yesung oppa."

Entah harus bahagia atau sedih, kyuhyun bingung sekali. Ia begitu lega melihat sungminnya sadar untuk saat ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Yaitu perihal hubungan mereka untuk sekarang ini, ditambah lagi sungmin tak ingin menemuinya. Jadi ia harus bagaimana.

"Dan untuk saat ini, mungkin sungmin akan mengalami lumpuh sementara mengingat begitu lama ia tak menggerakan semua saraf-saraf dalam tubuhnya. Jadi kusarankan mulai minggu depan, sebaiknya sungmin menjalani terapi." Jelas kibum panjang lebar.

Hati kyuhyun begitu mencelos, dan ia begitu lemas sekali saat menengarkannya. Ia sempat berfikir, apakah sungminya tidak akan bisa berjalan seperti semula lagi. Jika iya, maka kyuhyun akan mengutuk dirinya. Sungmin begitu pun karnanya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Apa sungmin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi ?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ku, ku bilang sementara. Jika sungmin mau berusaha untuk berjalan, maka ia akan cepat sembuh. Semuanya tergantung pada kemauan sungmin saja. Ku harap kau bisa membujuknya." Jelas kibum lebih lanjut. "Jika tak ada yang kau pertanyakan lagi, aku pamit sekarang."

Kibum melenggang meninggalkan ruangan kerja pribadi kyuhyun dirumahnya dengan sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya ia sudah melewati masa-masa dimana ia harus menyampaikan pesan sungmin yang begitu mendilemakannya. Tepat saat diujung pintu ruangan tersebut, ia kembali membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun yang masih duduk termenung dikursi kebanggaannya. "Kuharap kau tak juga lupa dengan keinginan sungmin tadi."

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Selama berhari-hari kyuhyun mampu menepati janjinya agar tek menemui sungmin. Bahkan kyuhyun hanya bisa menyaksikan orang berlalu lalang memasuki kamarnya dengan alasan menjenguk sungmin dengan tatapan iri saja. Kenapa orang lain diperbolehkan, kenapa juga dirinya yang statusnya adalah suami sungmin tapi tak bisa bertemu. Namun tepat saat seminggu ia tak kunjung mendapati restu sungmin untuk menemuinya, dengan terpaksa ia mengendap endap mengintai sedikit dibalik celah pintu coklat kamarnya tersebut bak pencuri yang tengah mengintai mangsanya. Ia mengingat kembali disaat ia dulu juga pernah seperti ini. memperhatikan sungmin dari belakang, dan tentu tanpa sepengetahuan yoeja tersebut.

Dibalik celah itu, ia melihat eommanya menyuapi sungmin dengan telaten. Ia sedikit tertegun karena begitu lama sekali tak melihat yoeja itu membuka mata foxynya. Tanpa sadar, kyuhyun mengulum senyumannya yang begitu tulus. Ia merasa bahagia walau hanya melihat dari pintu tersebut. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat kembali semua pergerakan sungmin, walau sedikit kaku memang mengingat saraf-sarafnya masih susah untuk digerakan.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak ingin menemui kyuhyun ?" Ucap hechul, kyuhyun semakin merapatkan telinganya didepan pintu tersebut mencoba mencuri dengan percakan eommanya dengan sungmin.

"Eom-ma.. u ha-uss." Suara sungmin begitu parau dan sedikit terbata-bata. Sepertinya suara yoeja itu belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun faham jika sungmin tak ingin membahasnya. Ia begitu lesuh mendengarnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi dan lebih memutuskan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kyuhyun, dia sangat merindukan mu nak. Eomma mohon, biarkan kyuhyun melihat mu." Bujuk hechul sedikit memelas berharap sungmin mau merubah pemikirannya dan mengijinkan kyuhyun menemuinya. Dengan sayang hechul membelai surai hitam sungmin yang mulai memanjang.

Sungmin menunduk tak berani menatap mertuanya tersebut. Ia memang tak begitu tahu diri sebagai menantu mengingat menolak bertemu dengan suaminya sendiri yaitu anak kandung dari mertuanya tersebut yang begitu menyanginya. "Mi—an" cicitnya begitu pelan.

"Kau pernah mendengar 'kesempatan kedua' ?" tanya hechul lagi dan sekali lagi sungmin tak menjawabnya "Mungkin ini cara Tuhan untuk membuat kalian bersatu lagi. Kyuhyun memang putra ku tapi bukan berarti aku akan membelanya jika ia salah. Ia mungkin salah karena dulu mengabaikan mu, tapi aku berani bersumpah dia juga sudah mendapatkan hukumannya selama satu tahun ini."

".." sungmin kembali bungkam.

Hechul hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya mendapati tingkah sungmin. "Maaf kan eomma, mungkin eomma terlalu banyak bicara. Istirahatlah." Hechul mencium kening sungmn dengan sayang sebelum meninggalkan yoeja kelinci tersebut yang tengah beradu arumen didalam hatinya.

Sungmin kembali menatap kosong kedepan, namun didalam otaknya begitu banyak hal yang tengah ia fikirkan. Berkali-kali ia memikirkan apa yang terbaik saat ini untuknya dan kyuhyun. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit menerima semuanya. Kepalanya sedikit merasakan sakit ketika memikirkan semua itu, ia ingat kembali pesan kibum yang mengajurkannya agar tak terlalu berfikri berat dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikirannya.

Tepat saat ia hendak memejamkan matanya, tak sengaja ia melirik sekilas sesuatu yang aneh terselip disamping tempat tidur dan bantal yang biasa digunakan kyuhyun. Dengan dorongan keingin tahuan yang besar, susah payah ia menggerakan tangannya yang kaku tersebut untuk meraih benda tersebut. Benda yang tak asing lagi menurutnya.

Sungmin sedikit tertegun melihat diary miliknya yang kini berada ditangannya. Ia sedikit heran, seingatnya dulu ia tak meletakan buku tersebut disembarang tempat. Apa lagi dibawah bantal kyuhyun. Ia masih ingat jelas jika sebelum kecelakaan itu, ia meletakan semua benda-benda yang menurutnya penting tersebut kedalam box pinknya. Lalu bagaimana bias kini diary tersebut terselip dibawah bantal kyuhyun.

Lembar demi lembar buka kembali buku usang tersebut. Awalnya ia merasa biasa saja sampai akhirnya ia menemukan hal lain dalam lembar-lembar berikutnya. Ada tulisan lain selain tulisannya dan ia yakin itu tulisan kyuhyun.

23 Februari 2017

_Mata itu.._

_Apa mata yang sama seperti dulu..?_

_Musim semi.._

_Aku menemukannya.. _

**Kyuhyun :**

**Yeah, kau beruntung menemukan ku : )**

**Musim semi mu..**

Tanpa sadar sungmin tersenyum membacanya, ia juga mulai berfikir jika namja berstatus suaminya tersebut ternyata sudah membaca isi diarynya dan berani menyela isi diary tersebut. Lembar demi lembar ia buka, hanya beberapa yang terdapat tulisan kyuhyun. Dan seperti perkiraan sungmin, namja tersebut dimana pun pasti sikap arogan dan tak mau disalahkannya itu ketara sekali. Semuanya terlihat dari beberapa balasan diary sungmin tersebut.

30 Februari 2017

_Kau tahu.._

_Kau adalah manusia paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui .._

_Bagaimana bisa semua yang kau ucapkan adalah sampah.._

_Akh..aku kesal sekali _:

**Kyuhyun : **

**Lalu bagaimana bisa yoeja yang terlihat polos sperti mu..**

**Ternyata begitu mendendam dalam hati dan HEY …!**

**Kau juga mengumpat dibelakang ku..**

**Tapi aku menyukai mu : ***

**.**

**.**

7 Maret 2017

_Kau bilang, kau takut jika melihat ku maka kau akan mati.._

_Keurende.._

_Kau bilang juga akan mati bila tak melihat ku.._

_Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?_

_**Kyuhyun :**_

_**Makanya kau harus selalu bersama ku..**_

_**Hari ini, esok, esoknya lagi..**_

_**Selalu bersama..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

13 Juni 2017

_Aku takut jika kau terus berada disekitar ku, diduniaku…_

_Hari-hari ku semakin kacau.._

_Tapi aku juga suka saat kau berada didekat ku.._

_Memeluk ku, mengenggam tangan ku, tapi aku takut.._

_Aku takut jika ini semua hanya semu.._

_Menjauhlah sejauh mungkin.._

_Karena aku takut terjatuh dimana bukan tempat ku seharusnya berada.._

_Didalam hatimu.._

_**Kyuhyun : **_

_**Kau takut jatuh dalam pesona ku eoh ?**_

_**Hahah aku memang tampan, jadi wajar saja : )**_

_._

_._

04 Agustus 2017

_Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya.._

_Jika seseorang yang kau cintai.._

_Terus menyatakan cintanya padamu.._

_Namun kau tak pernah bisa menjawbnya.._

_Itu sangat menyedihkan.._

_Sungguh.._

_**Kyuhyun : **_

_**Dan kau tahu menunggu itu sangat melelahkan dan lebih menyedihkan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**16 juli 2026**_

_Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidup ku, aku menulis seperti ini._

_Hanya untuk mu, Cho sungmin._

_Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidup ku, aku menangis seperti ini._

_Hanya untuk mu, Cho sungmin._

_Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidup ku, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena merindukan seseorang._

_Dan itu..Kau, Cho sungmin._

_Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidup ku juga, aku ingin sekali memutar waktu._

_Konyol, dan itu hanya untuk mu, Cho sungmin._

_Aku berharap kelak saat kau terbangun dari mimpi panjang mu itu, kau bisa melihat tulisan ku ini. Kemudian kau terharu menangis dalam pelukan ku. Setidaknya aku bisa berkata lebih baik dari dulu, tidak seperti sampah lagi. Tapi ku fikir, semuanya hanya dalam mimpi saja jika esok kau bisa terbangun kembali. Kau benar, selamanya aku hanya akan menjadi bunga tidur mu dan tak bergerak menjauh agar menjadi sosok pangeran nyata mu. Tapi aku suka, setidaknya aku yang tercantik diantara bunga tidur mu yang lain._

_Bunga tidur cantik mu Cho _

Sungmin terisak melihat tulisan kyuhyun dilembar terakhir yang ia tulis. Ditambah lagi, ia yakin bahwa kyuhyun memangis sambil menulis isi diary tersebut terlihat dari lembar kertas tersebut yang terlihat dari beberapa tulisan yang terlihat luntur akibat air. Dan sungmin yakin jika itu air mata kyuhyun.

Entah harus sedih atau bahagia memikirkannya. Yang hanya dilakukannya adalah menangis, sudah lama ia pendam semua rasa sakit ini. Ini sudah diujung batasnya.

'_**Aku..aku..masih saja bodoh seperti dulu, meski kau selalu menyakiti ku. Aku tetap menyukainya.'**_

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Sekali lagi kyuhyun tak tahan jika tak melihat sungmin dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan melihat sungmin dari balik pintu kamarnya lagi. Kali ini kamar sungmin lebih tepatnya kamar mereka Nampak lenggang. Tak ada tamu yang berdatangan lagi, mungkin mereka berfikir jika sungmin juga butuh istirahat. Sepi, tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mereka. Kyuhyun mencoba lebih dalam lagi melihatnya dan yang ia temukan hanyalah sungmin yang tengah berbaring tertidur.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia coba lebih mendekat kearah sungmin. Dapat dirasakan deru nafas sungmin yang terlihat teratur yang menandakan sang empuh tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul ketika melihat wajah yang semula menirus tersebut kini sedikit demi sedikit kembali terisi. 'Mudah berisi rupanya' pikir kyuhyun dalam hati.

Secara perlahan kyuhyun mencoba membelai pipi sungmin agar tak membangunkan pemiliknya. Ia merasa takut jika sungmin akan mengusirnya. Sedikit demi sedikit kyuhyun mulai menipiskan jarak antara wajah mereka. Ia kecup lagi bibir plump sungmin selama 4 tahun ini tak pernah ia rasakan.

Chu~

Kyuhyun berani bersumpah jika ciuman tersebut tak ada bedanya dengan ciuman pertama mereka. Terasa mendebarkan dan rasanya ingin meledak saja saat itu. Ditambah lagi ia saat ini mencurinya disaat sang pemilik bibir plump tersebut tengah terlelap. Seperti pencuri saja. Tapi jika dipikir kembali, lalu apa bedanya dengan ciuman pertama mereka. Kyuhyun sama-sama mencurinya juga.

Cukup lama memang tanpa melumat hanya menempel saja.

"Hemm..aku seperti pencuri saja saat ini." Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh ketika mengucapkannya. "Lalu apa bedanya kau yang koma dan yang sekarang tak ingin bertemu dengan ku. Sama-sama menyiksa ku." Lirihnya begitu memilukan. Tak ingin berlama-lama dan akhirnya sungmin nanti sadar akan kehadirannya, kyuhyun lebih memilih pergi dari kamarnya tersebut. Ia berfikir, mungkin sungmin butuh waktu sedikit lagi untuk menerima kehadirannya kembali.

Dengan sayang, kyuhyun mencium kening yoeja kelinci tersebut sebelum benar-benar melenggang dari kamar mereka.

Mata yang sedari tadi tertutup tersebut kemudian terbuka secar perlahan-lahan ketika ia merasa derit pintu yang tertutup. Sungmin merasa bibirnya yang telah disentuh suaminya tadi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar perkataan terahir kyuhyun. Tapi ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti kyuhyun rasakan. Lalu apa ia harus dengan mudah memaafkan semua kesalahan kyuhyun begitu saja. TIDAK, jika ia tak ingin lagi mendapati sikap dingin kyuhyun nanti.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Yoeja kelinci tersebut nampak begitu kesusahan meraih segelas air yang terdapat dinakas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya jika ia mau, bisa saja ia meminta bantuan maid atau mertuanya tersayang. Namun sikap mandiri dan keras kepalanya membuatnya berfikir tak ingin merepotkan lagi banyak orang. Jadi ia berinisiatif untuk melakukannya sendiri walaupun harus bersusah payah mengingat pergerakan tangannya yang masih kaku.

Sedikit lagi, namun naasnya ia tak bisa dan akhirnya ia terjatuh kebawah tempat tidur tersebut dengan pecahan gelas berisi air yang tumpah. Sungmin menatap tak percaya, hanya meraih air saja ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa lagi melakukan apapun dengan benar. Ia tatap miris pecahan gelas tersebut. Ingin sekali berteriak, tapi ia juga takan bisa melakukannya. Lalu apa hidup seperti ini yang bisa ia jalani disisa hidupnya. Menjadi parasit keluarga Cho. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika memikirkan kemungkinan kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya ketika melihat keadaannya yang tak lagi seperti dulu.

Dulu saja ketika sungmin tak begini kyuhyun berencana meninggalkannya lalu bagaimana jika ia seperti ini ? Kyuhyun sudah pasti akan meninggalkannya. Atau mungkin sungmin akan hidup dengan belas kasihan dari seorang kyuhyun saja. Ia tak mau, lebih baik ia meminta halmoni dan harabojinya saja untuk mengurusnya.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya dengan pemandangan apa yang tersajih didepan matanya ketika mengintip lagi dari balik pintu coklat tersebut. Mungkin dulu ia hanya akan berdiri seperti orang bodoh menyaksikan seseorang yang cintai berjuang melawan kesakitannya sendiri, namun kali ini ia beranikan untuk merasakan rasa sakit tersebut bersama seseorang tersebut.

Dengan langkah tergesah-gesah kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin yang sudah terbaring dilantai tersebut. "Gwencana ?" Tanyanya khawatir melihat ekspresi sungmin yang masih terlihat shock.

Sungmin tak menyangka jika semakin bertambah usia, kyuhyun semakin bertampah tampan saja dan semakin mempesona. Lama sudah ia tak melihat wajah stoic tersebut. Bahkan ia tak menyangka jika kyuhyun sekarang dengan sengaja menumbukan kumis tipisnya tanpa janggut. Terlihat begitu dewasa dan ditambah kaca mata berframe hitam tersebut yang semakin membuatnya berkharisma sebagai lelaki. Sekali lagi sungmin jatuh cinta.

"Lepas.." Lirih sungmin, sekarang ia memang jauh lebih fasih dalam berucap. Ia menepis tangan kyuhyun yang mencoba meraih pundaknya. Saat ini, ia benar-benar belum sanggup menerima kehadiran namja tersebut.

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya dengan ucapan sungmin tersebut, hatinya begitu mencelos mendapati penolakan sungmin. "Ming.."

"Kau tidak dengar, ku bilang lepaskan ! aku tidak butuh bantuan mu." Desis sungmin

"Tsk. Kufikir setelah otak mu terbentur otak mu tak sekeras dulu. Tapi sama saja."

"Brengsek. Kau masih saja seperti dulu. Aku membenci mu cho kyuhyun. Aku benci."

Tak bisa lagi sungmin bendung air matanya, ia begitu merindukan sosok menyebalkan didepannya tersebut namun rasa benci didalam hatinya juga tak cukup sedikit hingga membuatnya begitu nampak frustasi.

Sudah lama ia ingin sekali melampiaskan kesakitannya tersebut, hanya saja selalu ia tahan. Kini ia tak peduli lagi jika harus menangis layaknya anak kecil yang baru kehilangan mainannya dihapan kyuhyun dan kemudian namja tersebut menghinanya kembali.

"Hiks..hiks..Berengsek aku ..hiks aku..hiks..aku ..hiks.." Entah kekuatan dari mana hingga membuat tangan sungmin secara brutal memukul dada bidang kyuhyun cukup keras hingga membuat namja tersebut meringis kesakitan.

Namun dengan sigap kyuhyun menarik sungmin kedalam dekapannya seolah tak ingin ia lepaskan sedetik saja. Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan semua caci maki yang sungmin lontarkan padanya, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah mendengar suara yoeja kelincinya tersebut.

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun semakin mendekap sungmin posesif, ia tak peduli jika sungmin meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Sungmin masih menangis terseduh-seduh dalam dekapannya dan dapat dirasakan baju bagian dadanya yang terasa basah akibat air mata sungmin.

Setelah dirasa sungmin tenang, kyuhyun baru berani mengangkat tubuh sungmin keatas ranjang mereka. Ia tak beranjak meninggalkan sungmin, bahkan sekarang ia memeluk sungmin dengan sayang. Membelai punggung yoeja kelinci tersebut dengan lembut dan dagunya ditopangkan diatas kepala sungmin. Sungmin pun tak lagi berontak dalam pelukan tersebut. Ia jauh tenang dan tak lagi memberontak.

"Kyu.."

"Hemm..?"

"Kyu.."

Jika dulu kyuhyun akan senang jika dipanggil untuk yang kedua kalinya ia akan menerima pernyataan cinta yoeja tersebut, namun lain halnya dengan sekarang. Ia merasakan ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi yang akan ia terima. Tanpa sadar, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari kedua onyxnya tanpa ia perintah.

"Ayo..kita berpisah saja."

TBC~

Hahah saya nyiksa kyupil lagi dah, :P

Jangan pada protes ya :P coba kalian bayangkan jika kalian di posisi umin, apa mungkin kalian stelah sadar terus mesra2'an ma orang udh nyakitin amu ? gk deh kayanya…itu sih menurut ku, tapi kalo mau protes ya yesungdah sudah jadi nasib ku :P

Aku berencana membuat 20 chap saja, aku kebut nih cos aku mungkin sedkit bakal sibuk setelah acara pelepasan sekolah ku, jadi jika tak bisa selesai sampai waktu perpisahan itu tiba, mungkin ni ff bakal aku tinggal dulu 1 to 2 bulan. So, aku butuh ripyu kalian buat aku semangat buat nyelesain ni ff sbelum acara perpishan. kesanya emang diburu-buru. : )

137Line : *minppa planga-plongo ?"

Tiasicho : hem thanks : )

miss key : seperti yang tertera diatas ya : )

kyutminimi : doa chingu aku Kabul kan. Hahahah *tawa nista bareng minppa*

diazzelf : Sekitar 6 chap lagi mybe : )

kyu88 : Kenapa aku gk kepikiran buat bisnis tisu aja ya ? *mikir mode on*

Lis : Ku jadi sedih juga : ) aku juga pernah ngerasahin gmna hampir mati itu gmna, aku turut berduka ya chingu : )

chaaaakyu : udah pake senter ya mkanya jelas. Heheh :P

abilhikmah : Kambing tetangga saya chingu, heheh :P haduhhh ya umin atuh : )

WineKyuMin137 : Thanks ya : )

kim wike : Tapi aku siksa lagi eon :P

Maximumelf : ditunggu aja ya chingu : )

Dminniekyunnie : itu semua karena kekuatan cinta ku chingu #plakkkkk heheh

Chlie hanariunnse : garuk2 kepala bang eunhyuk

RianaClouds : sadis amet chingu, aku gk tega matiin anak orang : P

Guest : amin

KimMyongiNara : ada tapi mungkin gk romantic : P

Vhentea : huwaaa..lagi2 saya buat anak orang nangis *digaplok eomma*

Tika : sabar *saya jadi *

KYUMINTS : nde : ) beneran kok

Guest : ini udah kilat membahana :P

CNH : ralat *lanjut* chingu :P

Nhia Petals : annyeong eonni *eh bener gk ?* nde gomawo : ) silahkan baca sepuasnya : )

kyunda chan : mian, nih cerita bakal ribet lagi kalo umin dibikin amnesia : )

Kang Shin Ah : saya bener2 harus bisnis tisu nih :P wokwowkowk

Haifa : Gomawo chingu ^^

Minhyunni1318 : heheh aku cuman berjanda *upss bercanda mksudnya tenang aja aku lanjutin kok saeng : ) nih udah cetar2

RithaGaemGyu : hanya bisa senyum

DIANA : kayanya bener : P *Sma2 mudeng* heheh iia tapi masa langsung roman2 sih saeng ? aku siksa dady dulu y

Ise : terimaksh, silahkan lanjutkan jika suka ya : )

Kayaknya ada yang kurang nih, mana ? ahahah

Thanks ya yg udh follow twttr aku, silahkan jika ingin tanya2 sesuatu. Walau jarang update, aku sellu buka koq : )


	15. Chapter 15

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Zhoumi, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**Beast – On rainy days**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

Setengah mati yoeja tersebut mencoba menggerakan kakinya yang hampir tak ada bedanya dengan batu saja. Ia pun sedikit meringis menahan nyeri disekitar bagian kedua kakinya yang sedang ia paksakan untuk sedikit bergerak. Sedangkan namja paruh baya berpakaian putih khas rumah sakit yang tengah membimbing yoeja tersebut hanya mengintruksi agar yoeja didepannya tersebut tak terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Pelan-pelan saja nyonya cho, ini butuh proses." Nasehatnya pada sungmin yang terlalu bersemangat mengikuti terapi saraf dan tulangnya tersebut.

Sungmin tersenyum mengangguk. Ia bahkan berharap jika waktu itu tak cepat datang saja, dimana ia bisa berjalan. Ia ingin mengulur semuanya bila bisa.

Dari balik kaca pintu ruangan terapi tersebut, kyuhyun begitu berdiri tegap mengawasi setiap pergerakan sungmin didalam ruangan tersebut yang tengah meringis-ringis menahan sakit. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali masuk dan menemani sungmin, namun sekali lagi yoeja tersebut tidak ingin dulu berdekatan dengannya. Bila diijinkan Tuhan, ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi sungmin saat ini agar ia tak melihat yoeja yang dicintainya mengalami kesakitan tersebut. Ia rela jika harus mengalami kesakitan 100 kali lipat dari itu asal melihat lagi senyuman khas sungmin lagi.

Kadang-kadang ia juga bertindak seperti orang bodoh didepan pintu tersebut. Sesekali ia meringis dan menjerit seolah ialah pasiennya. Bukan sungmin.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai ia setuju untuk terapi ?" Sapa yoeja yang mengenakan baju yang hampir sama dengan namja didalam ruangan terapi tersebut. Ia berdiri angkuh sambil mata beningnya terus menatap pemandangan didepannya tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi namja disampingnya yang tengah terlonjak kaget.

Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya karena sungguh ia memang kaget atas kedatangan kibum secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, kau saja yang banyak melamun tadi sampai tak sadar jika aku disamping mu." Cibir kibum seolah mengerti ekspresi mimik muka kyuhyun yang penuh tanya akan keberadaannya.

"Kau yang terlalu mengejutkan, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh ?" Balas kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kau lupa eoh kalau sungmin itu pasien ku juga ?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya dan lebih memilih fokus kembali didepannya. Memperhatikan sungmin. Kibum yang tak mendapati jawaban pun akhirnya melirik memperhatikan wajah stoic kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku ?"

"Nde, aku tidak lupa itu." kyuhyun masih mempertahankan posisinya menatap sungmin meski berbicara dengan kibum.

"Bukan itu, tapi pertanyaan ku yang pertama."

"Ye ?" kyuhyun menatap bodoh kearah kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai ia setuju untuk terapi ?" Ulang kibum begitu jelas. Semenjak keadaan sungmin membaik, ia kerap sekali membujuk sungmin untuk melakukan terapi agar sahabatnya itu bisa kembali berjalan. Namun sungmin juga sering kali menolaknya dan dengan dalih ia tak mungkin lagi bisa berjalan. Sungmin benar-benar diujung putus asanya.

"Ahh~" seolah mengerti pertanyaa tersebut kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan teka teki. "Harus ada bayaran yang setara untuk meraih kepuasan." Lirihnya begitu getir. Ia menerawang lagi percakapannya beberapa hari lalu saat sungmin meminta berpisah darinya.

"Mwo ? Jangan bermain-main lagi kyu !" kibum geram tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Sungmin..dia setuju melakukan terapi tersebut dengan syarat."

"Apa itu ?" Tanya kibum khawatir. Ia yakin, namja didepannya tersebut takan memberi berita baik lagi, semuanya terlihat dari raut sedih namja tersebut ketika memaparkan teka teki tersebut.

"Dia ingin berpisah dengan ku."

Kyuhyun memang menyetujui keinginan sungmin dengan syarat yoeja kelinci tersebut mau melakukan terapi untuk menyembukan kakinya. Dan sampai saat waktu itu tiba, saat sungmin kembali pulih dan bisa berjalan lagi ia berjanji mereka akan segera mengurus perceraian mereka kelak. Tapi ia tak tahu kapan waktu itu tiba.

"Kalian gila !" Umpat kibum emosi. "Kenapa kalian begitu kekanak-kanakkan sekali eoh ? Hal seperti ini kalian jadikan syarat. Apa kalian fikir pernikahan itu bisa dijadikan syarat seperti ini." geram kibum begitu kecewa atas kelakukan kyuhyun dan sungmin. Ia kecewa terhadap kyuhyun yang tak begitu memanfaatkan kesempatan keduannya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sungmin. Dan ia juga tak kalah kecewanya dengan sabahatnya itu, kenapa ia terlalu memikirkan kesakitannya sendiri tanpa bisa melihat kesetian kyuhyun yang menunggunya setahun lebih ini.

Jujur saja, kibum memang sempat membenci kyuhyun yang dulu menyakiti sungmin. Namun melihat melihat kegigihan kyuhyun yang tetap mencoba mempertahankan sungmin dikala ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain mulai menyerah dan memilih merelakan sungmin, dengan tegasnya namja bermarga cho ini menentang semua orang. Bahkan termasuk eommanya sendiri hanya demi mempertahankan seorang sungmin yang hidup tergantung pada peralatan medis saja. Membuatnya berfikir jika kyuhyun memang benar-benar mencintai sungmin.

Bahkan didalam hatinya ia malu karena dulu ia sempat berputus asa atas keadaan sungmin. Ia kadang bersyukur atas kekeras kepalaan kyuhyun yang mencoba memepertahan sungmin yang pada akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

"Aku juga tak ingin seperti ini. Tapi keadaan yang memaksa ku." Ucap kyuhyun begitu getir. "Tolong jaga sungmin, aku akan kembali nanti sore. Aku pergi."

Kibum hanya bisa menatap iba pada punggung yang berjalan lunglai didepannya tersebut tanpa berniat mencegahnya. Ia yakin, kyuhyun tak kalah jauh terguncang dibandingkan sungmin. Bayangkan saja, selama setahun lebih ini kyuhyun menanti sungmin dan yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah kata perpisahan setelah mata itu terbuka. Kyuhyun pasti sangat terpukul atas permintaan sungmin tersebut.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kibum menghapiri sungmin yang tengah menikmati angin sore tersebut ditaman rumah sakit ia bertugas.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau bersikap seolah-olah lama tak menghirup udara segar seperti ini !"

Sungmin mendongak kala telinganya mendengar suara yang nampaknya taka sing lagi ditelinganya. Ia tersenyum simpul, sudah lama juga ia tak berbincang sesantai ini dengan kibum.

"Hemm..itu fakta."

"Ya, kau benar. Lalu bagaimana rasanya eoh ?" Tanya kibum begitu antusias.

"Tak terlalu buruk dengan yang dulu." guyon sungmin garing. Tapi entah kenpa keduanya tertawa lepas sekali. Sepertinya lama sekali mereka tak melakukannya.

Hening sesaat setelah mereka berhenti tertawa. Bahkan sekarang mereka hanya menerawang kedepan menyibukan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya kibum lebih memilih menjadi orang pertama yang bersuara kembali.

"Apa yang membuat mu berupah fikiran untuk melakukan terapi eoh ?" Kibum memang senagaja menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, memancing jawaban jujur dari sungmin. Ia berharap jawaban kyuhyun tadi hanyalah main-main saja.

Sungmin melirik sekilas kibum yang tepat berada disebelahnya sambil tersenyum miris. "Kebebasan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kebebasan ? Bukan perpisahan ?"

Sungmin melotot tak percaya, ia merasa heran dengan pertanyaan kibum. Kenapa yoeja salju tersebut bisa tahu.

"Tidak penting dari mana aku bisa tahu." Kibum menghela nafas kesalnya dan berujar seolah mengerti tatapan sungmin yang penuh tanya akan dari mana ia bisa mengetahui segalanya. "Aku tak seharusnya ikut campur lebih dalam hubungan kalian. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau fikirkan lagi apa keputusan mu itu tepat ?"

"Aku tak pernah seyakin ini." jawabnya begitu lirih

"Sungmin bisakah kita tak hanya membahas tentang rasa sakit mu saja. Lihatlah dari sisi kyuhyun juga, tak seharusnya kau meminta berpisah darinya setelah setahun lebih ini ia menjaga mu tanpa mengenal letih."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 3 tahun yang lalu. Kau fikir aku dengan mudah melewati semuanya sendiri, lalu dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan sebuah perpisahan." Sebenarnya sungmin tak ingin lagi membahas tentang ini, namun saat ia teringat lagi kata perpisahaan kyuhyun dulu membuatnya sakit bukan main dihatinya.

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu malawan pendapat beberapa orang terdekat mu dan setiap detiknya kau harus berperang melawan hati mu sendiri. Demi Tuhan, itu pasti jauh lebih menyakitkan dari 3 tahun mu itu. Setiap hari kau harus berfikir bagaimana menyakinkan orang terdekat mu orang itu akan terbangun, dan yang lebih membuat mu sulit dan merasakan sesak adalah menyakinkan hati mu sendiri bahwa pasti akan ada keajaiban." Tanpa terasa kibum yang memang mendengarkan cerita siwon mengenai kondisi mengenaskan kyuhyun selama sungmin koma membuatnya menarik kesimpulan seperti yang ia jelaskan tadi.

Sungmin bisa merasakan kesakitan itu sampai tak terasa ia mulai berkaca-kaca. Sesak sekali rasanya, ia juga tak ingin jadi seperti ini. Tapi kyuhyun bahkan sudah tak ingin memperjuangkan cinta mereka kini, dan menyetujui perpisahan mereka. Untuk apa sungmin bertahan lagi, jika kyuhyun saja tak pernah memohonya untuk tetap disampingnya sat ini.

"Aku tahu ini sulit untuk kalian. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan mu. Keadaan yang mempermainkan kalian. Setidaknya jika kau ingin berpisah dengan kyuhyun, tunggu sampai kyuhyun siap. Sepertinya ia sangat merindukan mu, jangan lagi menghindarinya karena ia terlihat juah tersiksa dibandingkan saat kau koma saat ini." Kibum tak tahan tak berkata-kata setelah melihat pasangan ini begitu kacau. Ia tak ingin melihat lagi satu pasangan yang tengah mementingkan egonya setelah pasangan donghae dan eunhyuk.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

**Flasback ON**

"Korea memang yang paling terbaik." Namja bertopi merah tersebut tak henti-hentinya mengagumi Negara kelahirannya tersebut semenjak dari bandara sampai menaiki mobil hitam merahnya tersebur. Dia bahkan bertingkah seolah baru melihat udara segar setelah terpenjara bertahun-tahun dibalik jeruji. Sungguh berlebiha.

"Nde, tidak ada yang lebih baik selain tempat kelahiran kita sendiri tuan." Sahut kim ajjushi yang bertugas sebagai supir pribadi namja angkuh tersebut dari depan kursi kemudi.

"Hmm. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanya ?" Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi jika tak menanyakannya. Ia sudah merindukan sosok yoeja kelinci tersebut selama tiga tahun ini.

"Sungmin, dia masih sama seperti dulu. Dia bekerja untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Bekerja 4 hari direstoran tuan yesung dan 2 harinya ia habiskan melatih di club karate tuan yunho."

"Monoton sekali hidupnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek sambil menaikan kaca mata hitamnya yang melorot sedikit dihidung mancungnya.

"Tapi dia selalu dikelilingi laki-laki tampan tuan." Lanjut kim ajjushi.

Tanpa namja paruh baya tersebut sadari, wajah angkuh kyuhyun kini berubah mengeras mendengarkan perkataannya. Ia menarik kasar kaca mata hitamnya dan melotot kearah depan kursi kemudi. "Katakan siapa laki-laki itu ?" suarnya mungkin tak tinggi, namun ini lebih terdengar mengerikan.

Kim ajjushi yang merasa merinding mendengar pertanyaan majikannya tersebut. Dengan gugup namja paruh baya tersebut menjawab pertanyaan namja yang bahkan lebih muda darinya tersebut. "Ehh..hemm…seperti member bigbang dan tuan jungmo."

"Aishh..lagi-lagi mereka. Membuat ku kesal saja dan jangan memanggil jungmo 'TUAN' Karena dia bukan majikan ajjushi." Kyuhyun tak habis fikir dengan para namja tersebut. Kenapa mereka tak begitu tahu diri mengejar-ngejar lee sungmin selama bertahun-tahun meski mereka tahu jika yoeja tersebut tak pernah menaruh hati lebih pada mereka.

"Wajar saja tuan, yoeja itu semakin hari semakin cantik dan manis saja. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka mengejar sungmin." Puji kim ajjushi.

Tanpa sadar kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan wajah sungmin yang semakin cantik. Ia yakin semakin bertambah usia sungmin bahkan takan mempengaruhi kulit halusnya tersebut bahkan ia berfikir jika sungmin akan semakin cantik saja kelak.

"Tapi semakin hari nyonya besar juga semakin keterlaluan." Gumam kim ajjushi begitu pelan tapi kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar gumaman supirnya tersebut. Ia bahkan tak bodoh hanya untuk sekedar memahami kata-kata supirnya tersebut. "Apa yang dilakukan eomma padanya ?" Kyuhyun berubah dingin ketika ia faham arah pembicaraan tersebut mengarah pada eommanya dan sungmin.

"Eh ?" kim ajjushi terperajat kaget, ia menyesali gumamannya tadi. Sungguh ia merutukinya dan berharap waktu bisa diulang agar ia tak lepas kendali lagi dalam berucap. "Eumm..itu..itu..saya tidak mengerti maksud tuan ?" Lelaki paruh baya tersebut bahkan membuat dirinya tampak bodoh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri dihadapan kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya jika ajjushi tidak tahu apa-apa. Cepat katakan, jika eomma marah aku yang akan mengurusnya !" datar namun akan syarat emosi dan penekanan.

Sedangkan lelaki paruh baya yang tengah menyetir tersebut nampak gugup menyikapinya. Ketara sekali jika lelaki tersebut memang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari majikan kecilnya tersebut.

"Nyonya..akhir-akhir ini sering sekali mengunjungi sungmin dan menghina-hinanya didepan umum." Walau sedikit tidak yakin dengan keputusannya memberi tahu tuan mudanya tersebut, namun kim ajjushi pada akhirnya memberitahukannya juga. Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya jika hechul mengetahuinya jika ialah yang memberitahu kyuhyun akan semua kebenarannya. Dipecat mungkin sudah pasti, tapi ia yakin jika tuan mudanya juga akan memepertahankannya.

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih menahan kesal. "Putar arah, kita pergi ke caffe yesung hyung."

"Tapi tuan, nyonya besar sudah menunggu." Sanggah kim ajjushi, ia memang takut untuk menolak namun ia juga takut untuk melanggar perintah hechul.

"Kau tidak dengar, aku bilang kita putar arah !" suara kyuhyun sudah meninggi dan itu tandanya namja berambut hitam tersebut tengah kesal setengah mati. Bahkan ia tak lagi memanggil kata 'ajjushi' untuk memanggil supir pribadinya tersebut.

"Bb—baik tuan."

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Tanpa mengeluh lelah ataupun malu, yoeja berseragam khas caffe tersebut terus mengelap satu persatu meja kotor yang telah ditinggalkan pengunjung caffe tersebut. Senyumannya pun terus mengembang dari kedua sudut bibir plumpnya. Tak jarang ia juga bersenandung ketika kedua tangannya sibuk bergerak membereskan kekacauan meja tersebut. Tak ada kata mengeluh dalam hidupnya, baginya itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Bukankah hidup ini akan terasa indah jika kita menjalaninya tanpa mengeluh dan mengikuti saja alur kehidupan yang ada. Mengalir sepeerti air.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyesal ketika meninggalkan semua kehidupan mewahnya dulu dan sekarang harus menjalani kehidupan yang begitu mengenaskan. Berakhir disebuah flat kecil, bekerja setiap harinya demi membiayai kuliah dan kehidupan sehari-hari. Dipandang sebelah mata beberapa orang yang mengiranya hanya terlahir dari keluarga miskin dan pada akhirnya hanya menjadi seorang anak yatim piatu yang hidup dengan uang yang diberikan pemerintah setiap bulannya. Seandainya orang-orang itu tahu siapa seorang lee sungmin sebenarnya, sudah dipastikan kehidupan yoeja kelinci tersebut hanya akan dikelilingi orang-orang penjilat saja.

Semua sifat kesederhanaannya yang ia dapatkan dari sang eommanya sering kali membuat orang disekelilingnya menganggap ia hanya gadis miskin dengan semua kesederhanaannya. Ya, sungmin memang tak pernah berlebihan dalam berpakaian, cara bicara atau hal apapun, bahkan ia sama sekali tak mencerminkan cucu konglomerat yang berasal dari busan. Ia lebih dari kata sederhana. Makanya semenjak kecil pun ia sering kali mendapat cemooh dari beberapa temannya. Namun ia selalu mengabaikannya. Tak masalah jika setiap harinya orang akan menghinanya karena kemiskinannya, lagi pula orang-orang itu benar, ia memang tak mempunyai apapun. Kekayaan itu milik haraboji dan halmoninya bukan miliknya.

"Hey ! kau melamun ?"

Suara bass tersebut cukup ampuh menyeretnya kedalam dunia nyata kembali. Sungmin mendongak menatap namja didepannya dengan pandangan kaget. Namja tersebut tersenyum penuh arti melihat wajah sungmin yang lucu sekarang.

"Ehh..?" Sungmin ikut tersenyum geli mendapati tingkah lakunya sendiri. Sedikit gugup ia merapikan rambut panjangnya agar terselip ditelinga. Jurus yang cukup ampuh mengalihkan sikap gugupnya menurutnya. "Kau…eumm..ada apa datang kemari ?"

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?" Namja tersebut sedikit merasa ragu ketika harus bertanya seperti itu, ia takut mengganggu pekerjaan sungmin saat ini.

Sungmin sedikit berfikir sebelum akhirnya menyetujuinya. "Eumm..baiklah."

"Kajja.." Namja tersebut menggenggam lembut tangan sungmin agar mengikutinya menuju salah satu set meja di caffe tersebut.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap dingin kearah kaca caffe tersebut yang begitu transparan hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika yoeja yang selama ini mengganggu fikirannnya tersebut tengah bekerja layaknya seorang pelayan. Bahkan tanpa terasa ia menghabiskan waktunya selama satu jam ini hanya untuk mengamati pergerakan yoeja tersebut dari dalam mobil mewahnya yang memang telah terparkir tak terlalu jauh dari caffe tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa kesal ketika sungmin hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan saja. Dia bahkan berfikir dimana harga diri yoeja tersebut. Dengan wajah yang lumayan cantik, bukankah sungmin bisa bekerja lebih baik dari itu. Hanya menjadi pelayan, apa yang bisa yoeja itu dapatkan. Jika yoeja itu mau, kyuhyun bahkan sudah menyediakan posisi sekertaris untuknya ketika kyuhyun mendapatkan posisi CEO disalah satu anak perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi ia juga yakin jika yoeja tersebut dengan mentah-mentah menolaknya mengingat betapa keras kepala dan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

"Tuan, nyona besar akan marah jika kita tak segera kembali. Ini bahkan sudah satu jam lebih kita disini." kim ajjushi mencoba mengingatkan majikannya tersebut mengingat mereka hanya berdiam diri didalam mobil semenjak tuan mudanya tersebut memerintahkan untuk berputar haluan sepulang dari bandara.

"Diam." Ucap kyuhyun begitu dingin. Ia kemudian merapikan penampilannya kembali sebelum benar-benar memetuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya tersebut.

"Tuan…" protes lelaki paruh baya tersebut sambil mendongakan kepalanya keluar dari kaca pintu kemudi.

"Katakan pada eomma, aku akan segera memberinya buku pernikahan ku dengan Lee sungmin. Dia telah melanggar janjinya. Dan ahh..kau tidak perlu takut dipecat, kau bekerja untuk ku jadi eomma tak berhak memecat mu."

"Tapi tuan…" kyuhyun tak lagi meladeni protesan supirnya dan lebih memilih melenggang mendekati caffe tersebut. Kim ajjushi benar-benar merutuki nasibnya yang terseret dengan peliknya kisah cinta tuan mudanya.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Auranya begitu besar untuk memikat hati sebagian besar yoeja didalam caffe tersebut. penampilannya yang begitu modis, mulai dari jeans hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya, kaos merah dengan ditambah jaket hitam aksen merah, dan jangan lupakan topi merah dan kaca mata hitamnya yang semakin membuatnya bak artis-artis haluyu yang tengah membuming. Hanya saja ia bukanlah artis. Dia hanya seorang CEO muda yang baru saja lulus dari universitas terkenal di amerika.

Dengan angkuhnya ia melangkah melewati yoeja-yoeja centil tersebut yang tengah mengeluh-eluhkannya. Baginya itu suatu hal sudah biasa terjadi dihidupnya semenjak kecil. Tapi entah kenapa ketampanannya begitu semakin hari semakin mempesona para yoeja dikala umurnya semakin bertambah, apa lagi dulu saat ia di amerika. Dia sampai harus mengecat rambut coklatnya menjadi hitam agar tak terlalu mencolok dihadapan yoeja-yoeja tersebut, namun naasnya bukannya tak terlalu memperhatikannnya, para yoeja tersebut semakin parah mengejarnya, mereka beranggapan jika kyuhyun pantas dengan rambut hitamnya dan semakin membuatnya tampan.

Bukan tanpa alasan kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan menghampiri caffe tersebut. Saat berada dimobilnya tadi, ia melihat jika sungmin tengah ditarik tangannya oleh seorang namja yang ia yakini adalah musuhnya juga dalam merebut perhatian sungmin.

Dengan angkuhnya ia mendudukan diri tepat dibelakang bangku namja yang tengah mengobrol dengan sungmin. Ia memang sengaja membelakangi sungmin, ia ingin mencuri dengan percakan apa yang tengah kedua orang berbeda gender ini obrolkan.

Seorang pelayan bertubuh mungil pun menghampiri kyuhyun dan menatap aneh padanya karena penampilannya yang terlihat begitu mencolok untuk ukuran namja biasa. Yoeja tersebut pun sempat berfikir jika namja dihadapannya tersebut mungkin saja adalah seorang artis yang tengah menyamar menjadi orang biasa.

"Anda ingin memasan apa ?" tanya ryewook begitu ramah dihadapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan melihat menu makanan yang tersedia di caffe itu tak berubah sama sekali semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. "Membosankan sekali menunya. Aku capucinno saja."

Ryewook ingin sekali menghajar sosok namja menyebalkan didepannya tersebut yang seenak jidatnya mencela menu caffe milik kekasihnya, namun ia mencoba bersabar mengingat kata 'Pembeli adalah raja'. "Baik, hanya itu saja." ryewook menegadahkan kedua tangannya bersiap menerima buku menu yang tengah namja itu pegang.

'Brakkkkkkk…

Namun sayangnya namja itu terlalu arogan hingga ia hanya melempar buku menu tersebut diatas mejanya bukan memberikannya pada ryewook yang tengah menantinya bak pengemis saja.

"Kenapa ? kau tak suka…" dengan gerakan yang dibuatnya seanggun mungkin, kyuhyun mencoba menurunkan kaca mata hitamnnya sedikit saja tanpa berniat membuka semuanya. "noo-na." Seringaian tercetak jelas disudut bibir tersebut.

"Kau..?" ryewook benar-benar tak menyangka jika namja arogan didepannya tersebut adalah Cho kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa ?" ia memang heran, bukankah kyuhyun seharusnya berada diamerika 2 tahun lagi. Yoeja bertubuh mungil ini sepertinya lupa jika namja didepannya tersebut itu terlampau jenius.

"Ahh~aku haus. Kau pelayan yang terlalu banyak tanya." Kyuhyun memang tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan ryewook dan lebih memilih mengusir yoeja tersebut dari hadapannya. Ia takut jika percakapannya akan membuat sungmin meliriknya.

Dengan perasaan jengkel, ryewook berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun. Dan beberapa menit kemudian yoeja bertubuh kecil tersebut datang kembali dengan secangkir capucinno dinampan yang tengah ia bawa.

Brakkkk…

Ryewook pun tak kalah sadisnya meletakan secangkir capucinno tersebut dari perlakuan kyuhyun tadi. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Cepat habiskan minuman anda, setelah itu cepatlah pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai ketika ryewook berkata seperti itu dan berlalu saja.

Sungmin yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan ryewook dan pengunjung caffe tersebut sedikit tertearik karena mereka terlalu berisik untuk ukuran pelayan dan pelanggan. Bagaimana bisa pelayan memperlakukan pelanggannya seperti itu. bukankah itu tidak sopan namanya. "Chosonghamnida tuan. Dia mungkin terlalu lelah, biasanya dia tidak seperti itu. Chosonghamnida." Sungmin yang merasa tak enak hati akan perlakuan ryewook terhadap pelanggan pun akhirnya meminta maaf. Ia tak ingin kesan buruk melekat dihati pelanggang tersebut terhadap caffe yesung.

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai mendapati suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia pun hanya melambaikan salah satu tangannya tanpa berniat membalikan badan dan bersuara dibelakanngnya. Belum saatnya.

"Lee sungmin." panggil namja yang tepat berada membelakangi kyuhyun tersebut yang tengah mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sungmin dari kyuhyun. "Bagaimana ? kau mau kan ikut bersama ku ke amerika ?" tanyanya begitu antusias sambil mengenggam erat jemari sungmin.

Dengan santainya kyuhyun menyesap capucinnonya.

"Eumm..kau tidak perlu khawatir pada ku jungmo~aah. Aku tidak sendiri disini." Dengan perasaan yang tak enak, sungmin mencoba menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman jungmo. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku."

Jungmo menghela frustasi, ia memang sengaja menggunakan alasan ia takut meninggalkan sungmin sendiri nanti ketika ia mengambil beasiswa di amerika. Namun sayangnya yoeja didepannya tersebut nampaknya sungguh keras kepala sekali.

"Pada akhirnya mereka akan meninggalkan mu sungmin~ahh, mereka akan menikah dan memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing."

"Aku juga akan menikah, tapi tidak sekarang." Sela sungmin. Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar kata 'menikah' dari mulut sungmin. Ia bahkan menebak-nebak siapa namja yang akan menikahi sungmin kelak dan ia juga berharap bukan jungmo orangnya.

"Ku mohon, ikutlah dengan ku ke amerika nanti." Kim jungmo nampaknya tak menyerah membujuk yoeja didepannya tersebut. Ia nampak begitu mengenaskan, seminggu yang lalu ia menyatakan cintanya pada sungmin dan bahkan belum mendapatkan jawaban tetapi sekarang dengan tekadnya ia mencoba membujuk sungmin mengikutinya agar pergi keamerika.

"Jungmo~ahh..aku…aku…"

Prok..prok..prok..

Suara tepuk tangan itu begitu terdengar keras sampai membuat Lee sungmin berhenti berbicara. Terdengar decihan mengejek dari pemilik tangan yang bertepuk tangan tersebut tanpa pemilik tangan itu sadari jika kedua orang didepannya tengah menatap tak percaya akan sosoknya yang tengah berdiri diantara mereka.

"Tsk. Roman picisan sekali eoh ?" kyuhyun membuka kaca mata hitamnya dengan gerakan seduktif mungkin.

Sungmin semakin terperangah melihat sosok namja didepannya tersebut. ia tak menyangka jika hari ini ia harus kembali bertemu dengan namja yang ingin ia lupakan selama tiga tahun ini. bahkan namja didepannya tersebut semakin terlihat tampan dengan penampilannya dan membuatnya tak menyangka jika sosok didepannya itu kyuhyun adalah rambut ikal kyuhyun yang berubah hitam legam.

"Cara melamar mu begitu payah jungmo~ahh, setidaknya jika kau ingin melamar seorang yoeja miskin sekalipun harus ada mawar, anggur, lilin dan juga CINCIN." Mata onyx tersebut kini beralih menatap tajam mata foxy didepannya. "Dan kau. Aku tidak mengerti, kau polos atau BODOH ? sampai tak menyadari dia tengah melamar mu." Kyuhyun meletakan kedua tangannya pada sisi kantong jaketnya masing-masing dengan angkuh.

"Mwo ?" cicit sungmin. Ia memang sungguh tak sadar jika dirinya tengah dilamar jungmo karena yang ia tahu jika jungmo memang mengjaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya di amerika. Tak terlintas sama sekali dalam benaknya jika namja didepannya tersebut tengah melamarnya secara tidak langsung.

Tatapan kyuhyun begitu merendahkan, ia lirik sekilas jungmo yang masih duduk dengan tenangnya dibangkunya seolah tak memperdulikan keberadaanya diantara mereka. "Sepertinya aku kalah selangkah dengannya. Kau terlihat rendah Lee sungmin, hanya karena aku tak melakuakan hal sama dengannya kau ingin tinggal bersamanya."

Plakkk….

"Kau keterlaluan Cho !" sungmin meringis merasakan tangannya memanas setelah menampar pipi putih kyuhyun dengan sadis. Ini kali pertama ia benar-benar merasa kyuhyun sudah terlalu menghinanya dan ia tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya.

"Aigoo, kau mulai kasar eoh sekarang ? kau menampar ku hanya karena dia." Nada suara kyuhyun begitu terdengar sinis.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan jungmo, salah mu sendiri karena tak bisa menjaga mulut mu." Rasanya sungmin memilih ingin mati saja saat ini. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Lalu kau ingin bilang jika yang kulihat dan kudengan ini salah faham ? Kau terlalu licik, tak mendapatkan ku, kau merayu jungmo."

Sungmin meremas ujung kaosnya, hatinya begitu sakit ketika harus mendengar lagi kata-kata sarkatis kyuhyun yang sepertinya takan pernah habis. Jungmo hampir saja menghajar kyuhyun jika tak dihalangi sungmin. Yoeja kelinci tersebut sekuat tenaga menghalau tubuh besar jungmo yang hampir menerjang kyuhyun yang masih berdiri angkuh tak bergeming.

"Tsk. Benar-benar pasangan kompak." Sindir kyuhyun sebelum menghampiri mejanya kembali dan membuka dompetnya kemudian meletakan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja tersebut.

Sungmin masih tak percaya dengan semua kejadian barusan yang ia alami, namun beru beberpa menit ia menetralkan hatinya yang masih terlalu shock dan sakit sebuah suara kembali mengintrupsi melamunnya.

"Kau seharusnya tak menemui ku saat itu, kau seharusnya tak datang dibandara, kau seharusnya juga tak menangis seperti itu, dan kau juga seharusnya tak membalas ciuman ku saat itu. Demi Tuhan kau menyiksa ku selama 3 tahun ini. Memikirkan dan merindukan seseorang yang tak pernah memikirkan dan merindukan kita itu sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan untuk membalas satu pesan dari ku saja kau tidak mau, dimana hati mu eoh ? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya setengah mati merindukan seseorang lalu yang kau dapati seseorang itu tengah dilamar orang lain ? Itu jauh lebih menyedihkan." Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya melampiaskan kemarahannya. Beberapa pengunjung caffe tersebut mulai memperhatitikan pertengkarang diantara mereka. Tanpa menunggu sungmin berbicara lagi, kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar melenggang meninggalkan caffe tersebut.

"Sungmin~ahh"

Suara jungmo mampu menyadarkan sungmin atas keterkejutannya beberapa saat lalu. Ia menoleh menapati wajah jungmo yang terlihat cemas bukan main. "Mianhae jungmo~ahh, jawaban ku tetap sama. Aku tidak bisa." Lirihnya.

"Wae ? Apa karena dia ?"

"Ani. Maaf, aku memang tidak bisa menganggap mu lebih dari seorang saudara saja. Perasaan ku terhadap mu sama halnya aku terhadap jiyoung oppa dan sunghyun oppa. Tidak lebih dari saudara. Mianhae."

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Hampir 2 minggu sudah kyuhyun tak lagi bersemangat menjalani hidupnya. Waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk melamun, bahkan ia jarang sekali masuk kerja. Hanya 2 sampai 3 hari saja dalam seminggu ia habiskan untuk bekerja. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

Sama seperti sekarang, yang dilakukannya adalah hanya membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan pribadi didalam rumahnya sambil sesekali menatap bosan akuarium raksasa didepannya.

Ia menghela nafas lelahnya, ia benar-benar di ujung batasnya merindukan yoeja kelinci tersebut. Ia benar-benar akan mati sekarang jika hari ini tak melihat yoeja tersebut. Dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu ia raih mantelnya yang berada disofa terdekatnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia kemudian ragu dan kembali melepas mantelnya dan melemparnya dengan kasar.

"Arrggggggggghh….sial, aku terlalu merindukannya."

Ditempat lainnya tak jauh berbeda keadaanya dengan kyuhyun, lee sungmin bahkan sering sekali jatuh tanpa alasan saat bekerja dan itu sedikit membuat orang disekelilingnya merasa khawatir.

Semenjak insiden itu, kyuhyun memang tak pernah lagi menemuinya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada kyuhyun karena ia memang tak bisa menjelaskanya dengan benar saat itu. Seandainya saja ia tak perlu emosi menghadapi mulut pedas kyuhyun, mungkin namja berkulit pucat tersebut masih mau mengunjunginya.

"Kudengar, kyuhyun melakukan kecan buta dengan yoeja hari ini. Aigoo…dia nampaknya sangat frustasi sampai mau mengencani yoeja yang tak jelas." Cibir donghae yang tengah menyesap kopinya dimini bar bersama siwon dan yesung.

Sungmin yang tengah melamun pun akhirnya tersadar ketika namja tersebut menyebut-nyebut nama kyuhyun dalam topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahaha..sepertinya ia tertular penyakit playboy mu." Balas namja berperawakan paling tinggi diantara 3 pria tersebut.

"Bukankah itu bagus, dan kudengar hechul eommonim juga tengah menjodohkannya dengan yoeja yang sama tak jelasnya. Ahahah drama sekali hidupnya itu."

Ketiga pria tersebut tertawa lepas membicarakan tentang kisah cinta kyuhyun sampai akhrinya yoeja kelinci yang kemudian hadir diantara 3 pria tersebut.

"Dimana kyuhyun berkencan ? katakan !" sungmin mendesak dongahe agar mengatakan tempat dimana kyuhyun akan beretemu dengan teman kecannya.

Donghae tersenyum kikuk mendapati pertanyaan sungmin dan dengan perasaan gugup akhirnya ia memberitahukannya juga.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Nafasnya begitu memburu ketika merada dilobi restoran mewah disalah satu kota seol ini. Ia perhatikan lagi penampilannya sekarang, sungguh tak pantas datan ditemapt seperti ini jika penampilannya hanya seperti ini. Hanya memakai kemeja biasa, celana jeans dan sepatu kets biasa. Sedangkan yang ia lihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memakai pakaian resmi, sungguh elegan berbanding jauh dengannya. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan tetap akan maju, jadi ia hanya merapikan penampilannya sebisa mungkin kemudian menghampiri recepcionist yang tengah berjaga dilobi tersebut.

Recepcionist pria tersebut menatap sinis sungmin dari atas sampai bawah melihat penampilan sungmin yang tak layak memasuki restoran mewah tersebut, namun sebagai rasa hormatnya ia mencoba ramah. "Maaf noona, kami tidak membuka lowongan pekerjaan."

"Ah, tidak. Saya kesini bukan karena itu." Sela sungmin.

"Lalu apa anda sudah memesan tempat disini ?"

"Tidak bukan begitu, saya hanya ingin bertanya apa ada meja yang sudah dipesan atas nama Cho kyuhyun ?"

"Jangan bilang anda Nona Seo victoria song ?" pria tersebut semakin menatap sinis kearah sungmin. "karena baru saja tuan kyuhyun dan nona victoria memasuki meja VIP mereka." Lanjutnya

Victoria. Nama itu begitu sungmin kenal, dan ia tak menyangka jika kyuhyun berkencan dengan yoeja baik itu. Rasanya begitu lemas sekali mendapati siapa yoeja yang tengah berkencan dengan kyuhyun, namun ia tak mau lagi menahan sesuatu yang memang harus ia katakan sejak dulu.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan tuan cho ?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Maaf nona, kami tidak bisa sembarangan menerima tamu." Ucap jujur pria tersebut. Apa yang dibicarakan pria tersebut memang benar, restoran tersebut memang sangat selektif dalam menerima pelanggangnya. Karena restoran tersebut memang sangat tertutup dan sangat menjaga kenyamanan pelanggang VIP.

"Saya mohon, ini penting sekali." Bujuk sungmin begitu memelas, ia sedikit memutar otaknya agar pria tersebut mengijinkannya menemui kyuhyun. "Eumm…itu, saya harus menyampaikan urusan kerja kepada tuan cho. Dia akan marah jika saya tak menyampaikannya, kumohon tuan, saya janji saya hanya sebentar saja. Begitu selesai, saya akan pergi." Dustanya.

Pria tersebut sedikit ragu mempercayai ucapan sungmin, namun ia berfikir kembali jika yoeja didepannya tersebut memang berkata benar maka bukan hanya yoeja tersebut yang mendapati kemarahan kyuhyun, tetapi ia juga pasti terancam dipecat karena telah menghalangi yoeja tersebut. "Baiklah, kau harus berjanji hanya sebentar saja."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Terimakasih tuan." Ia kemudian membungkukan badannya berterima kasih banyak atas kebaikan pria tersebut.

Dengan langkah gugupnya, sungmin mengikuti kemana sang pria recepcionist tersebut berjalan didepannya. Sampai didepan pintu ruangan yang begitu terlihat tertutup, sang pria tersebut kemudian berhenti berjalan. "Ini ruangannya, silahkan nona masuk."

"Terimakasih." Entah kenapa jantung sungmin begitu berdetak keras dan nyaris meledak saja ketika ia meraih knop pintu ruangan tersebut dan mendorongnya. Ketika kesan pertama kali ia lihat ruangan VIP tersebut adalah menakjubkan dan romantis. Ruangannya begitu luas dan didesain begitu apik. Penerangan didalam ruangan tersebut pun nampak remang-remang hingga terkesan begitu roamntis.

"Hemm, nampaknya ada tamu yang tak diundang ?" Namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut berujar begitu dingin ketika sungmin tepat berada didepannya. Bahkan namja tersebut dengan santainya memotong steaknya tanpa merasa terganggu akan kehadiran sungmin.

"Lee sungmin." panggil victoria yang terlihat kaget mendapati sungmin yang berdiri diantara mereka.

"Chosonghamnida, aku mengganggu kalian." Sungmin membukan badanya didepan kyuhyun dan victoria. "Tapi ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

"Sial, aku membayar mahal restoran ini tapi pelayanannya begitu buruk sampai mereka membiarkan orang asing masuk." Sindirnya begitu halus namun syarat akan makna. "Panggil pelayan untuk mengusirnya !"

"Jungmo, dia mencintai ku." Sungmin tak lagi memperdulikan ucapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti memotong steaknya dan dengan tiba-tiba ia membanting garpu dan pisau yang tenagh digenggamnya diatas pirin steaknya sampai membuat kedua yoeja disekitarnya terperajat kaget. "Kau tidak mendengar ku vicky~ahh, kubilang panggil pelayan untuk mengusirnya. Apa tidak ada pelayan didepan eoh ?" suara kyuhyun mengeras menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya." Lanjut sungmin sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu, dalam hidup ku, ini yang pertama kalinya aku tak ingin menjadi putri tidur. Karena pada kenyataannya kau bukan tokoh utamanya, tapi jika sekalipun hidup ku adalah dongeng dan aku menjadi putri tidur, aku berharap tidak pernah ada tokoh pangeran dalam hidup ku karena pada akhirnya putrid tidur itu sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona bunga tidurnya yang cantik sampai begitu terbuai dalam mimpi." Ujarnya begitu memilukan.

"Pelayan !" Tanpa diduga kyuhyun semakin berteriak menjadi-jadi sampai pria yang tengah menunggu didepan pintu tersebut dapat mendengar suara bass kyuhyun walaupun ruangan tersebut dibuat kedap suara.

"Aku akan pergi, maaf menganggu kalian. Hanya itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Maaf."

Tepat saat sungmin melangkah meninggalkan meja kyuhyun dan victoria, pria yang sedari tadi menunggu sungmin diluar terlihat tergopoh-gopoh berlari mendekati kyuhyun namun saat berpapasan dengan sungmin ia berhenti sejenak.

"Maaf merepotkan anda tuan." Lirinya begitu menyesal.

Air mata sungmin tak terbendung lagi, sepanjang meninggalkan restoran tersebut, ia menangis sepanjang ia berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Mungkin ia memang harus mengakhiri hubungan yang tak pernah jelas ini sampai disini. Ia terus memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak bukan main, hatinya begitu terluka mendapati penolakan kyuhyun. Sejenak ia berfikir, apakah perasaan seperti ini juga yang kyuhyun alami ketika ia terus menolaknya secara tidak langsung. Sakit sekali. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Hiks..hiks..appo, jongmal appoyo." Keluhnya entah pada siapa, ia tak peduli lagi dimana ia menangis lagi pula halte bus ini terlihat sepi.

"Kau juga merasakannya bukan ? sakit sekali."

Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya dan mendongakan kepalnya yang mendapati kyuhyun yang tengah tersegal-segal seperti habis berlari berdiri didepannya. Yah, kyuhyun memang berlari keluar mengejar sungmin. Ia usap kedua matanya dan bersiap meninggalkan kyuhyun kembali.

Srettt…

"Kau mau kemana eoh ?" dengan sigap kyuhyun memeluk yoeja kelinci tersebut dari belakang dengan posesif.

Susah payah sungmin menahan tangis agar tak keluar kembali namun sangat sulit. "Lepaskan." Bahkan suaranya begitu terdengar bergetar.

"Shireo, kau tahu apa yang ku benci dari mu ?" kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat tubuh sungmin dari belakang.

".." sungmin bungkam tak berniat menjawab karena suaranya begitu tercekat.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala sungmin, dan aku tak suka. Kau bertindak seolah-olah kau yang paling tersakiti, kau tahu aku benci kau yang hanya diam saat orang lain merendahkan mu. Apa kau tahu hati ku sakit sekali rasanya ketika orang lain merendahkan mu, bahkan aku membenci eomma ku sendiri karena dia merendahkan mu. Aku tidak mau yoeja ku direndahkan, aku ingin yoeja ku yang bisa melawan siapa pun tanpa mengenal status. Kau bisa melakukannya ?"

"Ani. Aku tidak bisa karena aku hanya seornag Lee sungmin, gadis bodoh dan miskin yang berasal dari busan dan kau kau tahu itu semua."

"Lalu kenapa jika kau seorang Lee sungmin ? Aku sudah tahu semuanya, bahkan kau sudah terlalu jauh merendahkan harga diri ku sebgai Cho kyuhyun. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa pun kau." Kyuhyun sedikit menegang menahan amarahnya terlihat dari urat-urat wajahnya yang terlihat mengeras. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya ini" kyuhyun menuntun kedua tangan sungmin agar menutup ketelinganya, "jangan dengarkan orang lain, kau hanya perlu mengikuti ku saja maka semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." kemudian meletakan tangan mereka ketempat semuala dan berpelukan kembali

"Baiklah, ini akan menjadi pertanyaan ku yang pertama dan terakhir untuk mu. Bisakah kau hanya melihat ku saja, mendengarkan ku saja, mengenggam tangan ku saja ? Karena aku ingin menjaga wanita ku ini seumur hidupnya. Meski mungkin aku akan mengeluh setiap harinya karena hidup miskin dengan mu. Tapi jika kau bersedia, aku akan menjaga mu seumur hidup ku. Lee sungmin aku mencintai mu, bisakah kita hidup bersama ?"

Jantung sungmin hampir meledak saat mendengar perkataan melamar kyuhyun yang begitu menyentuh hatinya. Ia tak lagi berfikir selamban dulu saat jungmo melamarnya, kini ia lebih peka jika kyuhyun saat ini tengah melamarnya.

Tetes demi tetes air mata itu tumpah ruah dipipi mulus berisi sungmin. Dengangerakan perlahan, sungmin melepas pelukan kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari jika sikapnya itu membuat hati kyuhyun menjadi sakit bukan main. Ia kemudain berbalik menghadap kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mianhae." Ujarnya begitu memilukan.

Hati kyuhyun begitu mencelos saat mendengar penolakan sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya dan ini mungkin di ujung batasnya pula, ia sudah tak bisa lagi jika yoeja didepannya terus menolaknya.

"Maaf, karena aku mencintai mu juga, jadi mungkin aku akan membuat mu susah nantinya."

Rasanya seperti mendapatkan 1000 PSP atau ini bahkan sangat menakjubkan bagi kyuhyun. Perasaan yang tak bisa ia ungkap kan lagi. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut dalam pelukannya mendekapnya seolah ia takan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Gomawo, aku sangat mencintai mu Cho sungmin."

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh mendapati marganya dirubah seenaknya oleh kyuhyun, namun ia tak bisa memungkiri jika rasanya begitu hangat ketika kita tak lagi menyembunyikan perasaan ini.

Kyuhyun menarik sungmin dari pelukannya setelah menapti kekehan sungmin yang terdengar keras. "Ya~ kenapa tertawa eoh ?"

"Hihi..ani, aku sangat bahagia sekali." Baru saja beberapa menit lalu ia mengis seperti orang gila, namun sekarang ia tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang begitu polos hingga membuat kyuhyun begitu gemas.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium kening sungmin begitu lembut dan rasanya ia tak ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Mata keduanya terlihat sayu saling memandang satu sama lain sampai akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit mereka menipiskan jarak antara mereka.

Tinggal beberapa centi saja sampai akhirnya sebuah bus berhenti didepan mereka yang terlihat hampir berciuman. Naasnya beberapa orang didalam bus tersebut juga melihat adegan hampir ciuman mereka. Beberapa orang didalam bus tersebut pun bahkan berteriak histeris 'Cium, cium, cium !' agar kyumin melanjutkannya.

Namun kyuhyun dan sungmintak melanjutkannya dan saling menarik diri kikuk satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka lupa, dimana mereka berada.

**Flasback OFF**

**TBC~**

Minnkyu datang lagi nih :P

Maaf jika sebagian chap ini FB : ( jujur aku mentok buat mikir akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tenang aja, secara garis besar aku udah tahu kok mau dibawa kemana nih ff *Kaya lagunya armada deh*

Oke penyelesaian konflik bakal dimulai chap depan, haehyuk juga. Tenang-tenang tak usah galau.

Jujur aja fikiran ku lagi galau gegara acara perpisahan kedua skul aku diadain di skul lagi. Jadi aku pusing buat protes ama saem2 : (

Perasaan ku ada yg minta gmna kyumin jadian, nah nih udah dijelasin : )

Dan terimakasih atas responya : )

Tiasicho : HEheheh :P *hobi baru kayanya *

Maximumelf : berasa undian dicoba lagi hahah : D

TiGarini : Waduhhhhh ? heheh

Guest : oke tapi entah :P

Nam Mina : sadis amet chingu

aeyraa kms : sudah ada lagi nih

Dminniekyunie :heheh rahasia umum ? *eh mksdnya rahasia aku ma kyupil :P*

Wuhan : entahlah : ) iia cheonman

137Line : hahah dari dulu tuh chingu

Lis : heheh gitu ya : P

: ita-chan : annyeong ita-chan : ) iia thanks ya , amin : ) *berharap2 cemas*

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : butuh proses chingu : )

Haifa : kebetulan aku ambil jurusan yg begitu rumit sampai kepala mau pecah yaitu TKJ ? chingu juga smk eoh ?

Guest : aduhh kok pada nangis sih ?

Vhentea : kaboorrrrrr *gegara liat chingu asah golok*

RianaClouds : kyu nyebelin sih jd gitu sekarep udelnya :P

Kyutminimi : kenapa pada sadis2 sih ma laki gua ? *plakkkk

Tika : 5 lagi chingu

KimMyongiNara : berhaarap ini tak terlalu mengecewakan : (

KYUMINTS : heheh gomawo : ) entar rahasia

: Nhia Petals : hanya ming yg tau

kim wike : anggep ja gitu eon : )

GG : bentar lagi 5 lagi

DIANA : mianhae saeng aku sepertinya kurang dpt feelnya jdi mungkin next chap lebih cocok deh : ) tpi kalo saeng cocoknya pake lagu itu jga gpp : ) sesuaikan saja : )

Diazzelf : heheh blm ada kepastian sih eon *boleh manggil gitu ?* tpi thanks atas doanya

tarry24792 : thanks chingu

icaiiank : ternyata banyak yg ngeluh nangis ya ? *aku ikutan nangis de, jd berjamaah.

nova137 : sabar : )

noname : nde, tpi sbentar lg lulus *amin*

park hyurin : gwencana : ) iia klo ada lagi

Sparkyu : gwencana : ) hahah banyak yg minta kyu disiksa

Minhyunni1318 : oke sudah : )

Oke jangan sungkan buat komen, walau gk ngikutin dari awal : ) silahkan baca sepuasnya


	16. Chapter 16

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Zhoumi, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**Super Junior - Hate U Love U**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

Nampak dua namja terlihat begitu kompak satu sama lain hingga membuat dua namja lainnya yang berada didekatnya merasa heran dengan perubahan dua namja tersebut yang biasanya sudah saling berdebat satu sama lain. Kini dua namja tersebut Nampak lebih diam dari biasanya. Yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi hanya melamun dan atau sesekali menghembuskan nafas kemudian menenggelamkan kepala mereka diantara lengan mereka.

Dua namja lainnya saling berpandangan saling melempar Tanya dalam bingung menatap satu sama lainnya. Sungguh tidak biasanya mereka berprilaku galau dihadapan mereka, apa lagi namja penyuka ikan tersebut yang sangat ketara tengah memikirkan hal berat.

"YA ! Ada apa dengan kalian eoh ?" Tanya Namja berperawakan tinggi dengan lesung pipitnya.

Kedua namja yang terlihat risau tersebut hanya melirik malas sekilas kehadap siwon kemudian kembali menunduk lesu. Sungguh kompak.

"Ya~..kalian benar-benar kompak sekali. Aish…benar-benar kakak adik." Namja bermata sipit lainnya mulai mengejek kedua namja tersebut karena ia yakin pasti kedua namja tersebut akan bereaksi. Seolah tepat sekali analisa yesung, kedua namja tersebut mulai melotot tak suka kearahnya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ikan badut ini, aku jauh lebih tampan darinya. Ishh.." Protes namja berambut coklat.

Donghae yang tak mau kalah pun ikut memprotes, "YA ! Dari segi mana pun aku yang jauh lebih tampan diantara kalian,.." kemudian namja penyuka ikan tersebut melirik kearah kyuhyun "terutama dari MU evilkyu~"

"Mwo ? Jangan berkhayal kau ikan, bahkan diantara kita semua kau sendiri yang belum menikah ? kau sebut diri mu tampan eoh ?" kyuhyun yang tak terima pun ikut terpancing untuk berdebat.

"Aishh…aku hanya belum menemukan yang tepat saja."

"YA ! kenapa kalian jadi ribut seperti ini ?" Sela yesung. Yesung dan siwon heran dengan kedua sahabatnya mereka itu yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan karena mendebatkan hal yang tak jelas. Keduanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena hampir setiap mereka berkumpul seperti ini pastilah kedua namja childish tersebut selalu berdebat tak jelas.

"Ini juga karena mu !" kyuhyun dan donghae serempak menjawab dan melirik yesung.

"Aishh..sudah, sudah ! kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Siwon yang tak tahan dengan pertengkaran tak jelas diantara mereka pun lebih mengalah melerai sebelum ada perdebatan yang lebih panjang lagi dari ini.

Keempatnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya siwon dan yesung saja yang kembali mengobrol karena kedua namja lainnya kembali melamun. Kyuhyun dan donghae kembali kedunia khayal mereka masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan lainnya setelah mereka selesai berdebat.

Pandangan donghae begitu kosong meski ia terlihat mengarah kesegalah arah sampai tak sengaja manik beningnya menemukan sosok tinggi yang ia kenali itu sebagai tunangan eunhyuk yang tengah memaksa salah satu pegawai yesung untuk mengikutinya. Ia dan lainnya memang tengah bersantai di caffe milik yesung jadi wajar saja jika ia bisa melihat kejadian tersebut. Dan rasa penasaran pun mulai muncul dalam benak namja cassanova tersebut. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan beberapa sahabatnya yang bertanya akan kemana ia akan pergi, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kemana namja dan yoeja yang ia yakini mengenalnya akan berhenti berjalan.

Dengan langkah berhati-hati ia ikuti terus kemana namja tersebut akan membawa pelayan yang ia tahu bernama henry tersebut. Tepat ditaman yang berada tak jauh dari caffe yesung berada dan dari balik pohon donghae menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Kini ia tak ada bedanya dengan seorang pengutit saja atau memang benar ia seorang penguntit sekarang. Jika benar maka ia hanya melakukannya hanya untuk eunhyuk seorang.

Dari balik pohon tersebut ia memang tak bisa mendengar apa pun namun matanya masih terlalu sehat untuk melihat kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut tengah berdebat layaknya sepasang kekasih dan matanya juga masih terlalu waras ketika kedua mata beningnya melihat sendiri bagaimana namja berambut merah tersebut merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubunya tersebut kedalam pelukan namja berambut merah tersebut.

Berbagai prasangka pun mulai bermunculan dalam otaknya, bagaimana bisa ia berfikir positif ketika melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya salah. Zhoumi tunangan eunhyuk namun namja tersebut memeluk tubuh lain selain tubuh eunhyuk, lalu katakan bagaimana seorang donghae harus berfikir positif sekarang. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih menahan marah. Mungkin eunhyuk bukan lagi kekasihnya, tetapi jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih peduli dengan yoeja bertubuh kurus tersebut meski ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa eunhyuk tak lagi mencintainya.

Awalnya ia memang mulai menyerah dan berharap jika zhoumi akan menjadi penggantinya yang terbaik disisi eunhyuk, namun melihat realita yang ada membuatnya mengeram kesal karena kelakuan namja tersebut. Jelas-jelas ia melihat sendiri zhoumi tengah menghianati eunhyuk dibelakang. Ia kesal setengah mati.

Ia tak bisa lagi berfikir dengan langkah yang menggebu-gebu ia hampiri kedua pasangan yang tengah berpelukan mesra tersebut. Tanpa babibu lagi donghae menarik tubuh yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya tersebut dan menghajar tanpa henti.

Brug..brug…brug.

Zhoumi yang tak siap akan penyerangan secara tiba-tiba tersebut pun hanya tersungkur pasrah tanpa bisa berfikir menghindar dari pukulan donghae yang membabi buta. Berkali-kali donghae melayangkan bogemnya sampai membuat wajah tampan zhoumi Nampak memar dibagian tertentu dan jangan lupakan henry yang menjerit histeris melihatnya.

"Oppa… " Henry begitu kelabakan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "YA ! apa-apan kau donghae~ssi !" dengan kekuatanya yang tak seberapa henry mencoba menarik tubuh tinggi donghae dari atas tubuh zhoumi dan cukup membuahkan hasil karena donghae akhirnya mau berhenti menghajar namja berambut merah tersebut.

"Op—ppa..gwencana ?" henry terlihat panik bukan main melihat zhoumi yang terkapar dengan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia mengangkat kepala zhoumi agar bisa ia letakan diatas pahanya. Mata sipit henry mulai berkaca-kaca ketika melihat senyuman zhoumi yang terlihat terpaksa.

"Gwen—cann—na ughh..chag—iyaa ughh.." Dengan susah payah zhoumi menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Hiks..hiks…hiks oppa jangan mati ne, aku janji akan pulang bersama oppa nanti ke china." Layaknya anka kecil henry menangis melihat keadaan naas zhoumi kemudian mendelik tak suka kearah donghae. "YA ! Kau gila eoh menghajar orang tanpa alasan ?"

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada ku karena sudah kujauhkan dari playboy tengik itu." Donghae menunjuk kearah zhoumi dengan benci.

"Mwo ? oppa bukan orang seperti itu, dia sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia tak ada apa-apa dengan sekertaris centilnya itu." Bela henry.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan yoeja didepannya tersebut. "Apa maksud mu ? Dia itu tunangan dari teman ku, eunhyuk." Donghae sedikit tidak rela ketika harus mengatakan TEMAN untuk statusnya dengan eunhyuk.

Mata sipit henry pun terbelalak mendengar perkataan sahabat bosnya itu. "Kau benar-benar gila donghae~ssi, bagaimana bisa Lee hyuk jae itu bertunangan dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Benar-benar gila !"

Seperti dijatuhkan dari lantai teratas kantor kyuhyun, donghae tak percaya dengan pendengarannya tersebut. Pendiriaannya akan kebenarnya menghajar zhoumi seolah runtuh begitu saja ketika mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir mungil henry. Lutunya begitu lemas menahan beban tubunya sampai ia harus setengah mati menahan berat badannya agak tak terlalu limbung. Ia hanya terlalu kaget mendengar semua kebenaran yang ada. "Zhoumi, dia, dia-dia benarkah dia kakak kadung eunhyuk ?"

"Kau tuli eoh ? mimi oppa memang kakak kandung eunhyuk eonni dan aku yang tunangannya. Itu yang benar."

Henry dan zhoumi memang dijodohkan kedua orang tua mereka. Zhoumi juga tak memprotes akan masalah perjodohan tersebut karena dirinya memang sudah menyukai henry dari awal mereka bertemu, namun gadis berpipi chubby tersebut masih ragu akan perasaannya terhadap zhoumi dan ditambah insiden zhomi yang terlihat tengah berpelukan dengan sekertarisnya sewaktu berada di china dulu sampai membuatnya salah faham dan memilih kabur dari pertunangan tersebut.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Setelah menghatar pasangan zhoury kerumah sakit, dengan tergesah-gesah donghae menghampiri apartemen milik eunhyuk. Ia ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik fakta eunhyuk membohonginya dan beberapa orang terdekatnya dengan status tunangan palsunya.

Beberapa kali donghae menekat bel apartemen tersebut secara brutal dan tanpa henti sampai membuat pemiliknya kesal bukan main dan tanpa berniat melihat lagi dari cctv untuk melihat tamu kurang ajar seperti apa yang tengah mengusiknya siang hari sperti ini.

"YA ! Kau gill…." Yoeja tersebut terpaku melihat sosok tampan didepannya tersebut, wajah yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tak ia lihat. Mata keduanya saling bertemu dan saling memancarkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam sampai akhirnya eunhyuk tersadar dan segera menarik diri berusaha kembali menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Tunggu, ku mohon. Kita harus bicara hyukie." Donghae menahan pintu tersebut agar tak tertutup begitu saja.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan donghae~ssi." Eunhyuk tetap bersikeuh-keuh menutup pintu tersebut dan terjadilah tarik menarik pintu tersebut.

"Tidak, kita memang harus bicara hyukie."

Eunhyuk mungkin saja berstatus yoeja, namun jangan remehkan tentang kekuatannya itu. Dengan sedikit satu hentakan ia berhasil menarik pintunya agar tertutup namun naasnya donghae yang masih keras kepala juga menghalangi pintu tersebut dengan salan satu kakinya.

Brugggg…

"Arggghhhh…." Donghae menjerit kesakitan ketika kakinya terhimpit oleh pintu apartemen eunhyuk. Ia langsung mengangkat salah satu kakinya dengan nelangsa. Eunhyuk yang memang tak sengaja melakukannya pun ikut mendekat kearah donghae dan ia juga begitu merasa bersalah.

"Gwencana ?" Eunhyuk terlihat begitu khawatir bukan main melihat wajah donghae yang terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Ughh…jongmal appoyo." Keluhnya jujur.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas beratnya, ia tak punya pilihan selain mengobati luka donghae didalam apartemennya. Pada akhirnya ia merangkul donghae agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut dan ia akan berusaha mengobati namja penyuka ikan tersebut.

"Diamlah aku akan mengambil air hangat untuk mu." Setelah meletak tubuh donghae diatas sofanya, eunhyuk melenggang mengambil air hangat dan kain untuk mengompres kaki donghae yang mungkin saja bengkak akibat ulahnya juga.

Donghae yang tengah meringis pun menatap sekelilingnya karena sedikit bosan dan ia juga tengah mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Namun beberapa menit kemudain muncullah sosok yoeja bertubuh kurus tersebut sambil membawa baskom yang ia yakini berisi air hangat menuju kearahnya.

"Kemarikan kaki mu !" eunhyuk bersikap seperti seorang istri yang tengah membukakan sepatu suaminya yang tengah kelelahan bekerja. Dengan telaten ia mengelap kaki donghae yang memang bengkak bukan main. Donghae yang beberapa kali meringis mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya tersebut dengan memandang wajah serius eunhyuk. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat eunhyuk begitu terlihat khawatir akan keadaannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau berbohong ?" Tanya donghae secara refleks dan membuat kegiatan eunyuk terhenti. Yoeja itu kemudian menatap penuh tanya kearah donghae. "Tentang pertunangan mu, kenapa kau berbohong ?"

Eunhyuk hanya diam dan nampak tak begitu kagaet, ia merasa kalau cepat atau lambat donghae pasti akan mengetahui kebenarannya meski bukan dari mulutnya sendiri jadi jauh hari ia sudah siap akan hal ini. "Pulanglah ! aku lelah."

Yoeja tersebut mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut namun baru beberapa langkah sebuah lengan sudah bertengger diperutnya dan memeluknya erat sekali. Eunhyuk bahkan tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan hanya bersikap diam.

Hening sesaat sampai donghae mulai mengedurkan pelukan tersebut dan membalikan tubuh eunhyuk secara perlahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya seorang donghae ketika melihat mata foxy eunhyuk terlihat bergelinang air mata yang siap tumpah ruah. Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus tersebut dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Seketika air mata eunhyuk begitu saja mengalir tanpa mau diperintah hingga membuat sebagian kemeja donghae basah. Tubuh eunhyuk pun terlihat bergetar dalam pelukannya tersebut dan sebuah isakan memilukan juga terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga namja bermarga Lee tersebut. "Mianhae~" Gumam donghae.

"Hiks..hiks…kau jahat hae~ahh" Lirihnya begitu memilukan "Aku hanya berbohong, tapi kau begitu jahat berkencan dengan jesicca." Lanjutnya.

"Nde aku memang jahat, mianhae aku salah faham pada mu."

"Aku membenci mu, kau tak pernah percaya pada ku." Eunhyuk semakin terisak dalam pelukan tersebut.

"Bukan aku tapi kau yang membuat ku salah faham dan kau yang tak pernah percaya pada ku. Aku sudah tak seperti dulu, bisakah kau percaya ?"

".." eunhyuk hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan donghae.

"Maaf." Donghae berujar maaf untuk kesekian kalinya.

Eunhyuk mendongakan kepalany mengahadap donghae yang tengah menatap cinta padanya. "Bodoh, hae bodoh."

Donghae tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh rapuh tersebut dengan erat sebelum kembali menarik tubuh eunhyuk agak menatapnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya saling meluapkan rasa rindu didalamnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi donghae langsung melumat bibir tipis eunhyuk yang terlihat ranum. Ia mulai memanggutnya tanpa henti dan eunhyuk yang baru pertama kalinya berciuman kembali setelah berpisah dari donghae beberapa tahun lalu pun ikut terbawa suasana dan dengan persaan yang menggebu-gebu keduanya larut dalam nafsu.

Ciuman tersebut terasa akan penuh makna, marah dan perasaan rindu menjadi satu didalamnya. Keduanya begitu larut sampai tanpa sadar donghae mulai mendorong tubuh eunhyuk agar terbaring disofa terdekat dari tempat mereka. Eunhyuk tampak pasrah ketika donghae yang berada diatas tubuhnya memanggut bibirnya tanpa henti.

"Eunghhh…." Eunhyuk melengguh dalam ciuman tersebut dan itu semakin membuat jiwa pervert donghae semakin menjadi-jadi. Seolah tak membutuhkan oksigen keduanya masih bertahan dalam ciuman basah tersebut. Sampai sebuah suara bass berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatan keduanya.

"YA ! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh ?" meski dalam keadaan yang terbilang naas, zhoumi masih sanggup untuk berteriak sekarang setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika kembali ke apatemennya menadapti adik dan namja brengsek yang telah menghajarnya tadi tanpa tau malu bermesraan didalamnya. Ditambah lagi ia harus segera menutup mata henry sebelum yoeja manja dan polos itu menodai matanya dengan adegan tak senonoh didepannya.

Eunhyuk dan donghae saling menarik diri dan duduk kikuk. Keduanya bertingkah seperti maling tertangkap basah mencuri. Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Hh—yung kau sudah boleh pulang eoh ?" tanya donghae hati-hati.

"Tsk. Kau masih berani memanggil ku HYUNG setelah menghajar ku sampai sekarat ?" sindir zhoumi begitu mengena dihati.

"Oppa mau sampai kapan kau akan terus menutup mata ku seperti ini ?" Henry meronta meminta zhoumi melapaskan telapak tangannya dari kedua matanya. Zhoumi yang baru sadar jika ia belum melepaskan tangannya pun seketika meminta maaf kemudian melepasnya.

"Chosonghamnida hyung, jongmal chosonghamnida aku tak tahu jika kau itu saudara kandung hyukie."

"Aish…kau…" belum sempat zhoumi mengakhiri kata-katanya henry lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Sudahlah oppa, kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dan berteriak dulu. kajja kita masuk kamar mu saja !" henry lebih memilih melerainya dari pada harus mendengar perdebatan tersebut, bukankah kesehatan zhoumi yang lebih penting saat ini. zhoumi yang tak bisa berkutik lagi jika sudah diperintah yoeja berpipi mochi tersebut akhirnya dengan lunglai mengikuti langkah henry menuju kamarnya.

"Kau menghajar kakak ku ? kau gila !" Umpat eunhyuk tak terima jika kakak kandungnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh donghae.

"Mianhae aku salah faham, aku fikir koala merah itu menghianati mu. Salah mu sendiri, kau bilang dia tunangan mu."

"Lalu jika benar tunangan ku berselingkuh pun tak ada urusannya dengan mu bukan !" Tantang eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja ada, aku tak suka jika kau yang kucintai tersakiti karena orang lain."

Eunhyuk tak bisa lagi berkata-kata, bibirnya terasa keluh hanya sekedar membantah perkataan donghae. Donghae menatap lekat mata eunhyuk dan gerakan perlahan ia raih jemari eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit terlambat tapi aku juga tak bisa jika tak mengatakan ini. Mari kita tak bersikap kekanak-kanakan lagi, kita perbaiki semuanya. Jadilah kekasih ku lagi hyukie, aku benar-benar mencintai mu."

"Ak—kku..aku…"

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

"Cepat lepas semua baju mu ! atau kau ingin aku yang melepaskannya eoh ?" namja tersebut berdiri angkuh didepan yoeja yang tengah teduduk diatas ranjangnya. Namja tersebut nampak kesal membujuk yoeja didepannya tersebut agar melepas semua pakaiannya dan lekas mandi. Yang ia lihat yoeja didepannya tersebut hanya diam dan tanpa berniat meladeni namja tersebut semenjak berada didalam kediaman rumah yoeja tersebut di pulau jeju.

Wajah yoeja tersebut memerah seketika ketika harus mendegar kalimat frontal yang terucap dari bibir kissable namja yang berstatus suaminya tersebut. Ia harus naked dihadapan suaminya tersebut, tapi entah kenapa dia begitu terlihat gugup. Ia berfikir jika ini lebih jauh lebih mendebar dari malam pertamanya.

Namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan dengan kasarnya ia melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja istrinya tersebut. "Jangan kumohon, biar aku sendiri." Pinta yoeja berbibir plump tersebut sedikit bergetar. Hilanglah sudah semua keberaniannya untuk menolak perintah suaminya tadi ketika ia sekarang bisa merasakan aura kemarahan suaminya yang terlihat ketara sekali. "Bisakah kau pergi dulu ?" pintanya setelah akhirnya namja tersebut melepaskan tangannya dari kancing kemeja yoeja tersebut.

"Tidak, kau tidak punya pilihan Cho sungmin. Kau sudah membuat ku kesal."Setengah mati kyuhyun mencoba menahan emosinya karena mendapati terus penolakan sungmin. Jelas-jelas ia hanya ingin membantu yoeja tersebut mandi tapi sungmin begitu keras kepala meminta orang lain saja. Bahkan kyuyun memang sengaja tidak mengijinkan para maidnya untuk menemani mereka selama di pulau jeju karena ia berfikir jika ini kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki keadaan rumah tangganya bersama sungmin. Terkecuali kim ajjushi yang memang harus ia bawa kemana-mana.

Seminggu lalu sungmin memang meminta kyuhyun untuk mengijinkannya berkunjung kemakan kedua orang tuanya yang berada di pulau jeju. Kyuhyun tak menolaknya namun ia mengajukan syarat bahwa dirinya harus ikut serta dalam kunjungan tersebut. Dan disinilah mereka tengah berdebat sesuatu. Kyuhyun yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu membersihkan tubuh sungmin selalu menerima penolakan dan sungmin yang keras kepala pun masih bersikeukeuh ia hanya ingin dibantu orang lain saja sedangkan para maid yang biasa terlatih di masion cho tak berada disini.

Tanpa mau berkedip sama sekali kyuhyun terus memandangi tubuh sungmin yang sudah half naked sekarang. Sedangkan sungmin setangah mati menahan isakannya agar tak keluar ketika ia harus melepas satu persatu baju yang ia kenakan dihadapan kyuhyun.

Setelah semuanya terlepas, sungmin segera menarik selimut yang berada didekatnya. Menutupi tubuh nakednya. Ia bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja bercinta. Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihatnya namun segera ia tutupi wajah stoicnya dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Cepat lepas selimut mu itu ! kau tidak mungkin mengajaknya untuk mandi juga bukan ?" Titah Kyuhyun terdengar mutlak. Seketika sungmin langsung melepaskan selimut tersebut secara perlahan, ia masih terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan tubuh nakednya itu. Ketika sungmin benar-benar sudah naked total dihadapnnya, kyuhyun segera meraih pundak sungmin agar bisa ia gendong. Namun yoeja bermata foxy tersebut lagi-lagi bersikap menolaknya, terlihat dari tangannya yang menahan bahu kyuhyun agar tak terlalu mendekat dengannya.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, kau tidak punya pilihan sekarang atau kau ingin Kim ajjushi yang membantu memandikan mu ?"

Kalimat itu seolah ampuh membungkap semua pergerakan protes sungmin. Kyuhyun nampak menyeringai tipis setelah mendapati tubuh sungmin yang tak menolak lagi. Dengan bridal style, kyuhyun menggendong tubuh naked sungmin ke arah kamar mandi dan kemudian melatakan tubuh sungmin tersebut kedalam buth tup yang berisikan aroma vanilla. Aroma kesukaan sungmin.

Setengah mati, kyuhyun menahan hawa nafsunya sebagai pria normal yang harus melihat tubuh naked yoeja dihadapannya. Apa lagi ia juga harus menggosok punggung putih dan halus sungmin yang nampak tak ada lecet sedikit pun meski kecelakaan yang dialaminya dulu begitu parah. Tubuh kyuhyun pun terasa panas dan ia benar-benar merasakan sesak dibagian tertentu. Ia sudah benar-benar tak tahan, namun ia juga harus bisa mengendalikan nafsunya. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, ia harus lebih bersabar lagi. Poor kyu.

Ia terus menggosok punggung polos tersebut sambil menghitung bilangan yang begitu rumit demi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari punggung tersebut. Sedangkan yang dilakukan sungmin hanya menahan malu karena ini kali pertamnya ia dimandikan kyuhyun selama menjadi ia istrinya.

Kini tubuh sungmin tak lagi naked seperti saat pertama kali ia digendong kyuhyun meski ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya sampai bagian atas pahanya saja.

Jarak antara kamar mandi dan kamar mereka tak terlalu jauh dan kamar mandi tersebut berada didalam kamar tersebut, tapi entah kenapa sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar mereka begitu nampak jauh dimata. Mereka saling berpandangan ketika kyuhyun menggendong kembali sungmin. foxy dan onyx mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama. Bahkan keduanya saling berdebar didalam hati.

Kyuhyun menatap intens foxy tersebut mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintanya didalamnya, dan secara perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan wajah sungmin yang memang sudah dekat. Dengan gerakan lambat namun pasti kyuhyun melumat bibir plump tersebut sepanjang mereka menuju ranjang mereka. Sungmin yang pada dasarnya selalu tak bisa menolak semua pesona kyuhyun pun hanya bisa terlena akan semua kenikmatan yang kyuhyun berikan.

Secara perlahan kyuhyun meletakan tubuh sungmin diatas ranjang tersebut dan jangan lupakan ciumannya yang tak bisa lepas dari atas bibir plump tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan sesuatu yang hampir meledak dalam tubuhnya dan ia butuh sungmin untuk menyalurkan cintanya tersebut.

Bunyi kecipak saliva mereka pun terdengar begitu jelas ketika ciuman tersebut semakin memanas dan secara naluri tangan kyuhyun mulai bergerak kebawah dan berusaha membuka kaitan handuk sungmin. Namun sungmin yang sadar akan semua kegiatannya tersebut segera menahan pergerakan tangan kyuhyun. "Jangan !" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun yang sadar akan semua kegilaannya menarik diri dari atas tubuh sungmin dan memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat masih sayu setelah kegiatan panas mereka. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya ikut meringis sakit ketika harus mendapati penolakan sungmin kembali. Hanya butuh sedikit lagi saja ia bisa lagi memiliki sungmin, namun sepertinya Tuhan belum mengijinjannya. "Cepat pakai pakaian mu, aku akan membersihkan diri dulu. Setelah itu kita berkeliling pulau jeju. Pakaian mu kuletakan disamping mu itu." ucap kyuhyun begitu dingin sebelum melenggang memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda tersebut dengan perlahan sepanjang mengelilingi taman tersebut. Setiap hembusan angin jeju yang ada ia hirup sebanyak-banyaknya seolah ia jarang sekali menikmati momenseperti ini. Meski kali ini terasa berbeda, ya tidak ada lagi tangan yang bias ia genggam sepuas hatinya. Yang ada hanya genggaman tangannya yang mencekram kuat pegangan kursi roda tersebut. Namun itu tak masalah asal ia bisa bersama dengan yoeja pemilik tangan tersebut.

Cukup lama juga kyuhyun dan sungmin tak mengunjungi pulau jeju walau hanya sekedar untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua sungmin. Menikmati suasana sore hari pulau jeju sungguh luar biasa bagi sungmin. Tapi satu hal yang ia sayangkan, yaitu kenapa disaat yang seperti ini hubungannya dengan kyuhyun begitu terlihat renggang. Miris.

"Kyu~" cicit sungmin. Seketika kyuhyun langsung menghentikan dorongannya dan berjalankedepan agar bisa berhadapan dengan sungmin.

"Hemmm, wae ?" tanyanya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku ingin duduk disitu !" Sungmin menunjuk bangku taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun yang lelah edari tadi hanya mendorong korsi roda sungmin pun memutuskan menurut dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Hampir seluruh pengunjung taman tersebut melihat haru adegan kyuhyun yang mengangkat tubuh sungmin dengan cara menggendongnya agar bisa duduk dibangku taman tersebut. Bahkan mereka berfikir jika kyumin adalah pasangan yang begitu terlihat romantis tanpa mereka tahu bagaimana hubungan keduanya yang begitu pelik.

Pipi sungmin bersemu merah kala ia menyadari beberapa penghuni taman tersebut memperhatikannya dengan kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang acuh dan tak peduli akan pandangan dan pendapat orang lain.

"Kau kenapa? Kau merasa sakit ?" Kyuhyun begitu terlihat khawatir melihat sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk saja.

"Ani, gwencana." Sangkal sungmin.

Cukup hening untuk beberapa saat setelahnya sampai suara kyuhyun kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Ahh~aku jadi teringat Xiumin." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat betapa merindukan sosok anak kecil tersebut ketika matanya melihat sosok anak yoeja kecil yang tak jauh didepan mereka tengah berlatih menaiki sepedanya.

Sungmin mendongkan kepalanya menatap kyuhyun, sedikit ragu menyelimutinya kala harus menanggapi obrolannya dengan kyuhyun. Namun ia sudah bertekad meski pada akhirnya ia dan kyuhyun berpisah pun, hubungan mereka tak harus menjadi buruk dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan dirinya mencoba memaafkan semua perbuatan kyuhyun dulu padanya. "Aku jadi rindu padanya."

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya jika sungmin kini meresponya tanpa harus ada paksaan lagi. Ia tersenyum melihatnya sedangkan sungmin hanya menatap heran. "Dia tumbuh menjadi yoeja kecil yang manis.." kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah sungmin. "sama seperti saemnya." Lanjutnya pelan sampai tak bisa terdengar sungmin.

"Kyu~"

"Hmm.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kita berpisah nanti ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris kala mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya terdengar begitu mengerikan bagi telinganya . 'BERPISAH'. Bisahkan jika hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan ia tak harus mendengar kata-kata mengerikan tersebut. Sungguh yang sekarang kyuhyun inginkan hanya menikmati waktunya berdua saja bersama sungmin dan tanpa membahas kata perpisahan. Kelak jika waktu itu sudah tiba pun kyuhyun akan mempersiapkan hatinya untuk melepas sungmin ketika yoeja itu dapat kembali berjalan normal. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, ia masih belum siap.

"Kenapa tak menjawab ku ?"

"BISAKAH KAU TAK BAHAS TENTANG ITU !" Wajah kyuhyun seketika mengeras menahan amarahnya.

Sungmin langsung terdiam dan sedikit merasakan aura kyuhyun yang kembali terasa menakutkan. Apakah salah jika dirinya bertanya seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka saja, namun kenapa pada akhirnya berakhir seperti ini.

"Apa kau haus ? Aku akan membeli minuman untuk mu dulu." Nada suara kyuhyun berubah derastis menjadi lembut dan tanpa menunggu jawaban sungmin lagi, ia melenggang meninggalkan yoeja itu sendiri.

Dengan menahan kesal kyuhyun melangkah dengan pasti meninggalkan sungmin sendiri duduk dibangku taman tersebut. Fikiran-fikirannya melayang akan kata perpisahan hingga membuatnya tak begitu fokus melihat sekitarnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yoeja kelinci yang tengah menunduk disebrang jalan. Sungguh jelas sampai ia bisa melihat guratan kesedihan wajah tersebut. Kyuhyun meremas sebotol air mineral tersebut sambil menghela nafas jengkelnya. Ia merutuki kenapa juga sungmin harus bertanya seperti itu dan merusak semuanya.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyebrangi jalan tanpa mau mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah yoeja tersebut. Sampai mata onyxnya dan mata foxy milik yoeja tersebut dapat bertemu dan saling memandang. Namun kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika foxy tersebut memancarkan ketakutak yang luar biasa didalamnya. Seketika itu ia melihat dengan jelas jika tubuh sungmin semakin mendekat kearahnya.

.

.

"Awas Kyuh !" Teriak sungmin begitu keras kala matanya melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearah tubuh tinggi kyuhyun. Entah kekuatan berasal dari mana ia bisa menggerakan semua kakinya dan bahkan bisa berlari mendekat tubuh kyuhyun dan menghalau tubuh kyuhyun agar tak tertabrak mobil tersebut.

Ckittttttttttttt…..

Brugggggggggggg…

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.." Sungmin terlihat begitu bergetar kala mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum kegelapan kembali mendominasi kedua foxynya.

"Sungmin bangun ! Sungmin !"

'_**Tuhan kali ini aku menutup mata ku lagi, tapi aku bahagia karena setidaknya ada dia disamping ku kali ini. Terimakasih kyu, aku mencintai mu.'**_

TBC~

Aku udh usahaiin ini yg paling cepet : P

Pada mogok ripyu, aku juga ikut mogok update dah : P

Tapi thanks yg udh ngikutin nih FF aku dari awal mpe akhir *Bowww*

Panas dingin bikin adegan kyumin and haehyuk :P

Buat yg Tanya Twitt aku , silahkan follow me :

Lee minnkyu (sama kaya nam akun ff aku)

Or

At (pke tanda ya) kyuminn1

Tenang aku pasti follback : )

Ri Yong Kim : : O *planga-plongo dah*

kyu88 : karena butuh waktu buat negtiknya ya chingu : P

nova137 : jadi inget lagu sunda tuh gmna ya yg ada liriknya *nyer-nyeri hate * kalo gk salah : P hahah kepo

Maximumelf : hanya kyupil yg tau : )

Vhentea : hemmm harus seimbang donk :D

1 : haduhhh lagi-lagi bikin nangis anak orang ?

137Line : ottokhae ?

Abilhikmah : amin : )

Violate : gomawo *peluk vio*

Tiasicho : mengingat saya sudah perpisahan saya usahain deh buat cepet : ) tpi mungkin aku jga bakal sibuk

tarry24792 : heheheh sudah ya : )

Cho Zhen Min : terimakasih kau sungguh mengerti : D *peluk chingu*

aeyraa kms : : )

diazzelf : nde eonni : ) kyu emang gitu tapi kan sebnernya dia gitu karena dia cinta tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukk : kaya power ranger dong : D ahahah

Haifa : thanks buat semangatnya : ) kayaknya gk bisa deh chingu soalnya chap2 terakhr ini emang lebih focus ama kyumin ma haehyuk aja. Kan kemaren2 sibum ama yewook udh dapet perannya. Lagian saya gk terlalu mendalami couple yewook sih : P mianhae ^^ V # omo chingu ambil jurusan apa ? akutansi ?

KYUMINTS : mendingan kyu lemapar ke aku aja *ahahahahah *

hana ryeong9 : gomawo atas dukungannya : ) *peluk chingu juga?*

Minhyunni1318 : 4 chap lagi : ) maka selesailah sudah

Lis : haduhhhhh ini udah aku usahain paling cepet ya chingu : )

Tika : ternyata aku bisa jga bikin orang komen nih romantic selain kata nyesek dan sedih : D

kim wike : eonni ketahuan yadongnya : P *padahal sama* ya ampun eonni, aku kerek juga nih tuh chap kemaren udah habisin 6 RIBU kata lebih : ( masa kurang panjang. Haduhhh…geleng2

DIANA : ahhh saeng mah dibilang mendingan lakbanin aku ma dady aja dah : D # boleh, tapi karena FB aku ini benar-benar pribadi jadi aku kasih pilihan deh buat saaeng buat add aku, 1. Saeng punya email gk ? kalo ada sini eonni minta, nanti eonni kirimin alamat FB eonni ke saeng, 2. Saeng bisa follow dulu leawt twitter aku : Lee minnkyu . setelah itu nanti qta inboxan deh lewat twit, atau yang 3. Saeng cantumin aja nama FB saeng di coment chap ini, nanti eonni yang bakal add kamu : ) maaf ya agak rempong, hehehe ini FB emang akun pribadi eonni..

Wuhan : kebali kasih chingu : )

kyunda chan : gentian donk chingu : )

ita-chan : aku sering banget cantumin alamat twit aku tapi kalo chingu gk sadar aku cantumin lagi deh follow : Lee minnkyu # namanya emang sama kaya akun FF aku : )


	17. Chapter 17

"Awas kyu !"

Semuanya bagai hitungan detik saja bagi kyuhyun. Detik-detik dimana ia bisa mendengarkan teriakan yoeja itu, detik-detik dimana ia juga melihat dengan matanya yang begitu normal menyaksikan yoeja itu berlari kearahnya. Detik dimana ia berfikir bahwa mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir semua penderitaannya. Mungkin setelah ini ia takan lagi merasakan sakit itu dan ini juga akan menjadi ingatan satu-satunya sebelum semuanya berakhir. Ia bahkan tak ingin mengingkari jika ini takdir hingga ia tak ingin menghindar dari mobil tersebut, ia berfikir mungkin ini semua adalah jalannya lepas dari semua rasa sakit tersebut.

Namun detik-detik berikutnya kyuhyun merasakan bahwa tubuhnya terdorong oleh sesuatu yang nampak begitu kuat. Terdengar derit rem mobil disamping tubuhnya, dan ia juga merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya karena dorongan tubuh yoeja tersebut yang sampai membuat mereka berdua terhempas kesebrang jalan. Tubuh yoeja tersebut nampak bergetar diatas tubuhnya, ketara sekali jika yoeja tersebut nampak begitu terguncang. Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika semuanya akan seperti ini.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Suara dan tubuh sungmin nampak begitu bergetar diatas tubuh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin membelalakan matanya kala mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir plump sungmin sebelum foxy tersebut kembali terpajam.

"Sungmin, bangun sungmin !"

Kyuhyun berteriak histeris sambil memeluk tubuh lemah sungmin dalam pangkuannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang berasal dari punggungnya yang lecet karena terhempas diatas aspal. Dengan membabi buta ia mengguncang tubuh lemah Lee sungmin berharap dapat membangunkan yoeja kelinci tersebut.

**Tittle :**

**About our memories**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Kibum, Kim Ryewook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, (Soe) Victoria Song, Zhoumi, Seo Joo Hyun, Choi Minho, Kwon Ji Young(GD), Choi Seung Hyun(TOP), Kim Taemin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu**

**Rating :**

**T+**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Hurt, Drama**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(S), Full Flas Back, Song Fic**

**Summary :**

Apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang, jika semua orang memintanya untuk menyerah dan mulai merelakan sungmin pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi hidupnya. "Apa aku ini egois Ming ? aku hanya ingin mempertahankan mu." Mampukah kyuhyun berpegang teguh dalam keputusannya sedangkan ia terus merasakan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

**Catatan : Tulisan yang bergaris miring dan mempunyai keterangan waktu, itu berarti isi dari diary Sungmin.**

**Song by :**

**Taeyeon – And One**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

Terhitung lima jam sudah yoeja tersebut masih memejamkan matanya setelah insiden kecelakaan tersebut. Diruang serba putih tersebut nampak begitu tenang, hanya terdengar pergerakan jarum jam didinding dan tetesan liquid infuse yang mengalir kepergelangan tangan yoeja kelinci tersebut. Disamping yoeja tersebut, nampak seorang namja berwajah stoic yang begitu setia menunggunya sambil menggenggam erat jemari lentik yoeja tersebut. Bahkan lima jam sudah namja itu memandang penuh cemas kearah yoeja tersebut tanpa mau berkedip, ia hanya takut melewatkan setiap pergerakan yoeja tersebut yang mungkin saja tersadar tiba-tiba. Namja tersebut bahkan mengabaikan luka yang terdapat dipunggungnya sendiri dan lebih memilih menemani yoeja tersebut.

Perasaan takut kehilangan itu muncul lagi direlung hati kyuhyun. Rasa takut itu benar-benar terlihat jelas sekali dari setiap tatapan, kerutan dahiny dan genggaman tangannya yang terlihat begitu posesif. Bagaimana bisa ia tak sebegitu takutnya jika baru saja ia bisa melihat foxy tersebut terbuka dan kini harus terpejam kembali. Lalu bagaimana jika foxy itu tak lagi terbuka. Ia benar-benar takan sanggup memikirkannya dan menerimnya.

"Dok, kenapa dia belum sadar juga ?" Tanya kyuhyun begitu seorang dokter bertubuh tambun tengah menghampirinya dan sungmin. Dokter bergender namja tersebut tersenyum tenang. Ia tahu jika namja berpakaiam pasien didepannya tersebut memang tengah mengalami kekhawatiran yang begitu berlebihan.

"Tenanglah tuan Cho, dia hanya pinsan karena terlalu shock. Sebaiknya tuan juga memperhatikan kesehatan anda sendiri." Dokter bermarga park tersebut menyarankan kyuhyun, mengingat luka yang dialami kyuhyun jauh lebih parah dari sungmin. sungmin jauh lebih beruntung dari kyuhyun karena yoeja kelinci tersebut hanya terjatuh diatas tubuh kyuhyun tanpa luka memar atau pun lecet sedikit ditubuhnya. Jauh berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh kyuhyun yang tertindihnya, namja berwajah stoic tersebut harus mengoleksi beberapa tanda keunguan dan lecet dibagian punggungnya.

Dokter paruh banya tersebut sedikit merasa terharu dengan pemandangan didepannya tersebut. Ia juga ingat dengan jelas bagaimana paniknya kyuhyun ketika pertama kali namja tersebut menggendong tubuh lemah istrinya tersebut dan berteriak mengancam semua dokter dan akan menutup rumah sakit tersebut jika yoeja dalam gendongannya tersebut tak terselamatkan.

Tangan itu kembali bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, meski masih terlihat lemah namun kyuhyun bias merasakan pergerakan jemari lentik tersebut dalam genggaman tangannya. Perasaan legah menyeruak dalam hatinya ketika ia kembali melihat foxy itu terbuka kembali secara perlahan-lahan. Ia genggam erat jemari sungmin dan mengecupnya dengan sayang.

"Ya Tuhan, kau sadar sayang ?" Tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya atau pun protesan sungmin nanti, kyuhyun mnegecup kening sungmin dengan perlahan. Ia tak peduli jika sungmin akan memakinya tak tahu malu karena sikapnya terlihat berlebihan seperti itu. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanya memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sungmin yang baru saja tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya hanya mengerjapkan matanya terlihat bingung. Wajanya bahkan masih terlihat sayu. Ingatan akan kejadian beberapa jam lalu pun masih terlihat samar-samar dalam otaknya.

Dengan sigap dokter park menawarkan diri untuk memeriksa keadaan sungmin terlebih dahulu. "Tuan cho, biarkan saya memeriksa keadaan istri anda terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun bergeser tempat dari samping sungmin dan membiarkan dokter tersebut memeriksa keadaan sungmin. wajahnya Nampak begitu berkerut, ia terlihat begitu masih cemas meski sungmin sudah sadarkan diri. Ia terlalu takut jika sungmin mengalami sesuatu hal yang buruk lagi. Namun perasaan cemas itu hilang seketika kala ia mendengar dokter namja paruh baya tersebut mengatakan tak terjadi hal serius pada istrinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya ? Apa ada yang sakit ?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya karena heran bukan main dengan perubahan sikap kyuhyun yang melembut. Bahkan ia sempat berfikir jika ia masih bermimpi jika saja tangan hangat kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya. "Eumm..aku haus." Sungmin berujar begitu lirih.

Dengan telaten kyuhyun menuntun sungmin agar terduduk diatas kasur pasiennya. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih yang tersedia dimeja nakas pasein tersebut kehadapan sungmin. Sungmin yang menerimanya pun meneguk setengahnya karena merasa begitu kehausan.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau inginkan ?" Tanyanya perhatian untuk kesekian kalinya dan itu semakin membuat sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ani."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun duduk kembali disamping sungmin. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya menggenggam tangan sungmin kembali dengan erat sedangkan yoeja disampingnya tengah mengontrol debaran jantungnya karena pegangan tangan tersebut. Ini mungkin bukan hal pertama baginya, namun entah sikap lembut kyuhyun begitu membuatnya berdebar-debar bukan main.

"Kyu~"

"Ye ? apa ada yang kau inginkan lagi eoh ?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Berapa lama aku tertidur tadi ?"

"Lima jam." Kyuhyun memandang intens kearah sungmin "Cho sungmin, ku mohon jangan melakukan hal koyol seperti itu lagi karena kau membuat ku takut."

"Mianhae." Entah kenapa sungmin begitu merasa bersalah terhadap namja didepannya. Namun perasaannya begitu hangat ketika ia tahu jika kyuhyun masih peduli terhadapnya dan ketara sekali jika namja didepannya tersebut begitu khawatir karennya.

"Min~" gumam kyuhyun tak jelas. "Kau tidak merasakannya ?"

"Ye ? mwo ?" Sungmin terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya namun onyxnya mengarah pada kedua kaki sungmin sekarang. Namja tersebut menatap penuh arti pada kedua kaki sungmin yang masih terbungkus selimut khas rumah sakit tersebut. Sedangkan sungmin yang heran tak mendapati jawaban pun ikut memandang apa yang tengah menyita perhatian namja didepannya tersebut. Yoeja kelinci tersebut benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa namja didepannya tersebut Nampak begitu intens menatap kedua kakinya.

"Kyu, aku…"

"Coba kau gerakan kaki mu !"

"Ye ?" Sungmin mengerjap tak faham akan perintah kyuhyun yang masih belum ia telaah.

Secara tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sungmin dan sontak membuat yoeja kelinci tersebut meringsut kebelakang sandaran tempat tidurnya untuk menghindarinya. Dan seketika ia baru sadar jika kakinya juga secara refleks bergerak mendorong.

"Omo…kaki ku !" Teriaknya begitu bahagia dan refleks memeluk tubuh kyuhyun yang berada didekatnya. Sungmin Nampak tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Jika ini hanya mimpi sebaiknya ia ingin cepat bangun saja agar tak mendapati angan-angan begitu indah seperti ini. Namun ini begitu nyata, pelukan hangat kyuhyun. Ini nyata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan tersebut, namun senyumannya begitu terlihat miris. Entah harus bahagia atau sedih. Ia bingung. Disatu sisi ia bahagia bisa melihat sungminnya berjalan kembali, namun satu sisi lainnya ia juga merupakan akhir dari kebersamaannya dengan sungmin. Yah, sesuai janjinya dengan sungmin dulu, mereka akan berpisah kelak ketika sungmin bias berjalan kembali. Miris, disaat ia berharap bisa memperbaiki semuanya, namun sekarang mungkin menjadi akhir semuanya.

Secara perlahan kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menatap senduh kearah sungmin. Sungmin yang sibuk sendiri menggerak-gerakan kakinya hingga tak sadar akan tatapan senduh tersebut. "Aku..aku tak percaya ini, aku harus mencobanya dulu." Sungmin bergerak turun dari ranjangnya dan secara perlahan mencoba menapakan kedua kakinya keatas lantai rumah sakit tersebut. Namun tenaganya belum pulih sepenuhnya hingga membuatnya nampak begitu limbung. Seketika kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sungmin dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kau belum pulih min~ahh. Bersabarlah !" kyuhyun memandang sayang kearah sungmin dalam gendongannya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, kau lebih baik dirawat dirumah nanti !" Kyuhyun memang benci dengan namanya rumah sakit, jadi ia tak ingin lebih lama lagi ditempat tersebut dan memutuskan secara sepihak.

Dengan gagahnya kyuhyun menggendong sungmin yang masih berpakaian lengkap rumah sakit tersebut melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang masih nampak ramai. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya pun hanya memandang takjub dengan tindakannya tersebut. Mereka berfikir jika kyuhyun begitu nampak romantic untuk ukuran namja. Sungmin yang terlihat merona dalam gendongan tersebut hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang kyuhyun.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Sepanjang mereka memasuki kediaman keluarga Lee dulu, mereka hanya saling bertatapan. Tak mau melewatkan satu menit tersebut, kyuhyun dengan langkah perlahannya menggendong sungmin menuju arah kamar mereka sekarang. Detik demi detik semuanya dimanfaatkan hanya untuk menatap sungmin, ia takut jika suatu hari nanti ia tak bisa lagi melihat wajah senduh itu. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lainnya tanpa mau berniat untuk memutus kontak terlebih dahulu sampai keduanya tak sadar kini telah berada didalam kamar.

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menurunkan tubuh sungmin keatas kasur dan membiarkan yoeja kelinci tersebut beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Ia mengerti jika yoeja disampingnya tersebut mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu hingga kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melenggang berniat keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Baru beberapa langkah namun sebuah suara yang terdengar lirih mengintrupsinya dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tahu jika akan seperti ini, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya. "Aku tahu, setibanya kita di seol nanti kita akan urus surat perceraian kita."

Tak terdengar protesan dan keluhan sungmin. Semuanya begitu hening. Kyuhyun pun masih berdiri terpaku membelakangi tubuh sungmin yang tengah terduduk di atas kasurnya tersebut. Tak ada lagi percakapan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Hanya sebuah keheningan yang begitu terlihat menakutkan bagi keduanya karena sebuah kata 'perpisahan'. Hati keduanya nampak begitu hancur jika saja bisa dilihat oleh mata. Terlihat sekali jika kyuhyun nampak berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Sedangkan yoeja dibelakangnya nampak tak kuat lagi hingga sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir plumpnya.

"Hiks…hiks.." Setengah mati sungmin mencoba membungkam mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakannya yang terdengar memilukan hati. Namun sia-sia saja karena ia tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga kerelung hatinya. "Kyu~ hiks.."

Runtuh sudah semua pertahanan kyuhyun setelah mendengarkan isakan memilukan tersebut. Ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar isakan lolos lagi dari bibir plump istrinya tersebut. Dengan langkah pastinya ia menghapiri sungmin yang tengah terduduk dipinggiran kasur tersebut dan merengkuh tubuh sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Katakan aku harus bagaimana min ?" kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sungmin begitu erat. "Jika pada kenyataannya kau yang meminta kita untuk berpisah ?"

"Hiks…kenapa kau setuju begitu saja ?" sungmin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah terlihat kacau sekarang pada dada bidang kyuhyun. Menumpahkan semua liquid yang terpendam didlam foxynya sepuasnya. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali !"

"Karena aku hanya bisa mencintai mu dengan semua kejahatan ku ini."

"…" Sungmin hanya bungkam dan tak bisa menjawab semua pernyataan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan dengan langkah perlahan, ia tuntun sungmin agar mau terbaring diatas kasur. Ia berbaring disamping tubuh sungmin. Mereka saling berhadapan namun tidak saling memeluk. Hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata sembab sungmin terlihat begitu jelas dimata onyx kyuhyun dan betapa mata itu memancarkan pandangan yang begitu amat terluka.

"Kyu~" Lirih sungmin.

"Hmmmm…"

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tak ingin merespon semua perkataan sungmin, yang ingin ia lakukan hanya memandang wajah yoeja kelinci tersebut sepuas hatinya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku koma ?"

"Menangis." Dengan pastinya kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sungmin tanpa terbatah. Sungmin sedikit tercengang mendapati jawban kyuhyun. Ia tak percaya jika namja disampingnya tersebut menjawab seperti itu. Seorang kyuhyun menangis, itu mustahil mengingat ketika ayah dari namja etrsebut berpulang kepada yang atas pun namja tersebut tak sedikit pun menitihkan air matanya.

"Aku takut sekali, jika aku tak melihat mu speerti ini." Lirih kyuhyun dengan matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca sekarang. "Aku takut sekali. Sungguh !"

Sungmin semakin membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, jika namja yang selama ini memenuhi hidupnya itu menangis dalam diam dihadapannya. "Kyu~"

Tak banyak kata, dengan sayangnya kyuhyun meraih tubuh sungmin agar bisa ia peluk. Dalam heningnya malam keduanya menangis dalam diam. Kyuhyun menangis diatas kepala sungmin yang kini menjadi tumpuan kepalanya sedangkan sungmin menangis kembali didada bidang tersebut. Keduanya menangis sampai lelah dan tertidur saling berpelukan.

"Aku mencinta mu kyu~" Lirih sungmin sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Sebenarnya sungmin tak benar-benar tertidur, semenjak perdebatannya dengan kyuhyun begitu menguras tenaga dan air mata ia begitu resah dalam pelukan tersebut. Ia memang sedikit tenang sejenak, namun begitu banyak pemikiran yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya hingga membuatnya nampak begitu terlihat resah bukan main.

Setelah memastikan kyuhyun terlelap, sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan beranjak dari ranjangnya tersebut. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih, ia menuju pintu geser kaca yang terdapat dikamar mereka. Pintu tersebut menghubungkan kamar mereka dengan taman belakang rumah tersebut yang nampak luas dengan tanah hijaunya.

Angin malam langsung menerpa rambut hitam panjang sungmin kala ia sudah berada tepat dilatar kamar luarnya tersebut. Sungmin memadangi sekitarnya dan yang nampak hanya beberapa kunang-kunang yang tengah berterbangan dengan cayahanya yang nampak cantik menerangi malam di pulau jeju ini. Ia tersenyum kala melihatnya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat kunang-kunang semenjak kecelakaan naas yang dialami kedua orang tuanya dan menjadi penyebab ia harus meninggalkan rumah ini dan menetap di busan bersama halmoni dan harabojinya.

Ia pandangi dengan senduh hamparan rerumputan hijau yang tak terlihat dimatanya karena kegelapan begitu mendominasi dimatanya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah lengan dengan posesifnya melingkar disekitar pinggang dan perutnya. Ia tak begitu kaget dengan kelakuan kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini. Dulu kyuhyun memang sering melakukannya dan ia tak memprotes sama sekali. Pelukan seperti ini yang ia suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar eoh ?" kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin melihat…" Sungmin menunjuk pada sekumpulan kunang-kunang. "itu !"

"Hmmm…" Kyuhyun menurunkan kepalanya dan bergerak menciumi tengkuk sungmin secara perlahan. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menciumi semua area pundak putih sungmin sampai membuat yoeja yang tengah dicumbunya tersebut hanya melengguh.

"Eungghhh…"

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menandai leher, bahu, dan tengkuk sungmin dengan kissmarknya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan dimana ia bisa melakukan seperti ini bersama sungminnya dulu. Dan kini tubuh sungmin tak lagi menolaknya. Ia sibak rambut sungmin agar memudahkan semua pergerakannya pada bahu sungmin. Dengan pergerakan yang pasti ia ciumi seluruhnya sambil membalik tubuh sungmin agar menghadapnya.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir plump tersebut sebelum ia kembali melumat bibir tersebut dengan penuh nafsu. Ia gerakan secara perlahan tangannya agar menekan tengkuk sungmin, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman basah tersebut nampak begitu lama dan intim. Secara naluri kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh sungmin dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh sungmin yang nampak begitu pasrah dalam kungkungannya. Wajah sayu sungmin pun terlihat begitu memerah menahan malu dan sekaligus nafsunya sendiri.

"Bisakah ?" Kyuhyun tak ingin lagi terburu-buru dan lebih memilih mendapati ijin dari sungmin terlebih dulu sebelum memasuki kembali tubuh tersebut.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum penuh arti dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia melumat kembali bibir plump tersebut. Kali ini ia benar-benar takan berhenti, ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya yang ingin meledak. Ciuman tersebut terus berlanjut sampai setiap jengkal wajah sungmin tak luput dari bibir tebalnya tersebut.

Tangannya sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya pun kini ia gunakan untuk meraba tubuh bagian atas sungmin secara perlahan. Ia lepas satu persatu kancing baju pasien yang masih sungmin kenakan saat ini hingga kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh naked sungmin terpampang jelas didepannya. Senyuman itu tak lepas dari sudut bibir kyuhyun kala ia benar-benar bahagia untuk sekarang. Ia pandangi tubuh naked tersebut yang menurutnya tak pernah berubah sama sekali semenjak ia pertama kali melihatnya saat malam pertama mereka. Putih dan tanpa cacat sama sekali.

Sungmin yang ditatap begitu intens pun tersipu malu dan mencoba menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan diatas kedua dadanya. Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan tersebut dan menatap tegas kearah sungmin dan otomatis membuat sungmin tak bisa lagi memprotes.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Sama seperti saat dulu pertama kali kita melakukannya." Ucap kyuhyun dengan pasti sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Biarkan mereka melakukan apa pun yang mereka ingin lakukan sekarang. Mereka hanya ingin melakukannya dengan hati, karena hati mereka yang jauh lebih jujur dari semua ucapan perpisahan dari keduanya.

.

.

~About our memories~

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju taman tersebut keduanya hanya saling melempar pandang dan senyuman yang indah satu sama lainnya. Tangan keduanya nampak bertaut dengan erat bak dilem saja. Dengan perlahan mereka menelusuri jalanan setapak dengan langkah yang begitu kompak.

"Kyu~ aku ingin duduk disana !" Sungmin menunjuk salah satu bangku taman yang terdekat.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan kemudian menarik tangan sungmin agar mengikutinya. Keduanya nampak begitu bahagia ketika mendatangi tempat dimana mereka mengucapkan janji hidup semati mereka. Mereka memandang dimana nampak gereja yang tak jauh dari taman tersebut dan menerawang kembali bagaimana mereka nampak gugup ketika pertama kali mereka harus berjanji dihadapan Tuhan. Tanpa saksi dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana seorang kyuhyun mengucapkan janjinya yang begitu sakral dihadapan Tuhan.

"Kyu~"

"Hmmm.." Kyuhyun tak melirik kearah sungmin sama sekali dan hanya menjawab dengan sekenanya. Ia masih terlalu focus dengan pemandang didepannya.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap wajah bahagia kyuhyun. Tak pernah lagi ia lihat wajah tampan dengan senyuman tersebut setelah kematian ayahnya dan yang ada hanya sikap dingin kyuhyun yang dulu menyiksanya dan kini ia bisa lagi melihatnya setelah bertahun-tahun. Kyuhyun yang tak mendapati sungmin bertanya lagi pun heran dan menegokan kepalanya menghadap sungmin. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat foxy dan bibir plump tersebut tersenyum kerahanya. Dan tanpa sadar ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Wae ?" Tanya kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ani." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalnya dan tersenyum manis. "Dulu, kenapa kau ingin sekali menikah dengan ku digereja itu ?" sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya kearah gereja tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh mengingat alas an apa yang ia buat dulu ketika memilih gereja tersebut sebagai tempat dimana ia kan mengucapkan janji sakral tersebut.

"Ehh ? kenapa tersenyum seperti itu ? Tanya sungmin yang terlihat heran mendapati tingkah kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kau ingat dulu kita pernah bertemu digereja itu ?"

"Ehh memangnya kita pernah bertemu eoh sebelumnya ?" Sungmin nampak berfikir keras sampai ia teringat akan anak namja kecil menyebalkan yang mengolok matanya dan ia juga ingat bahwa kyuhyun juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama ketika mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kali di seoul. Lebih tepatnya disekolah. "kau namja kecil menyebalkan itu ?" sungmin langsung menuduh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget sungmin yang ketara sekali dan jangan lupakan bahwa yoeja kelinci tersebut nampak masih mendendam karena kata-kata sarkatisnya dulu. "Ye."

"Aishh…tidak bisa dipercaya." Sungmin menatap tak percaya jika akhirnya ia dan namja kecil tersebut saling terikat. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir. "Jadi karena itu kau memilih gereja itu ?

"Hnn."

"Aishh…kenpa kau bisa mengingat ku dengan jelas ? padahal kita bertemu kembali saat ditaman belakang sekolah itu ? bukankah itu pertemuan kedua kita dan jarak waktu pertemuan pertama dan kedua kita itu jauh, bagaimana bisa kau masih mengingat ku ?"

"Kau yakin itu pertemuan kedua kita ?" kyuhyun nampak menantang akan kebenaran yang hendak sungmin paparkan.

"Nde ? memangnya setelah digereja dulu kita bertemu lagi eoh ?" sungmin semakin menjadi penasaran akan teka-teki yang kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Kau percaya Takdir ?" sungmin hanya diam, "Mungkin kita memang berjodoh sungmin~ahh, ditaman belakang sekolah itu pertemuan kita yang ketiga tanpa sengaja." Kyuhyun pernah mendengar jika kita bertemu dengan orang dan tanpa sengaja selama 3 kali berturut-turut mereka bilang pasti ada jodoh diantara mereka. Dan mungkin kyuhyun sedikit percaya dengan mitos tersebut, karena ini sungguh terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Ehh ? benarkah ? lalu yang kedua itu dimana ?" Sungmin yang nampak penasaran pun membrondongi pertanyaanya kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan mulai menarik tubuh sungmin agar bersandar dipundaknya. "Aku akan memberitahunya suatu saat nanti." Bisiknya begitu lirih.

Keduanya saling memeluk dalam posisi duduk tersebut. Membiarkan anger sore pulau jeju menerpa tubuh keduanya yang masih bertahan dalam posisi tersebut. Mereka hanya memandang kedepan, dimana beberapa anak kecil yang terlihat begitu antusias bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Kadang sungmin dan kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan terkikik melihat tingkah polos para anak-anak kecil tersebut.

Srettttt…..

Secara tiba-tiba kyuhyun menarik kepala sungmin agar tak bersandar lagi dalam pelukannya dan mulai beranjak berdiri. Sungmin nampak kaget melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kyu~" cicit sungmin. Ia semakin membelalakan matanya ketika melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang diluar pekiraannya. Seorang kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan semua keangkuhannya kini tengah berlutut dihadapannya. Seperti bukan kyuhyunnya yang biasa. Sungguh. "kk—kyu apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?"

Kyuhyun menatap penuh yakin kearah yoeja dihadapnnya yang tengah terduduk tersebut. Mata onyxnya pun memancarkan ketegasan didalamnya. Dengan perlahan ia raih jemari lentik sungmin kedalam genggaman tangannya. Ia genggam tangan tersebut dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Dengarkan aku.." Sekian detik kyuhyun pandangi lagi foxy bening tersebut. "aku tahu tak peduli seberapa banyak aku meminta maaf pun dosa ku takan terampuni oleh mu. Karena aku namja jahat yang hanya bisa membuat yoeja dihadapan ku ini menangis maka dari itu hukumlah aku Cho sungmin !"

Mata foxy sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca mendengarkan perkataan kyuhyun. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kekar dihadapnnya tersebut sekarang juga. "Kau akan menerima hukumannya ?"

"Apapun itu." Tak ada keraguan dalam nada bicara kyuhyun.

"Kau…tuan Cho yang sombong harus menjaga yoeja miskin dihadapan mu ini seumur hidupnya dan mencintainya sampai kau mati." Sungmin tersenyum senduh.

"Hanya itu saja ?" kyuhyun hendak menunjukan tingkah angkuhnya lagi.

"Ya~" protes sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

Kyuhyun merogoh kantong celananya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dari dalamnya. Kotak hitam yang pernah jungmo berikan padanya dulu saat bertemu di DB caffe. Kotak yang berisikan sebuah cicin pernikahannya dengan sungmin. Ia dulu sempat kaget mendapati cincin tersebut berada ditangan namja maskulin tersebut. Namun kini ia sudah tahu alas an sesungguhnya. Ketika dulu jungmo yang berencana kembali ke amerika bersama kekasihnya tersebut, sungmin menemui jungmo untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan tanpa sungmin sadari jika cincin yang ia persiapkan untuk dikembalikan kepada kyuhyun dulu terjatuh ditempat mereka bertemu dan untungnya jungmo menemukannya. Namun namja tersebut tak bisa mengembalikannya karena pesawat yang akan dinaikinya akan berangkat saat itu. Sungguh dilema.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cincin berinisal F&J itu dari dalam kotak hitam tersebut dan kemudian menyematkannya dijemari sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul karena bisa melihat lagi cincin dengan inisial bulan kelahirannya dan sungmin tersebut bisa tersemat lagi dijemari tersebut.

"Ini jangan kau lepas lagi, karena ini mungkin aku yang akan menjadi orang terakhir menyematkan cincin seperti ini dijari mu. Tidak boleh dan tidak akan ada orang lain yang menggantikan ku. Kau harus ingat itu Cho sungmin."

"Egois kyu~" Cibir sungmin.

"Pa-bo Min~" kyuhyun mengejanya, sama seperti yang dilakuakannya dulu.

Kyuhyun genggam erat jemari sungmin tersebut, "Bisakah yoeja didepan ku ini hidup sebagai Cho sungmin kembali dan mencintai namja jahat ini ?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan jangan lupakan matanya yang memang sedari tadi terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku harus menjawab apa ?"

"Aku mencintai mu~"

"Aku mencintai mu~" sungmin membeo.

Sungmin yang tak tahan lagi untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun pun akhirnya memeluknya dengan posesif jua dengan posisi kyuhyun yang masih berlutut dihadapannya dan sungmin yang terduduk dibangku. Tak begitu susah memang, mengingat tubuh kyuhyun yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sungmin. Dalam heningnya senja tersebut kedua pasangan tersebut berpelukan erat seolah hari esok takan ada lagi.

.

.

End

.

.

Ahahah bercanda *plakkkk

**TBC~ kok : )**

**.**

**.**

Sudah aku usahain ini yg kilat membahana : P jd jangan protes ! mengingat saya sudah menerima kelulusan dan perpisahaan juga sudah diadakan.

Allhmdllh sekolahan aku lulus 100 % : ) dan aku berasa dapet bonus karena bisa jadi 2 besar peraih nilai UN terbaik diskul aku *yeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy cipokkkk umin : * #digaplokkk kyupil

Buat haehyuk mybe next chap aku lebih jelasin, ini mah khusus FULL KYUMIN : )

3 chap lagi menuju ending : )

Thanks buat semua masukan kalian : ) aku gk nyangka ff aku bisa sejauh ini. Tanpa kalian aku mungkin bukanlah apa-apa : )

Big thanks aku bakal ucapin di next chap satu persatu : )

Gomawo yg mau msh menunggu ff ku ini *bowww*

Aku juga gk tau ini chap mengecewakan apa tdk : ( terserah chingu saja menilainya : (

Tolong kerja samanya *you know Ripyu * *senyum aneh -_-

Buat yg Tanya Twitt aku , silahkan follow me :

Lee minnkyu (sama kaya nam akun ff aku)

Or

At (pke tanda ya) kyuminn1

Tenang aku pasti follback : )

Vhentea : Kyaaaa gmana emangnya ?

Tiasicho :tenang cman tdr bentar : )

runashine88 : ahahahhah :D *Tawa nista*

: WineKyuMin137 : berasa drama koma mulu : P

hana ryeong9 : ohohoho

kyu88 : heheheh *nyengir siwon*

haehyukyumin : Gomawo chingu : )

nova137 : ahahah chingu suujon aja : P # haehyuk masih gantung : P

Ri Yong Kim : ahahah berasa umin kucing punya 9 nyawa : P # ahahah aku udh gk sanggup buat nyiksa anak orang *plakkkk

love haehyuk : koma sih ? sekali-kali tanda titik kek, seru atau yg lain gitu : P

KYUMINTS : hiks..hiks…gomawo chingu : )

Abilhikmah : tega bener chingu gk bolehin umin tdr TnT # LOL :3

ita-chan : kita sudh berteman ita : ) gomawo ne !

diazzelf : ini kenapa pd parno koma sih ? :3

TiGarini : oke chingu nanti aku ksh tau suami aku #plakkkk LOL :3

kim wike : eonni ku sayang enggk kok : )

tarry24792 : jreng..jreng..!

Silent reader (Guest) : Andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! *teriak bareng umin pake toa*

keroro. : ahahah *tawa nista* belum jelas tuh haehyuk : P

DIANA : saeng kok sama sih ? seblm saeng komen eonni emang udh dengerin tuh lagu : )

Maximumelf : udh nyatu chingu kyumin'y : )

Istrinya Sooman : haduhhhh ini ff aku apa hubungannya ama tomcat ya chingu ? : P : ) wkwkwk # waeyo chingu ?

Dminiekyunnie (Guest) : ennyeong ^^ lanjut

Minhyunni1318 : udh usaha banget nih : ) mksh udah nunggu : )

aeyraa kms : yaps

Haifa : aku jga sempet mau ambil jurusan itu # udh chingu makanya aku sedikit nyicil buat ngetiknya. Akhir2 ini aku bakal sibuk

KimCha : Kaborrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Chacha137 : jangan memaksakan diri chingu klo emang gk ngerti. Sya tau ff ini emang gaje : P # ikuti saja alurnya emang campuran maju mundur, tapi klo emang chingu mash gk ngerti sya jga gk tau harus jelasinnya gmna. Jika berminat silahkan baca, jika dirasa membosankan silahkan baiknya gmna menurut chingu. Mengenai umin kecelakaan aku fikir di chap pertama udh sangat dijelasin kronologinya ya chingu, coba baca lagi dah : P # Gomawo atas comentnya, saya terima kok : )

Guest : andweeeeee aku gk suka kyumin pisah ranjau *ehhhh pisah ranjang XD

Piyo : gomawo : )


	18. Chapter 18

Beberapa kali yoeja tersebut nampak mengeram kesal dengan menggerutu dan sesekali menggebrak setir mobilnya dan bahkan mengelakson kencang karena mendapati jalanan yang pebuh dan Nampak tak ada peluang bagi mobilnya untuk melaju sedikit pun. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan melirik sekitarnya yang terlihat beberapa orang jua terdengar mengelakson. Jalanan didepannya benar-benar macet total. Beberapa mobil didepannya pun Nampak tak bergerak sama sekali.

Eunhyuk yang sedikit penasaran pun akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan keluar menelusuri jalanan yang Nampak ramai dipenuhi beberapa orang yang tengah berlari kearah jalanan didepannya. Karena rasa penasarannya pun, akhirnya ia mengikuti jejak pengemudi dan beberapa orang didepannya mendekat sumber kemacetan tersebut. Ia benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat apa penyebab kemacetan yang sampai membuat satu meter jarak sumber kemacetan tersebut dari tempat dimana mobilnya berada. Sebuah kecelakaan mobil terjadi didepan matanya dan apa harus ia menutup mata saja seperti beberapa orang disekelilingnya yang terlihat tak berani menolong korban.

Mungkin beberapa orang disekitarnya takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan korban maka mereka akan terseret dalam masalah hingga membuat diantaranya tak berani menolong sama sekali. Eunhyuk yang notabennya adalah seorang lulusan perawat tak mungkin diam saja dan membiarkan satu nyawa melayang begitu saja. Secara naluriah dia berharap masih bisa menolong korban tersebut semampunya.

Mobil tersebut Nampak berasap dan siap meledak kapan saja mengingat beberapa kali terlihat percikan api yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dan lebih parahnya seorang namja terlihat begitu lemah dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat naas dengan luka dan darah yang hampir memenuhi tubuhnya yang masih berada dalam kursi kemudi.

Hati eunhyuk benar-benar tergerak untuk menyelamatkan namja yang tak dikenalnya tersebut. Sungguh ini bukan tentang bagaimana nanti, tapi ini tentang nyawa seseorang. Ia tak peduli akan pikirannya yang menemui seseorang, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana ia menyelamatkan namja tersebut. Meski ia terbilang yoeja yang kuat, namun tetap saja ia hanya seornag yoeja yang masih membutuhkan bantuan seseorang. Dengan langkah pastinya ia buka high heelnya agar mempermudah pergerakannya.

"YA ! Apa tidak ada yang ingin membatu ku ?" eunhyuk mengeraskan suaranya, lebih mirip dengan membentak kearah orang-orang disekitarnya yang hanya diam membatu tanpa berniat membantunya sama sekali setelah ia sudah berada didekat mobil tersebut.

Mungkin karena pada dasarnya manusia adalah manusia social yang memang mempunyai naruli dan hati, satu persatu orang disetitarnya akhirnya berdatangan mencoba membantu eunhyuk mengeluarkan namja tersebut. Eunhyuk sedikit terbatuk mengingat asap disekitarnya begitu semakin tebal dan jangan lupapakan api yang terlihat semakin menyambar bagian belakang mobil tersebut. Beberapa orang terlihat ketakutan namun karena sudah setengah jalan jua mereka akhirnya meneruskan mencoba membuka pintu kemudi tersebut yang nampak begitu sulit dibuka.

Beruntunglah akhirnya namja tersebut dapat dikeluarkan dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras.

Duarrrrrrrrrrrrr…..

Eunhyuk yang refleks pun lebih memilih melindungi tubuh namja tersebut dan membiarkan gaun putih satinnya ternoda oleh darah dari tubuh namja tersebut. Beberapa orang pun terlihat melindungi diri mereka sendiri dengan memutup telinga mereka, bersembunyi dibalik mobil terdekat bahkan berlari sejauhnya.

Eunhyuk sedikit bernafas lega karena ledakan tersebut sudah terlewatkan dan hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyelamatkan namja dipelukannya tersebut. Namja dalam pelukannya tersebut Nampak setengah sadar dan masih bias merasakan gerakan disekitarnya. Yang harus dilakukan eunhyuk adalah tenang, itu lah kunci utamnya, ia tak boleh panik sekarang_**. 'Tenanglah ! Tenang, tenang, tenang, ini bukan yang pertama !' **_ia membatin menenangkan hatinya.

Dengan sekali tarikan ia mengehela nafasnya dan menenangkan hatinya. Batinnya benar, ini bukan hal pertamanya melakuakan penolongan terhadap korban yang tengah sekarat, tapi ini benar-benar yang pertama baginya menolong langsung ditempak kejadian dan tanpa bantuan dokter. Ia benar-benar gugup.

"Tuan, apa anda bisa mendengar saya ?" Tanya eunyuk. Namja dalam pangkuannya tersebut hanya mengerjabkan matanya dalam keadaan setengah sadar merespon ucapan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya pun menganggap sebagai jawaban.

"Dengarkan intruksi saya tuan, anda tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran anda sekarang !" eunhyuk melirik sekelilingnya dan berharap seseorang mau membantunya. Setidaknya ia membutuhkan orang untuk menyanggah tubuh namja tersebut agar mempermudah pergerakannya. "Kau kemari !" dengan seenaknya saja, ia memerintahkan seorang namja yang masih berseragam High school untuk membantunya. Namja tersebut Nampak tak bisa mengelak sama sekali, dengan langkah gugupnya ia mendekat kearah eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung menyerahkan tubuh lemah tersebut kedalam pelukan namja muda tersebut. Namja muda tersebut nampak terlihat kaget dan hampir mengeluarkan protesannya karena ia berfikir jika yoeja didepannya tersebut terlihat ingin melemparkan tanggung jawabnya kepada namja tersebut.

Srettttttttttttt…..

Beberapa orang disekelilingnya nampak begitu kaget melihat eunhyuk yang nekad merobek bagian bawah gaun putih selutunya tersebut hingga membuat paha mulusnya sedikit terekspos. Tapi beruntunglah gaun tersebut memang sedikit mengembang dan bukan terbuat dari bahan yang ketat.

Tak ada pilihan untuk eunhyuk sekarang selain mengorbankan gaunnya, karena tak ada lagi bahan kain atau semacamnya untuk dijadikan pembalut luka namja tersebut selain gaunnya. Yang hanya ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghentikan pendaraan yang dialami oleh namja tersebut mengingat darah yang keluar dari tubuh namja tersebut tak jua berhenti dan semakin parah.

"Tuan ini akan sedikit sakit, ku mohon anda bisa menahannya !" eunhyuk kembali menarik nafasnya sebelum kembali kemisinya. Ia lirik sekilas namja muda yang tengah membantunya dengan penuh syarat. "Kau pegang denga kuat, mungkin tuan ini akan sedikit berontak !"

Siap tidak siap namja muda tersebut hanya bisa menuruti perintah yoeja bertubuh kurus didepannya tersebut. Eunhyuk mencoba menghentikan pendarahan tersebut dengan menekan bagian tersebut dengan melilitkan bagian baju yang telah dirobeknya. Dalam hitungan detik ia mengikat kuat bagian tersebut hingga membuat pemilik tubuh tersebut menjerit keras karena sakit yang luar biasa dibagian lengannya.

"Argggggggggggggggggggggg…!" Jeritnya begitu terdengar menyakitkan sekaligus memilukan untuk sebagian orang terdekat mereka. Namja muda yang tengah menjaganya pun harus setengah mati menahan pergerakan namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut yang tengah memberontak karena rasa sakitnya.

Darah yang dikeluarkan namja tersebut memang terbilang tak sedikit sampai menodai wajah mulus eunhyuk. Tak ada rasa jijik sama sekali bahkan enhyuk ikut sedikit meringis membayangkan rasa sakit tersebut jika terjadi padanya. Namun sedikit-demi sedikit darah tersebut keluar tak sebanyak tadi dan berangsur sedikit dan itu mendakan bahwa usaha yang dilakukan eunhyuk untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada namja tersebut terbilang berhasil.

"Tuan, dengar anda tidak boleh pinsan sekarang !" Pinta eunhyuk setelah melihat pergerakan namja tersebut yang terlihat tak lagi memberontak dan bahkan semakin melemah dalam kungkungan namja muda tersebut. "YA ! Kenapa kalian diam saja ? Cepat panggil ambulance !"

Yoeja bertubuh kurus tersebut memang geram melihat sekelilingnya yang hanya diam saja tanpa berniat membantunya sama sekali dan lebih memilih adegan partiotiknya menolong namja tersebut. Dengan kesalnya, ia akhirnya memerintahkan sekelilingnya untuk memanggil ambulance agar bisa membawa namja tersebut kerumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih intensif.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian datanglah sebuah ambulance dan beberapa mobil polisi yang akan mengamankan tempat kejadian perkara tersebut.

.

.

~About Our Memories~

.

.

Sepanjang jalanan menuju sungai han, eunhyuk tak henti-hentinya menggerutu merutuki polisi yang mengintrogasinya selama kuarnag dari 2 jam lebih hingga membuatnya yang telat ingin menemui seseorang semakin terlambat saja. Tak dipedulikan lagi bagaimana penampilannya sekarang begitu mengenaskan. Gaunnya putihnya robek pada bagian bawah, rambut yang ditatanya secantik mungkin pun kini tak ada bedanya dengan keadaan gaunnya. Dan jangan lupakan ia hanya memakai sandal ala kadarnya yang ia dapatkan dari kepolisian karena ia melupakan high hell dan mobilnya yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja ditempat kejadian karena paniknya mengantar namja tersebut ke rumah sakit. Poor hyuk.

Yang bisa ia fikirkan hanya bagaimana bisa ia sekarang bisa sampai ke sungai han. Untunglah ia diberi ongkos taxi oleh pihak kepolisiaan hingga ia bisa sampai ditempat tujuannya sekarang, sungai han. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu ia lewati terowongan yang mengarah kearah sungai han.

Nafasnya sedikit memburu ketika ia sudah tepat berada di pinggir sungai tersebut. Dan yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah kehampaan. Tak ada orang satu pun yang akan sudi keluar jika pada saat ini angin malam begitu menusuk kulit karena musim hampir berganti memasuki musim dingin.

Matanya begitu panas ingin memuntahkan liquid yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang, tapi entah ia harus menyalahkan siapa. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas bukan main, seolah tak ada tulang yang tersisa dari tubuhnya yang akan menopang semua beban tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh ringkih tersebut jatuh terduduk diatas tanah kosong tersebut.

Eunhyuk ingin sekali memutar waktu untuk sekali ini saja. Dimana waktu yang akan menentukan semua hubungannya dengan donghae. Ya, donghae member waktu untuk eunhyuk memikirkan hubungan mereka dan donghae akan meminta eunhyuk untuk menjawabnya hari ini jam 5 sore didekat sungai han, jika eunhyuk tak jua muncul maka donghae akan menafsirkannya sebagai jawaban eunhyuk yang menolak hubungan mereka untuk dilanjutkan. Dan sialnya hari ini begitu pelik bagi eunhyuk memilih menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang atau menyelamatkan hubungan mereka.

Tak ada lagi alasan bagi eunhyuk untuk menyesali tindakan patriotiknya dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk sekarang. Eunhyuk berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya yang sudah banjir akan air mata tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya , menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya.

"Hiks…hiks…." Ia menangis begitu pilu dan membiarkan angin malam menusuk semua tubuh ringkihnya.

"Hey nona ! ini sungguh dingin, bagaimana bisa kau masih bermain-main disini ?"

Eunhyuk langsung tersentak mendengar suara bass tersebut yang tak asing lagi baginya dan secara refleks mendongakan kepalanya menghadap kedua mata bening didepannya tersebut. Entah kenapa perasaan lega dan haru menyelimuti hatinya ketika melihat namja didepannya tesrebut. Dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah, eunhyuk langsung menerjang tubuh didepannya tesrebut hingga membuat pemilik tubuh tersebut tersentak kaget mendapati tingkah eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja.

"Hiks..hiks…hae aku…aku…" eunhyuk benar-benar tak sanggup berkata-kata, yang ada dalam fikirannya sekarang hanya ingin memastikan jika semua ini nyata.

"Hey~ kenapa lama sekali eoh ?" Donghae mencoba menarik tubuh eunhyuk dalam pelukannya gar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang ia nantikan selama 4 ini. "Omoooo….apa yang terjadi ?" Donghae baru menyadari keadaan naas eunhyuk setelah yoeja tersebut melepaskan pelukannya tersebut dan berani menatapnya.

"Hae~ aku..aku.."

"Ujilma, kau aman sekarang hyukie~ahh. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Donghae hendak menajak eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya kearah mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka, namun eunhyuk menggelang dan langsung memeluk tubuh donghae kembali sangat erat.

"Shireo…aku ingin bicara dulu."

"Nde, aku tahu. Tapi tidak sekarang hyukie, kita pulang dulu ne ?"

"Hae~" eunhyuk tetap bersikeuh-keuh menolak ajakan donghae dengan mempertahankan posisinya.

"Hyukie, kau bisa sakit nanti."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, yang ada hanya hembusan nafas eunhyuk yang semakin teratur dan sepertinya yoeja tersebut sudah jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Hae, apa aku sudah terlambat ?" eunhyuk sedikit meancau dalam pelukan tersebut hingga membuat dongha mengerutkan dahinya. "aku sungguh terlambat bukan ? Ottokhae ? aku tidak ingin hubungan kita seperti ini."

Donghae tersenyum simpul, ia kini mengerti apa penyebab yoeja dalam pelukannya begitu resah bukan main. "Hmm, jadi kita harus bagaimana sekarang ?"

"Hiks..hae, aku…" eunhyuk kembali menangis karena perbuatan donghae yang tengah menggodanya tanpa namja itu sadari jika kata-katanya semakin membuat eunhyuk bertmabah resah memikirkan hubungan mereka. "bisakah kita…."

"Sssttt…" Donghae langsung manarik tubuh yoeja tersebut agar berhadapan dengannya dan kemudian meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir cerry eunhyuk agar yoeja etrsebuttak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "biarkan aku yang mengatakannya." Seolah donghae tahu apa yang akan dikatakan eunhyuk saja. "masa lalu mungkin adalah awal dari semuanya, tapi tak banyak kenangan manis yang bisa ku berikan pada masa lalu kita. Namun, jika kau mengijinkan namja didepan mu ini untuk menjadi masa depannya, maka aku akan memberikan awal untuk kehidupan baru kita yang lebih manis lagi dari sebelumnya. Lee hyukjae, maukah kau menjadi nyonya dengan bermarga Lee selamanya dan memulai kehidupan baru kita dari awal lagi ?"

Eunhyuk semakin menangis haru melihat kesungguhan donghae yang tengah meminangnya tersebut, tak ada sama sekali nada candaan dalam setiap katanya. Yang ada hanya kejujuran dan pancaran mata donghae yang syarat akan cinta.

"Lee Donghae, aku mencintai mu. Sungguh."

Tak ada jawaban yang lebih menyakinkan lagi uuntuk donghae salain pernyataan cinta eunhyuk yang terdengar begitu tulus.

.

.

~About Our Memories~

.

.

a few months later~

Namja tersebut tersenyum simpul atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kala menatap pantulan wajah cantik istrinya yang nampak begitu anggun dengan agaun putih bersihnya dengan potongan lengan pendek. Sebuah rangakain bunga pun mengelilingi kepalanya yang menghiasi rambut hitam lurusnya yang kini sudah diubah menjadi semi ikal semakin membuatnya begitu manis.

Yoeja tersebut ikut tersenyum kala mendapati seorang namja diambang pintu yang bisa ia lihat dari cermin didepannya tersebut nampak intens memandanginya. "Kyu~"

Dengan langkah pastinya kyuhyun menghampiri yoeja dengan gaun selututnya tersebut kemudian memeluk tubuh tersebut dari belakang. Bahkan posisi yoeja yang tengah terduduk pun tak menghalangi niat kyuhyun yang tengah mencium pipi gembul sungmin dengan sayang.

Chu~

"Kau manis sekali eoh ? Apa benar bukan kau pengantinnya ?" Kyuhyun berhasil menggoda sungmin kembali, terlihat dari pipi sungmin yang kembali bersemu merah marun.

"Ya~ jangan menggoda ku terus !" Rajuk sungmin malu-malu dengan mamanyunkan bibirnya dan tanpa sadar membuat jiwa evil suaminya tersebut semakin berseru, berteriak mamancing lebih.

"Hey ! kau jangan bertindak aegyo seperti itu, jika tak ingin ku makan sekarang juga disini !"

Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dihadapan cermin dan semakin membuat kyuhyun terkekeh bukan main. "Dasar mesum !"

"Tapi kau suka bukan chagi ?" Desah kyuhyun didekat tengkuk sungmin sambil memandang cermin besar didepannya tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali menciumi pipi gembul sungmin dengan intens dan seduktif mungkin meniup-niupkan uadara dipipi tersebut hingga membuat pemiliknya melengguh dan kalang kabut menghadapi sikap pervert suaminya tersebut.

Beruntunglah sungmin dan nasib beruntung belum memihak kegiatan kyuhyun karena selang baru beberapa menit ia menikmati cumbuannya tersebut, seorang yoeja dengan wajah dinginnya tersebut berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatan kyuhyun tersebut.

"YA ! Bisakah kalian menunda kegiatan mesum kalian sampai acara pernikahan donghae dan eunhyuk ini selesai karena saat ini aku membutuhkan yoeja kelinci itu !" Kibum kesal bukan main karena ia harus mengelilingi beberapa kamar ganti untuk mencari keberadaan sungmin yang ternyata sedang bercumbu dengan kyuhyun. Ia sudah panik setengah mati karena acara upacar pernikahan donghae dan eunhyuk akan segera dimulai namun yoeja pendamping mempelai wanitanya entah berantah menghilang.

"Aishh..kau menganggu saja noona !" Cibir kyuhyun, tak peduli akan tatapan dingin kibum. Dengan senyum merekahnya ia hampiri sibum yang tengah dalam gendongan kibum dan mengajaknya agar ikut dlam gendongannya. "Umi~ahh, kajja ikut appa kyu eoh ?"

Sibum yang masih polos pun hanya mengikuti kemauan kyuhyun dan langsung meraih uluran kyuhyun agar masuk dalam dekapannya. Dengan sigap kyuhyun menggendong sibum dan mengarahkannya pada sungmin yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Lihat umi, bukankah minie eomma lebih cantik dari bummie eomma eoh ?" sibum hanya terekeh khas anak kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk meraih sungmin.

"Huwa…manisnya." Sungmin begitu histeris melihat tingkah manis sibum yang begitu menggemaskan didepannya.

"Aishhhhh, kenapa jadi kita ributkan sibum eoh ? kajja kita harus menemui eunhyuk dan ryewook karena upacara pernikahaannya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Kajja !" Baru saja sungmin ingin menggendong sibum, namun dengan sadisnya kibum menyeret tubuh sungmin secara paksa agar mengikuti yoeja salju tersebut. Sedangkan kyuhyun dan sibum hanya mengikuti saja kemana kibum dan sungmin berjalan dari belakang.

.

.

~About Our Memories~

.

.

.tok.

Secara perlahan yoeja tersebut mendorong pintu ruangan tersebut, nampak beberapa orang didalamnya melirik kearah pintu terbuka tersebut. Yoeja tersebut awalnya begitu canggung ketika ia harus memasuki ruangan tersebut, bahkan ia merutuki tekadnya namun ia tak ingin lagi menjadi pecundang disini. Dengan langkah pastinya ia hampiri yoeja bergaun pengantin tersebut.

Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak ketika ia melihat jika yoeja yang tengah mengampirinya adalah seorang jesicca. Mantan kekasih donghae dulu. Suasana ruangan tersebut terlihat begitu menegangkan sekarang setelah yoeja berambut ikal tersebut memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeong~" Jesicca mencoba bersikap ramah dengan dua yoeja dihadapannya tersebut. Eunhyuk dan ryewook hanya saling memandang penuh arti sebelum membalas salaman jesicca.

"Annyeong jesicca~ssi…" eunhyuk sedikit gugup sendiri ketika ia harus menjawab sapaan tersebut.

"Hnn, bisakah kita bicara sebentar eunhyuk~ssi dan ryewook~ssi ?"

"Aku juga ? Tapi…" baru saja ryewook hendak berpamitan dari kedua yoeja tersebut agar lebih leluasa berbicara.

"Ini juga ada hubungannya dengan mu ryewook~ssi." Jesicca tahu jika saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi dirinya mengakui semua kesalahannya dimasa lalu yang membawa nama ryewook dalam rencana menhasut eunhyuk.

Dari mulutnya sendiri, seorang jesicca berani mengakui semua kesalahannya dan meminta maaf pada semua pihak yang telah menjadi keegoisannya dulu. Kini ia sadar benar, jika ia hanya terobsesi akan seorang lee donghae dan ini tak benar. Dirinya benar-benar tak ingin lagi mengejar cinta donghae yang jelas bukan untuknya dan lebih memilih hidupnya yang baru membuka lembaran bersama namja yang ia cintai sekarang. Lee jinki, nama itu yang sekarang sudah terpatri dalam hatinya dan takan ada lagi lee donghae.

"Maaf, sungguh aku meminta maaf." Ujar jesicca untuk kesekian kalinya yang terdengar begitu tulus.

"Sudahlah itu hanya masa lalu, lagi pula itu bukan salah mu. Aku yang kekanakkan saat itu dan mungkin ini sudah jadi jalannya untuk kami." Eunhyuk berujar begitu bijaksana karena ia yakin jika semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya tersebut meungkin bukan tanpa alasan. Buktinya, hari ini ia akan mengikat janji hidup semati dengan donghae, bukankah semua terjadi jua karena adanya masa lalu. Disinilah ia akan memulainya dari awal. Bersama Lee donghae.

Jesicca hanya menunduk, ia sungguh benar-benar merasa malu sekaligus merasa bersalah, namun setidaknnya hatinya sedikit legah karena masalah diantara mereka sudah terselesaikan. Sedangkan ryewook hanya diam saja tanpa mau ikut campur lebih dan yang terpenting hubungan antara dirinya dan eunhyuk sudah membaik jadi tak masalah jika harus memaafkan jesicca.

"Ahh~ ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu juga eunhyuk~ssi." Jesicca mengarahkan wajahnya pada pintu ruangan tersebut. "Chagiyah~masuklah !" Jesicca mencoba berteriak pelan agar namja yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu tersebut mendengar intuksinya.

Dan selang beberapa detik, muncullah seorang namja dengan senyuman khasnya berjalan pasti kearah mereka. Namja tersebut membungkukan badannya, memberi salam formalnya dihadapan para yoeja-yoeja tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyeo, Lee jinki imnida." Namja tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan disambut eunhyuk dan ryewook yang kemudian memperkenalkan diri mereka dihadapan jinki satu persatu.

"Hnnnn, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" Tanya eunhyuk yang merasa tak asing lagi dengan wajah jinki ditambah lagi kata-kata jesicca yang mengatakan jika namja dihadapannya tersebut ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak mengingat kekasih ku ini eunhyuk~ssi ?" Pertanyaan jesicca membuat seorang Lee hyukjae bertambah bertanya-tanya saja dalam hati. Eunhyuk hanya mengerutkan dahinya, sungguh ia benar-benar pusing bukan main. Jesicca yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum simpul saling memandang satu sama lain dengan jinki. "Dia namja yang kau tolong beberapa bulan lalu."

"Ahhhh~benar, iya, dia…" Eunhyuk hampir saja ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri jika saja ia lupa semua dandannya akan berantakan akibat tanganya. "pantas saja aku merasa mengenalinya. Aishh…dunia ini terasa sempit sekali." Kini eunhyuk baru mengingat wajah namja yang beberapa bulan lalu yang ia tolong saat kecelakaan dulu. Dan harus ia akui jika namja tersebut sangatlah tampan dan tak kalah tampannya dengan donghae.

"Nde, gomawo nona mau menolong ku saat itu."

Keempatnya tersenyum lepas dan tak ada lagi rasa canggung diantara mereka. Mereka benar-benar melebur dalam percakapan ringan hanya sekedar menunggu detik-detik eunhyuk melepaskan masa lajangnya tersebut.

.

.

~About Our Memories~

.

.

Alunan music khas mengalun begitu indah dalam gedung tersebut. Para tamu pun menyambut hikmat ketika mempelai wanita sudah berada diambang pintu ruangan tersebut. Dengan gagahnya zhoumi, sang kakak kandung dari mempelai wanita tersebut yang tengah menggantikan posisi wali adik perempuannya tersebut, menggandeng gagah adiknya menuntun kearah laki-laki yang berdiri tegap didepan mimbar.

Kedua yoeja pendampinya pun tak kalah gugupnya dengan sang pengantin yang berjalan didepan mereka. Sesekali para yoeja pendamping tersebut melemparkan kelopak bunga mawar merah dan putih keatas udara seolah menyambut bahagia pasangan yang akan berikrar sehidup semati tersebut.

Sungmin dan ryewook mencoba menutupi perasaan gugupnya dengan terus tersenyum dan sesekali memadang kesegalah arah berharap bisa menemukan sosok special dalam hidup mereka. Sekilas saat menabur kelopak bunga tersebut, ryewook melihat kim jung wook anak namja semata wayangnya yang tengah dalam gendongan suaminya nampak tenang dan tak lagi merengek seperti biasanya, setidaknya ia bisa legah sekarang. Sedangkan sungmin begitu Nampak merona karena ia mendapatkan kerlingan nakal dari kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai memandanginya dengan pandangan menelanjangi. Sungmin bahkan tak bisa lepas dari jerat onyx tersebut untuk kesekian detik meski tangan dan kakinya terus bergerak.

Beruntunglah sungmin karena akhirnya eunhyuk menyambut uluran tangan donghae hingga membuatnya cepat mengakhiri betatap muka dengan evil yang satu itu atau ia akan mati merona dihadapan para tamu. Dengan senyum merekahnya, sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun yang berada pada barisan bangku paling depan. Ia duduk diantara kyuhyun dan hechul yang juga menghadiri acara pernikahan eunhyuk dan donghae. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan kemudian menggenggam erat tangan sungmin.

Setelah beberpa menit berlalu, akhirnya kedua pasangan hiper tersebut sah juga menjadi sepasang suami istri. Dan ini lah saat yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh lee donghae, dimana ia dan eunhyuk akan berciuman dihadapan para tamu. Ia benar-benar merasa berdebar ketika harus melakukannya dihadapan para tamu, meski ia begitu pervert tentu saja ia masih punya rasa malu. Namun jika imbalannya adalah bibir cerry eunhyuk, ia tak peduli. Dan dengan penuh gairah ia lumat bibir tersebut tanpa mau berhenti dan membuat para tamu bersorak riuh.

Lee zhoumi begitu merutuki kegiatan yadong dihadapannya tersebut dan mengumpat pada pasangan baru tersebut yang tak tahu malu berciuman tanpa henti. Dengan terpaksa ia tutup lagi kedua mata polos henry yang berada disampingnya agar tak menodai kepolosannya tersebut dengan kegiatan nista dihadapannya tersebut. Jujur saja, meski zhoumi dan henry sudah cukup lama menjajaki hubungan mereka, tak sekali pun zhoumin bertindak lebih dari sekedar bergandeng tangan, memeluk dan mencium DAHI. Ia dan henry belum sama sekali bertindak lebih dari itu dan zhoumi juga tak ingin menodai kepolosan henry karena ia tahu jika yoeja mochi tersebut memang manja dan masih begitu polos.

Tindakan protek agar yoejanya tak melihat adegan vulgar haehyuk pun ditunjukan oleh kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin yoeja kelincinya melihat adegan tak senonoh tersebut dan lebih memilih merangkul bahu sungmin kemudian mengarahkan tubuh sungmin agar menghadapnya.

"Ehh wae ?" Sungmin begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun merangkulnya saat ia hendak saja melihat adegan kissing haehyuk.

"Anak kecil seperti mu, tidak boleh meononton yang seperti itu."

"Mwo ?" Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya begitu lucu.

"Kau tidak perlu melihatnya, karena kita bisa mempraktikannya langsung." Kyuhyun nampak menyeringai dan langsung mencium pipi sungmin seduktif mungkin, memancing yoeja kelinci tersebut.

.

.

~About Our Memories~

.

.

Suasana kota seoul begitu sedikit terasa dingin karena angin sore, namun tak membuat keindahan seol berkurang sama sekali untuk saat ini. Jalanan menurun tersebut dilewati kedua sepasang sejoli tersebut dengan hikmat disetiap langkahnya. Tak ada kata mengeluh bagi namja ketika harus menggendong yoeja tersebut ala piggy back dibelakangnya mengingat jalanan yang mereka lewati adalah menurun.

Langit sore mulai menampakan perubahan warnanya dengan jelas, namun kedua sejoli tersebut tak peduli dan masih saja menikamati setiap langkahnya. Tak henti-hentinya senyuman merekah mengembang disudut bibir mereka dan tak sekalipun senyum itu luntur semenjak mereka meninggalkan gedung pernikahan eunhyuk dan donghae.

"Kyu~ pesta pernikahannya indah ya ? ada banyak sekali bunga.." Yoeja dalam gendongan tersebut berujar lirih, ia teringat dulu bagaimana mereka menikah. Tak ada pesta semegah ini, tak begitu banyak bunga yang ada, dan gaun indah. Yang ada hanya sebuah kata kesederhanaan. Meski begitu tak sedikit pun ia menyesalinya dan ia bahkan bersyukur telah menjadi seorang Cho Sungmin.

"Hnnn, apa kita menikah saja lagi yah ming ?" Kyuhyun berusaha memutar wajahnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajah sungmin disampingnya yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Shireo ! Begini saja sudah cukup." Sungmin tersenyum tulus kemudian tanpa sadar ia mencium pipi kyuhyun dengan singkat. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendapati tingkah sungmin yang manis menurutnya. Ia bahkan sempat menyeringai memikirkan rencananya yang akan memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Benarkah ?"

"Hnn.." sungmin hanya menjawab singkat dan ia benar-benar merona karena tindakannya tadi hingga membuatkanya hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundak kyuhyun.

"Ming~"

"Hnn.."

Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh mendapati sikap sungmin yang seperti itu.

"Hey, ming !"

"Kyu~ jangan terus menggoda ku ! Turunkan aku !" Sungmin meronta dalam gendongan tersebut namun kyuhyun masih tetap bersikeuhkeuh mempertahankan sungmin dalam gendongannya tersebut hingga membuatkanya harus ekstra bekerja keras.

"Hey diam lah, kau ingin kita jatuh bersama ?"

"Ani, turunkan !" Rajuk sungmin.

"Shi—reo"

Sungmin kembali pasrah karena ia yakin jika namja berstatus suaminya tersebut jauh lebih egois dibanding dengan kekeras kepalaannya. Ia kembali menunduk dan membiarkan tubuh kyuhyun membawanya kemana pun.

"Ming…"

".." sungmin hanya bungkam tak berniat membalas perkataan kyuhyun.

"Ming~"

"…."

"Saranghae~"

Sungmin langsung menegakan kepalannya dan menatap wajah disampingnya tersebut sambil tersenyum merekah. Tak pernah satu kalipun kata bosan dalam hidupnya ketika mendengar kata cinta yang terucap dibibir kissable namja evil tersebut.

Chu~

Kali ini sungmin tak segan lagi menciumi pipi kyuhyun berkali-kali, ia hanya ingin meluapkan rasa bahagianya bisa mencintai namja tersebut. Tak ada lagi rasa canggung seperti tadi, ia bahkan tertawa kecil mendapati tingkah manjanya sendiri. Bahkan kini keduanya tertawa lepas secara bersamaan.

"Hey, kau curang ming. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan cinta juga eoh ?"

"Apa harus ?"

"Tentu.."

"Baiklah, aku mencintai mu~" Lirih sungmin begitu pelan dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, kau harus melakukannya sambil berteriak !" Pinta kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ aku malu." Sungmin kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus malu mencintai ku ? Lagi pula disini sepi ?" Ya, jalanan yang kyumin lewati memang sepi dan hanya nampak beberapa mobil yang terparkir rapih disekeliling jalanan. "Hayo katakan pada dunia jika kau mencintai ku !"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya sebelum pasrah mengikuti kemauan kyuhyun. "Aku mencintai mu Cho~" sungmin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, namun kyuhyun masih belum puas dan masih menyuruh sungmin berteriak lebih keras kembali.

"DUNIA~ DENGARKAN AKU ! AKU MENCINTAI CHO KYUHYUN~" Kali ini sungmin dengan terang-terangan berteriak lantang dan bahkan tangannya sedari tadi melingkar di leher kyuhyun pun kini ia rentangkan diudara, seolah meneriakan kebebasan.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum bahagia dan mencoba berlari kecil hingga membuat tubuh sungmin limbung akhirnya semakin memeluk eratnya. Dengan sedikit berlari ia memutar tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh sungmin seakan melayang. Begitu indahnya saat-saat seperti ini, disaat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kyaaaaaa~ahahahahahah." Keduanya tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

Tanpa diduga, salju pertama akhirnya turun juga menandakan pergantian musim telah tiba. Sungmin dan kyuhyun pun menatap takjub menegadah kearah langit dimana salju turun.

.

.

TBC, END, TBC, END, TBC, END, TBC~~~~~ ?

Ahahahah aku jail sekali….*plakkkkkk *ditabook hechul eomma :P

TBC~

Ahahahhah haduh gk ush galau gitu donk :D kan udh bisa nebak nih happy apa sad end~ *bisa aja sih tiba2 aku bikin sad~ *ditabok chingu *Kaborrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ini saya udh usahain paling asap, kilat, cetar, gaib~ apalah itu : P karena aku manusia biasa yg bisa sakit jdi kmren saya istrihat dulu buat gk ngetik ^^v

Mianhae Big thanks'y mungkin aku pending dulu : P ato gk ush ? barang kali memicu kecemburuan social *plakkkkk gk ada urusan ama IPS !

Kmren ada yg bilang klo nih FF panjang ? tapi ada yg minta ini FF gk ush TAMAT ? What ? aku bingung sendiri ? : P

Ohhh thanks banget atas ucapan slamat'y :D

Dan saya gk jamin ini sweet atao apalah~

Buat yg Tanya Twitt aku , silahkan follow me :

Lee minnkyu (sama kaya nam akun ff aku)

Or

At (pke tanda ya) kyuminn1

Tenang aku pasti follback : )

tarry24792 (Guest) : Aku blm kuat bikin ff Nc'y tpi klo baca aku kuat kok :D *nyengir siwon

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : aishhh enak dady'y donk udh minta jatah masa minta cere ? *plakkk

Maximumelf : hohohohoho :D *ketawaalasooman

DIANA : saeng, sebener'y coment u gk masuk ke email eonni, tpi karena u suka sms'n ama eonni, eonni bls aja :D mksh udh baca : )

Ri Yong Kim : kasihan mereka'y : P aku udh gk sanggup nyiksa anak orang dah : P # mwo ? NC ?

Aidafuwafuwa : Yo'i tinggal cari kunci'y aja :D

Guest : pissss ^^v aku gk kepikiran buat masukin'y, tapi next chap ehem2 tenang kita bahas tuh bekas luka XD *you know ? mikir yadong : P

TiGarini : gowamo chingu ^^ # mian, nanti chap dpn aku bahas kok : )

Tiasicho : aku pen cepet END aja dah : ) # akhh masa gk tahu ?

keroro. : iiaya Gomawo keroro~ahh aku jga gk nyangka : ) aku fikir nih ff cmn bertahan mpe 50 *ehhh 20 ya gmna sih ? *plakkkk # udh aku singgung tuh ? sudah puaskah ? : )

abilhikmah : jadi cerai kok soalnya umin mau nikah ama aku : P *plakkkkkkkk

WineKyuMin137 : Gomawo chingu ^^ # aku mau focus kerja dulu dah, nabung buat nikah ama umin *plakkkk abaikan !

KimCha : ngumpet di balik sendok : P # huwaaaaaa berasa main conan : P *plakkk emang'y mainan : P # ohohohoho kmu itu…..siapa ya ? *pura2 amnesia

kim wike : Buat mu kubuat diabetes ma nih adegan XD

runashine88 : Kapana ya ?

KYUMINTS : Gomawo atas dukungannya : ) # ohhhh no nih tetep T wlau sedikit nyenggol : P

aeyraa kms ; sudah : )

Vhentea : shockkkk eoh ? : P

ita-chan : ita~ udh mau end : )

ZaAra eviLKyu : udah ah cape : P

park hyurin : bener tuh : )

Haifa : mungkin aku kurang beruntung saat itu coz aku lagi bandel2'y : P

nova137 : Gomawo chingu ^^ # ihihhihih dady pervert sih : P

Tika : : )

Raebum : syukur deh ketemu lagi ma readers lama :D

Elf hana sujuCouple : hahahah :D kya'y cuman u tuh yg penasaran : P # nanti chap terakhir ya !

Chacha137 (Guest) : thanks masih tetep mau baca ff aku :D

Han Neul Ra : annyeong chingu ^^ selamat membca, aku seneng bngt bisa baca coment kmu loh berasa masukan banget : D

piyo (Guest) : pino Piyo :D gomawo ne :D

Wonnie and Via : gomawo ya : ) kita berteman sekarang :D

Kang Shin Ah : hnnnn gmna ya ? :O

dealava (Guest) : Annyeong ^^


End file.
